Red Demon Soul
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: KagSess at the beginning epilogue of Red moon Light.A hanyou that was born from a powerful miko and demon must find a way to defend her honor when an enemy threatens to destroy all she loves. Chapter 33 up: A Name. cOMPLETE
1. Welcome Home

AN/I don't know anymore if this is a Kag/Sess Fic but is about their children so I guess is the closest I can get to it. This is the sequel of Red Moon light and is about the life of Kag and Sess after they discover the truth about Sakura and Kyo. And in a few later chaps is about Sakura's life and why she is the way she is.

Epilogue: Welcome Home

As Kyo waited for the rest to arrive from the portal to the past, he couldn't stop wondering what they parents may decided to do now. He didn't hide the smile as he thought of his father now dealing with his still teenage mother. She was still nineteen and he nine hundred. He thought how weird their relation was

Arashi arrived next, but didn't say anything like always. He was very reserved about his thoughts and as a demon he preferred to stay in the mystery. He leaned against a tree waiting for Sakura who almost immediately arrived. He would never hurt the female hanyou and more to this cause was that she was daughter of his lord

"What took you so long… hanyou?" he said noticing the smile on her face. How long had it taken for her to smile like that again?

"Whatever Arashi that hanyou thing is really getting old you know" she said giving him the back

Sakura went into the forest to change clothes. She knew her father didn't like that kind of clothes. She putted on an inner black kimono and then Inuyasha's haory that reached her keen and then a pair of black pants and boots like her father's. She went back to them to find Arashi still trying to get her insult back.

For the first time in a long time he didn't know how to return her insult. She had changed a lot in the few last days.

"Let's go home brother" she said with a bright smile

"I waited for those words for too long" said Kyo who could not wait to see everyone's faces when they got the news that the daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome was finally returning home 'But for how long?'

Sakura charged toward the castle where she would finally feel like she belongs. She had searched for her place in the world for so long to know that she was suppose to be where she was always dreamed of being was that place with her family and constant visits of her friends, for exemption of a few that weren't any longer in this world. 'Bankotsu, Jakotsu I made it I showed them all'

As they approached the castle Sakura remembered the few years she was out of it living her life freely, suddenly she began having doubts but pushed them away. She made a promise to her parent twenty years ago and she wasn't going to break it.

"Home sweet home" said Kyo

"Yeah…" she said not so sure

They arrived to the main gate where the soldiers bowed to them. Sakura shocked it off. She wasn't so much into that stuff. They walked through the yard and soon Sakura found her self on the ground.

"Aunt Sakura" Said a little girl with black fox ears

"You are back" A little boy with orange fox ears

"Akiko, Akio leave your Aunt alone" Said their father as their mother picked them up

"Thanks Rin" Sakura got up and immediately stared at the sky when she felt a few familiar presences approach.

"You are welcome sister" Said Rin

"Hi there guys" Said Sango as she and her husband descended from Kirara

"Hello Lady Sango, Master Miroku" Said Kyo waiving his hand

"Hi, where are Taro and Suzu" Said Sakura looking for the seventeen year old and fifteen year old.

"Where do you think" Said Miroku waiting for their attack

Sakura knew what they meant for a few seconds later she had to stop two daggers from different directions.

"You two don't give up do you?" Said Sakura tossing them back

"Well if we are to become good demon slayers at least we could slay a hanyou" Said Taro as he came out of the woods. His hair was just like his fathers when he was younger but brown like his mother's and had his father's eyes and wore a green demon slayer suit

"Now Taro, lady Sakura is not so easily to be defeated" Said Miroku reproaching his children. The ex-monk wearing a regular purple demon slayer suit.

"That's why we had been training dad. We have at least to defeat her once" Said his daughter Suzu. Who had long black hair and her father's eyes but her mother's face

"In your dreams my little sister just defeated Naraku, you can't…" Shippho said who was now six feet tall and wore a general uniform from the western lands army

"So it is true" Said Taro eyeing jealously at Sakura

"Well…" She felt nervous

"Sakura!" she heard a familiar voice

"Mom…" she turned around. Her mother came out running out of the castle and hugged Kyo. She wore a red and blue five layer Kimono and still could run around like a teen and looked almost like one for that was a privilege of being a demon's mate

"You are fine" She said to Kyo and Sakura

"Of course I am, you saw me leave" Said Sakura

Kagome hugged her daughter with all her strength

"Mom… can't… breath"

"Sorry dear"

"Where is father?" Said Sakura wanting to deliver tetsaiga

"Waiting for you in the garden" Said Kagome with a glad voice

"I will see you all later" She waved at her friends and family

"Good luck sis" Said Rin, Shippho, and Kyo

Sakura ran across the castle to reach the garden. She came across familiar faces but didn't stop to talk. When she reached the doors that took her outside a little dead came to her mind.

Sesshoumaru felt his daughter's presence approach and then disappear. He wondered what she was up to now. He felt a pebble hit the back of his head

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"For old times only" He turned around to find her sit on her favorite tree. He walked toward her and she jumped from the tree to land on front of him. She reached to her belt and drew tetsaiga then handed it to him.

"Mission accomplish" she said in formal voice

Sesshoumaru stared at the sword on his hands. He had fought so much for this sword but now it meant almost nothing to him. He dropped the sword on the ground and hugged his daughter

"Dad…" she was confused for her father had only hugged her when she was very little

"Are you o.k.?" he said with worried voice

Sakura let go of his father and stared at his eyes that were full of tears. She had never seen her father cry and for that it created a chain reaction. She hugged him like when she was a child and cried. After a few minutes they both let go and began to laugh about how cruel destiny can be.

"So you always knew?" she said with tears running freely for the first time in seven years

"I have, but also you had also always shown potential since you were younger. I knew you would be stronger than me" he said and felt proud of her, he didn't care she was a hanyou

"So… I am really staying?" she said not sure if she would get used to live at the western castle again

"It would make your mother happy" he said with a small smile

"I guess so, but with a condition" she said playfully

"And that would be?" he said raisin an eyebrow at her

"Can I torture Jaken?" she said innocently

"No" He said trying not to laugh more

"O c'mon is not like he is going to live much longer" she said; she had never liked the toad demon

"Try again" he said

"What if I think about it?" she said not wanting to lose her chance

"Very well" he said knowing she would remember

"You two is time for lunch" said Kagome with Rin by her side

"Coming mom" said Sakura

They both walked toward the castle to join the festivity. As they walked in the old halls Sakura decided to ask something that had been bothering her.

"Father" she waited for him to acknowledge her "what did you and mom do after I left?"

"You should ask your mother" said Sesshoumaru not showing the worry in his voice

"…" a grim smile appeared on her face "You were scare weren't you"

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said not believing a sixteen year old could see through him so easily

"Right…" She said sarcastically "I am going to my room to leave my stuff"

Sakura left for her old room. She entered and tossed her stuff over the bed than kneeled down and pulled something very heave from under the bed. She pulled 'Banryuu' out and removed the blanket that had been covering it. She stared at the only present a long gone friend gave her before putting it back and cover. She walked peacefully toward the dinning room, but in a fork came across Arashi. They stare at each other coldly, and then continued their way toward the same place.

"So you are finally staying" he said not looking at her

"Yap, you won't have to chase me around anymore" she said

"Good, it was getting bore" he said not really meaning it

"Really then why didn't you just ask for a transfer or something?" she said a little upset

"Kyo asked me not to" said the rain demon

"Really? Didn't know that" she said as if it was nothing she could care about

"He said that because we knew each other since children you wouldn't trust anyone else" said the demon not wanting her to suspect that he really felt worry for her when she ran freely around all the lands

"That's funny, I had never trust you since the beginning and still don't" she said

He didn't have time to respond for they reached the table where everyone was already waiting for them. At the head of the table was Sesshoumaru, to his right Kagome and left Kyo. By Kagome's side stood and empty seat that was surely Sakura's after that Miroku and Sango's family. At Kyo's side stood another empty seat for Arashi and then Arashi's family and at the end Shippho and Rin's family. Sakura sat on front of Arashi as they gave deadly glares at each other.

Kagome couldn't stop giggling at them, Kyo smiled and tried not to say anything, Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple, and Arashi's mom was trying not to hit his son. General Minoru laughed. The rest of the table smiled at the young one as they all stared fighting for ridicule things but Taro just ignored them for demons and hanyous were nothing but trouble to him.

"Dad why is brother staring like that at lady Sakura" Yasu asked her father

"He is just confuse dear don't worry" said Minoru

This earned another glare from Arashi to his father. Then Kanna entered the room and sat next to Taro. He, of course, ignored the demoness that sat next to him

"I apologize for my tardiness" Said the albino woman

"Is alright Kanna" Said Kagome

"Bring the food already" Said Sakura tired of waiting. She earned a glare from her father. As they ended their meal Sakura decided to ask.

"Mom I was wondering" Sesshoumaru got a bit nervous

"Yes dear" said her before drinking some tea

"What did you and dad do father I left twenty years ago?" she glanced at her father with an evil smile

"…" Kagome began to giggle; something that Sesshoumaru hopped meant she wasn't going to tell in front of everyone

"Let me think… oh yes" she gave a mischievous smile at her mate

'Crap' thought Sesshoumaru as his mate began to tell them the story with a few interruptions of his children and a few of the table laughing and other trying not to.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think? Should I continue or give up? Who cares I am inspired I am writing this no matter what.

REVIEW!


	2. Son In Law

AN/ I am back. With the sequel. And these are my characters

Chapter 1: Son in Law

The day was beautiful peaceful, full of life, sounds, and screams

"Kagome you can't" said Sesshoumaru trying to get his hand free

"Of course I can, you are meeting my mom" Said Kagome determined. She needed somehow to explain why she was staying with him in the feudal era. She wanted him to understand how her life was in the future and maybe that with that he could understand her better. They had seen what the future had prepared for them. Two children full of power and abilities that no one had seen before. This means that they had to know each other better and the best way for that is away from all the dangers from the past.

'It's your entire fault, _but she is your mate_, but I am not ready to meet her mom, _what if she is a miko_, an angry one when she finds that you made her your mate' Sesshoumaru didn't care what she thought of him. He had never been in a situation like this. He was a lord and never responded to no one, but now with a mate he had to treat her like his equal and that was something he wasn't use to.

"But I don't want to" he didn't know what other demons would say if they saw him like this

"Should had thought of that first before marking me" said Kagome shivering at the memories from a few hours ago

'I hate you, _I hate me too' _his father had never prepared him for situation like this. What was he suppose to say. When he meant her she wasn't really scare of him. He thought her family will be the same, so there was no way he could escape with out an explanation.

They arrived at the clearing where the well was. Kagome dragged him there like a little kid. She tried not to laugh, to think the great Lord Sesshoumaru was scare of his mother in law. They stood there paralyze. Suddenly Kagome was scare too. What was she going to sat to her mom 'Oh I was walking around the forest and a demon bitted me and now I am his mate for life' it even sounded ridiculous on her mind, but she had to do it. She pulled Sesshoumaru to the mouth of the well before saying

"There are a few rules"

"I didn't even want to come"

"First no killing, second no treats, third watch out for my grandpa he doesn't like demons, four… I will think about it"

Sesshoumaru thought his grandfather as a powerful priest. Kagome let her bag drop in the well, and then swigged her legs over. Sesshoumaru feeling finally bold wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped into the well.

They found themselves surrounded by the blue lights. Sesshoumaru smiled down at Kagome forgetting all his worries. What if they had spiritual powers, he was surely more powerful than them. The kept descending into the light without worry how they may take as long as they are together.

When it had finally stopped Sesshoumaru looked up and saw there was a ceiling. He pulled her out after she had pulled her bag. Sesshoumaru stared around the small shrine. Kagome picked out for any visitors, when she saw none she pointed Sesshoumaru that they could get out. He graved her bag and was about to get out when she stood paralyze on the door.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome was about to get out when she came across her little brother who wasn't so little anymore. He was fourteen and had just arrived from the mall.

"You are finally back" he saw his sister pale "Are you o.k. sis?"

Kagome walked out revealing a shadow inside the well

"Who… who is there?" the frame of this person was tall. Sesshoumaru stepped out and stared at Souta noticing his resemble to Kagome. At first he only felt fear from the boy but in less than a second changed

"This is so cool. You are Sesshoumaru right?" Said Souta circle ling him

"Yes" He said coldly

"You look a lot like Inuyasha but way better; the dog ear made him kind childish but those marks on your face. They look like tattoos. Sis do you think I could get some…"

"No! Souta why don't you go inside" she was getting a headache

Sota was kind of angry but went anyways. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. The boy was just like her. He didn't care if he was a demon.

"Sorry about that. I kind of told him about you a few times"

Sesshoumaru wondered and was about to ask her what had she told him but then a voice new to him spoke

"Dear you are really back, Oh may who is your friend" her mother came out of the house after Souta had told her about her daughter

"This mom is Sesshoumaru" she pushed him forwards

"Aren't you Inuyasha's brother?" she said to a lightly blushing Sesshoumaru

"Half-brother and he is dead" he said trying to control him self from, but he felt that the woman didn't have any spiritual power

"Oh… well he was a good boy. I am sorry for your loss" she said with sad voice

"Don't be. That was his wish" he said noticing from where Kagome had learn

"Why don't we go all inside?" Said Kagome interrupting the uncomfortable conversation

As Sesshoumaru rounded the house with the mother and daughter toward the door. He noticed the house wasn't too big or small. Mrs. Hugarashi opened the door for them. They all went inside, immediately Sesshoumaru stared at all the strange artifacts on the room and what Kagome had told him were photos on the walls. They contained most of her family. Her mother brother and an old man that Sesshoumaru assumed was her grandfather. He had to admit the man looked kind of crazy, and then he noticed the photo of another man. Sesshoumaru knew this was Kagome's father. He seemed like a good man. He was an older version of Kagome's brother. They kept walking to the living room where Sesshoumaru saw high futons. He decided not to ask, he didn't want to be disrespectful. He saw Kagome sat and did the same by her side.

"I am going to make some tea" Said Kagome's mom as she entered the kitchen. To Sesshoumaru she seemed like a good person, but what about after they told her. Kagome graved his hand. He stared at her and she gave him a comforting smile.

"So dear, when are you going back?" Said Mrs. Hugarashi as she came back with the tea

"In a few days mom…mom there is something we most tell you" Said Kagome as her mom sat

"Is there something wrong?" she said placing the tea on the table

"No, is just that…we completed the jewel" Kagome didn't know where to begin

"That's great, I guess then you are staying" Said Mrs. Hugarashi

"No, mom you see…" Kagome wanted to tell her

"You want to stay with your friend that is o.k. dear" Assumed Mrs. Hugarashi

There was a moment of silence

"There is something else isn't"

"Yes, you see..." Kagome was interrupted

"I have taken Kagome as my mate" Sesshoumaru had to help his mate

"Mate? You mean like married?" Said thinking about it

"Yes" Said Sesshoumaru

"…" Kagome didn't know how she may react

"Then you mean" there was another moment of silence "That my grandchildren will have doggy ears"

"Mom! Are you taking this seriously?"

"Of course but you two shouldn't worry about me. You should worry about…"

"Demon! Be gone" Kagome's grandpa place a sutra on Sesshoumaru's forehead

"Grandpa! Stop that"

"A demon is in the house and now is taking Kagome away"

"Grandpa you don't understand"

Sesshoumaru stood up. An electrical charge burned the sutra. He stared at the man much smaller than him.

"…" Sesshoumaru stared

"Demon… be gone?"

"…" still staring

"Sesshoumaru?" Said Kagome fearing for her grandfather's life

"This man… has no spiritual powers" he shocked to old man

"What! I most inform you I come from a long line of priests" he said indignantly

"Kagome, I wish to see your world" Said Sesshoumaru ignoring the old man. No one took him seriously

"O.k. but we need to…"

"There are some of the clothes your father used" Said MRS. Hugarashi

"Great, but still how do we hide the marks, ears and hair" she thought for a moment then remembered "What about when you disguised as Nobu"

Sesshoumaru accepted her conditions. Mrs. Hugarashi brought the clothes. Kagome showed him the bath room for him to change. Kagome noticed she was still wearing his outer Kimono and went change hoping her mom didn't notice it matched the rest of his clothes. She dressed flowered blouse and knee level skirt. When she came out Sesshoumaru was already in the living room being inspected by Kagome's mom.

"I say, my grandchildren will be healthy" she said measuring him

"Mom." Said Kagome from the hall

"Sorry dear" She finished a few details and was done. He wore dark blue pants a red shirt with short sleeves and a jacket. Sota came down after receiving the news about Kagome and Sesshoumaru from his mom and was now staring at the couple.

"The last thing we need is hide the marks" Said Kagome

"In blessed ignorance many people believe only they are so clever

They scheme a little deception

They pretend to be what they want

They are colorful or plainly camouflaged

"It is humorous when you know that they don't know anything

That the butterflies have done for all time

Mimic sounds to fool others into believing they are clan

Growing colors to blend with anything they like

Be glowing iridescent like solar gasses in response to solar rays

Make a familiar odor to walk among enemies unscathed

Close their wings to change color-exposing only the under color" he finished the spell

(Butterflies in Human-Skins by Judy Ray)

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru didn't have the same look as when he acted as Nobu. His eyes were the same color and his skin too. The hair till white and the marks were gone. She liked him more as a demon but she couldn't complain. They left with some money Kagome borrowed, but Sesshoumaru refused and exchanged it for a few ancient coins of gold. Mrs. Hugarashi didn't know what to say. It was way too many times what she had given them. Kagome flashed a smile at her as they left. She had forgotten to tell them he was a lord.

They walked down the street toward the center of Tokyo. As they went Kagome explained the cars and buildings. She assured him there were no enemies there for him to fight. She had been able to convince him about leaving his swords.

They arrived to the crowdies part of Tokyo full of shops and places to go have fun with friends and so. As the people in the street noticed his appearance whispers could be hear. They were mostly woman staring at Sesshoumaru's perfect body. Kagome tried to ignore them, but it was hard. Sesshoumaru was use to

"This way" she pulled him toward the ice cream shop. They entered and got on a short line "What is your favorite flavor and don't you dare to ignore my question

"Watermelon"

"Yeah, good choice" Kagome asked a Popsicle for him and a strawberry ice-cream for her. They went sit on a table to eat it, but Sesshoumaru only stared at it.

"Just lick it" she did the same to her ice-cream "See easy"

Sesshoumaru tried. He admitted to himself it wasn't that bad. He ate his as he watched Kagome who was looking out the window at the busy city. When they finished they just walked around the streets. Kagome kept telling him about every shop and explaining what they sold until one called his attention. He stood there looking inside at the many books they displayed.

"Want to go inside" he nodded/ they entered. There weren't too much people most old people and college students. Sesshoumaru went to the first section and read 'Harry Potter' he glanced at Kagome who was looking at the same book. She pulled him out of the children section and toward more mature tittles. Finally Sesshoumaru took about four books and they paid and left.

"What about a movie?" She said pulling him toward the theater. She had told him once about them and was quiet interested on seeing one. Kagome took a minute or two to choose the movie finally she pulled him to buy the tickets. Sesshoumaru didn't understand quiet the title but still went inside. It was dark, she pulled him to the middle sits and sat. Kagome had already bought the popcorn that Sesshoumaru found too salty, he preferred the soda. The movie stared with the title 'Start Troopers'

Sesshoumaru found the movie interesting and quiet his taste. Many deaths, blood and what to him looked like demons, but were just big bugs. As they watched the movie he noticed a couple that had stared kissing. He wondered if that was something normal, then Kagome jumped off her seat because of a scene. She took his hand; they stared at each other and slowly closed the space and kissed. To Kagome it seemed like an eternity since she had felt his lips. To her happiness they were still soft, but demanding. They forgot the movie and kept kissing until the lights turned on. They noticed this and stared at each other before leaving. When they came outside dusk had arrived. She took him to a park close by and bought hot-dogs and can soda and sat on a bench. They watched a small group of children play soccer.

"Kagome is that you!" Said Hojo who was ridding his car toward college. He got down while Kagome tried to think what to say.

"Hi Hojo"

"Hi, and who is your friend?"

"Mate…" Said instinct ably Sesshoumaru

"He means…" Kagome interrupted

"Husband"

"You got married? That is a surprise let me guess he is a doctor"

"Eh?" she didn't understand

"You were always sick I am not surprise about that"

"Not really"

"Well my name is Hojo and you are"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"Doesn't Taisho means high demon" Said Hojo noticing hi odd appearance

"Yes" Said Sesshoumaru

"…anyways Kagome I am in my way to send my stuff to collage and I thought about making a party for all of my old classmates and yours, of course your husband is invited too"

"I don't know"

"Kagome you deserve a little bit of, don't you think?"

"What do you think Sesshoumaru?"

"Very well" Kagome was hopping for a no.

they went back to the house on silence. They felt the last rays of the sun on their backs. They arrived by dinner time and ate with the rest of the family. Kagome's grandfather kept staring at Sesshoumaru who from now and then gave him warning glances. Souta was already planning on how to get Sesshoumaru to play video games with him. Mrs. Hugarashi wondering when she would get her fist grand child. Kagome tried to block the memory of the party the next day. She was sure her friends would be there and that they were going to question her about Sesshoumaru. What scare her most was Sesshoumaru's temper toward humans 'what if he ends up killing everyone?' she blocked the destructive scene from her mind and concentrated on eating.

After dinner Souta got his wish and dragged Sesshoumaru toward the living room and turned on his X-box and placed on Soul Calibur 3. After a brief explanation about how to play and a demonstration Souta ended up with his butt kick by Sesshoumaru with Raphael. Kagome tried not to laugh at her brother but couldn't stop her self

"What are you laughing about? You don't even know how to play"

"O yeah I can wield a real sword better than you"

"…"

"This won't be a problem" Kagome took the control from her brother and played against Sesshoumaru. She used Seung Mina and Sesshoumaru Kilik.

-Double k-o.-

"What!" Said Kagome

"Again" Said Sesshoumaru

the next round Kagome won

"Who is the best? O yeah me"

"Again"

"want to get your butt kick again fluffy"

"Don't call me that"

Sesshoumaru won after taking off his anger on the game

"NOT FAIR! AGAIN"

"Bad losers" whispered Souta to their cat Buyo

"Shut up" Said both

After an hour both gave up and decided to go to sleep. Kagome was about to close her bedroom's door when Sesshoumaru stood there but he stopped.

"…Hi?"

"…"

"Is there something wrong?"

He closed the door behind him. Kagome had a bad feeling and she was right. Sesshoumaru began to take oof the futuristic clothes. She turned around scarlet.

"What are…"

"Getting ready to sleep"

"Here…with me?"

"You are my mate are you not?"

Gulp. She didn't know what to say. She turned around slowly to find him on a loin cloth, she turned around immediately. She heard his steps toward her like bombs. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her toward him and then whispered on her ear.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to"

Kagome gasped at the kiss on her neck close to the mate mark. She stepped forward and began to look on her drawers for her pajamas. When she found them she ran to her bath room with out glancing at him and got change. She came out on a pair of shorts and long shirt. He was already in bed staring at her with a smile that she didn't like at all.

She turned off the light and got to bed trying not to make contact, but fail when Sesshoumaru pulled her toward him. Her back was against his bare chest. Kagome could feel his muscles and blushed.

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled at her nervousness. He pulled her tighter against him. She was now able to feel his body completely and tried not to pull away when she felt his lower part. 'He is your mate that means you are suppose to be with him' she told her self trying to find control. Sesshoumaru slipped his hand under her shirt and passed his hand over her firm stomach to cup one of her breast. Kagome gasped when he began to massage it and then he whispered.

"You know how much I love you, but because of the mark your body calls to mine"

Kagome gasped at his words and the tongue that passed over the mark

"as I said I won't do nothing until you want me to, but don't deny me this" he kissed her neck softly "to feel your skin is the only way I can get my control on" he kept kissing her neck the moved to her jaw and from there traced kisses toward her earlobe which he nibbled. Kagome's breathing kept increasing as he went on. His hands telling her how much he loved and desire her. She turned around and corresponded at each kiss with her own over his albino skin. She couldn't stop her self from feeling his muscles as they flinched at her touch. They were in such trance that when somebody knocked the door both almost jumped off the bed.

"You two behave alright?" Said Souta from outside

"…Why you…"

Kagome was about to get up but Sesshoumaru didn't let go.

"Sleep"

"O.k. Sesshoumaru good night"

"Good night my Kagome"

Soon Dreams took over them. All Kagome's worries disappear

888888888888888888888888888

I got grounded again. Don't ask why. But I most say I didn't do it. It was my brother. Well this are a few own characters.

Akemi- bright and beautiful

Akiko- autumn child

Akio- bright boy

AYAKA- colorful flower

CHO- butterfly

DAICHI- great first son

ETSUKO delightful child

HIKARU – light

KIN- golden

MINORU- seed

NAOKO- obedient child

SAKURA- cherry blossom

KYO- approval"

TARO- first born son

Arashi- Storm

YASU- calm


	3. Mates

CHAPTER two: Mates

Kagome woke up feeling quiet odd. Her body felt heavier than before, but why she wondered. She tried to move but failed. Finally she opened her eyes and stared at golden ones. In a moment like that she would had scream at the top of her lungs, but then her family would come and her grandpa would try to purify him or whatever he did and then Sesshoumaru would get angry… she didn't even want to think about it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Is nothing…a Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes mate"

"Would you get off me?"

"No, I like it here"

"Sessh…"

She didn't get to finish. He crashed his lips with hers. To him this was a perfect day just by waking up by her side. 'If I could just stay like this forever' but not such luck. He knew they had to get up sooner or later, but that didn't mean he couldn't make the best out of it.

She felt as he shifted his body, so he was in a position that she knew wasn't to appropriate if her mother entered. Her mind went high wire as she felt him rock lightly against her. She moaned on his mouth, what was he doing, she thought. Sesshoumaru let go of her mouth and began making his way down her body.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the taste of her skin, the way her little body flinched at his touch. He felt he had made the right choice by coming with her to her time. No, she belonged to his time now, but he knew he couldn't not stop her if she decided to come to visit. That didn't bother him. Her family was kind and odd like her.

"Sesshoumaru we got to get up, remember we are going to Hojo's party and…"

She didn't need to finish, he stood bare feet on the floor and stretched. Her bed was so small he thought.

Kagome watched in fascination at his perfect body. To think that it was all hers made her feel beautiful, like he had chosen her from a large list of beautiful woman that she was sure used to flirt with him. She found her self on a trance as she stared at the muscles of his back turn and stretch.

He turned around catching her flushed face. His (I am going to call it yokai from now on) yokai hauled at his mates call. She was still staring at him, her eyes tracing everything that he was. She became aware that now he was facing her. She got up and searched for clothes and then entered the bathroom avoiding his stare.

Sesshoumaru could hear the sound of running water and wondered what she was doing. Soon enough he understood she was bathing. He glanced around the room. It was quiet small in his opinion. Their room was many times bigger than it. He sat on her bed as he waited for her.

He knew he couldn't ignore the thought anymore. When they went back there would be a lot of problems for taking a human mate any less a miko. He though about telling them about Sakura and Kyo but then want if they tried to stop the birth of such strong ones. He would have to talk with Kagome about it. To him it was incredible to have found such a pure mate. As much as he loved this from her, he would have to take it away. Would she be the same after he mated her? Of course she will be the same he thought. She had gone throw so much and still held her smile like a child.

Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a blue skirt that reached her knees and a white buttoned blouse. She stared at her mate and him at her.

"…"

Sesshoumaru picked up some of the clothes Mrs. Hugarashi had gave them and went inside the bath room and closed the door. Kagome wondered if he would be able to work the shower. After a few minutes she heard the running of water. Kagome sighed; she had to get used to be around him more. Even after being bonded to him by the mark on her neck it was still strange for her to be so close to someone who tried to kill you the first time they meant. She knew he had change a lot since then. Kagome wondered how Shippho and Rin were back in the palace. 'Palace… I am going to live in a palace' she felt like panicking. She had no idea of how to live in a palace. She then acknowledged she was going to be the lady of the western land. 'Oh no what if I make a fool out of us' she didn't even want to think about it but came coming. Shadows of the other lord demons laughing at them

-A human, a miko-

-This is some kind of joke-

-That is your mate-

-I thought you had a better taste lord Sesshoumaru-

-Isn't she you half-bother's wench-?

Kagome didn't even want to face Sesshoumaru in that moment. She ran own the stairs and straight in to the kitchen. Her mother was there making breakfast.

"Good morning dear" her mother placed a plate with scrambles eggs and bacon on the table for her

'Good morning… where is Souta?" she said after noticing her brother wasn't around 'he is usually the first one for breakfast

"He went out earlier with Hitomi on a date"

"Oh" she hadn't notice how fast her little brother was growing. She was quiet happy that he was still with his childhood crush. She had to thank Inuyasha for that, 'wherever he is'

Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen dressed on a plain black shirt with ling sleeves and dark blue pants.

"Good morning" he said as he sat

"Good morning" said both

After breakfast was done Kagome's mom left for work. They stood quiet on the kitchen not knowing what to say. Kagome stood up and slammed her hands on the table. He saw her right eye twitching

"(sigh)" she relaxed "…" she didn't even get to talk when the phone rang. She answered

"Hello"

-Kagome is Houjou, just wanted to tell you the party starts at seven-

"Thanks, we will be there"

"Bye" See ya"

"It was Houjou. We leave at seven o.k.?"

"…" he stared the old way at her"

"What's wrong?"

"When are we going back?"

'IS HE ASKING ME WHEN' "What about today and tomorrow I kind of miss the children"

"Very well"

"I wonder where grandpa is."

"He is placing sutras on the shrine" Said Souta s he entered the kitchen with a disappointed face

"What happened Souta?" Said Kagome

"Don't ask" he said as he went for the stairs

Kagome could hear him mumble about 'stupid girlfriend's friends'

Sesshoumaru kept on thinking 'weird humans'.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"I know we should be relaxing and all, but I want to know what awaits me back home"

"You are the Lady of the western lands.'

"I know that but what am I suppose to do?"

He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Aside from that"

"Manage the palace; keep on straight the servants, held social reunions…"

He kept on going and going that Kagome couldn't wait for him to finish

"… and give me an heir that we already know you will"

"Do you think Kyo will be a good Lord when he assumes that position?"

"I believe so"

"What about Sakura?"

"…" he was thinking about her options "She could do many things, a general, and trainer, take over any land and make it her own, conqueror, or just become somebody's mate"

"I don't think that's her stile"

After wondering what the future had for them and their children Kagome notice it was getting late. She told him she was going to change for the party, and told him what was appropriate for him to wear.


	4. Let’s Just Go Home

AN/ Sorry for updating just now, but I was waiting for just one review and I was kind of busy yesterday. It was my birthday! Now I am sixteen. I can get a drivers license! I didn't get many presents. Only my parents and …brother? No one else of my family cared. How horrible can they be? Well my aunt decided to celebrate my little cousin's birthday on my day. I wonder why my day? Anyways this is the new chap and review or no new one will be coming soon

Chapter3; Let's Just Go Home

Kagome was tired; it was the middle of the night. She and Sesshoumaru made their way back to the house deadly quiet. Sesshoumaru knew why she was like that but it wasn't his fault that every human tried to seduce him in that party. He was dieing for leaving.

"I am sorry" She said trying not to sound jealous

"Don't, I am glad you did it"

Kagome chuckled, she had enough back there and had cat fight with some of the girls who were insulting her on front of them. She took three on her own, but more were coming and this is where Sesshoumaru stepped in and took her out of the house before more trouble could come.

"I want to go home" she whispered

"You mean the feudal era?" he said as they passed by a park

"Yes" she said looking at the moon

"Tomorrow we leave" he said before caring her back home

"Thanks" she said as she felled sleep

The next day when Kagome woke up she felt warm and for some reason protected and secure, then she remembered who was to sleep from now on next to her. She stood up and began packing what she thought would be more important for her to take. She also packed a few books for Shippho and Rin to read and learn with, and some for Sesshoumaru and the ones they bought the other day. When she turned around she found Sesshoumaru staring at her from the bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed just wearing one piece of clothes. She tried to control her self but at the end she turned red once again. She notices the smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Jerk" She threw a stuff animal at him.

He just moved aside and began to dress. When they both were finally ready, they descended down to the back yard. Sesshoumaru placed down Kagome's positions and waited for her to talk with her mother outside the shrine. He could hear her cry and wish her the best and finally said good bye and to come visit her soon.

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a watery smile before running inside the shire. They jumped together inside and passed the blue light and then arrived on the feudal Japan. They came out and both took a deep breath. They began making their way toward the castle holding hands.

"I wonder what had happen since we left."

"Surely no good with Minoru around"

8888888888888After they left88888888888

"What are you staring at?" Said Shippho as they walked throw the forest

"How did you grow so fast?" said Rin

"How I am suppose to know" he said giving a Inuyasha like expression

"But…" she really wanted to know

"Look Rin I am a demon and we grow different than humans alright" he was losing his patience. That is what happens when you spend some time with Sakura and Kyo

"She is a human boy. She will never understand" said Jaken

"Shut up Jaken or I will tell Lord Sesshoumaru" she said wanting to hit the toad

"Hmm. He is too busy with that…" He was beginning to say with disgust

"Lady of the west I most remind you Jaken" Said Minoru

"That is right now mom is the new lady" Said Shippho proud

"Lord Sesshoumaru made the right choice" Said Rin

"Why don't you call him dad?"

"Well…"

"There will be time later for that you two love birds" Said Minoru

"What are you talking about?" both

"Nothing…let's go" he carried Rin on his back

"Wait for me!" Jaken was left behind

8888888888the next day88888888

"I wonder when father is coming back." She said as she picked flowers for Sesshoumaru's room

"I am sure soon Rin" Said Shippho trying to understand 'Why flowers?'

"This place is so boring with out him" she said standing up

"What about me?" he said not liking her tone, like he was nothing to her

"You are my new brother; there is nothing interesting about that" she said trying to make a joke

"Whatever" he turned around and began walking toward the castle

"Wait Shippho I didn't mean…" but he had run with his demon speed

8888888888later that day8888888888

"Minoru you can't"

"'I already did"

"When?"

"When we got back yesterday, the ladies and lords will be arriving soon"

"We can't let them know Lord Sesshoumaru's mate is a human you know what that will do to his reputation"

"But Lord Sesshoumaru won't be here until"

"He will be here, I trust him"

"Me too, but not that human wench"

"she is your new lady and you will treat her with respect"

"(MUMBLE)"

"What is that?"

"Nothing!"

"That is what I thought"

8888888888Afternoon8888888888

"WELCOME! Ladies gentlemen follow me" Said Rin trying not to panic with the wolves

"So where is Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought he would be nice enough to welcome us" Said Kouga

"Lord Koga, he will be here soon" she said trying to sound normal

"I am sorry I didn't mean to worry you, young lady" he said noticing her fear

"Is Rin" she said not liking the nickname

"You remind me of someone. She is pure of hearth. I hope you turn out to be just like her" Said Ayane passing her mate to know the young girl

"Thanks? Please follow me" said Rin now freaked out by them

88888888Shippho8888888888

"I am Lord Daichi of the south and this is my daughter Etsuko"

"Nice to meet you…?" Said Etsuko noticing the handsome young demon

"Shippho, is nice to meet you too, please follow me" Said Shippho not knowing how to deal with royalty

""So where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Said Daichi as Shippho guided them to their rooms

"He and mom are still gone" he said

"So he chose a fox demon" Assumed Daichi

"Huh?" Etsuko knew other story

"No, mother is not a fox demon. She is…" he was about to say miko when

"Get out of here brat!" Jaken took over

"Whatever old toad" he really didn't care about them

"Keep walking kitsune" he waved his staff

"He was a nice lad"

"Don't let your self be fooled; he was part of Inuyasha's group"

"Really? I thought he would be a nice…"

"Father!"

"Sorry dear"

"Please follow me" said Jaken

888888888Minoru888888888

"Panther demons…"

"Rain demon…" Said Anija the Ice panther demon

"Follow me"

"so where is Sesshoumaru" Said Karen the fire panther demon

"Gone for now, but he will be back soon"

"Of course" Said Anija

"This place is so boring" Said Shuun the wind panther

"I hope they have something good to eat" said their thunder brother Shuuran

"Why did I bring you here?" Said Anija annoyed

"Sorry sister" said her younger siblings

88888888888888888888888888888888

"You invited the panther demons!" Jaken screamed when he got a hold on Minoru

"They rule over the east" he said as he waited for the rest of the guests

"But… Lord Sesshoumaru hates them" Said Jaken

"But even his father putted up with them in the past so is just customary"

"They will start make fun of him because of his choice of mate"

"I don't think they would dare"

"You are a fool Minoru" Said Jaken Minoru

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost"

"I am tired"

"(Sigh)" he picked her up

"Eeep" she didn't see it coming

Soon her surprise turned the other way. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air over the trees and soon to their sight was the most beautiful castle could be seen. Kagome gasped at the sight. The castle was divided in four parts forming a rectangle with a beautiful garden in the center. The castle was surrounded by a tick forest. There was a large tower at the back for watch out of any intruders. The walls were painted white and red frames. The place seemed new, but it was really hundreds of years old. They landed on the beautiful garden full of flowers that she had never seen but were still beautiful.

"This is your new home"

Kagome stared at everything trying to take it in. the place was more beautiful from the ground. Birds sang as the sunset continues to hide behind the trees and only red and orange lights covered the entire area.

"What do you think?"

"Is beautiful" she couldn't believe that the once cold hearted demon of the west had such beautiful place for a home.

"Just like you" he whispered on her ear from the back.

Kagome turned around and knocked off Sesshoumaru with a hug and a kiss. They stayed that way for a long time, just feeling the sun's fading warm and their own.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Please tell me is not him" Said Kagome letting go

"I can't lie to you" he said as both stood up

Jaken's scream told everyone in the castle about their presence. Servants came running a bowed at Sesshoumaru from the door. Rin and Shippho made their way throw the excited servants until they reached their parents

"Mom" both said

"Hey there you two" Said Kagome hugging them, then Rin pulled away.

"…Father" Sesshoumaru heard Rin say "I am glad you are back" she hugged him 'just like when she was a child'

"I am glad to be back" he patted her head just like in the old times

"So what have you, you two being doing?" Kagome asked

"Receive people and showed them to their rooms" said Shippho

"What are you…?" Sesshoumaru was about to replay

"So you chose a miko, no, Inuyasha's wench for a mate" Said Karen (fire)

"Is all Minoru's faulting my lord. He thought we should invite all the rulers to introduce your…mate to the demon society. Of course a miko would never being accepted never less one who had kill so many demons on the past…"

"Jaken…"

"Yes my lord"

"Shut it"

"Yes my lord"

"Sesshoumaru the demon who hates and despises humans more than any other demon took a miko for a mate… you should hand over your lands already"

"And why is that?"

"Because there won't be an heir"

"You are wrong, mother tell her"

"We don't need to prove anything to her Shippho"

"Yes, father"

"Father? Ha ha ha. I can't believe it, wait until the others know"

"You are a guest do what ever you want"

"…you really know how to spoil my fun" She went inside the castle

Kagome was received nicely by everyone in the castle, but Jaken.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What do you think? Sorry for not updating sooner. A few problems…. Solved them as soonest as I could.

AND PLASE REVIEW… IT INSPIRES ME TO KEEP WRITING!


	5. Celebration at the castle

AN/Am I sleepy and is eight on the morning, we am I writing when I am on vacation? Because I care. HAPPY HOLYDAYS TO EVERYONE . I don't own Any of the original characters

Chapter 4: Celebration at the castle

As Kagome was introduced to all the servants a new, but a not so old voice was hear.

"Kagome is that you?" Said the flea jumping

"Myoga" he said from her shoulder

"What are you doing here?" said Sesshoumaru when Myoga tried to jump to his face and he cached him between his claws

"I can't find master Inuyasha" he said trying to escape

"I am sorry Myoga, but he decided to go with Kikyo" Said Kagome

"And you know what happens if you do that" Said Shippho

"You mean my young master is…" He began crying

"Please Myoga, he is better with Kikyo and that made him happy" said Shippho

"What about tetsaiga?" he said still sad

"We don't have it" said Sesshoumaru

"You mean is lost" he was about to begun crying again

"No, we know where it is, but can not reach it" Sesshoumaru explained leaving him more confuse

Myoga was about to ask more questions when they hear another voice

"I see is true you are back my lord" he said bowing

"Why now the formalities Minoru?" said Sesshoumaru to his childhood friend

"I don't know what you mean my lord?" he said with playful grin

"Why are…" he was about to ask

"We need to introduce your new mate to the public my lord" he said

"Very well, but stop that" said Sesshoumaru tired of his acting

"Ungrateful dog demon" he murmured but didn't notice the person behind him

"Minoru you shouldn't speak like that" his mate hit him on the head

"Sorry dear" he said rubbing his aching head

"Lord Sesshoumaru welcome"

"Nice to see you again Cho"

"Anyways what happen with that hanyou you were looking for?"

"Excuse I am not ordinary hanyou my name is Sakura" Said Sakura who landed out of no wherein the middle of the discussion

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Said Kagome running toward her

"You know I was kind of bore then I heard about some interesting celebration here" she said with a wink

"I know you. You are that hanyou I saw a few days ago" Said Minoru advancing with his mate

"That was me, so what's being going on here after I left" She said to them

"Not much" Said Shippho

"Shippho who is she" Said Rin hiding behind him

"A friend" she said smiling

"You have ears like uncle Inuyasha" Rin said coming out

"But tastes different" said Myoga who was attach to her nose

"Hello there" she said pulling him

"Hi?" he said after examining her face

"Why are we still here, shouldn't we go inside"

"You just arrived and now are giving orders" said Sesshoumaru

"You know me or at least will" she said as they walked inside

All the servants entered confuse after them and ran down the kitchen to begin the feast. Sesshoumaru led everyone else to his office for interrogation. He sat on his chair behind a desk and said

"So what are your reasons to be here?"

"To help, someone most keep those panther demons out of your hair"

"Is that all?"

"And give you some headaches"  
" (sigh)"

Kagome smiled at her. She had change in the time she was gone. Was this the result of her feel cared for back home? She wondered. They were all later show to rooms.

Kagome got into Sesshoumaru's and now also her own now. She loved the expansive soft bed. She was glad that Sesshoumaru had other matters to do as she began jumping on the feather bed. She began giggling as the bed made her jump with out her making any effort. She loved the place, it was beautiful but her new room was even more. It had all this weapons on the wall of course but the furniture floor and walls changed it. She noticed a vase full of flowers and walked over it. Sesshoumaru had told her about Rin always giving him flowers, she couldn't believe she had such a sweet daughter.

She went and lay on bed and wondered what would the other demons would say, then she remembered Koga was now a lord too. 'Will he be here too' she thought, but also hoped the panther demons didn't start a fight or something.

She got up after being bore alone, as she tried to get out of her room and find Sakura a few voices said

"There she is I told you sister" Said Karen followed by her older sister

"I see, then is true" she said looking at Kagome as if she was nothing

"I wonder, what Inuyasha thinks of this" Said Karen

"He is dead" Said Kagome with out feeling

"So you went for the closest relative" said Shuun

"Inuyasha and I were no more already, he chose another and Sesshoumaru is nothing like Inuyasha, he cares only for me" Said Kagome not letting them get to her

"He cares not, he only cares for himself" Said Karen trying to forget that he saved them once

"That's not true" Said a little voice from behind

"Rin?" Said Kagome when she saw her

"Lord Sesshoumaru rescued me when I was only a little girl and had also adopted me" she said chin high and proud

"He is just keeping you as a pet" Said Karen

"I disagree" everyone turned at the other side of the hall where Sakura had just appeared

"And who are you to…" Karen wanted to start a fight

"My name is Sakura and that's all you need to know, for I assure you in a few years you will regret knowing it"

"Keep talking dog and we will punish you" Karen had her claws ready

"Never heard a cat chasing the dog" she said with a grim smile

"We are panthers not cats" she was outraged now

"You are right, that's an insult for the cats to compare them with you" she said innocently

"You little…" she was about to attack her

"Sister… let's go" she got her sister's attention

"But…" she didn't know what to say

"Come" she said and her sister soon followed sending dirty stares at the two humans and hanyou

When they were out of hearing range Sakura broke into a laugh

"They never learn to keep their mouths shut" said Sakura

"Thanks" said Rin

"No bigy, we are like sisters after all"

"Sisters?"

"I will explain later" Said Kagome

They all went inside Sesshoumaru and Kagome's room. Sakura jumped on the bed and said

"I missed this bed"

Kagome and Sakura explained what had happen in their last journey and who Sakura really was. Rin smiled and hugged her future sister. Rin then told them what had being going on, on the castle and the fact that Shippho was angry with her.

"Don't worry; he will be back to normal in a few days" said Sakura

Rin sighed on relief and then shared a laugh with them. They kept telling stories and Kagome showing stuff she brought from her time. They were having a good time until about three demon servants entered to get Kagome ready. As they worked Rin and Sakura ate her lunch

"Hey that's mine"

"But I saw first"

"I already had it on my chop sticks"

"Well you lost it"

"Shut up you two, that's my lunch isn't?"

"No?" they tried to lye

"I will bring more Lady Kagome" said the oldest servant

"Just call me Kagome" she said with a smile

"Very well Kagome" said the retreaving demon

The servants kept working trying on her kimonos, one more beautiful than she could imagine was the result. Red fine silk embroiled with silver and black flowers with little jewels in the center of each one, a pattern of the crescent moon on her shoulder, and finally an obi that matched. The next part didn't take long

"Don't move my lady we have to remove your eye brows" they were coming with the hot wax

"Wait! No" she tried to stand but a one of them hold her down

"That won't be necessary" said Sesshoumaru from the door

"Yes my lord" said all the servants as they began packing their tools

"Thanks" she said when they were finally out

"Can't leave you a moment alone with out getting on trouble" he said shaking his head

"Jerk" she murmured

"Hey" Sesshoumaru took notice of the two younger girls

"Aren't you two supposed to get ready?" he said as a way to distract them

"Eeep I forgot" Rin ran out the room

"I am already ready" said Sakura smiling and waiting to see what would they do next

"Then go help somewhere" he said trying not sound annoyed

"Can I help here?" she said picking a few Kimonos that were left behind

"No, go some place else" he was about to scream

"O.k. I was just kidding" she said running out of the room, even she knew better than make him that angry. He closed the sliding door

When she was finally gone Kagome giggled and this brought Sesshoumaru's attention. She instinctually tensed as he walked around her and stopped behind. He placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him and whispered on her ear.

"You look beautiful"

"Is just the kimono"

"No, you make the kimono look beautiful"

She blushed at the commentary, and also when he began to nuzzle her neck and take breaths of her aroma. His hands began to wonder around her body, now she knew why he wanted the girls out, and Sakura seemed to have a pretty good idea that this was going to happen 'when I get my hands on her!' Kagome pulled from him after formulating an excuse

"You are going to wrinkle the silk"

"Very well" he knew it was just an excuse, but had better idea how to pay her back "as my mate you have to help me dress"

"A…"

He began to undress giving her the back.

"But I think I should take a bath first"

"No way! I am not helping you bathe"

"I was just teasing"

He began pulling clothes out of a closet and then began to dress on a male version of her kimono

"Anything for me to know before going out there, you know like don't go near them or those"

"Just be your self" she gave him a wondering look "that's why I choose you"

"Thanks" she hugged him and buried her face on his chest

"Why?" he said pulling her chin, to make her look at him

"For caring about me and loving me" she said with a few tears running down her face

"I should be the one thanking you for being by my side and make my life more full" he said cleaning away the tears

She kissed him fondly and with all the passion on her being. It took a moment to Sesshoumaru to react and kiss her back. He cupped her face and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Kagome felt his mouth pleading for entrance which she was gladly about to grant, but in that moment someone knocked.

"My lord everyone is already at the feast" said Jaken

Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru opened the door and kicked Jaken square on the face and sand him flying against the wall. They both went to the dinning hall where small tables had being placed around. All were occupied by demon a hanyou and a human at the larger one. As they passed demons began clapping nervously when they noted the rumor from the panther demons was real. Lord Sesshoumaru had chosen a miko for mate.

Kagome knew was going to end bad, but Sesshoumaru holding her hand made all those thoughts go away. They sat facing everyone, Rin and Sakura by Kagome's side and Shippho by Sesshoumaru's and Myoga on Shippho's shoulder. Minoru was on other table with his mate Cho smiling at them. The panther demons were at the farthest table glaring daggers at them. Kagome saw Koga waving at her with Ayane happy not to worry about her liking Koga anymore.

Servants began to bring food to the tables and a lot of sake which Sesshoumaru kept away from the children and Kagome. One by one lords, ladies and younger ones brought presents to them. Kagome smiled kindly at them and thanked them. This shocked many demons, for they had never meant a miko who hadn't tried to purify them any less thanked them. Many of the present were gold, fine silks, beautiful weapons for Sesshoumaru's collection, Kimonos, paintings, jewelry, talismans, etc. the panther demons gave her a repellant for dog demons.

"They aren't so bad" she said as Sesshoumaru glared at the smiling bunch. Sakura couldn't take it and broke into a crazy laugh that earned her a good hit on the head by Rin.

"Respect your elders"

Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru was confused thinking 'am I really that old?' Finally it was Minoru and Cho's present a beautiful silver mirror with a few beautiful stones in it.

"Thank you is beautiful"

"Thank you Kagome for bringing him down from his superior cloud" Said Minoru

"I know, but there is still work to do with him" she said passing the mirror to Rin and Sakura to look at it

"Ahem" Said Sesshoumaru reminding them he was there

Demon tigers began arriving with Kotos, shamisens, biwas, shakuhachis, and shinobues

8888888888888888888888888888

Kotos- 13-string zither

Shamisens- a 3-string lute

Biwas- a short-necked lute, something like a guitar

Shakuhachis- bamboo flute

Shinobues- Other flute, often heard during festivals

8888888888888888888888888888

They began playing and entertaining the guest according to their requests. Kagome found the music boring and even began falling sleep against Sesshoumaru. Sakura noticed this and didn't want her mother to be thought badly by the demons if she fEll sleep. She excused her self and left the room. Sesshoumaru wondered What she was up to. His answers were answer when he noticed Kagome almost sleep and Sakura who had brought a very familiar little stereo.

"Can I have your attention please" this woke Kagome completely

"Sakura…" Kagome whispered

"I think lady Kagome deserves a chance to show the music from her origins"

"What kind of music is that?" said Shuuran Thunder panther demon

"One you had never hear before" she said scanning for a good cd on her collection to play.

"Got it" she pulled the cd and pushed the playing button. Everyone jumped when many instruments began to sound from the little odd artifact

(I don't own them…so sad, but well for them)

**"To The End" by My Chemical Romance**  
He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens.

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
she drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the hearts you break  
and all the cyanide you drank.

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the hearts you break  
and all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End.

**"The Ghost Of You"**

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

**"The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You"**

Gaze into her killing jar I'd sometimes stare for hours (sometimes stare for hours).  
She even poked the holes so I can breathe.  
She bought the last line.  
I'm just the worst kind.  
Of guy to argue.  
With what you might find.  
And for the last night I lie.  
Could I lie with you?

_Chorus:_  
Alright  
Give up  
Get down. It's just the hardest part of living.  
Alright  
She wants  
It all to come down this time.

Lost in the prescription she's got something else in mind (something else in mind).  
Check into the Hotel Bella Muerte.  
It gives the weak flight.  
It gives the blind sight.  
Until the cops come.  
Or by the last light.  
And for the last night I lie.  
Could I lie next to you?

_Chorus x2_

Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
When holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Awww sugar.  
Slip into this tragedy you've spun this chamber dry.

_Chorus x2_

Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
And holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same.  
Awww sugar.

88888888888888888888

Kagome hugged her daughter as the room was still in shock. Sesshoumaru was enjoying see the panther demons so confuse. Then the room broke into clapping. Ladies and young girls began asking her about such music but Kagome didn't know how to explain it. Finally she said it was magic. She told them she had no knowledge of how create to itand that it was limited. A few more songs were play as every one chatted.

Rin, Shippho and the rest of the young were sent to sleep, when it turned late. Kagome also felt tired and told so to Sesshoumaru who guided her back to their rooms because she told him she didn't remember how to get back. She could hear many voices whisper as they left, but were silenced when Sakura let some of her energy flow in the room as a warning.

Sesshoumaru got the bed ready for her as she searched for her pajamas on her bag. Sesshumaru stared as she changed the exquisite kimono. Kagome felt his stare as she began putting on her sleeping shorts and long shirt.

"I will be back soon" he said as she covered her self

"…" he could feel worry from her

"Is there something wrong?" he turned around

"Is just that… the way you look at me it…" he began walking toward her and that made her nervous

"We are mates, and the mark on your neck makes me desire you even more" he said leaning down

"…" he liked the mark and then planted a simple kiss, then whispered

"I told you I would wait until you are ready, but don't take long, for I may not be able to control my self" he kissed her before leaving a worried and confused Kagome. 'What am I going to do?-he is your mate, and he is right- but how should I… I had never being with anyone- I am sure he has- yeah that's not fair- but he has given up on any other female for me- and he wants to use that to take you sooner" Kagome didn't even understand her own thoughts. She jumped when she heard someone knock 'back so soon?'

"Is me…mom" she whispered the last part

"Pass Sakura"

"Hey, I just came to say good bye"

"Really… why so soon"

"Well a bunch of drunk demons are asking me to become their mate and they are allies of father so"

"I understand"

"Good bye"

"See you someday"

Sakura opened the portal on the room and jumped inside. Kagome had to thank her later for all her help.

88888888888888888888888888

The place had become boring after Sakura left. He couldn't blame her. Sesshoumaru found him self drinking his worries away, but soon they came back.

"Sesshy"  
" Shuun" the wind panther

"Nice party, I really hope you and the miko get a child"

"Won't your sisters and brother be angry?"

"Believe it or not, they don't hate you that much, well since you saved our lives"

"I see, and then I guess we can work a treaty"

"I will speak with them about it"

"Shuun is time to go" said Karen

"Coming! Bye Sesshy"

"Good bye"

He couldn't believe all the changes Kagome had done in his life. Minoru patted his old friend on the back and offered him another cup as they saw the guest leave, others stayed to leave at dawn. Finally Minoru was drag by Cho to their room. Sesshoumaru decided it was time for sleep, even if he wasn't tired.

He made his way to the room, bored and only hoping Kagome was somewhat awake, but for his luck she was deeply sleep. He removed most of his clothing and then lied next to her. He pulled her close to him and nuzzled his nose on her hair. 'I wonder how many more surprises awaits us.'

88888888888888888888888888

What do you think? Please review

-Crash-

Cto: What was that?

-Finds a note and broken window-

If you want your muses back, bring a hundred boxes of ramen to the shrine well tomorrow.

IN/ I AM NOT Inuyasha

Cto: Who ever you are I will get you… I need help

Sak: I can help

Cto: O.k. lets find the muse kidnaper

This will continue…


	6. Living Among Demons

HI AND HAPPY HOLYDAYS

Cto: we know is you Inuyasha, Sakura told me

Inu: just give the ramen and no one gets hurt

Sak: I am back with enforcement

Kag: Inuyasha… SIT!

They all enter and free the muses, Inuyasha gets no ramen and I get my K back

Tna: What about me?

Cto: And you are?

Chapter 6: Living Among Demons

The first rays of sun touched their faces. Slowly one of them got up and went throw his regular morning routine, the difference this time was that there was a girl on his bed, he stared at her for a few seconds before going on. He began listing the things he had to do for the day in his mind. There was just too much because of the days he was gone. He arrived to his office to find the piles of papers and more being brought. He made a light sigh and rubbed his temples before sitting on the cushion on front of the table and star writing and responding the letters of higher and lower lords, requests for things he found no sense and others that he didn't find point on answering. 'this is going to be along day'

Kagome woke up a few hours later, well kind of. In mid sleep she searched for something. For some reason she missed warm. She turned around and found the empty space where Sesshoumaru had being. I t took her a few more seconds before for her to stand and search the room better. She saw the open window that brought all the sounds and light from outside. She thought 'I hate you' she wasn't really a morning person. She scanned the room before finding one of the servants on the corner of the room with a bath robe. Kagome almost screamed when she noticed her, but only gave a little jump over the bed.

"I am sorry my Lady" said the old earth demo ness

"Is o.k., but where is Sesshoumaru"

"Our Lord is busy at the time; he left instructions to get you ready for breakfast"

"So where can I take a bath"

"Thru that door there is your private hot springs to bathe" she pointed at a door on the corner of the room

"Really" Kagome ran and opened the door to find a lot of steam that blocked her sight

"I will leave this here" Said the demon ness putting the bathe robe on a stand

"Thanks"

"You are welcome my lady"

"Just call me Kagome, O.k.?"

"Of course lady Kagome"

"(Sigh)"

Kagome took her bath very pleased, no one had made a lot of fuss about her being the lady of the west. She was glad and thankful for that. She took a deep breath before coming out and covering her self. When she got back to the room she found a two layer kimono. She guessed it was for her, for it wasn't there before. She brushed her hair and arranged it in a bun with a few locks escaping. She placed one of the new flowers from the base she was sure Rin had brought recently.

She finished arranging her self and even used some make up that was given by her as a present; she didn't want to look like a geisha so she didn't use the white make up. She painted her lips a clear coral pick and used some eye liner that she had packed her self and a light red shadow. She thought it looked like Sesshoumaru's natural face marks. She giggled a bit after remembering that she had thought he actually used make up.

"What is so funny mom?"

"Is nothing Rin, thank for the flowers"

"Is nothing, you look pretty"

"Thanks"

"Lord… I mean father is on his study but said he would be joining us for breakfast"

"And when is breakfast, I am hungry"

"Very soon, when the bell sounds it means is time"

"(Sigh) and where is Shippho?"

"He is in the dojo practicing with a wooden sword Minoru gave him"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No is just since he started practicing with that he doesn't pass much time with me anymore"

"Boys are like that; remember I told you that I have a brother about a year older than you two"

"Souta right, hey that makes him my uncle"

"Right, you see to boys we are odd and strange, so they don't know how to act sometimes around us that's all, eventually Shippho will be more use to you being his sister"

"I hope so"

"Now what do you want to do"

"We can go outside, is a beautiful day"

"O.k. I race you"

"Wait that's not fair"

"No running on the halls" screamed Jaken

Kagome and Rin arrived to the garden taking care that Jaken didn't follow

"This place is beautiful"

"I know, father always makes sure this garden is well taken care of"

"I wonder why"

"I heard his mother loved this garden and more than nothing that tree"

"That one"

"Yap on spring it has beautiful flower, the most beautiful cherry blossom I had seen and when the petals fall they cover the entire garden and make it look even more beautiful"

Kagome was already imagining the Sakura tree flower and then losing all the petals. It was a beautiful; too bad they were about seven months from spring.

She and Rin passed the rest of the morning picking flowers and watching birds until a bell rang marking the hour. Kagome wanted to run but if Jaken cached them they would have to hear him all the time telling them why not to run. They got to a large room with a long table. Shippho, Minoru, and Cho were already there.

"Good morning Kagome"

"Hi mom, Rin"

"Hello"

"My lady"

After that she and Rin took seat. No long after Sesshoumaru arrived

"Late as always"

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

Kagome sat by his side followed by Rin and Shippho, at his other side Minoru and Cho. Servants started bringing the food, as soon as Sesshoumaru took the first bite everyone else started to eat.

When they finish Rin and Shippho had started a discussion Minoru and Cho left. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to his office and watched for some time him work, before she began helping. What was going to take him days complete together it only took one.

"Is like homework all over again"

When messengers took the last of the papers Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome

"Thank you"

"You are welcome"

He pulled her to his lap, her back against his chest. With his clawed hand he cupped her face and tilted it to the side. Kagome kept her eyes close all the time as his other hand began passing the folds of her kimono to touch her bare skin. He began whispering how much he loved her and had never being more proud of a decision on his life. He then kissed her neck and nibbled the area where her mark was.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Shhh"

He laid her on the floor before letting his slip over hers. He parted the kimono and started kissing every area of her blushed flesh. Kagome kept a firm grip on his silver white hair. Her mind was going numb with pleasure. To her his skin was cool and soft, but his lips were fire that made burn even more her skin. He was now facing her with a light smile after he had sensed her arousal.

"You are mine" he whispered their lips almost touching

"Hmmm?" Kagome came out of her numb state

"And I belong to you" he said before kissing her on the lips.

Kagome moaned as she felt his kimono open and their flesh touch. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, Kagome was confused, and then she heard steps coming closer. Sesshoumaru and she quickly arranged them selves. Kagome tried to arrange her hair and Sesshoumaru's when the door opened. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eye twitch. A second later Sesshoumaru had stumped over Jaken and walked down the hall. Kagome followed him to where everyone was ready for dinner. They had skipped lunch for work and Kagome couldn't wait.

At the end of the day as they got ready for sleep Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome what she was to do the next day. She was to organize the castle staff and manage the castle. And he explained he would start teaching Shippho as he had promised.

The next months passed pretty fast to her opinion. Sesshoumaru let her go see her family a day or two every month. Kagome would also teach Rin and Shippho from the books she had brought with her. They learned it all in less time than she thought. Finally all she had to do was keep the castle in order something that didn't take much for the servants already knew what to do. Cho who was the one who did this now helped Kagome as her assistant, but they had nothing pretty much to worry about. Kagome finally decided to help her mate with the paper work something she noticed he hated. Some days they would have for them selves and they passed it on the garden. Kagome knew already that she loved him, but now she was more attach. She missed his warm body every morning when she was awake and would go closer to him when they went to sleep.

Eventually Sesshoumaru had more trouble keeping his hands off her when they were alone. To Kagome's opinion that was a signal that he wanted her every time more until one night his yuki finally escaped its bonds.

"Sesshoumaru…!" he was on top of her

"Shhh little miko, you don't want to wake up the entire castle do you?"

It was the middle of the night, she was having a peaceful dream with her love one until she woke up with his yuki pinning her to the bed, giving her lustful stares. She noticed he had taken almost all of her clothes with his sharp claws.

"Please stop"

But he didn't listen, his clawed hand moved up and down her legs as the other kept her hand over her head and his mouth forced hers open. Kagome couldn't scream or cry. The experience was something new to her. She felt the pressure of his lower body against her. She then not knowing what to do used a bit of her miko energy to push him away from her before both lost control. Sesshoumaru landed by the bed, his eyes not red anymore but angry. Kagome tried to hide her body with the covers as Sesshoumaru kept his angry stare

"I am sorry" he wasn't angry with her but with him self

Kagome crawled over to him and pulled him back to the bed. She didn't part from his side as his hands explored her body even more. She knew she was scare of what was going to happen very soon, but she must than that didn't want it to be with him out of control. She jumped as he removed the last of her garments, but not far from him.

888888888888888888

(Should I write this or not...it may suck for what I know…is the most probable thing to happen, but is not time yet)

He removed the last of his garments and pulled her closer. They were skin against skin, there were no secrets between them and that was how it was to be always.

The next day she found her self on a different room. She asked the servant what happen and she said

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that it may be for the best, for both to sleep now separately"

Kagome didn't know what to say but asked the servant to leave. As soon as the door closed she cried on her new bed in her room that even with all its beauty it could never heal the pain of being away from him.

After a few hours and after breakfast she decided it was enough crying. She found another private spring on the room that she still couldn't see how it really looked like with all the steam. After getting ready and making sure her eyes weren't red of crying she went to see what she could do around the castle. She found Cho who had already taken care of the servitude and so she went outside to the first day of spring. She saw the most beautiful cherry blossom in her life and also there on the middle of the garden was Sesshoumaru staring at her. She walked toward him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He hugged her after smelling the tears she had cried for him, but it was for the best. If he had to be a little away from her to make her feel more secure then be it.

As the spring days passed Kagome noticed Shippho had stopped growing at the fast rate he was. Now he was fourteen but looked like seventeen something that Rin found not fair, but she also had grown much. Rin started assisting her father with the trading of the lands Kagome always knew she could convince anyone and was good at math. Shippho kept practicing under Sesshoumaru's hard training but gave fruit when he was given a real sharp sword from Sesshoumaru's collection. Later on Shippho began to train with the soldiers under Minoru's instructions.

Kagome saw the last petals of the tree blow on the air and then she saw them.

"Sango"

"What is it?"

"Look!"

Over the sunset a fire cat and two persons over it approached. Kagome had a big smile as she went and hugged her friends. She had sent word to them about her and Sesshoumaru long time ago, but they hadn't come until now.

"Kagome is so nice to see you" Said Sango

"I couldn't had say it better" Said Miroku who was being inspected by Shippho for he was now wearing a demon slayer suit

What took you guys so long?" Said Shippho who shocked Miroku and Sango noticed was him and not a solder from Sesshoumaru

"We just came to invite you to our wedding" she said landing back on earth

"Really" Said Kagome as Sesshoumaru came closer to them

"We had almost finish reconstructing the village and a lot of people and most children want to become part of it and become slayers" Said Sango

"Is being reborn" Said Sesshoumaru

"That's great, when is it" Kagome jumped up and down

"On the new moon, you know for Inuyasha and you who pulled all of us together" Said Miroku

The few next days passed fast, Kagome and company left for the wedding leaving Jaken on charge of the castle. Cho and Minoru also went. The wedding was almost perfect. Is just that the villagers tried to attack a few invited demons. At the end after the food they left into the sunrise on Kirara's back. As Lady Kaede gave her blessings a slap was heard on the far. Kagome still thought it was very romantic. Shippho laughed and Rin scolded.

As a few more passed Kagome kept missing Sesshoumaru when it was time to sleep, to the point that her dreams were no longer of them staring at the sun set. He didn't try to touch her as much any more and it felt again odd when she was on his presence.

It was midnight when she woke up from her frustrated dream. She didn't care about the time and went for the hot springs. Carrying a lonely candle she submerged into the water and leaving it by the side. She wondered how big the spring was for the first time. It was always hard to tell with the tick steam. She began walking throw the water that reached her a little over the waist. She listened to the water moved as she moved. She found that it was a very big spring for she now was almost out of sight of her candle. She was about to turn around and go back when she heard a movement on the water that wasn't her own. She kept still as she felt something grab her leg and then it began curling around her leg. It moved throw her body until when it reached her waist it pulled her against a hard toned chest that she remembered too well

"What are you doing here?" she said

"This two baths are connected" he said

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sighed

"It was a surprise" he said pulling her closer to him

Kagome rested her forehead on his chest before he carried her back to where the door to her room was, but she didn't let go. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head to hers and kissed him. He was shock but followed. Kagome let go of his hair and hugged him. She felt his control slipping away. She let go and blew the candle. Then went back to her mate.

"I am ready"

Almost immediately he picked her up by the waist and sat her on the shore.

"Are you sure" she could feel his ragged breath over her lips

"Yes, I want you"

He sealed her words with a kiss and letting his lust take over him

888888888888888888888I erased the lemon. I am not writing another ever again88888888888888888


	7. The MirrorA Kyo and A War

AN/ I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO EVER TRY TO WRITE A LEMON EVER AGAIN ON MY LIFE. Really I don't have that kind of imagination. Anyways I erased my first try from last chap. If you read it forget it! Not ever happening again. Now to the new chap…Oh and Sakura, Kyo, and Arashi will be coming soon.-Giggle- that was odd

Chapter 6: The Mirror

Sesshoumaru stirred while trying to get more blanket from Kagome. Kagome let him but pulled her favorite blanket like thing, his tale. They slept peacefully in the same bed. It was a beautiful night outside, the light of the full moon bathed the castle with its white light as its' residents slept. A few hours later the rays of sun bathed the happy couple.

Sesshoumaru decided not to go do his paper work that day. He was just too comfortable in their bed, that as he had missed her.

Kagome snuggled closer to his bare chest and he embraced her. Life at this moment was perfect to him and her.

Sesshoumaru stood up making Kagome moan when she lost her favorite source of warm. He putted on a sleeping yukata and went to talk to the servant and told her to bring breakfast later to their room.

After that he went to the springs and took a bath. His mind was absorbed in the events that had brought him to this point. H e wanted to laugh at him self 'all because of her'.

He went back to the room where his mate was still sleeping. He cached a light from the corner of his eye. The mirror that Minoru and Cho hung from the wall. He saw his own reflex ion staring back at him with the biggest smile he had made. As fast as he could he erase it. His hair was made a mess something it had never done. He remembered Kagome holding to it last night. He could feel the peace that reigned his lands but also knew it wouldn't last long and so he would have to go into battle once again

'What has happen to me?' he asked him self and the image of him self in the mirror. His unusual façade changed back to the cold, unemotional one. He gave him self a devilish smirk and then walked toward the bed. He let the simple yukata fall to the ground and then pulled the covers from Kagome.

'Why is it so cold?'

"Wake up wench" the words felt odd in his mouth

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes slightly

"Don't make me repeat my self woman" she opened them wider when she saw him at the end of the bed being his old self and holding the covers

"Sesshoumaru?" she noticed his undressed situation

"That's lord Sesshoumaru to you"

He began crawling toward her unprotected body, and then in less than a second he had her pin to the bed.

"What are you…?"

He smacked his lips against hers. His hands roamed her body earning her cries

"Please tell me what…"

He gave her one of those stares that froze her blood, and then an evil smirk that paralyzed her

88888888888888888888888888888

"What do you want Rin?"

"What I can't even walk around here anymore?"

"This is the dojo you never come around here"

"I…I just came to see if you were here"

"I am always here in the morning"

"…" she ran away

"Girls" he continued his training

"You are quiet hard headed" said Minoru who was also there

"Fhe" said Shippho continuing his training

"Where had I heard that before" said Minoru stopping for a moment

Minoru walked back to the castle to see if Cho had woken up yet. As he passed by Sesshoumaru's room he heard steady breathing and also saw a tray of food at the foot of the door. He wanted to laugh but instead picked inside to see his oldest friend sleeping with his mate covered with his fluffy tale. He heard a low growl and saw Sesshoumaru staring at him.

"I take all went right last night"

"(Growl)"

"I guess I should leave you, you two alone"

Minoru reached his room to find his own mate already ready for the day

"Good morning dear"

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, but you should ask the lady later"

"…idiot"

8888888888888888

"Where are mother and father?"

"Sleeping"

"Are they sick, father has never being late like this?"

"They are fine, just taking a rest"

88888888888888888

Kagome woke up tired 'dam Sesshoumaru' she tried to pull from him but could not. They were wrapped in his tale.

"How do I get in this trouble?"

"(Growl)" he had his eyes fix on her

"Stop that" she was tired of his treats

"Don't move" he said tightening the hold on his tale and bringing her closer

"What!" there was no space between them now

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and she went limp with this.

"You didn't have to bite me" she said when she felt him pass his lips over the remarked area

"…" he kept on doing it to make her angry

"Are you even listening to me!" she said

"No" he whispered on her ear before nibbling it

"Ahhh" she had enough and tried to free her self

Sesshoumaru wrapped his leg around her and gave her another warning growl. She paralyzed and also could feel his smirk over her skin.

"Jerk"

"…"

Kagome was finally released when he heard her stomach growl. She took the breakfast that had being left outside and ate her part. Sesshoumaru stared from the bed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she said before biting an apple

"No" he said staring at the window

"Whatever… what is wrong with you?" she said

"This is the way I am" he said with out looking at her

"Is being a long time since you don't act like this" she sat next to him in bed

"I have to; they will think I have become soft" he stared coldly at her, but it didn't bother her anymore

"I see, you want to keep your evil, cold image" she said almost smiling

"…" he stared at her before kissing her gently 'thank you for understanding'

"Is o.k. with me you know, after all this how we meant" she said after they parted

"…" Kagome cupped his face

"But don't be so hard on your self" she whispered

"…"

From that day on Sesshoumaru went to be his old self to not only protect his lands but also his loved ones. Kagome stood by his side not caring of they talked only a little in front of others for in their room you could almost hear laughter. They had tricked the outside world and they enjoy it every second of it.

(Two chaps in one, lucky you)

Chapter 7: A Kyo and a War

Far at the center of the country an evil new force was getting ready to strike which he thought was the weakest land since rumors reached him that the cold hearted lord had chosen a miko for a mate.

"This will be too easy" said Fukushu (it means revenge)

"If you think you will be able to defeat him you are too wrong, Naraku thought the same and now where do you see him? They didn't left anything of him" Said Kagura who had recently learn of her new sibling

"And when I find that hanyou that did that to our father" he said

"He was never our father, but our captor" commented Kanna, who had grown a lot for now she was fifteen. She still held her mirror

"You two should had helped him" he said

"We hated him" said Kanna frowning

"He was a bastard and I see you have heritage that from him" they were ready to leave him

"You have to…" he wanted them on his side

"We don't want anything to do with you" said Kanna before she left the room with their older sister

"You will pay your betrayal to me and father" he whispered.

He was using an old abandon castle to round up demons for a war against the lands; he was almost a replica of his creator. The same crimson eyes cold and full of hatred for anything good and pure in the world, his black mane a bit longer than the original, a sick pale skin, one difference was that he looked to be about eight years old. That was the only reason why his sister didn't kill him.

He didn't remember the one he called father for he had left him in a safe place just after his birth, to be taken care of by the poisoning insects. He wanted revenge for being denied the chance to fight by his side, but that was something his sister would never understand.

Kagura and Kanna flied over a white feather toward no where in special

"Shouldn't we tell Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't think it would make any sense, he has spies all over the lands and even so he has no found Fukushu. He would surely change head quarters very soon after our little visit"

"Then what should we do?"

"Stay out of their way, I am sure Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be able to deal with him"

"What about the hanyou?"

"No one has seeing her after the night of the red moon"

"I heard she was at the welcoming of Lady Kagome and then disappeared again"

"She is very tricky, but I am sure we will see her again"

888888888888888888888888888

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome said to her mate who stared at the sun fall

"I feel disturbance toward the east" he said coldly

"Are the panther…?" she was now by his side

"No, we have a treaty; they wouldn't dare to break it so soon"

"Then who?" she turned her head to him

"I do not know…Minoru" he said the last part lauder

"Yes Sesshoumaru" he said coming out of his hiding place with Rin and Shippho who ran away before they called them

"Send more spies outside, I have a bad feeling"

"I hope you are wrong this time" he knew he was most of the time right, for he had said the same before seeing the purple rays travel throw the sky, next thing they knew lower demons were becoming stronger.

"Kagome!" she began to fall before being catch by her mate

"What happen?" she said trying to stand up

"You lost your balan…" there was something different on her aura

"What?" she notice the change on his eyes

"You are pregnant" he said losing his balance and falling with her on the garden

"What!" she stared at her stomach, it looked normal to her

"He is right, is faint but you are" said Minoru closing his eyes to concentrate on her aura

"…" there was a moment of silence then a scream

"Ahhhh" kagome screamed with happiness 'Kyo is coming'

"What is wrong?" both males were worried by her side

"I have to tell my mom" said Kagome standing up

"Don't do that" said Sesshoumaru composing him self

"Sorry" she said before launching her self to his arms and kisses him

"(Cough) I should go do what you told me" Said Minoru not only going to look for the spies but also to tell the news to the rest.

By dinner time Rin and Shippho were already bombarding Kagome and Sesshoumaru with questions

"Is a boy or a girl?" Said Rin not being able to eat with all the pressure of wanting to knowing

"A boy" said Shippho

"How do you know?" Said Rin playing with him. He didn't know she knew who Sakura was when she sha came to the palace

"Hmmm" Shippho felt cornered

"Is too early to say if it is a boy or a girl" Said Minoru

"Oh, well I think is a boy" Said Kagome

"Can't go against her now can we?" said Minoru knowing they needed a boy to be a heir of the lands

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't say a word all night 'if he is born at the begging of the war that would explain one of my visions

_He appeared in a battle field, full of demon bodies; he looked around and found only one survivor. Kyo stood tall staring at the scene in front of him. His eyes turned to see Sesshoumaru. He gave a wicked smile before walking toward him. Sesshoumaru didn't feel threaten by him. He didn't understand what all these visions were. He hated being confused, but no matter how hard he tried to find an explanation he couldn't. _

This war is going to be a long one he thought before falling sleep.

The next day before Kagome left to see her mother Sesshoumaru told her

"This is the last time you talk to your mother before the child is born"

"Why?"

"There is a war coming and I don't want you to be found or that they find the well and destroy it"

"I understand"

Kagome took three days to be with her family; the longest time she had being away from him. When she came back her eyes were full of tears. Sesshoumaru apologized several times, but she did not blame him. She knew it was for the best.

The months passed and her pregnancy was now noticeable, she stayed most of the time in her room with guards outside. She felt like a prisoner on her own home. The children visited constantly as well as Minoru and Cho. Sango and Miroku also came to congratulate her, but after that there wasn't much to say about her.

One afternoon one normal like any one Kagome began too feel ill, Sesshoumaru came immediately after hearing the news but he wasn't let inside for she was ready to give birth. After hours of hearing her curse his name and every man in the world a cry was heard.

Sesshoumaru barged in not caring about anything; he just wanted to see his mate and child. The servants and doctor were already cleaning around while Kagome lay in bed with a small bundle on her arms.

"Hey Kyo look is dad" said Kagome moving him to stare at their visitors

Sesshoumaru leaned closer to see a baby with piercing golden eyes and a lock of black hair, two stripes adorned each one on his cheeks.

"I know, he maybe hided them when we meant him" she said knowing what he was thinking

"I had felt a simple spell around him that time but I didn't pay attention to it" he admitted

"What are you two talking about?" said Minoru entering the room with Cho and the children

"Is nothing" said Kagome waving it off

"So you named him Kyo" Said Cho

"We both like that name" Kyo Means "large" or "approval" or "ginger"

"He has your eyes, isn't cute"

"(Cough)" a little cough came from Kagome's shoulder

"Myoga" Said Shippho

"My lady I offer my service to become the consoler of this young child" he said bowing his small body

"As long as you don't try to drink his blood" Said Minoru who had known the flee from long time ago

"Where had you being now that I think about it?" said Kagome noting his raged clothing

"I had being in a mission to retreat Lord Inutaisho's grave" that he found in the place where Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared

"Where is it?" Said Sessshoumaru

"Right there" he pointed at a small table close to the bed, Sesshoumaru reached for it and stared at it between his fingers

"I guess you want to keep it" Said Myoga a bit worried

"If you don't mind" he said taking the flea by surprise

"…Of course not" he was happy not to carry it anymore

"My lord!" Jaken came to brake the happy moment

"What is it Jaken?" said Sesshoumaru thinking he was going to say something stupid

"Loads of demons are attacking demon and human villages all your lands and the northern" he said in one breath

"Those are Kouga's" Said Kagome worried about her friends

"Minoru get the soldiers ready" Barked Sesshoumaru to his first general, Minoru bowed and left

"I AM GOING TOO" Said Shippho hoping Sesshoumaru let him

"Very well" he said understanding why

"Shippho…" Rin ran after him

"The western lands have become my home and I will protect it" he was already waiting for her outside

"Be careful" she said and hugged him

He smiled at her before following after Minoru. Rin went to her room and got pulled from under her bed a blade she had stolen from the dojo

"Jaken call the demon Slayers" Said Sesshoumaru to Jaken

"Why…?" he didn't like them

"Are you questioning me?" he said quiet deadly

"No of course no my lord, right away" he ran to send the message right away

"I am sending Minoru to the North to help the wolfs" he explained to the females

"I am going with him, where my mate is, I must be too" Said Cho before running out to find Minoru

"Sesshoumaru…" Whispered Kagome worried

"I won't let anything happen to you or our pup" he said leaning closer to them

"I know you won't but please be careful" she said letting a tear fall from her eye

"I love you" he said (sounds cheese)

"Me too" she said before kissing him.

Kyo cried as his father left in the night, Kagome had to be brave for both of them.

The next morning the castle seemed almost empty. The soldiers had left to fight for their home and their allies in the north. Kagome was finally able to leave her room for even her guard had left. She found a few guarding outside. The steeped over the dead grass that one was a beautiful garden. She felt useless at that moment, it was even worse than when she had fought Naraku at least then she had her bow and arrows. She then had an idea, she ran to the quarters of a consoler of Sesshoumaru.

"My lady what is wrong?" said the old bear demon

"I need you to build a shrine on the castle grounds" she said breathlessly

"Why may I ask?" he wasn't to found of the lady

"I want to place a barrier around the castle at least that is what I can do for my home" she said

"Yes, of course my lady" he found she was smarter than he thought

The next day monk, mikos and builders came and created a beautiful shrine. The monks and mikos helped by offering charms and sharing spells of protection to Kagome, for the western land were their home too. Kagome was left with a beautiful shrine with Buddha and Shinto charms to protect and repel invaders. Kagome was also given a miko outfit that a young miko offered to her

"Please protect also the jewel" said the youngest of the mikos before they left the castle grounds

"I will don't worry" she said holding her child and the clothes tighter

She touched the jewel that had now hung around her neck for two years. She had almost forgotten about it. She also felt odd wearing the miko garments but this wasn't the moment for that

(Me too)

This was also her responsibility. She entered the shrine Kyo on arms.

"BISHAMONTEN please hear my cry

Let my love one come back home alive

Let my older soon find his path back home

And let hour family prosper in this life" she asked the good of warriors and war

"Koumokuten, Tamonten hear the pleas of this one that cries

Your subdits fight a war to protect your reign and the peace of these lands

Please aid them more now than ever against our unknown enemy" she asked the guardians of the West and North

"Kannon goddess of mercy please ally with the well of my family and lands and the lands of my dear friend of the west"

Finally she chanted a protection spell for the castle and a few more for good luck of her love ones, all the time Kyo kept quiet staring at his mother go from one place to another inside the shrine giving offerings to the protectors of the lands of both Shinto and Buddhism

"My lady Kagome is terrible" she heard someone scream from outside

"Oh no" she came out carrying her child "What is it?"

"We cannot find lady Rin" said a servant who looked like she had run a marathon

"What! No she couldn't have, no she did" she searched for her aura in the castle and didn't find it

88888888888888

The demon slayers had received the petition of help from the western lord which they accepted after being paid kindly by the lord. Sango and Miroku would have done it anyways but they knew that was the way Sesshoumaru was. They were almost the double of the original village for many wanted to be strong to protect their families and homes after the much decadence Naraku had brought years ago.

They rode on Kirara's back ahead of the group toward the soldiers' camp of the west. They landed to where Sesshoumaru was waiting for them

"What can we do?" Said Sango

"They left the moment we arrived; they are at the other side of that hill" he explained the situation

"They are getting ready to attack" Said Miroku understanding what was to happen

"Yes, I take the rest will be arriving shortly" Said Sesshoumaru

"Yes and how is lady Kagome I may ask?" Said Miroku

"She is in the castle, she gave birth yesterday, a boy" He said with a sly smile at the jealousy of the ex-monk

"How did you name him?" Asked Sango

"Kyo" he said as he walked away to receive a message from Minoru

"Ah…" they were confuse at the choice of name

"It seems like Lord Kouga has accepted our help" He informed them

"I can't believe this is happening" Said Sango watching the different demons walking back and fort getting ready for battle

"I know I guess it will be a long battle" Said Miroku

"Miroku, Sango!" Shippho ran to them wearing armor

"Shippho what are you doing here?" Said Sango

"I came to fight" He said confidently

"Are you sure" Said Miroku remembering the way he got scare a few years ago

"Never being surer in my life" he held his sword tighter

88888888888888888888888888

This is the end for now…next chap we see where Rin is and a few more surprises

REMMEMBER TO REVIEW, AFTER ALL I DID ALL THAT RESEARCH AND REREAD MY LAST CHAP TO GET IT RIGHT…I DESERV IT !


	8. Rin Ran To the War

AN' I have decided to answer a question from the reviews. Did you read the Prologue, there I wrote that Sango and Miroku have a son name Taru he is seventeen and a daughter name Suzu she was fifteen

Now if Taro was seventeen and Kyo eighteen that makes him a year older right? So if Kyo was just born… Anyways on with the story. Rin ran to the war…should I include Sakura in the battle?

Chapter 7: Rin Ran To the War

…Rin's pov…

I am strong; I am strong that I tell my self knowing that I am not. My father is a demon, my mother a miko, and my brother an idiot if he thinks I am not going. I carry this blade over my shoulders, by side my arrows and on my shoulder a bow. I keep a good distance between me and the troops of father if they find me they will turn me in. I want to be of some use to him.

I have no demonic or spiritual powers but I am here and now and ready to fight. I am scare; this isn't like when I had being kidnap or when I was watching from a far the battle. I am going to be in an actual war. My hearth is racing and I am sure that if I don't control my fear the demons will detect it or worst father will

I am hungry and tired; I should have eaten something before I left. I wonder if mother already noticed my lack of company. I wonder how Kyo will be like in the future. He looks so much like father for exception of mother's black-bluish hair. I guess then that he is older than Sakura; I can't wait to see her again.

I hide because a group of people is marching their way toward the demons, all of them wearing similar clothes to lady Sango and Master Miroku. I guess they are here to help but the same result will be if they find me. I guess I will have to walk across the forest instead of the dirt path.

I stare from far away the camp of father and Shippho; he is still talking to lady Sango. She looks happy to see Shippho but I can also feel her worry. I want to go there and give my opinion but I can't I am here with my lonely fire and with nothing to eat, I think I that I even miss Mater Jaken.

The night has arrived and I can see little for I had to kill my fire so they wouldn't detect me. I can't believe Shippho is talking to those ugly demons. Some have many legs or heads and they don't look worth trusting to me. He is laughing but I guess is normal, for he is a demon as well.

Father has call the attention of humans and demons

"We will be attacking at dawn, be here or die as a coward by my hands" he didn't show any emotion

I wonder what is worse, to die by his hands or the enemies hands? I try to sleep but I am too worried, I see the camp of demon slayers next to the one of the demons. Is incredible to see them act as each other weren't there. I want to be there close to father, to feel protected.

I decide to practice with the sword. I try to imitate the movements that Shippho did when I saw him practice. Is not as easy as I thought, the sword is heavy. I try the arrows like I saw mother practice from now and then. I am pretty good at this.

I turn to the camp when more laughter was heard. Demons as humans are drinking sake before the battle from which they may not return. I see even Shippho try, he looks kind of dizzy. He ran to the bushes. I can hear the other demons laugh at him. Father drinks more than anyone, but shows no change I guess he is worried about mom, Kyo and even me.

Lady Sango does not drink, master Miroku hugs her. His face is blushed. She sighs before leaving with him to one of the tents. She comes back quite angry but no Miroku around. I wonder what happen. I am tired I guess I should go to sleep.

…Normal pov…

Kagome prayed for her daughter, she had already sent a message to her mate. Kyo began to cry.

"Shhh little one you are hungry aren't you. She feed her son, admiring the stripes on his cheeks. They were beautiful like his father's. She wondered what kind of ruler he would become, a gentle one maybe but she never got too much of a chance to know him when they meant. He was kind of goofy but when he fought Kouga he was as deadly as Sesshoumaru's claws, Sharp and always precise.

…………….8888………88888888

Shippho felt nervous when the other demons began talking to him, he talked to a few in the castle but not big or scary ones that lived outside. They weren't as bad as he found out. They even offered him a drink which he soon found wasn't his favorite.

"You are still a child, don't worry you will get use to it" said a frog demon

"It tasted funny" said Shippho trying something less strong

"You are so young I don't see the reason for you to be here" said a female cat demon

"I want to protect my home" he said putting the cup down

"A very worth opponent you must be to talk like this" said an old pyro demon

"Thank you"

"But still too shy" said the female

"Are you thinking of someone?" said the frog

"My sister" he said trying not to blush

"Oh yes the young human Lord Sesshoumaru adopted" said the elder

"Yes" he said

"You know she is quite pretty" said the female

"I know"

"Oh you know" said the frog

"I didn't mean it like that we are family after all"

"But not by blood as I recall" said the elder

"No, but…" he didn't know how to respond

"Shippho!" he saw calling him from the other camp

"Sango, if you excuse me" he was glad for a excuse

"We will continue this conversation kid"

"…"

"Who are they?"

"A few friends I just made, where is Miroku?"

"Sleeping for once"

"Hu?"

"Forget it, why don't you join us"

"No thanks I am tired I am going to bed"

"Good night Shippho"

"Good nigh"

He walked to toward the largest tent which he shared with his father and Jaken, well Jaken slept outside.

"Hello" he said to Sesshoumaru who was looking aver some maps, a bottle of sake by his side

He nodded

"I am going to sleep" he said

"Good night" he said before going back to work

"Good night" said Shippho wondering if Rin was worried about him

88888888888888

The morning arrived like the worst enemy. By the first rays of sun everyone was already outside and ready. Shippho stood by his father side, sword at hand and recalling all of his training with him and some that he saw Inuyasha did. Sango was leading the Demon Slayers in groups. The demos because of their different sizes and aspect were not as organized formed but the same had weapons or their fangs and claws ready. They began to march over the hill where soon it came across their sight an army of the most repugnant demons. Shippho knew this were demons that didn't care about anyone's life.

"Are you ready?"

"Never being more in my life"

Sesshoumaru began to transform, all demons and humans gave him space. The gigantic dog growled before charging into battle soon followed by the rest. Shippho ran with a scream that to him felt odd. It was an actually demon growl. To him it sounded like his passed father. He smiled as they got closer to the enemy, but then what they saw made them stop. Sesshoumaru was launched backwards by a barrier.

"A barrier" SAID Sango by Miroku's side

"It can't be" he said

Sesshoumaru stood up on four paws before charging again. No luck what so ever. 'If I only had…'

"Wind Scar!" a scream was heard from far before the energy blast destroyed the barrier

…….8888….Rin's pov….8888

I can't believe I am late. Every one is already there and now I am here running like an idiot to catch up. I finally was able to hide behind the demon slayers then I saw him. Father stood by Shippho talking before transforming. Master Jaken told me of this but I never imagined being this scary. He was huge and scary with some kind of twisted smile and some kind of aid dropping from his mouth. He charged and everyone began to run after him. Like trying to catch him, but no we were following him. He was thrown back. I wanted to run to him and see if he was o.k. but before long he was up again. He tried one more time but not success came. Then I heard it

"Wind Scar!"

I looked to the sky and saw a gigantic dog like father come. He wasn't as big but it was still big. It was black with red and blue eyes like father. On his back other two figures rode. A girl on a red and black kimono. Her long hair swirled around her. She carried on her shoulder tetsaiga. It was Sakura and with her a demon that looks a lot like Minoru and Cho. Could it be?

They landed by father's side. The black dog changed into a man or boy. He had short black hair, golden eyes and, stripes. 'Kyo'

My little brother stood there tall and proud. His face resembled father's but he had a faint smile. Father stood once more and stared at them. Sakura smiled waving tetsaiga a little too much. I think father was scolding her, while this happened Kyo turned to my direction and smiled at me. His smile was kind and welcoming like father. He knew I was there, but didn't tell. Sakura handed him tetsaiga and she took out her own sword. The other demon that came with them stared at me coldly but also didn't say anything.

Father charged again everyone else followed including me. I saw the first demons and demon slayers collide. It was incredible. Father kicked, bitted, and stomped over the enemy like ants. Then it came my turn. Flying insect demons approached I took out the bow and shot arrows. I can't believe I did it. They fell directly to the ground. I saw the mountain of demons that were covering father. Sakura jumped to his back and began killing them. Kyo used tetsaiga to create the wind scar. It was incredible, but soon I was brought back to reality. A worm like demon charged at me I took the sword and swung it. I cut him in half, and then the rest of the demon slayers finished him for it still moved. I killed well helped at least. I helped the demon slayers, they worked as a team. I felt proud when I saved the back of one.

"Good work" but it wasn't compare to what my family was doing. I got distracted and when I turned around a mantis was there ready to slice me. I was able to dodge it barely but I got slashed on my shoulder. I felt paralyzed, my blood froze in fear. The mantis was about to strike me again when I heard a scream, a voice I had never heard, but yet familiar.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" I turned to the voice. It was Shippho his eyes blood red his fangs and claws were longer and his body; it was being surrounded by blue fire.

88888End of pov888

Shippho slashed throw all the enemy he came across. He had being scare when he came across the first and this had blocked his sword. More of the enemies were closing in and he did the only thing he could think of.

"Fox fire!" he burned his enemy to ashes

He cut throw his enemies, each movement like he had being thought. Then he smelled a familiar cent. 'Rin' he ran to where he also heard her scream in pain. He saw her on the floor, her arm cut. He felt his blood boil

…….Rin's Pov…..

His boy was covered with blood. It was frightening but distracted the mantis. I stared as his body was completely covered and then transformed. He was the twice as big as Kirara. His eyes red with that beautiful emerald color in them

. He was a big fox; the tale curled around me and placed me on his back

"Shippho…"

He gave a low growl before killing the mantis in less than a second, in truth he was beautiful as he ran throw the commotion of battering bodies. I saw him kill to protect me. I leaned on his back and cried. I was scare, never being more in my life. I felt like sleeping against his soft yellowish fur but we were in the middle of a noisy battle. I stared where Sakura and father were. Sakura had a bow and an arrow in her hands. A pink light covered her body and then concentrated on the coming enemies. They were more than us but that didn't matter after she let go of the arrow.

…End of Pov…

Sakura saw the coming demons from her father's back. They were too many. She knew what she had to do. She took a bow and arrow from a dead enemy. She concentrated her spiritual powers in it

"_What are you doing?" _Asked Sesshoumaru

"Ending this battle" then she said "I hate fighting"

She let go of the arrow that its power could only be compare to that of her mother. It cut throw the mass of demons and ending in an explosion in the far.

"Retrieve!"

The enemy began to escape at all directions. They dispersed, some escaped others weren't so lucky.

At the end Sesshoumaru went to his regular form.

"You hate fighting?"

"Is not worth it to lose so many lives for the selfishness of others"

"Sis"

"Kyo and Arashi?"

"He got a nasty cut in his arm, he went to clean up"

"Look who is coming" she said

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken ran to them

"What is it Jaken?" He said

"There is a message from the palace" he handed the pamphlet to him but he didn't have to read it anymore

"Shippho! Rin" Said Arashi as big fox that ran toward them

"Rin?" said Sesshoumaru as she got down from his back

"Has anyone notice the beautiful day…" Sakura gave a few paces back

"You knew" Sesshoumaru turned to her

"Now dad" Said Kyo

"I am fine" Said Rin

"Your arm" Said Sesshoumaru

"It could have being worse" she said with a wink

"If it hadn't been for me" said Shippho after transforming back

"Such modesty brother" Said Arashi with tetsaiga over his shoulder

Jaken was confused with the conversation.

"Rin go to the slayers to get treatment" Said Sesshoumaru to her

"Yes father" she knew a scolding was coming

"I am going with you" said Shippho who cached up with her

"Why?" she said

"To get you out of trouble" he said Inuyasha like which got him a good punch from her good arm

Sakura smiled before turning to Jaken

"Bring me something to drink" she said to the imp

"You are no one to give me orders hanyou" he almost hissed

"Jaken…" said Sesshoumaru

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" he said dreamy like

"Bring her what she wants" he said

"Yes my lord" he hung his head and left

Sakura gave a devilish smile at him before he left

"Thanks for your assistance"

"It was nothing father" said Kyo

"You use tetsaiga quite well" said Sesshoumaru

"I know" he said swinging the sword a little

"Show off" said Sakura from the corner of her mouth

"Lord Sesshoumaru, master Kyo and Lady Sakura must go back to their schedules back home" said Arashi arriving, his right arm was bandaged

"Party pooper" said Sakura

"Shut it hanyou" he said coldly

"…Lap dog" she said ready to fight him

"Enough you two, good bye father" Kyo steeped in

Kyo transformed into his dog form. Sakura waved her hand good bye just like her mother would. Sesshoumaru smiled at them, to Sakura and Kyo that was more than enough. They passed over where demons and humans were being tended and waved goodbye to the rest. Rin waved with her good arm and Shippho with both. Arashi smiled a little at his teacher.

Sakura took out her nameless sword when they were far enough and cut a portal. They passed to land at the grounds of the castle eighteen years in the future.

"Home sweet home" she said landing on her favorite garden

"Sakura, Kyo, Arashi" Kagome ran to them

"Mom was you waiting?" Said Kyo who cached her almost falling mother

"I was kind of worried, but I am better now all of you are here" she straightens up and hugged her children and the one that was almost like one

"It also feels nice to be here" Sakura said

Kagome smiled at her younger daughter.

88888888….8888888

Rin rode back to the castle on her father's back. Shippho ran by his side on his new found form. Jaken hung from the tale of Ha-hu as he rode over his master head. They were astonished when they saw the dome over the castle. A hole opened for them, the soldiers and demon slayers. Sesshoumaru transformed back and ran to the source of the barrier around his castle. He came across a beautiful shrine at the door stood Kagome with their child. Kagome ran to his arms, he hugged her softly making sure their child wasn't hurt. Kagome cried on his arms

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Kagome leaned for a kiss which he corresponded. A moment later Kyo began to cry. Sesshoumaru stared at his soon to be powerful son. He stared back at him with the same golden eyes.

"Do you want to carry him?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and took his child in arms for the first time. He felt so fragile and small. Kyo smiled at his father and extended his little arms, and then pulled Sesshoumaru's hair.

"What a…?" he felt a hard tug from him

"He is quite strong believe it or not"

"Let go" Sesshoumaru tried to pull him

Kyo laughed

"He likes you" said Kagome

Kyo pulled more and then laughed at his father expression and pain

"He is a little devil" she pulled Kyo away from his father

"Hanyou" he said thinking of Inuyasha

"What ever" Said Kagome

The rest of the family and friends arrived. Kagome scolded Rin for days.

In the north Minoru had also a victory but he stayed. They didn't know who other enemy was so they had to be on guard. Sesshoumaru also stayed on guard making his soldiers train harder.

888888888………888888

Sesshoumaru got to his room tired and bored. He glanced at his bed where Kagome slept. Kyo was in a new room that was connected to theirs. They had already received presents for him from the different lands and lords. Kyo was growing fast to Sesshoumaru's hair dismay. He had begun to tai it in the same way his father did.

He let go his silver hair flow free before getting to bed.

'_Miko, miko, wake up my little vixen'_ he gave a low growl as he climbed to bed

"Sesshoumaru…?" she woke up slowly

He gave her a smile that meant 'you know what I want and that I will get'

"You are a bad dog" she said kneeling on the bed making her barely taller than her

"…" he began tugging to fabric of her sleeping yukata

"I should punish you" she pulled his face to look at her

"…?" he stared at her coldly for interrupting

"But you are so cute I can't think of anything" she let go of him.

He pined her to the bed

"Enough" he didn't like to be called cute

"What are you going to do about it if I don't…fluffy"

He growled before burring his face in her neck and nuzzled her mark

"I have a few good ideas" he pulled open her yukata

"…" he began to nibble her neck

He already knew what to do to get her but he felt something was wrong.

"Waaa..." Kyo began to cry

Kagome pushed him and went to his room. Sesshoumaru sighed when she came back with him in arms

"I think he is hungry"

'But what about me'

Kagome lied on bed with Kyo. She began to feed him leaving a hungry Sesshoumaru to stare

"Now don't be jealous"

Low angry growl was his answer. It was a long night for the western lord. By the time Kyo had fallen sleep Kagome had also fallen sleep too.

88888888888888……….88888888888…..888888888

"I can't believe I failed"

Fukushu paced back and fort in his new hide out. Not even one victory. He had gone also for the North because they were low in wolf population since a few years ago, how he to know Lord Sesshoumaru was was a close friend. Then the victory of the west was even worse. He had planned to assault the castle but his assassins came back almost purify

to the bone. He decided a new approach, maybe not something so direct. It was perfect, a few attacks here and there and soon the west would be weak for him to take. It would take time but their suffering may be even longer.

"But first I have to find those traitors"

He had no news about his sisters. They weren't anywhere around the battles that he knew. He wanted to kill something anything but he needed to be in control 'Just like father' he thought. Always aware of what was going on around his enemy. The only good thing is that he heard the hanyou girl that killed his father was there for sometime. He feared she had left the country after two years. He also found she wasn't alone, two male traveled with her or they were just close. For the descriptions of the survivors she was beautiful as powerful. The one that looked more like her was also strong, the last was also. He had to find more about them and soon.

8888888888888………888888888888

Sesshoumaru knew this was coming. Kagome stood there in his office Kyo on arms, her eyes full of determination.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He stared at her

"I am going to visit my mom"

He sighed, he had being able to find good reasons for her to not go yet mostly the attacks

"Very well, but take Shippho with you"

"Oh thanks Sesshy" She said after giving him a kiss on the cheek

"(Cough) lord Sesshoumaru, the reports from Minoru are here" Jaken entered with a pile of papers

"See you in two days" Kagome ran out the door with Kyo laughing at the speed

"Wait you didn't say…" Sesshoumaru was saying before being buried by a pile of paper

"Sorry my lord"

"Jaken…"

"Yes my lord"

"Out!"

"Yes my lord!"

8888888…..8888888

"Take care mom, and you too Shippho"

"Don't worry Rin"

Kagome, Shippho and Kyo flew on Ah-Hu's back toward the well

"So am I to wait for you with lady Kaede"

"Yes, I promise to bring you some candy"

"I am not a kid anymore you know"

"I guess then I will give them to Rin then"

"I didn't say I didn't want them"

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me"

They passed first with Kaede for a tea and to tell the old miko about the recent changes and events in the lands

"These are going to be hard times then" she said after as she stared at Kyo on her arms

"Is like Naraku never died" Said Shippho sitting Indian stile

"Don't say that Shippho" said Kagome

"Sorry" he said

"I better leave before the night" she took Kyo back

"Take care" Said Kaede as she saw them leave

"You too Kaede" said Kagome

"See you later" He walked her to the well

They arrived to the well in good time. Kagome couldn't wait to his her mother's eyes when she sees Kyo. But for her bad luck that may take a bit longer. Kagome jumped inside with Kyo. It was al going as normal until Kyo began to glow with the blue light

"Kyo!"

She landed safely at the bottom. Good thing she was wearing her jeans and sneakers because there was no latter or the usual ceiling of the shrine, just the same blue sky.

"Shippho are you there?" she found she couldn't climb out with Kyo on arms

There was no response

"Is there anyone there?" She began to panic

"What are you doing there young lady?" said a figure from above the well

Kagome could swear she was seeing a ghost for at the mouth of the well was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father Inu-Taisho


	9. Deeper into the past

New chap enjoy

Chapter 8: Deeper into the past

"Inu-Taisho?" She stared ay the powerful demon

"Do I know you? It does not matter" he jumped inside and jumped back out

"…" she sat on the grass against the well

"Are you o.k.?" he said when she turned pale. He wasn't an expert on humans but he knew it was bad

"I think I am seeing things" she said shaking her head a little

"What kind of things?" he said noticing her odd clothing

"You…" she pointed at him

"Me?" first she knew his name and now she said he wasn't real

"Father" a voice said from closed by. A Sesshoumaru about thirteen entered the clearing

"Oh Sesshoumaru, sorry I thought I had heard something and look I was right" he said pointing at the girl and child

"A human with a child" he said coldly. She wasn't affected by his indifference

"Se…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was more shocked of seeing her mate that young

"Lady, maybe you were there for too long. And what were you there now that I think about it"

"My name is…" was it right for her to tell him "Kagome"

"Kagome? I had never seen you before" said the demon from legends

"I am not from around here. Look there is something very important I most tell you" she knew it would be bad if she told she was Sesshoumaru's future mate and that Kyo was his son

"Really" Said Inu-Taisho curious

"Father let's not waist more time with this human" said Sesshoumaru

"Why you?" Kagome was going to kick him out of the room when she went back

"How dare you speak to this Sesshoumaru that way?" he said looking taller, but no taller than her

"You pampered…" She was beginning

"(Growl)" Sesshoumaru was ready to kill her

"Sesshoumaru wait here" said his father

Kagome was lead far until they were out of his hearing reach

"Now what do you want to tell me?"

"I am not from this time"

"…?"

"I use the bone-eater well to travel throw time"

"Is that why you know me"

"Not exactly, I have heard a lot of you being a great demon from Myoga and Totosay"

"Those two are still around even after my death?"

"Yeah, wait you believe me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You smell tells me you are being honest"

"Is just that Sesshoumaru doesn't trust too many people and…"

"So you know my son also, is he your enemy?"

"No, he is kind of my…I mean I am his…"

"…?"

"Just look"

She handed him Kyo. Inutaisho thought it for a moment before taking the child. He stared at familiar golden eyes and striped. He sat Indian stile on the grass and kept staring at the child

"A hanyou" he said as Kyo took his clawed finger with his little hand

Kagome nodded

"Yet his cent is similar to my son's" he said still staring a the baby

"I know" said Kagome thinking about the security of her son

"He is your son" he said after detecting their link

"Yes my first by blood" she said thinking of Shippho and Rin

"And is also Sesshoumaru's first" he said almost making Kagome jump

"…Yes" she said after a moment

"Ha…. My grandson, I can't believe it" Inutaisho began to laugh which made Kyo laugh too

"You aren't angry?" Kagome said surprise

"How could I? He looks almost the same as his father when he was a baby" he said as Kyo began to bite his finger with his new fangs

"Really?" said Kagome

"I like the black hair" He said throwing him in to the air and then caching him

"…" Kagome stared at her son go up and down with crazy baby laughter

"I am happy Sesshoumaru found a mate. I thought he would end up killing them all" He said pressing his forehead with Kyo's

"He has his soft spots, one just need to learn where they are" said Kagome kneeling

"You know him well" said Inutaisho as he handed Kyo to her

"We started as enemies, the allies, and on and on" said Kagome as Kyo began playing with her hand

"…This child. I can feel another kind of energy inside of him" he said concentrating on his aura

"Spiritual. I am a miko, the guardian of the Shekon Jewel" she said

"A hanyou-priest? Never heard of those before"

"He is the first" she said proudly but then felt a tug from her hair

"Interesting…he is quite strong for a hanyou" He said noticing Kyo's strength

"That is what Sesshy said" she said freeing her hair

"Sesshy? Hm I can't imagine my son being kind enough to let anyone call him that" he said staring at her curiously

"He usually tells me not to do it but I can't help it" she said with a cocky smile

"I guess then that you have made my son happy" he said with a smile

"…I hope so" she said

"What is his name?"

"Oh, Kyo"

"Kyo…"

"I think we should go back to Sesshoumaru, he doesn't like to wait"

"You are right, may I see Kyo for a moment"

"Of course"

"He placed his hand on Kyo's fore head as he chanted something Kagome couldn't quite hear, and then gave him back

"His stripes?" they were gone

"We don't want my son to see them; they will disappear when it's needed"

"Really"

"Is to protect him"

They walked back to a sitting Sesshoumaru

"…" He stood up

"We are taking lady Kagome to the castle son" he said to his only son

"Mother won't like it" he said turning around

"Mother… but I was going to visit my mother" she thought out loud

"Really, then I guess you should be on your way" said Sesshoumaru sarcastically

"But then again Lord Inutaisho and the lady have the right to meet my son" she said getting him back

"Thanks" said Inutaisho

"No problem, I don't even know where this little guy may take me next time" she said as she played with his hair

"…" Sesshoumaru began to transform hoping for her to run away

"Get on my back" Inutaisho transformed too

Kagome was helped up by his tale. She heard Sesshoumaru growl as they rode to the castle. When they arrived she noticed it looked almost the same but more new. She saw the cherry blossom tree being just half its height. She saw as the servants arrived to welcome them.

"Pease wait here while I talk to Haruko" (it means spring child) said Inutaisho

Kagome nodded and went to sit next to the old cherry blossom. Sesshoumaru followed her there

"What do you want with my parents human?"

"I just want to talk"

"That child is a hanyou isn't it?"

"Yes, he is my son"

"Disgusting"

"Yet my greatest blessing, my first child and hearth"

"Humans so foolish"

"Demons, so cold and calculative. They don't care for us"

"Why should we?"

"Because we share this world"

"They are a pest"

"Yeah sure we are the ones attacking towns and destroying everything on our path"

"That child shouldn't live"

"And what are you going to do about it. Kill an innocent life, he can't even run for his life"

"He is weak"

"Of course he is a baby. Could you run when you were only two months old? I don't think so"

"You are a worthless human"

"Really, well I guess then that my mate would not agree with you"

"…"

"Lady Kagome please come with me"

"Of course"

She was lead to the castle by the servant. She was brought to a room she recognized well as the study where Sesshoumaru did his paper work in the future. In the other side of the desk was Inutaisho and standing by his side a demo ness with long black hair. Her eyes were honey brown; she had two stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on her fore head. Kagome immediately knew who she was. She bowed to her feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"This doesn't prove she is telling the truth" she wasn't one to be convince easily

"…" Kagome was shocked at least to say

"She is, the child is prove of that" said Inutaisho to his mate

"Let me see him" She took him in a blink of an eye

"Kyo…" Kagome stared as the demo ness inspected her son

"His face is similar to Sesshoumaru's" she said tracing the stripes

"I told you" Said Inutaisho

"I need more prove" She said giving him back to Kagome

"What do you have in mind?" He said

"What is what he hates the most?" she asked Kagome

"…Hanyous" she knew he didn't anymore but it was the right answer at that time

"Yes, yet you claim this is his future son" she walked around her

"He is!" Kagome stood up to her

"How dare you raise your voice to me?" She said racing her chin

"Now I see where he got that from" said Kagome narrowing her eyes

"Ha…" Inutaisho broke into a laugh

"I don't lie, if I came here was because it was your right to meet him" she said not backing down

"Why would my son mate a simple human like your self?" she pointed at her

"Ask him, he is the one who tackles me to the ground all the time" she screamed

"Ha…" Inutaisho fell from his chair

"Liar" said Haruko narrowing her eyes

"I don't lie about what happens between me and my mate" Kagome gave her the back

"Why name the child Kyo?" she said

"Is a long and complicated story" Kagome turned her head slightly

"I have time" Said Inutaisho

"If you say so…Six years ago when I was fifteen, I was on my own time about…nine hundred years in the future. In my time demons are just mythology and tales to scare little children"

"Absurd" Said Haruko

"One day I was about to go to school but I saw my brother next to the house of the well shrine"

"The well-eater bone" Said Inutaisho

"Yes, he was looking for our cat I entered for the cat because my brother was scare of the darkness. I took the cat on my arms and was about to leave when something broke out of the well and pulled me in, it was mistress centipede. She pulled me inside and said I had the jewel. Back then I didn't know what she was talking about but she meant the shikon jewel"

"Isn't that the jewel humans and demons are fighting for" he asked her mate who nodded

"Exactly, I was able to escape her but I was transported five hundred years into the past, there I meant…" she stopped

"What is wrong? Said the demon lord  
"Her little imagination ran out" she said with a smile

"I don't think is right for me to give you details from the future" 'Even more if I tell her, her mate fell in love with a human she would kill me'

"Try with out telling us the details" said Inutaisho

"Well I meant this hanyou who had being sealed to a sacred tree by a miko named Kikyo who I am supposed to be the reincarnation of. She was the original guardian of the jewel. Anyways he saved me but tried to take the jewel from me that the demon had taken out when it cut my stomach. I placed a spell on him so he couldn't"

"Hanyous are so stupid" said Haruko making it sound like a fact

"Anyways a crow demon stole the jewel from and I had to shut it with an arrow but accidentally I broke the jewel. From that day on the hanyou and I began to collect the shards that most of the time fell on the hands f evil demons and humans. In our way we meant a kitsune that I adopted as my own, a monk with a black hole in his hand and a demon slayer and neko companion name Kirara"

"So you collected the shards, but what does this have to do with my son" said Haruko impatiently

"As we traveled my hanyou friend fought a lot with Sesshoumaru for something I don't think I should tell. In time we found who was our real enemy, a hanyou name Naraku" (Means hell)

"I take he tried to hurt my son" said Inutaisho

"Kill more like it, he tried to absorb him to his body…at the end we decided to work together to defeat him. After we just needed one more shard he came back when we thought he was finally dead, but this time Sakura…"

"Sakura? Who was she?" said Haruko

"We were weird out by her, she was also a hanyou… here it gets even more complicated… we couldn't get any information from her. Not even Sesshoumaru could, at the end she killed Naraku then her brother came, he was Kyo"

"What do you mean?" Said Inutaisho

"Let me finish, we collected the last shard, My hanyou friend died for his love on, my friends and I got separated and it was only Sesshoumaru and me toward the well for me to go back to my own time…believe me he scared the heck out of me when his eyes turned red and then pinned me to a tree. I… I almost purify him" she said

"He tried to kill you" asked Haruko

"Not really, anyways I ran to the well, but I passed a few days helping some friends with out knowing he was spying on me at the end I found out and went directly to the well but in my way there I kind of broke down because it as hard to get use to my old life. He found me and told me not to worry…"

"Then he took you to the castle…"

"No, the red moon" she simply said

"You mean he took you by force" said Haruko outraged

"Tensaiga stopped him, but I got mark at the last moment"

"He then took you to the castle" Said Inutaisho

"Not I told my mom I was staying in the past with him after Sakura and Kyo told us who they were"

"Your Childs" said Inutaisho

"Yeah, Sakura has this sword that can cut throw time and Kyo can control the well's power believe me it sounds weird but is the truth"

"Are they strong?" Asked Haruko

"Sakura gave Sesshoumaru a pretty good fight and Kyo well I saw him fight once and he kind of kicks butt"

"I see and now you were taking the child for your mom to see" said Inutaisho

"Yeah, but Kyo got me here instead"

"is there something wrong Haruko?"

"Is just hard to believe… I need a moment alone with her and take the child"

"Better no question her" he walked out with the child

They were left alone

"I need to see into your mind"

"Hm?"

"It won't hurt, just close your eyes"

Kagome did as she was told. She felt her cold hand on her forehead. Then she began to have flashes of her and Sesshoumaru

Two bodies bare to each other, sweat ran down these. He was on the top staring at her, she at his eyes that had turned red.

"Sess…"

"(Growl)"

His hands left red traces over her body with his claws.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Haruko pulled her hand back as she had just touched fire.

"What was that?"

"…" Kagome's face was red

"That is the kind of stuff a mother shouldn't see her son do"

"…" Now she looked like a tomato

"I believe you" she said standing up

"Really" Kagome followed

"I even like the name for the girl" she admitted with a faint smile

"I was told you liked Sakura trees, I guess that's why we chose the name"

"(Sigh) my son is happy with you. I can't ask for more. You have my blessings"

"Thank you"

"I want you to do something for me"

"…" she saw her pull a box from a shelf

"Take this to my son in your time" she handed the wooden bow to Kagome

"What is it?" She said

Haruko opened the box to reveal four necklaces in each one it had a crescent moon

"This belong to my family, they are passed down to our Childs when we think they have grown up and aren't children anymore, but I guess I won't get to see my son become an adult or would Inutaisho"

"…" Kagome felt depress with that thought

"Don't worry, is fine that you told us this. We are lucky to know what would happen to our son in the future after we are not there for him anymore"

Kagome smiled and hugged the demo ness

"You are an odd one, but a good girl at least"

Haruko showed Kagome a room for her to stay for the night where they left the box and then went to look for Kyo and Inutaisho

88888888888888888

"What do you think of him?"

"Despicable"

"Someday you are going to have your own children and you won't care how they even look like"

"At least I know they won't be hanyus"  
"…Really"

"There you are…come to mom"

Kyo extended his little arms to his mother

"So…do you believe her?"

"Yes, saw her memories"

"Really what did you see?"

"Something I prefer to forget"

"That's what you get for being so introverted"

"She is staying until tomorrow"

"So we will be getting to know this little one a bit more"

"Don't get jealous fluffy" said Kagome

"What did you say!" he was ready to rip her neck

"Nothing" she said

"Tell me a bit more about that hanyou girl" said Haruko

"Well she kind of doesn't get along with her father. But I think it was all a miss understanding"

"And the boy?" said Inutaisho interested on the future heir

"He was kind of funny and free spirited but when I saw him fight he resemble led his father a little too much"

"Have you seeing them after they told you who they were" said Haruko

"I saw the girl in the castle ones. She went to help with a panther problem"

"Why am I not surprise" said Inutaisho

"And my mate told me they fought a battle with him not long ago. I couldn't see them because I had given birth a few days before. He said he was pleased with their abilities"

"Then I guess we don't have anything to worry about" said Inutaisho

"…" Sesshoumaru was almost making holes on Kagome's back

"Do you have question son?" Said Inutaisho

"…No" He said and then left

"He won't accept his curiosity" said Kagome

"We know"

That day two demons were able to forget all the worries they had for the future of their lands. This was the best present Kagome could give them. The eating time Sesshoumaru kept staring holes at Kagome. She acted as if he wasn't even there and kept talking in code to her parents in law. The next day Inutaisho and Haruko left her close to the village from the well.

"Take care" Said Inutaisho

"I will, and thank you for everything" she said

"No thank you" said Haruko

"Bye" She said as she ran to the well

They waved her good bye.

Kagome jumped inside the well with Kyo and the box. The blue light enveloped them and then it landed them softly. Kagome stared up to find the old shrine ceiling.

"Let's get you meet grand ma a"

Kagome was happy to see her family but it wasn't all happiness for her grandfather had passed a few months ago. She was sad but was strong not to ruin the moment with her brother and mother as they got to know Kyo. Kagome's mom got her to register Kyo as a Japanese resident in the future and also gave a lot of baby clothes that once belonged to her son.

Kagome left her family with tears and the promise to come visit as soon as she could. This time there were no detours.

Shippho waited for with Ah-Uh, they left immediately for news of attacks had arrived. Kagome arrived to the castle where Sesshoumaru was outside waiting for her

"I got you something" she handed him the box

"…?"

"From your mom"

"My mother?"

"She said to give it to our children when we thought they had grown up"

She explained everything that happened. He admitted remembering a little but he would had never thought it had being her

"Then you know what awaits you… you are sleeping out"

She closed the door on his face.

"Kagome open the door!" she had sealed it with a spell.

888888888888855

This season is over. Sakura next chap. Whippy

**La pared – The Wall by Shakira **

You are like a prediction of the good kind- Kagome held Kyo on the bed

You are like a high dose in the veins –she is hugged by Sesshoumaru

And the desire twirls in a spiral – the scream of a new baby is heard in the castle

Because my love for you is total – A Sesshoumaru with tears cradles the baby girl

And is forever – Kagome who is bandaged on the back smiles wickedly

Chorus: 

After you the wall –A FLASH BACK- Kagome flies with Ah-uh after coming from the well

Don't ever fault me – she looks almost at the end of her pregnancy

Underneath the asphalt – A shadowy demon shots an arrow at her back

And even more under I will be – Shippho and Sesshoumaru rescues her from the fall

With out you – Sesshoumaru chases the assassin and leaves a spot of blood on the screen

You are the sickness and the cure – Kagome gives birth to a human girl- they only show the girl and Kagome staring from the back

You have already made me- the full moon can be seen by the window

Your loyal canine –Sesshoumaru arrives to where Shippho and Rin cry

You know that with out you- he sees her daughter death on bed

I am no more – he takes tensaiga out, tears run down his face

You know that wherever you go I go- it pulses with blue light

Naturally – he passes the sword throw her little body

Chorus:

After you the wall- the sun comes out

Don't ever fault me – she transforms into a hanyou

Underneath the asphalt - she opens her eyes

And even more under I will be – she cries, her parents smile

With out you- Sesshoumaru passes her to Kagome to feed (I cry)

Review please…….. This was kind of a preview


	10. Sakura Princess Warrior of the West

An/ Hi and welcome to what you can call a new season in the story a new meaning and new main characters meaning

not so much Kag/Sess stuff anymore. This is mostly about may own creations Sakura, Kyo and Arashi. There will be of course the return of old characters that I hope you like and if you don't well…too bad. I don't own Inuyasha but he is already dead and best of all Kikyo too. Imagine this as the new opening theme.

**Fukai Mori -- Deep Forest**

**By Do as Infinity**

I'm sure that the heart I left behind

Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep,

Deep forest.

Exhausted, without the strength to search

People vanish into the infinite darkness.

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it

Even now?

As we live on,

We lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

We stand frozen to the spot, unable to

Cry out

The days pass by and change,

Without us even realizing how blue the

Sky really is.

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we

Live the present,

And our rusted hearts begin to beat

Again!

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can

Fly once again

We live our lives

Wandering to the ends of the earth.

Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,

In search of the light.

We live our lives

Wandering to the ends of the earth.

Closing off

The way back,

We walk on for eternity.

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,

Unable to cry out, for eternity...

Chapter 9: Sakura Princess Warrior of the West

Sakura stretched in the grass from her favorite garden. She stares at the sky almost falling sleep. _'I am so bore, Kyo left for his first reunion with the demon council, mom is I don't knowwhere doing some lady of the westbusiness and father doing his usual paper work… why am I here? They don't need me… maybe I could torture Jaken…No I already did that this morning'_

A week had passed since she got back. At the next day she went to the party and the next day after that to the battle, she thought it was going to be interesting to be back but she soon found to be wrong. She was the hell bored and with no one to talk to. Everyone was busy or out doing something. She felt like sleeping at that moment but decided against it after the scent of certain demon approached.

"What do you want?" she said to the rain demon that was a few paces away from her

"…What are you doing?" he simply said sitting by her side

"What does it look like…? I am just here staring at the sky and dieing of boredom you know nothing to worry about"

"Want to train?" he said looking up too, clouds began to aproach

"No I am tired of fighting" she said with a sigh

"Are you sick or something" he stared down at her

"Of you and this place" she said frowning

"…" he narrowed his eyes at her

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way…is just a big change to me" she said sitting

"I understand" he said with a faint smile

'Did he just say…?' it was something he would only say in her dreams

"Did the cat catch your tongue?" he smiled at her

"No but who are you and what did you do with my jerky friend Arashi" she said moving a bit away from him

"So you consider me a friend" he said staring back at the sky

"Not the good kind" she said

He chuckled lowly "I can say the same thing about you"

"Can you believe all this peace?" she said

"Is unbelievable" he said falling on his back

"No more fights or wars… something is going to happen" she said darkly at the end

"What do you mean?" he stared at her

"Is a feeling, something interesting is going to happen, it always does" she said with a bright smile

"I guess is the way things are for you" he said to the trouble girl

"For all of us" she said

"Let's go inside, is going to rain" he stood up

"Do you have something to do with it?" she followed him inside

"Maybe" he said

"You are acting weird"

"Is because I spend too much time with you"

"Yes, you most be right"

As they entered the castle Sakura was tackle by two little hanyous and a demongirl

"Aunt Sakura!" Akiko, Akio screamed

"Lady Sakura do you want play?" Yasu said

"What may I ask?" she said sitting

"Tag" said Akiko

"Yes, and you are it" said Akio

"Wait that's not fair" Sakura screamed as they ran out to the rain

"They are escaping" said Arashi

"Not all off them" said Sakura as she stood up

"…?" Arashi wondered

"You are it" she touched his forehead with a finger and ran

"What…?" he was trying to understand what had just happen

"Run!" Sakura told the rest as she cached up with them

Arashi ran after them in the rain, Sakura saw he was to close

"Split up!" they did

They all ran to the left and Sakura to the right

"Wait!"

"Sorry aunt Sakura"

She saw Arashi closing on to her 'Why me?' Arashi jumped and tackled her to the floor. The rest had run inside the castle leaving them alone

"A…Arashi" she said

The rain began to fall harder on them. Sakura was covered by Arashi's body from the water. Their noses almost touching as they stared at each other's eyes. His hands pinned hers over her head, their bodies in a very compromising position. Time stooped and there was no such thing as sound for exemption of their fast breathing. Sakura reacted first and tried to move her body away from him but this caused an unexpected reaction. Arashi closed his eyes; the feeling of her body against his was making him lose control.

When he opened his eyes Sakura gasped at the pure red in them. He bent down to her neck and nuzzled his face on her hair then nibbled her neck. She found her self paralyzed, no training could ever get her ready for something like this.

"Lady Sakura your mother is back and Hotaru came to visit"

"Don't worry Yasu; she is kind of busy right now"

This got them back to reality. Arashi stood up and walked pass Hotaru with out a word. Sakura followed a few paces behind until she came across her wolf friend. Hotaru had black hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were green and had most of her mothers face. She wore the same clothes as her clan.

"Were you spying?"

"Not really, your arousals could be smell from a mile away"

"Don't be absurd, he just fell on top of me"

"Really?" she said sarcastically

"Forget it"

"Whatever you say but can you forget it"

"I most find mother" Sakura tried to change the topic

"She is in the study with…Wait Sakura"

She was scare of Arashi, she didn't understand. She reached the door and opened with out thinking. She gasped as her eyebrow twitched. Her mom was on her fathers lap doing something that flipped her stomach. (nothing like that you perverts).

"Get a room!" She slammed the door close and went furious to her room. She closed the door and window and fell on bed 'I don't even want to know anymore' She fell on troubled sleep.

888888888888888888past888888888888888

-Are you sure this is o.k.?- said Kagome

-No one will suspect, it was the same with Inuyasha- said Sesshoumaru

-Only we will know about it- said Shippho

-If the enemy gets its hand on the jewel all will be lost- said Kagome

-So the jewel is already inside the black pearl- Said Rin holding the black pearl

-Yes, lady Sakura will carry the jewel on her left eye- said Myoga from Shippho's shoulder

88888888888888Five year's later88888888888

Introduction: _My name is Sakura Taisho daughter of the Lord of the West Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome guardian of the Shekon jewel. This makes me half demon half miko but I don't even know how to use those powers. They say that I am the only of my kind with my brother Kyo who is older than me for two years. Since I can remember I had felt this pain in my chest, bones skin most of the time that is why I hate to be bored I usually need something to distract my self. I asked my brother what it meant and he told me that demons are suppose to be dark and feared and spiritual people are there to finish them. That makes our soul fight in the inside and make our self pain because of this. I asked why and he said because that is our price for being alive and all that pain will go away the day we are no longer alive. I wish it could go away already. _

Sesshoumaru sat on his study working on the so hated paper work of his lands. He noticed a little hand trying to pull one of the papers.

"Sakura…"

"…" he didn't hear her anymore

"Got you!"

(Sigh) she got hold of his tale

He moved it until she was hanging from it and in front of him

"Hi" she sat on his desk

"Are you done with your studies?" he said as she wrote her name on a paper

She nodded

"But I am bored" she looked straight at him with her little golden eyes

"What about Jaken?" he said

"He is cleaning Ah-uh's stable" she said drawing the dragon on a clean piece of paper

"Your mother?"

"Busy" she drawer her in a pretty kimono

"Shippho" she drew a sword

"Training"

"Rin"

"Numbers" she drew numbers

"…" he stared at her

"…" she at him

"What about this?" he pulled a book from the back

"A book?" he gave it to her

"You know how to read, try reading this" he said opening the first page for her

"Is too much" she saw

"Just try" he said

"o.k." she read the first sentences then jumped off his desk

As she left someone entered. Minoru smiled down at the little hanyou

"Hi there" he said bowing to see her better

"Hi I am Sakura" she said closing the book for a moment

"And I am Minoru, is nice to meet you princess"

"I am not a princess, I am a warrior" she said

"Of course you are, you know I have son about your same age, he is somewhere outside" he patted her head. She didn't get patted in the head

"Really!" she said

"Why don't you go look for him?" he said with a smile

"Thanks and is was nice to meet you, bye" she ran out

"She reminds me to someone"

"Kagome?"

"No, you, you were already reading big books like that at her age"

"So is everything finish in the north?"

"Yes, my lord the invaders are gone and so I have come back to make your life a living hell"

"Your son, his name is Arashi isn't?"

"Yes but I don't remember telling you that"

"It does not matter"

"Your daughter and Kyo do they get along?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You know, you and your brother weren't the best of friends"

"Sakura and Kyo get along just fine"

"I see"

888888888Garden88888888

Sakura ran out hoping to find the boy to play with. She left the book for the moment in the floor. There weren't any other kids to play with but Kyo and he was training with Shippho. She began to pick flowers for her mom.

88888888888Inside888888888

"Cho!" Kagome hugged her friend

"Lady Kagome is so nice to see you" Cho said with a smile

"I can say the same but hello who may you be?" Kagome saw a child hide behind Cho

"His name is Arashi" means storm

"Hi there Arashi, I am Kagome" said Kagome with a big smile

"You are human" he narrowed his eyes

"Now Arashi, sorry my lady but last year he went close to a human village and the boys there tried to kill him"

"That's terrible" said Kagome to Cho

"Why don't you go outside to play?" said Cho to Arashi

He nodded and left

"He is quiet" said Kagome

"I know"

888888888Garden88888888888888

Sakura was following a grass hoper that had jumped over her head. She enjoyed the sunny day until she cached the scent of someone 'is fresh like rain' She turned around where she saw him. A boy a little taller than her his hair was light blue tied in a small tale at the base of his head. His eyes were beautiful, violet but very light and his skin was almost the same color as the snow.

"Hi what's your name? I am Sakura want to play something?" she walked toward him

"Get away from me you stinky hanyou" he said stepping back and almost screaming

'Hanyou' "hanyou?" she said

Cho came running outside to after listening her son's voice

"Please my lady for give my child he didn't know. I beg you not to tell your father" she said very aware of the lord's reputation

"But I don't understand, what does hanyou means" she said stepping back, scare of to know what she may be

Cho stared shock at the young girl. Didn't she know what hanyou meant? Arashi felt the confusion and worry of his mother. He stared darkly at the hanyou

"Sakura" Sesshoumaru called his daughter from the other side of the garden

Cho saw the narrowing of his eyes; he was angry but had forgiven her. She ran inside with her son before he could change his opinion.

"What happen Cho?"

"My lady I am sorry, I forgot to tell him about lady Sakura being a hanyou and he just insulted and lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Cho is alright, he is a child even if you had told him it wouldn't had change anything he would still don't like her"

"But my lady…"

"Arashi I won't ask you to like my daughter or be her friend but go easy on her o.k.?"

"…" he smiled

"I will take that as a yes, now why don't you go to the dojo. There is someone I want you to meet"

he walked out

"Thank you my lady"

"You don't have to, they are just children" 'I knew this was going to happen'

8888888888Garden88888888888888

Sakura ran to her father and stood there staring up at him. In a blink of an eye she found her self on the ground, she touched her stinging cheek. His hand was extended to the point where he had hit her. He kneeled in front of his shocked daughter. He had never harmed her in any way and now it felt as his bones where to big for his skin. He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest breathing fast and scare slowly it began to calm to the point where she almost was sleep but before that she said

"Dad what is a hanyou?"

He held her harder as if trying not to lose her

"You are a hanyou, a combination of demon blood and human blood… but you are a special kind of hanyou, half demon, and half miko" he said with calm voice

"Are you angry?" she said not understanding what the problem with that was

"Yes, but only with my self for not telling you about this before" he said patting her head

"Hanyous are hated by most demons and human because they are not defined. You never know how to react to them or how strong they are. Mostly they are weaker than full blooded demons and this makes them lower to the eyes of other demons while humans fear them and fear makes them hate" he knew she would understand

"Do you hate them too?" she asked after a moment of silence

He was quiet for a moment before saying "I once did, but that was a long time ago"

She didn't cry or spoke again. She didn't care he said he didn't hate her that made her happy enough to forget the entire hanyou thing. She soon fell sleep and was taken to her room by her father who stroked her hair for a few seconds before leaving her. Kagome waited outside for him.

"How did she take it?"

"She is strong, Kyo held a grudge for a few days but she just acted as if it meant nothing"

88888888888Dojo8888888888

Arashi arrived where a fox demon and other hanyou were practicing with wooden swords

"Always keep an eye on the enemy, don't let appearances trick you and always be on your guard"

"Yes brother"

"Wait"

"…"

"You most be Arashi, Minoru and Cho's son"

He nodded

"Well from now on you are to train with us, this is Kyo my little brother not by blood but still the only brother that I have"

"He is a hanyou" said Arashi

"Yes, I am and I am very proud of it" said Kyo

"…" he noticed he was taller than him

"Do you have a problem with that, after all he is the next lord of the west?" said Shippho patting him in the head

"Shippho I don't want his respect if it isn't what he wants" he glared darkly at his older brother

"So honorable as always oh prince of the west" Shippho mocked him

"Stop that!" Kyo hit him in the head with the wooden sword

"Can't take a joke, you are just like father" he said holding his aching head

"…" Arashi tried to laugh

"You smell like my sister Sakura, what did you say to her" Said Kyo the last part darkly. He knew his little sister didn't know about the hanyou being part.

"…" Arashi felt like running away from the angry hanyou

"Now Kyo, I am sure nothing happen so let's go back to training" said Shippho knowing other wise

"Yes brother" said Kyo going back to his position

"Arashi take a sword from there" Said Shippho

"Yes sensei" he said with a bow

"Sensei? I can get use to that" said Shippho with a laugh

Arashi found that Kyo even as a hanyou was strong as any full demon. He would usually end up on the floor panting while he stood tall glaring down with an evil smile on his face.

"Not bad for hanyou, don't you think?" he said helping him up

"…" He smile 'maybe not all hanyous are that bad'

8888888Sakura's dream88888

A boy was running, his eyes were golden like mine, had white dog ears, his hair white and his face full of fear

-Get him- gobbling, ogres and demons were after him

-That little freak must die-

-"Help someone help!"- He was a little older than me

He fell to the ground, he turned on his back to see they were about to kill him when a whip of energy cut them in two. The kid stared at where the whip had come from

-"Brother…"- my father stood there staring at who I learned was his brother

-"Inuyasha, I can't believe we share the same blood, you can't even take care of such lower beings. But of course you being a hanyou is excuse enough. Such lower being the lowest of all. You and your kind should not exist" he said coldly

-"Shut it! What if I am a hanyou, I have no power over that but someday I will defeat you and then we will see who is the lowest"- he stood up

-"Impudent hanyou!"- My father kicked him in the chest and sends him flying against a tree. He fell to the ground unconscious.

-"That will teach you, your place"- he said before walking away

88888888End of Dream888888888

Sakura woke up panting. 'Was he really like that?' she couldn't understand why her father would do such thing, she was scare, she knew he was cold to scare his enemies away but she never thought her would actually do something like that. There was a nock on her door

"Sakura is time for dinner" said Rin

"Coming" she said getting up and meeting her older sister out

"You look a little pail"

"I am fine…Rin…"

"Yes?"

"Did father have brothers or sisters?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering"

"He had a brother, no half-brother"

"A hanyou"

"How did you know? No matter, his name was Inuyasha, he was younger than father and they didn't get along very well"

"Did he die?"

"Yes, before you or Kyo were born"

"Did father…"

"No, our uncle died because he loved someone too much, so much that he followed her all the way to the next life"

"How was he like?"

"He was one of the few that could give a real battle to father. I remember that he was hard headed and very stubborn. But it was thanks to him that our parents got to know each other"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see… Shippho he knows better of that than me"

"I know what?" he came from behind

"You knew better Inuyasha than me. Can you tell her a little about him?"

"Well I remember well when he used t hit me" he crossed his arms

"Hey time to eat move it" said Kagome from the door

"Coming mom"

"It will be another time sis"

She nodded disappointed. She entered the dinning hall where almost everyone was already there. Kyo was there talking to that boy that had called her hanyou, her mother next to her father's seat and Minoru and the lady that took the boy away were there talking. Shippho and Rin took their seats. She stood there on the door staring darkly at the boy. 'He is like father use to be, he hates me for something I have no control of' she felt a hand on her head and turned around to meet her father's eyes. He had a slight smile but she could see pain behind it. 'Would he prefer if I was a full demon?'

She sat to eat but her thoughts were someplace else

"I believe you haven't be presented appropriately to my son lady Sakura"

"We meant but I didn't get his name"

"My name is Arashi" he said coldly

"Nice to meet you Arashi, I am Sakura princess of the west"

Sesshoumaru almost chocked on his food. He had never heard her refer of her self as a princess. He noticed the dead glares between them.

"My pleasure lady Sakura" he said between clenched teeth

8888888888888888888888888888

The Rasmus

In The Shadows

_-Music- the forest and lands of the western lands from above-_

_No sleep- Older Sakura opens her eyes suddenly and the camera does a zoom out to reveal her on the forest floor _

_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer- Kyo runs throw the grassy field with the wind against his face _

_Won't stop- Arashi jumps from tree to tree then jumps into the sky which is becoming cloudy _

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer- (Sakura walks alone across the forest slowly she begins to fade into a younger version, rain begins to fall) _

_Sometimes- (Kyo stares from high in the sky down to the western lands)_

_I feel I going down and so disconnected- (Arashi spies on Sakura as she walks throw the forest)-Still raining _

_Somehow- (Her eyes are close, she knows he is there and then she opens them but keeps them narrow)_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted (A bunch of lower demons jump from the sides, in a flash their rest are on the ground)_

_-Music- her sword is shown close to her face_

_I've been watching (Arashi frowns)_

_I've been waiting (Kyo lands close to his friend in the tree)_

_In the shadows for my time (She runs away from them)_

_I've been searching (She jumps over a cliff into a deep forest) _

_I've been living (Her face is show with a small smile as she falls)_

_For tomorrows all my life (She disappears from sight)_

_In the shadows (Sakura running as a child across the forest)_

_In the shadows (She standing between a bunch of dead demon bodies)_

_They say (She sitting across a camp fire with Bankotsu, Jakotsu)_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe (She killing a demon that was attacking a village)_

_But I_

_I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave (The villagers scream at her to leave)_

_Sometimes (she has her back to them)_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder (She gives them the icy glare and walks into the forest)_

_Somehow (the villagers freeze)_

_I just don't want to stay and wait for a wonder (She walks by her self in front Arashi is sitting against a tree smiling)_

_I've been watching (She passes the tree with out glancing at him)_

_I've been waiting (The image changes to one in a mirror)_

_In the shadows for my time (Sesshoumaru and Kagome stare while Kanna holds the mirror)-Kagome sighs _

_I've been searching (Outside Shippho is in the garden with Rin staring at the fading sun and the stopping rain)_

_I've been living (Two little fox hanyous enter running around them)_

_For tomorrows all my life (Shippho chases them while Rin laughs) _

_Lately I been walking, walking in circles, watching waiting for something (Sakura stops by the band of seven grave)_

_Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher (Memories of her and Bankotsu, Jakotsu fighting, laughing and talking)_

_I've been watching (memories of old friends pass, Kaede, Jinenji, a younger miko, a little girl in miko outfit…) _

_I've been waiting (Taro and Suzu riding Kirara closing to their village)_

_In the shadows for my time (Taro looks serious Suzu smiles at their parents)_

_I've been searching (Hotaru (a girl) and Yori (a boy) run with the wolf across the Northern Mountains) _

_I've been living (They stops to find Sakura on her path Hotaru smiles)_

_For tomorrows all my life (Sakura smiles too and they began to run, kind of racing, Yori sighs and follows after them) _

_I've been watching (Kyo is close to a pond in the night)_

_I've been waiting (A demo ness with long white hair stands in the middle giving him the back, she has black wings) _

_I've been searching (Kyo tries to walk toward her but as soon as he touches the water she disappears)_

_I've been living for tomorrows (She gave him a side glance her eyes are light grey)_

_In the shadows (Sakura stares from the shadows, she feels sorry for her brother)_

_In the shadows (Arashi is behind her)_

_I've been waiting (he touches her shoulder and she turns around, zoom in of her teary eyes)_

888888888888888888

The beginning of new trouble. Review please


	11. Brothers and Sisters

AN/ hi and welcome…I have nothing to say but I don't own you

Inu: thank you Kami

Cto" But I do own Sakura, Kyo, Arashi and others…

Them: (Sigh)

Cto: but the original plot to… what was her name? WELL you know who I mean

Chapter 11: Brothers and Sisters

Dinner went too quiet for Sesshoumaru's taste. The pressure in the room was unbelievable as Sakura and Arashi stared deadly at each other. Finally they all left on their own busyness. Sakura walked outside.

The moon shined beautiful that night Sakura thought. 'I can't wait for the full moon' for it was the only time she felt complete and with out pain. When she turned completely human. She picked up the book she had left behind that afternoon when she learned the truth. She read the title to her self in whisper 'The lost princess of the moon' she giggled at it. 'I called my self a princess, how stupid'

"Sis is there something bothering you?" Kyo walked close to her

"No Kyo I am fine" she said sitting on the grass the book on her lap

"Are you sure?" he sat next to her

"Yes brother is just that I now understand" she stared at the stars

"That we are hanyous" he whispered sadly

"Yes, that's what we are… did you know father had a half-brother hanyou" she said smiling at him

"Not really" he said raising his eyebrows

"His name was Inuyasha and he died beforewe were born" she said looking back at the stars

"I wonder how he was like" he stared there too expecting to see him

"Strong, brave, lonely and in pain like us" she said counting with her little fingers and then showing them at him

"Sis you are not alone we have each other, we understand each other for that reason we won't ever be alone" he said bending back the third one

"I hope you are right because I hate being alone" she said with a frown

They stared at the stars leaning at each others back, wondering about the past, present and future finally she said

"What do you think is beyond that wall?"

"The forest"

"And after the forest?"

"Some village I guess"

"And farther away?"

"I don't know"

"I wish this war was over so we could leave the castle grounds"

"I thought you may be scare of going outside with all of those lower demons around"

"No, I will cut them in half"

"With what sword, the wooden ones"

"My claws"

"They are still too small"

"Then with my fangs"

"You will break them, sis do you really want to know so much about the outside world?"

"Yes I want to know everything, see everything, and live everything"

"You dream too much"

"Dreams can't hurt you"

"They do when you don't know how to difference between them and reality"

"Oh so wise Kyo heir of the westernlands you are most right how foolish of me" she knelled and pressed her forehead on the ground

"Stop that Sakura or you will regret it" he warned her

"Oh no my young lord have mercy on your little sister that I am" she stood up and bowed

"That's it!" he stood up as she began to run

"My young lord why can't you catch me" he ran after her

"Just wait when I do and you will regret it" he screamed at her

"I don't have all that time!" she said jumping inside the castle and closing the door

"Just wait when I catch you!" he screamed from the outside

"Kyo what's wrong?" Rin opened the door

"Sakura" he murmured

"Oh is she, well she is your little sister and you shouldn't be chasing her like that. Give her a good example" she pointed at him

"But sis she…" he was about to complain

"Now Kyo is time for you to sleep so off with you" she said pointing inside

"But…" he said

"No buts now go" she said with authority

"…"he walked inside silently

"Aren't you too hard with him?" Said Shippho who came out of the shadows of a tree sending shivers to Rin's back

"He needs discipline" she said trying to forget how scary he looked

"You sound like father…and not in a good way" he said

"Well maybe if you thought him better I wouldn't have too be so hard with him" she said crossing her arms

"What is that suppose to mean" said Shippho

"What do you think?" she said turning her back on him

"Jaken is right, I can't understand humans any less the females" said Shippho

"What was that!" she said turning around angrily

"Nothing I swear" he was now scare

"Come here you!" she chased him around the yard

"You two go to sleep" Kagome called them from the door tired of screams

"Yes mom" the both said and got inside but before that Rin landed a good hit on his head

88888888Next day88888888888

"Wake up Lady Sakura" Said the stupid toad -i don't like him-

"Coming Jaken I am already up" Sakura was already dress for her training with Shippho

"Follow me" he said

"I know I know" She really didn't like him

Sakura walked all the way to the dojo escorted by Jaken. There Shippho already waited for her.

"Hello little sister" He shuffled her black and white locks of hair

"Hi Shippho" she moved away from his touch. She hated when people started playing with her ears

"You can leave now Jaken" Said Shippho to the so hated toad

"Stupid…" Murmured the toad 'only my lord Sesshoumaru has the right to order me'

"I want you to come with me" He said to his youngest sister

"Where are we going?" She said, this was the first time they left the dojo for training

"Beyond the wall" Said Shippho. He had heard part of their conversation last night 'She most be ready'

She followed him outside then he said

"Wait here for a bit"

"…" she nodded as he ran inside the castle.

No long after he came back with her brother Kyo that was the good part, the bad was that Arashi was coming too

"Why him?" she asked not caring if he was there

"Sakura we are all going" said Kyo not understanding what was the problem with Arashi they had become good friends since yesterday

"I don't want to go anymore with him" she said turning around

"Why?" asked Shippho

"I don't like him, he called me stinky hanyou" She gave Arashi a killer look

"Well, do you stink?" Asked Shippho holding her shoulder

"No…" she whispered

"Then just forget it" he said

"…O.k.!" it took her a moment to understand. 'Just because he said it, it doesn't mean is truth'

She walked happy holding her oldest brother hand. Arashi and Kyo in the back.

"So you insulted her"

"…" he felt very unconfortable woth the older and stronger boy

"I guess I can't do anything about it now but go easy on her" he said with a sigh

"Is the same thing your mother said" Said Arashi

"Really… Sakura has to learn how to defend her self and that includes verbally too" he said

"Kyo common!" Sakura couldn't wait and ran ahead to the gate

"Wait Sakura!" Shippho ran after her

"Common Arashi!" Kyo ran after them and Arashi after the three

Sakura and Shippho waited for them at the gate. Shippho saluted the guards and they continued.

As the walked Sakura felt a strange energy surround her. She stopped for a second and asked

"What was that?"

"Mother's barrier. Anyone with dark intentions can not pass it"

They continued walking until the castle wasn't visible anymore.

Shippho stopped and said "I am teaching you how to hunt today"

He explained what kind of tactics to use with different creatures.

"Now I will let you go and catch your pray"

They ran in different directions trying to find a pray. Sakura spotted a grey bunny close to a tree. She became silent and hide her scent. She ran making no sound and cached the bunny.

"I did it!"

"Sakura you are the first but you are not done"

"Huh?" he handed her a dagger

"You have to kill it" She stared at the creature she had thought her pray. The memory of young Inuyasha running for her life passed throw her eyes. His eyes were full of fear just like the bunny's 'I… I can't'

"Sakura?" her brother entered with an already dead bunny in hands. He had broken his neck then Arashi who had used his own claws

"What's wrong?" said Shippho

"I can't… I can't kill it" She stared at the killed ones

"Why not? Is only a rabbit" Said Kyo

"…Is a living being" She said patting the bunny

"Sakura…" Shippho remembered he had felt the same way many years ago

"We don't have the right to decide if it lives or not. Is not our place" She let go of the bunny

"Is getting away!" Arashi was about to go after it

"Leave it alone... I am going back. The smell of blood is making me sick" she said standing up

"Sakura wait!" She had already walked a few steps

"I thought you understood me" She stopped not daring to ace him or the creature in his hands

"I do but…" he said

"They live of nature Kyo not from others like us. Why can't we do the same?" she said and then continued walking

"…" he didn't know what to say

"She will understand some day, is the survival of the strongest"

"Why?"

"Because we are demons and also humans need the proteins meat gives us eventually when we die our body becomes part of the earth which makes the plants grow and then…"

"Other smaller creatures feed on them"

"Exactly we are all linked… I will ask father to explain this to her"

They went back to the palace and delivered the rabbits for the dinner. Shippho went directly to their lessons. He expected Sakura to be already on her other class.

8888888888

"Lady Kagome!"

"What is it Myoga?"

"Lady Sakura hasn't show up yet for her class"

"Oh my… I will look for her don't worry"

Kagome ran to the dojo

"Shippho Sakura is missing"

"Is all my fault, maybe she wasn't ready"

"What do you mean?"

Shippho explained everything to her

"Is not your fault, I think Sesshoumaru must talk to her about that"

"I think you are right. I was going to tell him anyways"

"Mom"

"Is o.k. Kyo. Don't worry"

Kagome entered Sesshoumaru's office

"We have a problem"

'Another?'

She explained what had happen. He sighed and went on to solve it.

88888888888888

Sakura sat on the largest tree of the castle grounds. Her favorite cherry blossom, she was I a branch not too far away from the ground. She felt the branch move with a new weigh. She turned around and found her father.

"Dad…" she broke in tears and ran to him

"Is o.k. Sakura but we most have a talk"

She stared at him and said "Why we have to kill?"

"That is the way nature works…" he explained pretty much what Shippho explained to Kyo and Arashi

"We also have to, to protect the ones we care about"

"Had you ever kill for me?"

"Yes, when our lands are in trouble I have to kill the invaders or they will hurt us and the ones that live peacefully in the lands"

"So there is not other option"

"If we let them live they will be back stronger and will cause more harm"

"I understand"

"…"

"Father…tell me about uncle Inuyasha"

"…he was my only brother…half-brother. I hated him because our father died for him and his human mother"

"And because he was a hanyou"

"…Yes, then she died a few years after leaving Inuyasha alone"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing… is something I still regret but I hated him for taking my chance"

"Of what?"

"Me defeating my father"

"What happen later?"

"We didn't desire to fight each other. At the end he chose death"

"…I have another question"

"…"

"Where do babies come from?"

"…Ask your mother"

She smiled and said "O.k. But I still hate to kill"

8888888888888

Sakura sat on the grass reading the book her father had given her.

"Sakura…"

"Is o.k. now Kyo sorry I got angry with you"

"Don't worry, I also think the same but Shippho explained to me"

"Father to me…Kyo, when we die will the pain go away"

"When we die"

"…"

Sakura left Kyo no long after. It was time for her to go learn from her mother

"How do you feel?"

"Better"

"…I heard you had being asking about Inuyasha"

"Yes, did you know him?"

"Know him! He was like my brother well he was your father's brother"

"Half-brother…"

"Well I have decided that today I will tell you about him instead of math work"

"How did he look like" 'I only saw him as a child'

"Well he looked about Shippho's age even thought he was two hundred"

"Dad is older than that"

"Well yes now that I think about it… the thing is he… he was my first love"

"…Huh?" 'Wait a minute did you just say that funny word and didn't refer to my father… Who are you and what have you done with my mother'

"Don't look at me like that… I was young well I still am but the point is it was long time ago"

"Was he like father?"

"Not at all, your father was and still is some times a block of ice. Inuyasha in the other hand expressed him self more but not enough to get hurt… it was hard to get him to trust me"

"Then what did he express"

"Anger, hate, from now and then sadness"

"Why was he sad?"

"He wanted to be a full blooded demon and also lost a love one"

"…" Sakura waited for her mother for more

"Her name was Kikyo and she was the first…" Kagome told her about what had happened between them and how they started their journey finally it was time for Sakura to study something else

"But what about the jewel, where is it?"

"Is hidden, don't worry about it"

"…"

"Now let's do some science"

"I like science!"

Kagome was surprise by her love of learning just the day before she had to turn off her lights because Sakura didn't want to go to sleep for reading a book. 'She is much like her father'

88888888888888888888888888

Sakura had ended her lessons and ran to the dojo to look after Kyo. She entered as the finished.

"Brother let's go play"

"Do you want to come?" he said to Arashi

"…" he stared at Sakura

"I don't care" she said turning around

"Yes" he said with a smile that Sakura didn't see

"What should we play?" Said Sakura as they walked outside

"You tell me… what about hide and seek" said Kyo behind her followed by Arashi

"No… what if we just go bother Jaken" she turned around with a smile. How she disliked the old toad

"Sis that's not nice" Said Kyo pulling her dog like ear

"I know" she pulled away.

They sat on the under the cherry blossom that their grandmother had love so much.

"I wish I could fly" Said Sakura under the shadow of the large tree

"Father can fly, maybe you can too" Said Kyo

"No I mean fly and be free" She said extending her arms toward the sky

"Thinking about outside again" Said Kyo with a sigh

"She can't even kill; she wouldn't even survive a day" Said Arashi sitting not close to Sakura

"I can but I just don't like it" She snapped at him

"Prove it" he said

"I will kill only in necessity" she turned her nose up in a dignifying matter

"Coward" he said with a smile

"The smell of blood makes me sick" she said

Sakura fled the tree and went inside. She walked inside her parent's room where her mother was laying in bed

"What's wrong?" said Sakura

"I am tired" Said Kagome sitting

"Of what?" As ked Sakura jumping to the soft bed and making her self comfortable

"I don't know… I guess I miss the old days when I use to go all around the lands" She patted her head

"How is outside?" Said Sakura from under her hand

"Didn't you go to the forest this morning?" Said Kagome

"But I ant to know more" Said Sakura almost jumping

"Do you remember what I told you about the sea?" Said Kagome

"That is very, very big and wet… oh and salty" Said Sakura

"And other beings live there" Completed Kagome

"Fish and plants" Said Sakura

"Yes well, that's the way to see it from one point of view. The sea is so large that you can't see the end of it… when the sun sets it turns from blue to many beautiful colors and they dance across the waters and then your skin"

"I wish I could go to the sea" Said Sakura

"Someday you will and you won't regret any bit of it" Said Kagome with a smile

88888888888888888

Short Chap but Semester exams are coming and I should be studying instead of writing this… but I can't help it. I am weak/ REVIEW AND CONTINUE Encouraging ME TO KEEP WRITHING!


	12. Years Pass

AN/ I DON'T OWN Inuyasha but so what! I don't need him just like Kagome doesn't need him anymore.

Chapter 12: Years Pass

A year later…

In the middle of the night Sakura heard many foots running around the castle. She felt scare for her father had left that morning to deal with some problems at the frontier of the lands. She slipped silently off bed only wearing a white sleeping yukata. She could hear the movements from the soldier's quarters and the movement of metal against metal. She took a dagger from under her bed. Her father had given it to her for any emergency. She waited until no sound came from the hall. She stepped out and quietly walked toward the yard. The sounds increased, there was flying dirt and screams of pain. She stared from the door shock at her first scene of a battle. Lower and the high demons fought… the enemy was superior in number but these soldiers had gone throw the hardest training. She saw that they were stepping back toward the castle, they were losing ground. She saw as they stepped in her beloved flowers

"Lady Sakura get inside" she heard one of the soldiers say

"…" but there was something else in her mind 'mother' she could feel her mother was outside, her scent was around there. 'The shrine' Sakura jumped to the roof and ran as fast as she could. She jumped to the ceiling of the shrine and then in front of the door. For sure the scent of her mother was stronger there she was fine. Sakura entered to find her mother in deep concentration. She didn't know what to do but she sat and tried to meditate also.

Kagome opened her eyes and found her six year old daughter sitting next to her meditating. A light blue light was around her. She remembered such light; it was the same that had ended Naraku's life. Kagome concentrated in making the barrio stronger and with the help of Sakura they did, and then there was a strong wave of spiritual energy. Kagome stared at her daughter as the waves surrounded her.

Outside demons ran for their life. They knew the sensation that was approaching could harm them. They all ran, the lower demons that were touch by it was immediately purified but the soldiers who thought that was their end were wrong. The waves of pure energy didn't harm them in the ones inside the castle. The battle ended in a few seconds. Everyone was about to go thank the lady of the lads when she stepped out of the shrine with the body of the little girl deeply sleep.

"You should thank her when she wakes up"

"That was Sakura?" Said Shippho

"Yes, I will ask all of you not to tell a word of this to her or anyone else. She doesn't need to worry about that part of her training until she is older" She said to the soldiers

They nodded and went back to heal. A few escorted Kagome to take Sakura back to her room. At the next day the soldiers notice the garden in which they had almost completely kill was full of life once again. When Sakura woke up all evidence of battle was gone. She believed it had been all a dream.

A year later…

Sakura sat on the garden reading one of her mother's books. She had found her love for reading two years ago and would many times go to his father's office for other books which he was careful were right for her age. That year Sesshoumaru had started training Kyo while Sakura continued training with Shippho and now Arashi. She hated that they always ended in a tie. She didn't spend as much time as before with her brother because he was now in the stage 'Boys play with boys and girls should play with girls' he wouldn't say it but he sure showed it.

'The microscopic world' was the title of the book. Sometimes as she read she could swear she felt the little beings move and gave her shivers. But from that she found it very interesting. Even in the book they explained how the bacteria were part of the large chain of life and death. She still hadn't killed anything but she knew she would have to do it at some point. Arashi would tease her for not even killing a bunny. She didn't care and gave him the pleasure of knowing it.

Today was a special day in the castle. The day her brother Kyo would be presented to the demon society. He was becoming an actual member of the most powerful society in the country. Inside the castle servants ran around preparing everything for the arrival of the guests. Some already had gotten there and were in their room.

Kyo was being dress with the finest silks in the castle. Arashi came out to surely to insult her

"Jealous?"

"Why should I, I am being introduce to the demon society two years from now"

"They let Kyo because he is the heir but you…"

"Me… well I guess I will become a general or something"

"You a general"

"Why not? Shippho has become one"

"Because he took Rin as his mate and that was his present"

"Well maybe when I find a mate…"

"Who would want a hanyou for a mate?"

"Someone that is not a moron like you"

"If you want we could finally find who is stronger"

"I am stronger and smarter than you"

"But you are a coward who can't even kill a fly"

"But I am going to kill you"

"Really?"

"Yes when you less expected you will be staring up at your own headless body"

"I didn't know princesses could talk like that"

"I am not a princess but a warrior"

"With a wooden sword?"

"…"

"I thought so"

"Someday I will be the strongest"

"Keep on dreaming"

"Is not a dream but a goal"

88888888888888888888888888888

Sakura and Arashi weren't aloud in the reunion. They were still young to go there but that didn't stop them. Behind a table with food the made little holes in the paper door that was not usually use.

"Move I can't see" she pushed Arashi

"Shhh or they are going to hear us" he said

"You Shhh, wait let me make another" Sakura made other two holes to see. Sure enough she saw her brother being presented to different demons. Some she only knew their kind for their appearance but had never actually see them in her life. She breathed silently to hear well.

"Kagome don't tell this is him" said the demon wolf female

"Yes, this is Kyo" Said Kagome pushing Kyo forward

"Kyo where had I hear that name before" Said Kouga

"Is a nice name that's all" Said Kagome not feeling like explaining

"Is nice too meet you Lord Kouga, Lady Ayane" said Kyo with a bow

"He is nothing like mutt face at least" said the northern lord

"Kouga! We have twins a boy and a girl" she was ready to hit him

"Really! How old are they?" said Kagome

"They just turned seven last full moon" said Ayane

"Our daughter is seven too, just a few moths ago" said Kagome

"Hey maybe we could get her and Hotaru together when they grow up" said Kouga

"I don't know… where I am from parents don't make that kind of decisions for their children" said Kagome her fingers playing with Kyo's hair

"If she is strong as her parents we wouldn't care. Strong heirs are always welcome" said Ayane

"What do you say Lord Sesshoumaru, if I remember right Lord Inu-taisho was descendant of silver wolves" said Kouga

"Yes, he was but Sakura is not like the regular girls of her age your son may not find her oh his like" he said.

Kyo thought 'Thank you father for saving sister I promise I won't let anyone hurt her'

Sakura tried not to jump in and scream 'what do you think you are doing already discussing who am I to be mate of'

She stared as they continued to introduce to the lord and lower lords. Sakura found it very boring and with out thinking yawned. A few faces turned their way to the door from which they were behind including their parents.

"Do we run for it or stay and pay the consequences?" said Sakura taking a step back

"The first sounds good to me" They ran as quiet as they could to a door that took them to a large kitchen.

The cooks stared oddly at them as they jumped throw the window. Sakura and Arashi found them selves in the vegetable garden. They didn't stop until they reached the other side of the castle and entered Sakura's room

"That was close" Said Sakura trying to control her breathing

"They know we were there" said Arashi sitting on the tatami floor.

"I know that but at least we didn't do fools out of our selves" She said sitting on her bed

"I hate to admit it but you are right" He said with a long sigh

Sakura broke into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he stared at her like 'Are you crazy?'

"You" she pointed at him with one hand and rested her body on the other

"Me?" he said

"Forget it… I wish we could at least hear what is going on" She laid on bed

"Kyo will be fine. He was doing just fine when we left" he said

"I know but what if they match him up with some crazy girl" Said Sakura

"Or you with a boy" said Arashi with a big grin

"…" Sakura shacked her head trying to make the idea go away

Arashi laughed at her red face

"Is not funny!" She said standing over the bed

"Yes it is" he pointed at her redder face and kept laughing

"Jerk" she sat on the bed Indian style

"Hanyou" he simply said

8888888888888

Totosai stared at the young hanyou

"He looks a lot like your father… how odd that he has no dog ears"

"I know I wish he had them they look so cute on Sakura"

'No thanks mom'

"I have a present for you child"

"Huh?" he handed him a black staff with golden ends and golden scriptures in twirl around it

"This is kage-karite" It means shadow-reaper

"A staff?" Said Kagome

"Ahh not an ordinary one, It is made of bones from a shadow demon. They are quiet odd because the bones were black."

"What are the golden in scriptures?" said Kyo

"That's something you will have to find out by yourself boy" said totosai

88888888888888

After the reunion Sakura asked Kyo how it was. Kyo showed her Totosai's present but didn't pay much attention to it.

"The most boring thing in my life" he said as they walked around the garden

She smiled innocently at him

"It couldn't had been that bad" she said

"It was, all they did was compare me to father and present me all this giggling girls" said Kyo with a boring look

"You liked none?" she said

"I want someone smart not only pretty" he said

"Wow, you are only nine and already think like that" said Sakura

"What about you? A few mothers told our mother about a few boys…" he was saying

"Would you look at that, the sun is setting we should go inside" she said fast and ran

"Wait!" he ran after her

88888888888888

"You really mean it!" said Sakura a big smile on her face

"Yes, father wants you to train with us" said Kyo

"What about Arashi?" she said

"He wants to continue training with Shippho he was quiet happy" said Kyo

"So tomorrow I start… how is it like?" she said

"Harder that the one Shippho gives us"

"How much?"

"Believe me is nothing like you hope"

The next day Sakura was earlier than anyone in the private dojo of their father. The walls were covered by sharp and dangerous weapons. Some that she didn't even recognize.

"Sakura" he entered

"Father I am ready" she said with a bow

"We will see" she didn't acknowledge that was an insult for the teacher

"…?" She wondered what had she done

Kyo arrived soon after. Sakura noticed the serious expression on his face. He sat in the middle of the room and began to meditate. She stared at her father that gave her a quizzical look. She understood and walked and sat a few steps from her brother. She had never tried meditation but in her dreams. She tried to organize her thoughts and emotions.

'But is so boring…I am already bored…I wonder what else we will be doing. What is father doing now I can't hear him. Of course I never hear when he is close' She felt a stinging pain on her shoulder. She opened her eyes with tears and saw her aggressor. Sesshoumaru stood behind her with a cane.

"Stop the random thoughts and concentrate"

'Was that all?'

"Now…" he used a voice that she did know but he had never used it toward her

She nodded, cleaned her tears and tried again. 'No pain, no feeling, nothing around me' she felt the same pain but only clenched her teeth. 'Is my fault' She tried to erase all emotion and feelings around her. She found her self in black waters neater floating or flying. She became one with the darkness and soon she had dominated it. She controlled the darkness and all inside and out of it. There was a spark of light but she kept away from it.

Sesshoumaru stared at Sakura, her aura had changed. He stared at her face and saw the two stripes appear on her face and then disappear in less than a second.

'………….' Her thoughts were none but her body was another matter

"That's all" Said Sesshoumaru

Kyo stood up. Sakura took one more second and stood as well. She wanted to collapse on the floor. Her bones were hurting and her muscles felt like splitting in two. 'Dam it'

"Chose a weapon" said Sesshoumaru

Kyo took kage-karite while Sakura scanned the walls. She had never used a real sharp sword. There were so many

"Sakura…" her father said

"Those" She pointed at a pair of ninja swords one longer than the other.

Sesshoumaru handed them to her. The hilts were black with red rhombus in the center. She took a moment to get use to the weight

"Forget all emotions for they will only cloud your judgment. Restrain them all you two are not brother and sister but enemies. Don't let your feelings interfere when doing a movement only your instincts. Take battle stances"

Sakura and Kyo did as they were told.

"Don't let your anger take over you at any time…control any inner voices and have no mercy over the enemy for they will ever have it over you"

'Kyo…?' she wondered if he would be like that

She stared at her brother stare at her blankly. She began to concentrate 'this is my enemy, this is my enemy…'

"Start" said Sesshoumaru

Kyo ran toward Sakura ready to hit her but she jumped in a back flip and used both daggers to block his next attack. She clenched her teeth and pushed him back but he didn't lose balance but waited for her next move. She began to circle him never taking her eyes of him and his weapon. She jumped into the air and made an X with both daggers and descended with all her weight over him. Kyo dodged easily but didn't se her foot move toward him as she was down crouched on the floor. He was almost nock over and that would have meant death. He stepped back and gave her a glassy stare.

"Kyo concentrate" said their father

He understood and went back to the battle fighting the girl that wasn't his sister. He got an idea 'why didn't I think of this before?'

He ran toward her. She was ready for his attack but what he did took her by surprise. He used only one end of the staff to hit her directly on the stomach. She was thrown back and fell to the floor.

"That will be all" said Sesshoumaru before leaving 'for now'

Kyo went and helped his now sister stand up

"That hurt" Said Sakura rubbing her stomach

"It is suppose to hurt" said Kyo

"So how did I do?" she gave him a dreamy smile

"Nice but in the meditation not so good" he said

"I know…so is it always like this?" she said putting the swords back

"Yes, but I had to fight a soldier before" he said putting the staff at one side of the room

"Wow… it is hard. I can't wait for tomorrow" She said already going for the door

"You don't have too" said Kyo with a smile

"Huh?" she turned around

Sesshoumaru came back blind folds.

'Not good' she thought

They stood about ten feet prom each other still while they heard their father's voice

"Don't let your ears deceive you, use your other censes"

Sakura concentrated, she could hear their breathing. Kyo's was steady and normal, but her father's was barely there. She could also hear her father pacing around them. She used her nose to detect any thing else. 'Odd father is coming here but' She felt the breeze being push toward her. 'Is way too fast for walking!' she jumped to a side away from the moving body.

"Very nice Sakura" Said her father but she felt the voice coming from everywhere. She concentrated on the wind movement and her nose. Nothing was moving down but up there was his cent stirring up the air and making it move as he passed throw. She felt once more the air being push toward her but there was something odd.

She didn't move but stood still. The body of Kyo descended next to her but didn't attack her.

"Nice Sis" she heard him say close to her

"Thanks" he pulled the blind fold off her to find he had his still on. Her father stood unmoving where Kyo had been. They had changed places when he passed there He had to find her with out seeing and she block him. She removed his and passed both to her father

"Both of you did good" he said turning around

"Thanks father" both said, Kyo respectfully and Sakura with a smile

"Training is over for today but I want you, you two to practice whenever you can" he said before leaving the dojo

"Yes father" they said, they knew he could hear them from outside

8888888888888888 one year later

Training had gone more complicated over time. They ended with purple spots, broken bones and cuts. Kagome joined once to see and almost skinned Sesshoumaru alive. Before she could she explained that it was for their benefit. That didn't stop her from kicking him out of the room. Kagome didn't join them more it was hard to see her children fight so seriously no matter how important was for their future.

"Common sis, you can do better" said Kyo getting into fighting stance again "Shut up, we have been training for hours and I am tired" she said this had being one of those days "Eeehhhh. Sakura" She noticed his nervousness "What now?" she said "Continue with your training quickly" he waved her a hand to continue "Why would I" she said crossing her arms "Because…" but he was interrupted "Because you are going to" said Sesshoumaru from the door that as behind her "Fa...father" She turned around He stared coldly at her "But I'm tired" she said "Kyo" Immediately he walked toward him "Yes father?" He said worried not for him, but for his sister "Leave" He didn't need to say more "Yes, father" He left the room with out complain but still worried for his sister "Now, because of your complaining you will be punished" He turned his attention back to Sakura "What!" She was already tired and she was to be punished. This was just one of those days "You will train with me" 'Can things get any worse' "But..." She didn't even have time to finish "Take stand" He said seriously "Yes, father" she bowed her head. Sakura trained for hours with her father, they even missed dinner. But she didn't give up or cried to stop. She wanted to be strong like her father and make him proud of having her as a daughter. She was about to launch at him but fell to the floor too tired to continue. Sesshoumaru sighed 'for a moment I thought she would continue until tomorrow' He picked his eight year old and carried her to the door. "You have to be strong; my daughter life won't be easy with you. But remember we care for you" he said to a merely conscious Sakura who felt like smiling but was too tired to Kagome stood on the door "Is she o.k.?" "Yes, she just needs to rest, I …" he looked at her regretting the training "Is alright, is for her benefit, and now would you something to eat" said Kagome the last words that Sakura heard before falling sleep Her parents changed her and took her to bed. Kagome sat next to her bed. "Have you notice how much she hates to be alone" "Yes" "She is in pain. Sometimes I see her clenching her teeth while doing regular stuff" "Is her powers… they want to rule her" "But she is strong and doesn't let them and she doesn't even notice" she kissed Sakura on the forehead and left with Sesshoumaru.

888888888888888888888888 One year later

The castle was busy getting everything ready for the arrival of the lords. One could not find the nine years hanyou in the garden, library, dojo or her own room.

"How long?" said a servant making Sakura along black Kimono with pink branches of a cherry blossom at the left side it had also log sleeves with Cherry blossom petals at the ends

"Just enough to cover her feet" Said Cho as Kagome stared at her daughter from hr bed

"My arms hurt" Said Sakura with her arms up

"Just a little more my lady" said a servant working in the sides "Done"

Sakura let her arms fall "Finally"

"Now is time for the obi" Said Cho

"What kind should we do?" Asked a servant bringing the material

"A regular one will be fine the Kimono it self is better than anything" Said Cho taking it from her

"Yes a simple one will do" Said Sakura glad

The Obi was dark red with thin black branches

"Now let's get her hair"

"No leave it like that, her ears won't let us do much"

'Thank you ears I promise not to curse you so often now when someone pulls you'

"I guess then she is ready" said Kagome

"Good can I go now?" Said Sakura

"Of course not we can't let anyone else see you yet" said Cho

"Ahhh"

"Don't worry Sakura it won't be long"

"But mom I left my book in my room and I want to get it"

"I will go but don't leave"

"Thank you mom"

Kagome walked throw the busy halls of her home. She entered her daughter's room and found the book. In her way back she found Sesshoumaru leaving his office

"Nervous?" said Kagome as they walked toward their room

"No" he simply said

"I may not have demons senses but I know you are" She said

"(Sigh) she will be leaving soon" he said sadly

"I know but I wonder why" said Kagome hugging her daughter's book

"All those years back Kyo said she would be leaving around this time" Said Sesshoumaru remembering

"I am sure it won't such a big deal" She said hoping

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next chap no more year jumping. REVIEW BECOUSE I AM SACRIFICING IMPORTANT STUDY TIME!


	13. Mistakes

AN/ I DON'T OWN Inuyasha and neither you do…

Chapter 13: Mistakes

'I can do this…please let me do this right and I promise that I well be the best noble lady I will even learn the tea ceremonies and respect Jaken but let me do this Kami' Sakura entered the large room filled of the most noble blood demons. She noticed a few smiled at her, others nodded in approval, others had blank faces, and finally others frowned at her 'Please don't make me look bad legs and walk' She walked with Kyo by her side and Arashi who was also finally old to join. Her parents kept a close eye from a few paces back.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura stared at him as he gave her one of those barely visible smiles that he gave his family. She did the same as him 'better not display many feelings' She was a young female version of her father. No expression adorned her face her glare cold as his and her walking steady and confident but inside her mind 'Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot' Sesshoumaru guided her followed by the rest toward the northern lords

"So this is lady SAKURA" said Kouga

"Kagome will explain later" said Sesshoumaru, Sakura was confuse but didn't show it

"Me?" said Kagome wondering 'Why me?'

"Don't have too. I guess we will know later on but for now is a pleasure to meet you lady Sakura" Said Kouga getting his attention back to the female hanyou

"The same Lord Kouga, Lady Ayane" Said Sakura with a steady firm voice

"You remind me of your uncle, well for the ears" said Ayane bending a little to the not so tall girl

Sakura restrained her self from jumping up and down asking questions about him but barely said "Yes I have heard about him, I believe he was old friend of yours" said Sakura never losing eye contact 'the first rule of intimidation'

"That mutt face always wanted to chop me down with his sword but I guess he was a good guy lacked brains but you know" he said moving his eyes away from her cold ones. It gave him a creepy feeling

'He looked away?' "I think it would had being interesting to meet him" she said not trying to sound too exited

"Indeed he was someone very odd but I guess we all make our own paths to the death but not too many chose that path so directly" he said until Ayane whispered his name

"Kouga…" he stared at the lady of the west

"Sorry Kagome" he said

"Is o.k. he left with no regrets and that's what matters doesn't it" she said with a light smile 'no matter how much I miss him'

"If you excuse us" said Sesshoumaru

"Go ahead… and don't let any of those pompous demons scare you" he whispered the rest to her

Sakura nodded and as they walked she turned her head and gave him a hearty smile and her real eyes shone

"She is a very special child" said Kouga

Sakura kept meeting ladies and lords some of them were really nice, others she could tell were acting and others talked to her father only ignoring her

"So this is Sakura" said Anija ice panther demo ness

"Wait a minute that sounds familiar" Said Karen the fire panther demo ness

"IS nice to meet you all" Said Sakura 'panther demons they were one of our greatest enemies a few years back'

"Is nice to meet you too Sakura, you are very strong aren't you?" Said Shuun the wind panther demo ness

"It depends of your definition of strength" Said Sakura

"And very smart too" Said Shuuran their brother

"I guess she got that from you Kagome" said Karen

"Heh I guess she does" said Kagome, Sesshoumaru eyebrow twitched

Sakura's lips twitched but controlled them before anyone could notice. She found she liked the panther demons but they had a kind feeling to insulting her father that she didn't like no matter how funny it was.

Next it came an old demon that didn't seem to care much about this being a formal reunion

"That's Totosai he makes the best and most powerful weapons in the country" whispered Kyo to her

"He gave you kage-karite right?" she whispered back

"Yes I did" He appeared between them

"Ahhh" Kyo jumped back and Sakura tried not to do the same

"You most be lady Sakura" he said pulling her doggy ear

"Yes…would you…?" She said pulling her ear from him

"Oh sorry" he let go and only stared at her directly in the eye never breaking contact

"…" Who would look away first?

"…" Sakura's eye hurt of not blinking

"This is for you" Totosai brought two ninja swords one longer than the other

"Huh?" She took them fascinated by their beauty. The edge wasn't straight but bumpy still they looked very sharp. The hilt of one was pure black and the other red

"Your father told me you were found of this kind of weapon" Said Totosai cracking his neck

"Thank you"

"You are welcome…you didn't tell me she was nicer than her father Myoga" he said to the flea on her shoulder

"Well she is also lady Kagome's daughter" he returned

"Good point" he said scratching his chin

Sakura just smiled. After talking or at least meeting the ladies and lords she was left alone well that's what she thought.

"Sakura…" said Arashi coming from one side of the room

"Hey Arashi, is there something wrong?" she noticed his worry

"Is nothing" he took a moment and said "Come with me"

"Huh? O.k." she began to follow

As they were about to exit the room Sakura heard a very annoying laugh

"Can you believe her?" Etsuko princess of the south said snake demon

"I mean that little brat has no right being here" said Kin a butterfly demon

"The daughter of a miko how disgusting" Said Etsuko

"Do you think that miko used some kind of spell on lord Sesshoumaru?" said Kin

"She did I am sure after all he could have chosen me" Said Etsuko

"I think she teaches that spell to the other human" Said Kin

"Of course she did, general Shippho was going to ask me to be his mate" said Etsuko

"Just ignore them" said Arashi pulling from her sleeve

"…" Sakura was about to walk away

"Look at her; she is even a freak among her kind" Said Kin

"She should be dead just like all humans" Said Etsuko with venom in her voice

"(Growl)" Sakura clenched her teeth and began walking toward them

"Sakura stop" Arashi tried to pull her

"Let go!" She turned her head away

Everyone turned their direction but she didn't care

"Arashi I order you to let me go!" She said staring at him

"Yes my lady" he let go

Sakura walked angrily toward the female demons

"What do you want brat?" said Kin

"Apologize" she told them

"What? Apologize to you" said Etsuko

"I don't care about me… Apologize to my mother and sister!" she screamed the last part

"Why should I you are no one to give me orders" Said Etsuko

"She is the future ruler of the south while you… well you get the idea" Said Kin

"But doesn't give her the right to insult my family" said Sakura

"I have all the right to insult the wench you have for a moth…" Sakura tackled the older girl

"Lady Etsuko!" screamed Kin

"Etsuko!" screamed Lord Daichi

"How dare you! You have no idea what my mother has gone throw and even if you did you would never understand because you are a spoiled daddy's girl who can't accept defeat from to better persons" Said Sakura

"How dare you say those filthy humans are better than me" Said Etsuko standing up

"I say it because is the truth" Said Sakura

"I challenge you to a fight to the dead" Etsuko slapped Sakura on the face

"Saku…" Kagome had ignored the demon's insults and had asked Arashi to take her away before she could hear but it was too late

"If she declines the entire name of her family will be shamed" said Minoru stopping her

"But she is only a child" Said Kagome with tears on her eyes

"Not anymore, she is part of this organization now that stole her childhood" He said. She stared at Sesshoumaru and Kyo waiting for her response neither of them tried to help her but she noticed Kyo's claws cutting his own hand

"I accept" She said

Everyone went outside.

"Sakura are you sure?" said Kagome

"There is no other way mother…I will be fine don't worry" she said the last part with a smile

"Big words for such a young girl" said Etsuko

"You pick on me to let your frustration out I wonder what kind of ruler you would make" said Sakura

"One much better than you!" Etsuko launched at her

'One of the principal rules of battle; keep your enemy in wonder. Too bad she didn't have father for a teacher'

Sakura did a double back flip and brought out her new swords. Etsuko unsheathed her own sword that looked more like a piece of jewelry than a weapon. She attacked Sakura straight which she blocked with her two swords. Her little hands trembled with the force the much older girl was applying.

"Ready to give up hanyou?"

"Yes I am a hanyou thanks for acknowledge that but no I am not giving up to the likes of you!" she pushed the other girl with all her strength

Etsuko had being building anger toward the females of Sakura's family for some time now. First the miko stole lord Sesshoumaru from her and then the worthless human pet stole her Shippho who she had liked many years ago but wasn't able to approach him because of the war. When she found he had chosen the human for a mate two years ago she was too chocked to say anything but this year she planned of making their family the laugh of the demon society but she never thought the young hanyou girl could be such a worthy fighter.

"…" Sakura did as her father told her and blocked everything away 'this is my enemy' was her only thought

"Give up!"

"…" her face held no expression as her golden eyes were locked on her light green ones

'This child is not normal'

"Etsuko finish her"

"Don't worry I will" Said Etsuko, her eyes stared at the unmoving, unfeeling face of her first crush

Flash Back8888

"You are too young" he said helping her to get up

"I know! Not fare, how did you know?" she said crossing her arms

"You are Etsuko the daughter of Lord Daichi. I went to your home the day they celebrated your birth"

"How was I supposed to know that?" now she was blushing

"Go back home" she gave him a worried stare. He sighed "I won't tell them"

"Really, do you promise?" she said with puppy eyes

Sesshoumaru sighted again "I promise"

"Thanks Lord Sesshuomaru, I promise to repay you someday" She ran toward the forest

88888End of Flash back88888888

She had forgotten her promise because of stupid jealousy thought Sesshoumaru but that didn't matter now his daughter did. Sakura jumped and blocked all her attacks easily but he knew she would never kill the girl no his Sakura was still too pure and refused to kill.

After an eternity Sakura began panting while Etsuko barely. Etsuko fell to her knees Sakura walked around her coming closer When finally Sakura was behind her Etsuko turned around a thrower her a fist full of dirt on the eyes.

"Ahhh!" Etsuko took her sword and passed it throw the young girl's body. Sakura screamed in pain. Time stopped for some Kagome hided her face on Sesshoumaru's chest, Sesshoumaru clenched his fist matching his son's with the red liquid running down it, Kyo closed his eyes and turned away, Arashi's eyes were way open in shock the figure of the young girl falling reflected on this. The rest were silent.

Sakura fell to the dirty floor with her eyes still open staring at the sky but they weren't really looking.

"I won! I won I was right she is a worthless hanyou"

Ayane cried as other ladies who had children about Sakura's age and the ones who had liked her while others stared at her body as if she was trash. Kagome stared at her tears running down her face.

"Sakura!" she was running toward her when a strange aura began to pulse. Everyone froze as they found the owner standing up slowly. Her arms hung lifeless by her sides as her hair covered her eyes. Kagome and the rest noticed her hair had lost all it's dark locks and her face now had a stripe on each side. She began walking slowly toward Etsuko. Her once beautiful kimono was now ragged and covered in mud and blood.

"You should be dead!" screamed Etsuko

"…I am here to prove you wrong" said Sakura emotionlessly

"You little…" she didn't get to finish for Sakura thrower her one of her swords and she had barely time to dodge it. Sakura let the other sword in her hand and ran at all speed. Her eyes were revealing as she jumped into the air. Most gasped others were too shock at the red and blue pupils.

"Prepare to die!" screamed Sakura with a voice that was not her own

"Ahh" Etsuko was able to jump out of the way but her arm paid a high price. Sakura made a large, deep cut that now made that arm useless

"What are you!" said Etsuko panicked

"I thought you already knew…I am a hanyou" said Sakura her arms and body moving like the the ones of the living dead

Sakura kept attacking her cutting her flesh and making her fall to the ground. Etsuko had no more energy to fight when Sakura pinned her to the ground with her knees on her stomach. Sakura raised her sword and liked the blood of her opponent of it

"Is time to die" said Sakura moving the sharp closer to Etsuko's face

"Please I beg you" said Etsuko not having the energy but to talk

"No mercy!" Screamed Sakura bearing her longer fangs at her

"Sakura stop!" Screamed Kagome

But she didn't her sword's point was at the neck of the girl cutting it slowly as a wicked smile appeared on her bloody teeth.

"…"

Suddenly the sword fell to the dirt next to Sakura's unconscious body. Sesshoumaru had hit her neck and made her lose consciousness. He picked up her body and handed it to Shippho.

"Take her to her room" Said Sesshoumaru

"Yes…" Said Shippho sending a dirty glare at Etsuko

"And you I hope this serves you not to assume your enemy's strength so fast" said Sesshoumaru to Etsuko

"Is not fare! You should be mine or at least Shippho is not fare" she screamed trying to move

"And also to learn how to control your emotions that's a mistake that also my daughter made" he said

"That kid of yours is a menace and should be put to death" Lord Daichi said bending next to his daughter's body

"He is right!" screamed someone from behind in the crowd

"She is too dangerous!" said other

"She was defending her family's honor" Kouga screamed

"Etsuko was the one who started it" an older forest demo ness said

"That's lady Etsuko for you" said Kin ready to fight

"Silence! There will be a meeting on the main room of this castle, follow Rin there" said Sesshoumaru

"Yes father" Rin began guiding them

"Father…" Kuo said not sure what to do

"You too Kyo, Arashi" said Sesshoumaru

"What about Sakura" Said Kyo

"Your mother will take care of her" said Sesshoumaru

"I think I have no say in this but at least let me check Etsuko" said Kagome

"Don't touch her" Lord Daichi was ready to pick up a fight with the miko

"If I don't cure her she will die" Kagome concentrated and used her miko energy to heal the demon

"Father…" Etsuko said

"Etsuko…" He was glad her body wasn't hurt anymore

"She will be still sore but her wounds are no longer open" said Kagome standing up

"I won't thank you, your daughter did this to her what kind of hanyou is she" said Daichi

"One that doesn't give up" Said Sesshoumaru

Shippho came back his clothes covered in blood and mud from being in contact with Sakura

"Take her to her room to rest". Shippho frowned but did as he was told

"I will go cure Sakura"

"I am sorry…"

"Is not your fault I am very happy you stopped her"

Kagome pulled his face close to hers and gave him a kiss

"For good luck"

888888888Kagome/Sakura8888888888

Kagome tried to use her miko energy to cure Sakura but she wouldn't let her. Sakura's own powers were already curing her at least. Kagome changed Sakura's clothes and cleaned her bloody body. Kagome tried not to cry when she saw the still large opening on her stomach where Etsuko's sword had gone throw. Finally she placed her comfortably in bed before going to the kitchen looking for something to eat for Sakura when she woke up.

888888888Shippho/Etsuko8888888888

Shippho carried her to her room. Lord Daichi had move to the meeting

"I love you" said Etsuko

"I am already mated" said Shippho not looking at her

"But she is human" said Etsuko

"As well as my mother" said Shippho

"Why did you choose her?"

"Because I love her and she doesn't see me just as a price like you"

"But I said…"

"You can't love anyone but your self and just because you say you love someone doesn't it make it true"

"I will get my revenge"

"…you can try but it will be you demise at the end"

He placed her on the bed and left

As he walked toward the reunion he came across Rin

"Shippho" she hugged him and cried

"Is o.k. Rin, I will take you to our room"

"How is Sakura?"

"I am sure a lot better now"

He left her in their room sleeping before going to the meeting that was just starting

"I say the girl is a menace!" screamed Daichi

"She is a hanyou she can't be control" screamed another demon  
"She was just defending her family's name" Said Kouga

"She doesn't deserve that name" aid A demo ness

Sesshoumaru cuffed and brought everyone's attention

"I believe Totosai and Mioga can explain better the actions of my daughter" he said

"We can?" Said both

"Well let's see. Hanyous when their lives are in danger their yuki activates by it self and attack anything or anyone that is a treat" said Totosai

"And Etsuko was that treat. Master Inuyasha carried tetsaiga for that reason it prevented his yuki from taking control" said Mioga

"And where is such sword?" said a eagle demon who was at favor of Sakura

"I believe my master took it with him to the after life" said Mioga sadly

"Then what can we do with the girl" said a tiger demon

"I will tell you what kill her" said a bear demon

"She was acting in instinct" said a fire demon

"But how do we know she won't do the same again that is not an acceptable behavior" said a water demo ness

"She is weak because if she wasn't her yuki wouldn't have taken control" said a weasel demon

"The decision is made, if she can't control her own powers then she is a menace and for so she will be put to death" said Daichi

"I object, she is just a child, what about your daughter Lord Daichi wasn't she offending lord Sesshoumaru's mate and daughters. That's not the way the heir of the south should act" said the fire demon known as Kichiro

"The way she tried to kill the child was repugnant" said Anija

"And when she couldn't she used dirty tricks that usually only humans use" said Karen

"They are right" said the old forest demo ness

"But the girl is still a menace" Said Kin a general for the south

"Until she is stronger and learns how to use her powers" said Sesshoumaru

"What do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" said Kumiko the forest demo ness

"I propose for my own daughter to leave the castle walls and for her to live by her self in the wilds of the country" said Sesshoumaru emotionlessly

"What good that will do" said the bear demon

"Tell me Shippho how many lives Sakura has taken" he said

"None… she refuses to kill, Lady Etsuko was going to be the first" Shippho wasn't sure where he was going with that

"As you all hear my daughter is still soft, this experience will make her stronger and in more control of her self" he said his voice never changing

"But at this moment your lands are under attack of an unknown enemy she won't survive" said Kichiro

"She will have to learn how by her self" Said Sesshoumaru

"Father!" Kyo stood up

"Kyo is the only way" He said to his son

"What about Kagome this will break her hearth" said Ayane

"She is stronger than that, after all she already lost my half-brother to the hands of the undead" said Sesshoumaru standing up

"Then that's settles it. Lady Sakura will be leaving the castle as soon as her body heals. Also she will be aloud to return and visit her family from now and then" said Kumiko

"This meeting is over" Said Sesshoumaru

Everyone left for their rooms and then the castle. Many wanted to give a word to the girl of luck but she was still unconscious. Kyo didn't speak to his father as they left he went directly to his room. Arashi who felt didn't have a chance to speak let all his frustration out practicing in the dojo.

Sesshoumaru was going to tell the news to Kagome when he found her on the hall carrying a tray of food. She understood the look was giving her as the tray fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru took her to his office.

8888888Sakura88888888

Sakura woke up very hungry

"What happen?" she asked her self. The last thing she remembered was being blinded by dirt

"That cheater" she stood up her body felt tired 'I am so hungry' she cached the scent of her mother in the room. She stood up and went outside to where not far away a tray of food had smashed in the wooden floor. Sakura followed the scent of her mother that now was being accompanied by her father's.

"You can't send her there alone! She could get kill" Sakura heard her mother scream but she knew she wasn't alone

"She has too, the committee wants too see if she is strong and she has to prove it" said Sesshoumaru his voice almost breaking into a scream

8888888888888888

Hahahaha I will leave it there. Review if you want to know what will happen next.


	14. The Place I Called Home

I don't own Inuyasha. I like putting the songs that inspire me. MAYBE THEY WILL INSPIRE YOU TO REVIEW,

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence **

How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love - darling - only you  
Are the life among the dead

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
Don't let me die here  
_There must be something more  
_Bring me to life

Chapter 14: The Place I Called Home

"You know she is strong as any other demon even more!" Screamed Kagome at her mate

"But she isn't full demon you know that is the problem" he tried to say calmly

'Problem, He thinks I'm a problem' Sakura outside clenched her teeth and fist. Her eyes turned almost red at the thought of her father thinking of her weak. She wanted to show him what she was made of; he had seen how she fought before at the real risk of death. Her hearth twisted as a black feeling chocked it. Her body felt like it was going to fall apart for her powers felt her turmoil and wanted to act upon it. She didn't cry it wouldn't help in anything. In that moment she promised not to cry anymore not for pain, her self or anyone else.

The voices of her parents were drowned by her own thoughts 'I am going to show him and all that I am as good as any demon…No I am better, there is only another of my kind and that's my brother who also understands this feeling of that I am sure'

Kagome stepped out of the room and stared at the Sakura she had meant thirteen years ago. Her eyes full of dark feelings hate, rage, and pain. She couldn't take it and ran covering her teary face. Sakura stared at her run with a blank face 'She thinks I can't do it too. I will show them all" she thought coldly.

Sesshoumaru stared from the door at her now emotionless face but her, her eyes were the window to her every emotion and feeling that now were in much turmoil.

"I am stronger than you think, I will become stronger, stronger than you" She said facing him. Sesshoumaru couldn't have it other way. She walked down the hall toward her room, where she began to calculate her next move.

Easy enough she thought. She skipped to the kitchen and took some dried food to make it last some fruit and water. Then she moved to the dojo to take her favorite swords but found someone already there waiting for her

"I thought you may need this" he said handing her, her new swords

"Thanks Kyo" she said

"Is nothing, I guess you already know then" he said as they walked out

"Yes, it looks like I am finally going to confront loneliness" she said with a sad smile

"Maybe I can go with you" he said stepping in front of her

"That would break mother's hearth" She said not looking at his eyes. She didn't want him to see who she had decided to become

"It is not fair, you beat her" said Kyo

"I don't remember that" she said walking

"But you did! You even almost…" he said but stopped

"I almost what" she turned to him

"Kill her" he said not looking at her in the eyes

"What do you mean?" she said stepping closer to him

"Totosai and Mioga said that our kind activates their youki when their lives are in danger and that happen" he said

"I still can't remembered" she said frowning

"They say we act in instinct to any treat you were unconscious" he said

Sakura stood silent for a moment

"I guess then I should really get going"

"But…"

"I need training Kyo, the kind I can't get here"

"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know, I am going to bed now"

"Good night sis"

"Good night Kyo"

Sakura went to her room where she did no sleeping. She still needed a few other things. She went into the arsenal where she wasn't aloud to go. There were many swords but her interest was an armor. She had always wanted to wear one. She mostly found ones too big for her others were just big she was about to give up when she notice a trapdoor in the floor. She opened it and went down a latter into a dark room. Luckily she had brought a lamp.

There were many things covered by white blankets. She pulled a few that made dust fly all over. She cuffed a little before smiling in front of her a series of smaller armors most of them a bit too big for her but there was one that was her exact size and for a girl no less. It was a rare armor for it was painted black, red, and silver. She recognized it was similar to her fathers but instead of having the large spiky thing in the shoulder it had two smaller ones with only three spikes and went attached to the shoulder and the lower part of the armor was the same as her fathers. She loved it for it had a Sakura petal carved into the metal it was almost as if someone had left it there for her.

She took off the armor and carried it secretly in the middle of night to her room. After sneaking out of her room again she went to her father's library from which she took a few books she noticed he never glanced twice to give to her. She felt almost like laughing. She went back to her room with the stack of books but was surprised but not for someone but something that now was lying on her bed; a leather bag that she recognized was Rin's for when she went outside with Shippho to look for herbs. The bag was pretty big and she found that she still had a lot of space to put stuff inside that brought the last thing she needed.

Clothes, she dig throw her closet the first to leave where the formal kimonos and yukatas for exemption of the sleeping one. Next she got a pair of black hakamas, a black inner haori and a red upper one. They were simple but very resistant for they were made of demon spider webs. She placed them on and then the armor which she noticed it wasn't so heavy. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. 'I am ready' She was already about to leave her room but came across a little bag on the floor in front of the door. She opened and gasped when she saw the golden coins. There was also a little note with it '_don't make Lord Sesshoumaru look bad girl or you will deal with me' Thank you Jaken' _She placed the bag inside her long sleeves and kept going. She walked outside where the morning had just arrived. She walked throw her favorite garden directly toward her favorite cherry blossom

"I hope I can come back soon" she placed a hand on the trunk and then kept walking to the wall that surrounded the castle. She jumped over and into the forest ground and then kept walking until she hit the barrier and passed right throw it. She began to walk fast then faster and then broke into a run. She closed her eyes and toughed her grip on the bag. She stopped after a few minutes she took a deep breath and began walking slowly. 'That is not my home not anymore' she jumped into the tallest tree and the tallest branch and stared at the castle where she knew everything that was needed to be know about it. 'The place I called home is not a home anymore but a prison where I had lived my entire life'. She turned to the other side and stared at the endless forest ahead of her. 'Let's find out what is beyond that forest' she descended and began walking 'This is the real world where everything grows, changes and dies and now I am part of it' She kept walking noticing every little sound and scent. It had been years since she had come out of those walls. She kept walking listening to the birds sing and chat. She stopped for a moment and let the breeze play with her long black and silver hair. She had never felt such refreshing sensation and then a thought hit her.

'I am free' She smiled 'Why not?' she began to run at all her speed something she had never done. Her legs felt the grass tickle's. She ran not caring where she was going anymore as long as she could go somewhere. She ran until her legs gave up that was until mid day. She stopped at a clearing and sat to eat an apple. She closed her eyes when the breeze whispered. Her body lied on the dirt floor as she took a nap. A sound woke her up not long after 'I am not safe like this' She stood up and kept walking.

88888888888

After the confrontation with Sakura, Kagome went to her room where she didn't come out not even for dinner but it didn't even matter for no one had an appetite after the news. Sesshoumaru entered the room and sat next to her

"It was the only way; they were going to condemn her to death"

"Why her she is not ready"

"She is, she needs to learn that there is more than the world in books and what we tell her"

"But she…"

"There is nothing we can do but believe in her"

"I believe in her but I am also a mother and I get worried for her safety"

"…" Sesshoumaru hugged her understanding perfectly how she felt for Sakura was also his child. To most demons strong heirs were very important and even more for them to surpass their parents. As much as he wanted strong children his hearth still pained for letting her go like that.

No one went for dinner or breakfast the next day. Sesshoumaru held to Kagome when she felt Sakura leave the barrier. He knew it was for the best if she didn't have to say good bye that would make her come back faster and what she needed now was have enough energy to leave.

88888888888

Sakura kept walking until she came across a river. She smiled for this was the first time she saw one. She changed into the sleeping yukata and washed her other clothes as they dried she took a deep into the water

"C…Cold" She hurried up and then let her body dry with the rays of the sun. She changed back and noticed that the sun was already hiding she found a cave and made a little fire. She took out one of the books she brought with her and passed a few hours reading 'so many fuss for this, is not even funny' she thought closing the book.

"I wonder what they are doing." she said into her loneliness

"You should worry about your self more little hanyou" said a raspy voice from deeper inside the cave

"Who…who is there" She stood up taking all her stuff inside her bag and standing up

"Just a lonely demon waiting for his next meal" said the voice

"I am not scare of you" she took her swords out

"Put down those butter knives before you hurt your self and let's talk" said the voice

"Yeah right! Do you think I am an idiot?" Said Sakura but she didn't know the demon had dig a hole under her and used it's tale to trap her

"Well are not all hanyous" it said picking her up and constricting her

"No!" She screamed when her swords fell

"Shh I don't like noisy food" said the demon

"Let go of me or I…" she tried to free her self

"You will what?" said the demon with a laugh

"This!" she used her fangs and bitted the demon

"Why you…" it let go of her as soon as she landed she gathered all her stuff and ran away

Sakura ran in the darkness of the forest not knowing where she was going or caring as long as it was away from that demon. She heard growls coming from the darkness that made her blood freeze but kept running not interested in meeting the owners. She ran not caring about the pain of her legs wanting to give up she ran until dawn and kept running until she collapsed of exhaustion. She was lucky there were no demons close by and got some good sleep. She woke up later that afternoon and climbed a tree where she ate a piece of dry meat. 'Is not so bad' she thought.

She checked her surroundings from above but only saw green. The wind went against her face and decided to follow it. She walked for hours taking only taking a few rests.

'Is this going to be everyday, no one to talk to. All alone, I thought it was going to be easy but I wonder if…No I can do this. I most not give up. I won't give anyone the pleasure to see me fall.' She stood up and ran and kept running until the next day and the next taking from now and then a rest or like an hour sleeping high in the trees.

As the days passed by she lost track of how long had she had being traveling after seeing no soul but noticed she was running out of food and water. She began to worry about that but kept going trying not to eat more than the necessary. The nights of the full moon she would climb the tallest tree and stay there until the next day in the morning.

One day she got a familiar scent, the scent of cooked food. She felt her mouth water as she followed the scent unconsciously; she came out of the woods and came across something she had only seeing in paintings. A human village with people all around but this people was moving, not like in the paintings. The memories of what her father told her about humans fearing her hit her like a rock 'wait that was rock' she turned around and saw a boy about her age hiding behind a tree. He stared with wide brown eyes.

"Listen I am not going to hurt you I just want something to eat"

"Demon!" he ran to the village

"Another!" A man screamed

Soon enough she was surrounded by many scare villagers with their farming tools at hand she raised her swords

"You…you are stupid in coming here demon leave" said the oldest man. Woman and children went into hiding

'Fear is dangerous to others in the hands if the stupid' "Listen I am a hanyou not a demon and I don't want to hurt anyone" she said lowering her weapons

"Then why did you come?" said someone from behind

"I just want some food" she said coldly

They made a little circle and whispered something she couldn't hear.

"But…" said one of them

"There is no other way" said the elder

"Your food is coming demon" said another

"I am not a demon I am a hanyou" said Sakura

Soon enough they brought a sack but she notice it was moving

"What's inside?" She said when they placed it a few paces away from her

"Your food" said the elder sadly

She opened the sack and inside found the boy who had thrown her the rock. He was tied up and staring at her in fear.

"Why did…wait you are not expecting me to eat him" She said almost screaming

"Why not, isn't this you what wanted" said a younger man

"I am a hanyou I don't eat humans!" She was now really angry for they weren't listening to her. She used her claws and freed the boy who ran in fear inside a house. The villagers made another little circle and made another agreement not long after one brought her a cow.

"Let me be more specific…I wouldn't need to come her if I could just kill that cow and eat it but that's something I can't do" she said slowly

"Why demo…I mean hanyou" said the elder

"Because I…I don't have time…look just give me some meat and I will leave" she threw two golden coins to the them but they ran away from them

"How do we know is not a trick" said one

"Good point… well swear for my soul" she said with a friendly smile

"You have no soul hanyou!" screamed someone from the back

"What did you say!" she growled

"…Please men move along the miko is coming" said someone from the back everyone parted and let a miko in her early thirty's pass

"Hello demon" said the woman seriously

"Hanyou but my name is Sakura" she said between clenched teeth

"Sakura? Are you not the daughter of the miko who guards the shikon jewel and is also the mate of the western lord?" the miko looked shock

"Yes, my mother is Kagome guardian of the jewel and my father Lord Sesshoumaru" said Sakura with sigh. She didn't want the reputation of her parents to help her

"Why didn't you say that before?" said the miko coming a bit closer

"Because I don't like showing off" said Sakura with a sad smile

"Come with me child" said the miko smiling at her

She was guided into a little hut where she saw a stew way to delicious to be true

"I take then the rumors are true" said the miko sitting

"What rumors?" said Sakura distracted from the food

"That you left the castle for decision of the demon council" she said

"Yes I need to control my powers better…can you tell me how much time has pass" said Sakura

"The news arrived here about a few days ago but it said you left about two moon cycles" said the miko

"Really, that's a long time" said Sakura frowning

"I am sorry for the way the villagers treated you. We had a demon attack about a week ago" said the miko

"No problem may I know your name miko" said Sakura politely

"Is Akako" she said

"Akako may I have some…?" Sakura stared at the stew

"Of course child" Akako smiled and served her

Sakura had doubles and thanked her

"Thank you so much. I was getting tired of dried meat"

"Why didn't you hunt?"

"I… I had never kill something in purpose in all my life"

"I see…"

"Pathetic don't you think. I am the daughter of one of the most powerful demons in the entire country and I am afraid to kill"

"It most be hard"

"Tell me about it, I can't even bare the smell of blood it makes me sick"

"Maybe you are more like your mother"

"Maybe but what I need now is to be more like a demon not a miko"

"…"

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend"

"Is not that, is just that I had never heard someone your age talk like that"

"How?"

"As an adult yet part like a child"

"My entire life went around the castle where only my older brother Kyo and a rain demon name Arashi were the only children. We didn't have some much time to be children with all the training and lessons"

"I meant your mother once many years ago just a few days after your brother Kyo was born. Even as a mate of such powerful cold hearted demon she still can purify the sacred jewel. I believe you have a kind hearth like her no matter how your life has being like"

"But I don't want a kind hearth, father told me emotions only make you weak and lead to your demise"

"Yes that may be true but one can die happy at least than alone"

"I guess you are right but right now my happiness will arrive when I prove my self to those who think I am weak"

"Do you think you are weak?"

"I don't know anymore… I lost control of my self and that makes me weak but at the same time I was stronger than ever"

"…You can stay here for some time"

"Huh?"

"As long as you help around"

"Thank you but what about the villagers?"

"They won't give any trouble to the daughter of the most powerful demon around"

Sakura smiled at her and fell sleep there. It had being a long time since she had a good night of sleep

Akiko stared at the hanyou, she remembered the young hanyou boy that she saw once when she was a younger, and Sakura was much like him. She remembered how he didn't give up the time he fought demons to defend her village.

888888888888888

Kagome found her self with nothing to do now that Sakura didn't need her around. She paced around the castle and even helped where she was no needed. She couldn't take it anymore; everyone was in a foul mood including her self. More than ever she needed to get out.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Yes" 'this sounds familiar

"I need to go visit my mother. I can't stand it anymore please"

"Very well but you will take Kyo, Arashi and also Ah-uh with you"

"Thank you"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two days"

"(Sigh)"

"I knew you would understand"

She was about to exit

"Come for a moment" he said she closed the door

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her "Be careful"

She smiled "I will" and kissed him. Kagome went and told Kyo and asked Cho if Arashi could come with them

"Of course my lady"

Kagome told Jaken to bring ah-uh and they left. The boys took all they saw as they flew across the western lands.

"I can't wait mother sees how much you have grown"

Kagome arrived to Kaede's village where she was warmly welcome. Kaede told her there had being no problems of demons since a long time ago. Kagome felt glad as they said good bye and made their way to the well

"Now Kyo just let the light take you and don't try to control it"

"O.k.?"

Kagome jumped first then the boys. Ah-Uh waited by the side eating the grass.

Kyo felt his feet land on the floor. He stared up and saw a ceiling.

"We are here I mean when"

She climbed the old latter followed by the boys. Kagome picked out to make sure there was no one around then came out followed by the boys

"What are those smells?"

"Pollution, only in the future"

Kagome knocked in the door of her old house and was not welcomed by her mother or brother or even Buyo the cat but a woman that she didn't recognize for a moment then did. Hitomi the girl her brother had a crush on since he was a child was there carrying a baby.

"Kagome is that you?" said the woman known as Hitomi

"Hitomi don't tell me" Said Kagome staring at the baby

"Yes, we got married about a year ago" said Hitomi

"Oh Kami then this is my…" said Kagome staring at the baby

"Niece, her name is Sora" said Hitomi

"Mother didn't you say you had a brother" said Kyo confused

"And she does" said a voice from inside

"Souta!" her brother who was now taller than her and even looked older

"Sis how had you being? But coming" he said making way for them to enter. He stared curiously at the two boys who wearied similar clothes to the ones he had seen Sesshoumaru many years ago

"Where is Mom?" said Kagome

"She is upstairs I will go get her" said Souta leaving

"So what Souta said was true" said Hitomi sitting

"Huh?" Kagome sat as well as the children who stared at everything that was odd to them

"The well can take you to the past and that's where had you being" said Hitomi with a smile

"Yes I now is hard to believe but I guess that's the true" said Kagome

"And are this your children?" Said Hitomi

"Only Kyo, he is Arashi a friend of Kyo" She said

"Kagome?" said a voice entering the room. Her mother looked almost the same for exemption of a few grey hairs

"Mom!" Kagome hugged her mother who hugged her back

"Dear how are you?" said her mom

"I am…" Kagome broke into tears

"We should go upstairs" she stared at the children "Don't go anyway I want to get a better look at you two"

Both mother and daughter left.

"So you are Kyo… you really have change"

"…"

"Now since when in your family shyness runs around. I guess you already know my name"

"Yes"

"And you are?"

"My name is Arashi"

"I thought your mother said she was going to have girl"

"She did, Arashi is friend"

"Oh, well then where is she"

"That's why we came here"

"What do you mean?"

Kyo explained what had happen with Sakura and the options their family had. Souta frowned as he listened. 'So that is why she is so sad, no wonder'

"And there is nothing Sesshoumaru can do?"

"No, it was that or her death…father believes on her as well as mother but she can't stop worrying"

"Do you have an idea of where she is now?"

"No, mother send Shippho secretly to look for her but her scent is all over the forest there is no way we can tell where she is now"

"But why is it everywhere?"

"I think she didn't know where to go first, it was the first time she was given freedom to run wherever she wanted"

"…"

Upstairs Kagome told her mother what had happened, the older woman told her to have faith as she had done when Kagome leaved to find the shards. Kagome understood and soon both joined the rest down stairs.

"Kyo your have grown so much" his grandmother hugged him

Kyo smiled he had never thought his grandmother could be so much like his mother. The rest of the day Mrs. Higurashi got to know his grandson and Arashi. The little family passed the night there and at the next went out. Kyo liked the clothes that once were his uncles while Arashi wanted to rip them off. Kagome and the rest passed the afternoon shopping for stuff she wanted to take with her back in the future.

As they passed a gift shop Kagome saw something interesting from the corner of her eye. She saw a middle size book that read Diary at the front.

"What is it dear?"

"I will be right back!" Kagome bought the familiar diary

"Why did you buy that?"

"Is for Sakura" she said

They left later in the afternoon and promise to come visit sooner.

8888888888888

I am the hell tired of testing! I am so tired of studying that I was even thinking of finishing this chap until next week but I finished now that I have some free time. REVIEW! PLEASE!


	15. The Right To Live

AN/ SEMESTER EXAMS ARE OVER! (Falls on bed and sleeps for three entire days)

Tna: Is she dead?

Sess: I hope so

Me: ZZZzzz (Snore)

Sak: No! She is still alive

I don't own Inuyasha…Thank you for the Review… did you people hear! Review, no two or three but one! Meaning

there is only one nice person left in this world! THANK YOU AND THE REST OF YOU… YOU ARE EVIL!

**Funeral Song BY the Rasmus **  
I dumped you again  
Don't understand  
It's happened before  
Can't take it no more

These foolish games  
Always end up in confusion  
I'll take you back  
Just to leave you once again

I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire

I failed you again  
Cause I let you stay  
I used to pretend  
That I felt ok

Just one big lie  
Such a perfect illusion  
I made you mine  
Just to hurt you once again

I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
reaching out for your hand  
my fatal desire

ohh ohh

Chapter 14: The Right To Live

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, hiding in her own room not daring to face the rain demon that she had known for most of her life. He was her friend even if she had never admitted until a few hours ago. She couldn't believe her self as she dared not to leave the security of her bed under the blanket. Right now who knew what or where he was but she dared not to talk about it with him. It almost hit her when she came with a reasonable explanation. 'How stupid can I get, I am in heat and he as a male just reacted to the rush of my blood when I ran, nothing more, this could had happen with anyone not only him. Yes, that's it'. Her friend had just reacted in instinct. She repeated over and over in her entangle mind.

She jumped off bed and walked out with a big smile outside her room. Kagome walked toward her.

'What is with her?' thought Kagome when she saw Sakura's nervous smile

"Hi mom" said Sakura still smiling

"Are you o.k.?" said Kagome

"Never being better" she said with a bigger smile

Kagome tried to feel if she had fever or something.

"Heh?" Sakura didn't get what had gotten into her

"You are acting odd" said her mother

"Don't talk to me about odd things after what I saw you and father doing" said Sakura

"No, that's regular" said Kagome as if was nothing

'O.k. didn't need to know that' thought Sakura

"I am just kidding" said Kagome when she saw her daughter's face

"You are not aren't you?" Sakura was no fooled

Kagome smiled and kept walking

"You know that now I am going to have nightmares" Said Sakura as she turned to the other hall

Sakura sighed and walked outside to the fresh air left by the rain. She stared from the door frame keeping all her thoughts to her self.

"Lady Sakura" she heard her aggressor. He was behind her

"Yes Arashi" She said not looking at him

"I want to apologize for…" he didn't finish

"Is o.k. Arashi. I understand" she said turning around and smiling one of those smiles that made his hearth stop

'She does?' he suddenly thought

"I hard just to ignore our instincts but just be a more careful, you almost gave me hearth attack" she said playfully

"But you are not human" said Arashi

"Is an expression… look what if we spar" she said

He nodded as she smiled. They made their way to the dojo silently

"Where were you before? I was looking for you" he said as they exited the dojo after a few hours of training

"In my room thinking what the hell made you act like that" she said

'Was she that scare?' he stared at her

'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought

'Why is she staring at me like that?' he thought

"Sakura I…"

"Sakura, Arashi!"

"Kyo"

'Why now?'

88888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was dreaming. Akako stared at Sakura's calm face as she slept. She was taught hanyous didn't trust many and this girl already did sleeping so calmly around a miko who could just purify her in less than a second. Still the girl was no ordinary hanyou. No she was a kind that could only be found in fairy tales. A being born from darkness as well from light, a fallen angel, or a kind devil I any way an outcast by both.

Akako was no surprise by the decision of the demon council. She knew such as Sakura were hated beyond words. She passed her hand over the girl's hair surprise by the silkiness of it.

"Lady Akako" said the boy who threw Sakura a rock when she arrived

"Yes Kiyoshi" said Akako

"Is she really the daughter of the demon lord?" said Kiyoshi

"Yes, why do you ask?" she said Kneeling close to the girl

"Just wondering" he said trying not to be seen if she woke up

"Does she scare you that much?" Said the miko

"Of course not" he said almost whispering not wanting the hanyou to hear him

"I am happy for that. She is so young; she deserves no one to fear her"

"But she is…"

"A hanyou yes, an outcast by demons and humans. Her father is known to be a cold hearted killer who doesn't' stop to think about killing the enemy yet he chose a miko to be his mate even against the consequences of doing so"

"But he is suppose to be the strongest demon, no one would dare to defy him"

"Is not that but nature that was against them for she and her brother are the only ones of their kind" Kiyoshi waited for an explanation "She was born from a miko, the strongest kind. It is said that mikos and demons can not have children because of their opposite energies that would kill the child immediately yet she is the exemption"

"Her name is Sakura right?"

"Yes but in a few years I fear that name will be the meaning of fear"

"W…why?"

"This girl is becoming cold, just like her father"

"Then why don't you destroy her"

"Because she is still a child and deserves a better treatment. She could chose the same path as her mother or her uncle and be the protector of others"

"Uncle?"

"Inuyasha was a hanyou, half-brother of lord Sesshoumaru. He saved this village when I was only a child"

"So he was a good hanyou"

"A hanyou even if they look like demons they have human hearts and feelings like you and I"

Kiyoshi didn't like to be compare to a hanyou

"Imagine being rejected by both humans and demons. To wonder alone this world just because of something you didn't have control over. To be born as a hanyou is as if you carried the sky on your shoulders. There is never rest of pain and so they continue to live cursing their human's hearts for not letting them give up. Stubborn they are and they want to show they deserve to be in this world as much as any other being"

Kiyoshi stared at the girl with a new angle

"She could stay here in the village"

"She is, but she will leave eventually to continue with her journey she is the daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru after all and won't dishonor his name"

"I wonder how is to live among demons"

"Maybe you could ask her when she wakes up"

"…"

"She won't hurt you. I assure you"

"Maybe, I most leave now. Good night Lady Akako"

"Good night Kiyoshi"

888888888888888888

Sakura yawned as she stood up. There was no one in the hut, she made her way outside and stretched yawning a bit more. Bad move for she showed all her fangs to the scare villagers.

'I feel great' she stared at the sun and saw it was late

"Did I sleep that much?" she said to her self

"Yes, I thought you would never wake up" said Akako

"Sorry" SAID Sakura shyly

"Is alright child, come and help me pick some herbs" said Akako with a smile

"Yes" Sakura followed

Sakura walked after the miko who took her to a field fool of herbs. Sakura recognized some from books and knew most of their properties.

"Pick blue…"

"Blue stars, they help as a pain reliever and lower fever"

"Yes, you know about this don't you"

"I have read a few books and my sister Rin taught me too"

Sakura picked herbs and flowers that could help humans when they were sick or hurt. She was happy to help and learn about a few more things she didn't about plants that the books didn't show.

As they ate lunch Sakura sensed a new presence in the field.

"L… lady Akako" Said the boy walking toward them

"Kiyoshi come join us" Said Akako

He walked slowly keeping his eyes on Sakura

"Bu" said Sakura

Kiyoshi fell to the ground

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Akako gave her a disapproval look

"I thought you weren't afraid of her" said Akako helping Kiyoshi to seat

"I am not. I just don't trust her" He sat next to the miko

"Wow, I should have eaten you then" said Sakura

Kiyoshi paled

"She is just kidding" said Akako

"Sorry, I am not use to be around other humans but my mother and sister" said Sakura

"…" He stared at her

"Do I have something on my face or what?" she said after a time

"…" he kept staring

"Hello" she waved her hand almost in his face "There is someone there?"

"…" he moved his head back to avoid her touch

"What's with him?" she said to the miko

"Don't take it wrong but he is just nervous" said Akako

"I understand but as I said I don't eat or kill humans" said Sakura to the boy

"Re…really?" he said

"If I was lying you would be already on my stew" she said eating what was left of it

"…Sorry" he said

"Is o.k. father told me humans had that kind of reactions toward my kind" she said

"Your…father?" he said remembering his reputation

"Yeah he taught me a lot of stuff about humans. They can not be trusted most of the time unless you talk to them first and see how they react toward you" She said

"So that's why you accepted to stay?" said Akako remembering their conversation

"Lady Akako you understand and how my father would have said 'you are an odd human' because you are open minded and try to see things from different points of view something that not to many do. I understood that after our talk yesterday. That is why I believe you are not an evil or liar human and he well he is too scare to even speak"

"I…I AM NOT SCARE" he screamed

"Well you smell scare" said Sakura

"She is a liar" said Kiyoshi

"I don't lie; I have no reason to do such dishonorable thing" she said with a frown

"…" he became quiet

"Forget it; I think is not good for me to stay here. I don't like to be in places I am not wanted"

Kiyoshi felt bad for making her say that. He remembered what Akako had told him

"_Imagine being rejected by both humans and demons. To wonder alone this world just because of something you didn't have control over. To be born as a hanyou is as if you carried the sky on your shoulders. There is never rest of pain and so they continue to live cursing their human's hearts for not letting them give up. Stubborn they are and they want to show they deserve to be in this world as much as any other being"_

"I am really sorry please don't leave"

Sakura stared at him and smiled. He was saying the truth

"O.k. I already had enough hanyou commentaries from Arashi"

"Arashi?"

"He is a rain demon that lives in the castle, we don't get along much but I guess is to be expected. We didn't exactly start with the right foot"

Kiyoshi kept asking her about her life in the castle. Eventually she sensed no fear from him. He left to eat with his family. Sakura was happy of getting him to believe her. Sakura helped Akako around but to her it was an easy job.

They ate dinner under the stars when Kiyoshi came back. They stared at the stars

"A shooting star"

"Make wish children"

"…"

"I see no point in it"

"Why?"

"A star is just gas in space that is burning; the sun is actually a big star too"

"You take all the fun from it"

"The truth is not always fun but is better than have false hopes"

There was long moment of silence until Sakura spoke

"I am going to sleep"

"Good night"

"Good night"

88888888888888

Sakura's dream

She saw the fear on her mother's eyes. She saw Etsuko beg for her life and she saw the reflection of her self on her eyes

'That's me?' she could hear a crazy laughter inside her head. At first she didn't know who it was but then she saw her. A reflex ion of her self when she lost control laughing as she licked the blood from her claws

'_I am you, _that is not true, _but it is we are on, _NO, _IS PART OF YOUR NATURE DO NOT DENY IT'_

_End of dream_

Akako stared at the dark aura of the hanyou. She could see her internal battle as well the little changes from now and then in her appearance. Akako had never felt such strong aura eventually it calmed down but still she stood on her defense.

88888888888888888888888888888

Sakura woke up earlier the next day but not earlier than Akako. She found her in the clearing where they picked the herbs the last day. The miko held a piece of paper and draw a plant Sakura had told her was a very good pain reliever.

"What are you doing?"

"I like to draw"

"Really…you are good at it"

"Thank you"

"There is some paper there, you can try"

"O.K." Sakura took the piece of paper and began to draw. She noticed she wasn't so bad at it but not as good as Akako.

88888888888888

The next few days it was almost the same thing. Sakura would help Akako with whatever she had to do and took some breaks to eat or just stare into space or practice her drawing. Kiyoshi talked to her often to the point they became friends. Sakura would tell him all she knew about science that her mother taught her. He liked to listen it made much cense than the things he heard around. He questioned her about the moon, the stars and planets.

"In the future man will reach the moon but they will have to use especial equipment to be there because there is no air"

"Like being in the water?"

"I guess, but my mother told me your body weights almost nothing there so you don't have to worry about sinking or falling"

Kiyoshi would also ask her about her family and mostly her father which she didn't like to talk much about for she was still angry with him. Eventually the villagers didn't see her as a treat anymore, she even helped them sometimes. She wasn't use to their kind of work but still loved the new experiences. One day as she and Akako collected herbs with some children one little girl came running out of the woods a big yellow insect going after her. Sakura ran to help her but she was too late. The thing got her on the leg. Sakura bent and pulled the sting at the right moment. She saw the insect die no long after.

"Don't move" Sakura examined the insect as the rest ran to the little girl

Sakura was shock. She had being taught about that especial insect by her mother. One of the poisonous insects Naraku used. 'But he is dead what is this thing doing around'

Akako saw her expression from where she checked the little girl

"Do you know what it is?" said Kiyoshi

"Yes, and is bad. It's very poisonous and I don't think there is the rights herb to cure it around here" said Sakura examining the deadly sting

"But you saved her" said Kiyoshi

"But there may be more around" she said standing up with a very serious look on her face

"Do you know where we can get the herb?" he said

"Yes, my mother told me about a hanyou that has a farm of medicinal plants" said Sakura

"Jinenji" said Akako

"Yes, do you know where his farm is?" said Sakura

"A week travel from here" she said

"I most retrieve the herb before someone else is attack" said Sakura getting ready to retrieve her stuff

"I will go with you" said Kiyoshi

"No. you are just a human boy. You will just slow me down" she said giving him a cold unfeeling look

"I promise I won't" he said trying not to show fear

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she narrowed her eyes

She walked away from them and collected her stuff and went back to them. Akako pointed her, the direction to follow.

"I promise to be back as soon as I can"

"Just come back"

"I promise I will…where is Kiyoshi?"

"He went back to the village to warn the rest"

"I see…well see you all later"

Sakura ran as fast she could feeling kind of down for not saying good bye to Kiyoshi. He reminded her of Kyo a little but that was enough to make her want to run back to the castle and see him. Even if she was with them in the village she still felt alone with out the only person who understood her pain. She ran day and night which made her only take only two days and a half to arrive to the village close to Jinenji's farm

"Leave demon!"

"I am not a demon I have come to request Jinenji's help. There are poisonous insects close to a village and we most have an antidote ready"

"Let her go" said an old man

"But what if she is…" said a younger man

"Don't you remember the hanyou who helped Jinenji years ago?" said the old man

"Now that you say it she looks a bit like him" said another very old guy

"Did he not travel with a miko?" said another

"Wait, are you talking about Inuyasha" Said Sakura

"Yes, that was his name. Are you related to him?" Said another old man

"He was my uncle and I believe the miko you are talking about is my mother" said Sakura

"Then go ahead child, just cross the forest and you will find Jinenji" said the first old man

"Thank you" she bowed a little in respect of the elder

Sakura ran until she came across the farmed land. She saw a demon and the hanyou that was surely Jinenji talking.

"Why do you help them hanyou?" said a horse demon (I found that was the kind of demon Jinenji's father was, maybe this guy was his friend)

"I am the only one who takes care of this farm. If I don't there will be many deaths" said Jinenji with his kind voice, but never baked down at the presence of the demon (Yes his mother is dead…she was already too old)

"What if they die? Those are humans, look what they did to you" he said referring to jinenji's scars

"That was many years ago" said Jinenji with a smile

"Is your short life but don't blame me latter if they decide to kill you" said the demon turning around

"I hope your friend gets better soon" said Jinenji

"You are too kind Jinenji but don't let that blind you" said the demon

"It won't happen" He said (O.k. that guy wasn't his father actually the farm belonged to Jinenji's father who also helped humans but after he died Jinenji's mother took care of it)

Sakura waited until their conversation was over to speak with him.

"Hello little one" Jinenji knew she was there

"Hello, my name is Sakura and I need some of your herbs to a prevent a possible tragedy"

"I understand which kind do you need?"

"This bug is very dangerous and I don't know exactly…" she said showing him the rests

"This way"

"So you know?"

"Many years ago a little girl came here looking for the same herb to help her friend. I didn't have the herb here back then but after that I decided to grow them here"

"What about the little girl"

"She found the herb and saved her friend"

Sakura sighed and smiled. He told her which herb to pick and so they began picking the herb.

"You are Kagome's daughter right?"

"Yes… you also meant my uncle Inuyasha right?"

"Yes, he helped me much also…You have your mother's smile"

Sakura blushed

After they finished

"Thank you so much Jinenji"

"Is nothing and good luck"

"Bye"

Sakura ran as fast as she could back to the village

88888888888888

"We have found her my lady" said the lower demon

"Great, kill her and bring her repugnant head to me" said Etsuko

"Yes my lady" said the demon

As the lower demon left a shadow emerged from behind Etsuko

"Do you hate the hanyou that much?" said the now a grown up Fukushu. He was almost the replica of his creator

"I despise her" she said with venom in her voice

"Well my beautiful lady I am very thankful for your help" said Fukushu

"I still don't trust you" she said even after he had given her the location of the hanyou

"I can't blame you" he said with a smile

8888888888888888

Kagome sat close to the window of her room staring at the blue sky. It was a beautiful day in her opinion but still she felt sad. She stared at the diary on her hands. She knew she had to give it to Sakura but when was her question. There was no clue of where the girl went.

She felt a shocking sensation that made her pale. It wasn't her miko powers but the bind she held with her child. The same feeling she felt when Sakura transformed first. She ran outside and mounted AH-UH. She didn't listen to the screams of the servants telling her to stop. She knew she had to get there.

888888888888888

Sakura walked tired of running. She knew she was almost at the village but she felt something was wrong. Picking up her pace she began to catch the scent of blood…human blood. She ran as fast as could. She entered the village to stare at a memory that would always hunt her.

The villagers were dead; many were in pieces others just bleed to death. Most of the ones who still had a face were in pain. Their last sensation as they were killed was pain. Her eyes began to form tears

'No I won't cry!' she shut her eyes

"Look who we have here" said a unidentified type demon for it was way too ugly

"I thought you may not show up" said another which she recognized was a roach demon

"Why?" she whispered

"What did you say little hanyou?" said the roach

"Why! Why did you kill them!" she screamed almost making them step back

"Because they are worthless human scum" said the unidentified demon

"They did nothing wrong" she said staring now coldly at them 'Don't let your emotions take over you'

"Who cares, we are only here for you" said the roach

"…" many lower demons began to appear from around the now ruins of homes

"Some one doesn't want you around but I am sure you already know that and so we have come to kill you" said the unidentified demon

One launched at her. She jumped to the side letting her bag fall. The herbs fell as the demons chased the young hanyou.

88888888888888

Ha, ha, ha. I will leave it there. I am evil too

Review or suffer under my terrible story. I swear I will kill someone next chap.

Sak: I dare you

Cto: I am the author I can do anything… including getting you and Arashi alone in your bed room

Sak:-Gulp-

Cto: I thought so… Remember to review!


	16. On My Own

An/ None -Angry stare- Oh and you can ask me whatever you want as long is not something that will make me hurt you if you were here :)

**SUM 41 **

**"Pieces"**  
I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

On my own

I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

Chapter 14: On My Own

Sakura ran throw the village dodging all the attacks. She tried to run into the forest to hide but every time she was close to escape lower demos would block her way. At the end they had she surrounded all closing into her. One graved her by the neck from behind pulling her up and around so she could stare at it. Sakura saw a large scar across its face

"Do you know who did this!" he screamed but she could not even respond for the lack of air "Your dear father did, he banned all my kind and almost kill me now you will pay for that" said the demon

"…" Sakura lost hold of her weapons

"You repugnant hanyou, I will crush each one of your little bones and deliver your head to lady Etsuko"

"…"

"But she didn't say anything about sending the rest of you to your father"

Sakura gasped at the more press ion. She was ready to faint

"Not so fast you freak, we want to have some fun with you before your horrible death"

It threw her against a wall before stepping over her arm

"Ahhh"

"Lea…leave her alone" Akako shot an arrow from where her tired and hurt body was. It purified the demon immediately

"A…kako" whispered to Akako who fell next to her

"Are…are you o.k.?" Said Akako. A large demon approached and stepped over Akako

"Akiko!" screamed Sakura as she saw the crushed remains of one of the kindest persons she had known

"Repugnant miko" Said the demon

Sakura was picked up again and thrown to the demons that began to bite and cut her skin. She screamed in pain but did not cry. When they all retreated to see her body it was just all covered in blood and gashes. Her eyes were close

"Let's cut her head"

88888888Sakura's dream8888888

She was in a forest staring up at a dry try. She looked up and saw the boy who was once in her dreams

"Are you really giving up?"

"Yes, I am not strong enough"

"I thought you were going to be stronger than your father"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I am just a weak hanyou"

"Really that didn't stop me from cutting his arm once"

"I have no reason; I will be less of a problem to my family this way"

"But what about you"

"Me?"

"What is it that you want? Is not about what they want but what you want from your life"

"I want the pain to end"

"And how would you end it"

"Like this, dying"

"It will only bring you more pain…you will realize that you lost much"

"But if I go on more people will be hurt"

"That is how life works, you live and then you die there is no exceptions…well Sesshoumaru can make an exception"

"So I am just suppose to go on like this"  
"Don't doubt your self that is when you finally lose"

"Thank you"

88888888888

Sakura's body was picked up again. The demon was about to pull her head when she opened her eyes

"What a…?"

Sakura kicked the demon on the face and jumped back landing barely on her feet. She held to her arm. She saw a light blue light cover her body.

"What's going on?" her arm and cuts disappeared but the blood lost was still there making her dizzy. She stared at the body of Akako. She felt her temper rising but she didn't care she just wanted to finish them all. Her eyes turned bright red and her hair completely silver white. He claws and fangs grew, some demons stepped back in fear of her power.

"All of you will die!" the rest was blur on her mind but there were a few thing she remembered. Her claws cutting throw putrid skin and fangs biting and snatching up the skin and most of all the taste of blood. All demons tried to escape but it was in vain. She killed them all in a fit of rage.

After she finished the last demon she stood there staring at her actions. Slowly her eyes went back to normal. She sank on her knees and stared at what she had provoked. Dead, pain, misery and most of all a bathe of blood. It covered everything and everyone including her. She felt the taste of blood on her mouth. Vile began to crawl up her throat.

'They are all dead because they let me stay' her hands fisted the bloody ground splashing her face with blood of the innocent and the killers. She closed her eyes trying to make all the pain go away but it wouldn't. In the other hand it was stronger than ever. 'If I had just left they would have lived but…' the memory of Kiyoshi asking her to stay repeated in her mind. 'I didn't want this to happen' she could take it anymore and ran blinded by confusion. She ran to the forest looking for a way to get ride off the blood on her.

She felt like the worst of the worst for losing control and killing with out thinking. She ran into a lake and jumped immediately into it. The water turned red as the blood left her tainted clothes. She screamed into the water where no one could hear her. She let her body fall into the depts. 'I didn't want to'. She kept sinking believing she could finally be able to get rid off the pain. A hand graved her, she stared up and saw who she thought was an illusion. Her mother pulled her out of the cold waters and onto the shore.

Sakura felt even worse under the sight of her mother. The purest person, the only one who could purify the sacred jewel.

"Are you o.k.?" Asked Kagome who was staring at her.

"…" She didn't know what to say not even look at her in the eye

"I know what you did" She said with a faint smile. Sakura immediately looked at her mother's face. There was no hate, no tears, and no disgrace, only a faint smile. "I know this is hard for you, I had a friend who went through the same thing"

"You mean" she knew she meant Inuyasha. She had heard of his good actions and all that she never thought of him losing control like her.

"Yes, and you know is O.k. because you were only protecting your self" said Kagome happy to see her daughter still alive

"But I kill them all. I had never kill in my life" She said having flash backs

"I know dear, but is part of you now, part of you being, part of your soul" Kagome knew this was something Sakura would have to come to amends by her self. There was nothing she could do about that.

"But…" Sakura wanted her mother's help

"No buts young lady, you know better than that" She looked at Sakura straight to the eyes "After all, you are smarter then that"

"I was weak" Said Sakura pulling her eyes away

"No buts young lady, you know better than that" She looked at Sakura straight to the eyes "After all, you are smarter then that"

"I was weak"

"No, you are strong, don't forget that you fought the instinct, you were able to acknowledge your actions and didn't do anything to that wasn't part of you"

"Yes mother"

"You are so serious Sakura; you have to learn to live your life without regrets"

"How?"

"I don't know that's up to you… I almost forgot"

"What is it?" She saw her mother take out something out of her sleeve

"Is a diary" She said looking at it

"A diary?"

"Yes for you my daughter" She extended her hand to her. Sakura took it and stared at it in miss belief

"I know is not your style but I think it cam help you"

"How?"

"To organize your ideas or record what you see and learn"

"I guess it can't hurt to try"

"Well I guess I better get going, your father is not going to be happy when I get back"

"Take care and tell everyone I miss them for exemption of father" said Sakura as her mother mounted Ah-Uh

"…" Kagome smiled

"Bye"

"Bye" she saw her mother fly toward the castle

'Now is time to deal with my mistake' She walked back to the deserted village where everything was painted with blood

"Please forgive me… all of you" she whispered. She went inside one of the houses and brought back a shovel. She went to one side of the village and started digging. By night she was still digging but now had made a fire. At mid night she began to collect the bodies by her self. She wanted to cry when she noticed there were all adult mans, there were no children or woman for exemption of Akako. She placed them all in separate holes with apiece of their clothing outside for their families to recognize where they were if they came back. All the demons went into the deepest hole. She ended by morning tired and once again covered in blood. She had searched for the pieces of people guided by her nose to know who they belonged too. She felt horrible doing so but it was the only thing she could do for them. Finally she placed flowers for everyone but the most beautiful went for Lady Akako

'Now the village' she stared at the homes covered with blood. She had no idea of what to do about it but she didn't have to anymore for it began to rain in that moment.

888888888888888

Arashi couldn't take it anymore. He had acted as if nothing had changed but he could no longer go on like that. He missed her terribly more than anyone. Usually rain demons could control the rain at their will but it was also controlled but their emotions. Arashi was sad and so the rain fell like tears. It was a light rain falling straight to the ground.

"She will be fine" Said Kyo standing next to him in the rain

"Who?" said Arashi looking down to the flowers of the garden she loved so much

88888888888888

Sakura smiled at the falling rain feeling cleaner as the blood fell from her clothes. The rain reminds her of the castle she had known as home. The rain even reminded her of Arashi. 'That's o.k.; he is a rain demon after all'

She entered the hut and collected her stuff. She had already left her unwritten diary in her bag 'Now let's move on' she began to exit the village when she heard someone scream

"Sakura!" She turned around

"Kiyoshi…" She whispered to her self.

He stopped a few paces from her

"I am sorry" She said

"Are you o.k.?" he smiled at her

"Yes…take them" She handed him the herbs she had brought

"Thanks. Are you leaving?" he said with a sad smile and staring at the flowers

She nodded

"Would you come back?" He said staring directly at her cold golden eyes

"Someday" she said with a faint smile

"Great" he smiled too

Sakura turned around and walked to the forest. 'Is better if I skip human villages' she thought. After a month of being alone and now being able to kill to survive she dug throw her bag and found the forgotten diary. 'Why not?'

She opened the diary to the first page and wrote 'Sakura' then the next she began to write

_I still can't understand why do I write this but it can't hurt me after all is just a diary and everything what I write here will be how do I really feel and I am n t regretting any of it. My name is a common one Sakura, but my last name is other thing 'Taisho' so many fear it mostly because of my fathers' reputation of being cold hearted killer. I'm a hanyou just like that, that is what I am and I don't care if they think that I am weak for I will prove them wrong. _

She wrote to start. 'I think I will skip this page for later' there wasn't much she could write for introducing. She went to the next page and wrote

_I don't really see the point to this 'diary'. I know it can help me deal with my ideas but from there it has no other used. In what they call my short life I have noticed more than what they think I have. I was able to understand life is not easy. That there is people suffering at this and every moment. When we think pain is mostly about physical but there is also mental. Pain that hunts you in your very dreams. Making up a world where everything is perfect is something I can't do. You can't learn with out some kind of sacrifice. You would have to wait, listen, or lose your time trying to understand._

_The pain I feel is both physical and mental. Don't ask why stupid book that is now my only companion. I won't tell._

_This is now and here between you and me. I have no secrets but my past that is not so secret to anyone around here. I have gain and lost. I have lost and mourn but I won't cry! Understand that, that is something I can't aloud my self. _

_Yes, I have lost my mind a couple of times and done things I am not proud of but there is nothing I can do to get them back. I have to move on with my scars._

She closed the book after filling a page. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She kept walking for who knows how long. Having no one to talk too, letting her mind wonder with out direction. From now and then she would come across some lower demon and fished it fast. After sometime she took out the diary once again while she rested on a clearing

_Time passes so slowly that I think it has almost stopped. I have no one to talk to. I don't even get a chance to chat with my enemy before I kill it. So much for learning new stuff when I have such weak opponents._

8888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru descended on the village Sakura had being. Kyo, Arashi and Shippho with him. Sesshoumaru saw the humans hide inside their homes as he walked toward where her scent was stronger. He entered a human grave yard. The entire place had her innocent cent. He saw some people run back to the village but he paid no mind until a boy walked toward him.

Kiyoshi recognized those cold golden eyes. He saw a boy a little older than him and an adult demon have them. He knew immediately who they were and walked toward them

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Kiyoshi bowed

Sesshoumaru and the rest stared at his boldness to address a demon

"My name is Kiyoshi and I just wanted you to know Sakura…I mean lady Sakura left the village about seven days ago. She was in good conditions when I last saw her.

Sesshoumaru stared at the boy with out expression and then turned around. Kyo and Arashi stared at the boy a little longer before Kyo approaching him

"Thank you for the information"

"You are welcome"

"Common you two" said Shippho when they were ready to leave

88888888888888888888888

"You are a liar!"

"But that's what happened no one survived"

"Leave!" She turned around and said "You said they were capable of killing her"

"My bad, it looks like the little hanyou is growing up"

"She won't for long"

For the few next months there was no clue where Sakura was. She detached her self from populated areas. Etsuko had no idea where to find her.

888888888888888888888888

How was this chap…I finally found a mistake I did in this fic. Do you know what it is? It has to do with the diary

Review or not. I don't care anymore I am continuing my other fics. (Very Angry)


	17. Freaky Girls

AN/ I AM SO ANGRY! Not with you guys but my Step program. Now I am taking Composition 102 a college course and I won't have enough time to write my fic. Sorry I took it on you guys asking for reviews. I just love writing. Good news, I passed all my semester exams with A's and B's.

_**Hijo de la Luna (Son of the moon)** by Mecano- this is a story READ_

_Foolish is he who doesn't understand._

_A legend tells of a gipsy woman  
who pleaded with the moon until dawn.  
Weeping she begged  
at the break of dawn  
to marry a gipsy man._

_"You'll have your man, tawny skin,"  
Said the full moon from the sky.  
"But in return I want the first child  
that you have with him.  
Because she who sacrifices her child  
So that she is not alone,  
Isn't likely to love it very much."_

Chorus: _  
Moon, you want to be mother,  
but you cannot find a love  
who makes you a woman.  
Tell me, silver moon,  
What you intend to do  
With a child of flesh.  
A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
Son of the moon._

_From a cinnamon-skinned father  
A son was born,  
White as the back of an ermine,  
With grey eyes instead of olive --  
Moon's albino child.  
"Damn his appearance!  
This is not a gipsy man's son  
and I will not put up with that."  
_

Chorus

_Believing to be dishonored,  
The gipsy went to his wife,  
A knife in his hand.  
"Whose son is this?  
You've certainly fooled me!"  
And he wounded her mortally.  
Then he went to the woodlands  
with the child in his arms  
and left it behind there._

Chorus

_And the nights the moon is full  
it is because the child  
is in a good mood.  
And if the child cries,  
The moon wanes  
To make it a cradle.  
And if the child cries,  
The moon wanes  
To make it a cradle._

Chapter 16: Freaky Girls

Sakura wondered the woods by her self. There was no one to talk to or listen too. It was just her and her little book walking around with no firm direction. Just thinking, planning, and feeling most of all lonely.

'Is this how it is supposed to be? Most I keep walking all alone in this world'

She didn't know how long it had being until one day it began to snow. 'Most be around the end of year' she thought and kept walking. Her body ached with the cold but that didn't stop her. She practiced every day her fighting skills and sometimes placed them to use when a lower demon tried to attack her. The things that used to astonish her about the outside world now only made her smile a little before going on. She kept away from any populated area knowing well Etsuko was looking for her head. She wanted to deal with the snake alone so she didn't tell her mother about it. She sat sometimes under a tree's shadow and wrote on her diary which helped her free her thoughts.

Lying on the snow closing her eyes she meditated like her father had taught her. She kept as far as way from the spark of light and kept being part of the darkness. It hurt but she knew it helped her get control. After a few hours of this she rested her head on the ground taking in the cool feeling of the snow that helped her heated head relieve the pain.

She took out her diary

_I was told me that it could visit the day of my birthday but I don't think there is anything else for me to do there anymore._

_All_

_Alone just_

_Thinking of life_

_Living as a hanyou _

_Me_

_Under_

_A tree_

_Reading a book_

_Dreaming of more is_

_Sakura_

_Little poems I came up with. I know it doesn't rime but it has structure. One word, two words, three words, four words, and one word. Oh what do you know you are just a book_

_Fallen _

_Angels with_

_Broken wings I _

_Fall with them into_

_Darkness_

_Calling_

_A name_

_In the darkness_

_But no one is _

_Coming_

_Not bad, I think. I don't have title for them but at least I am not bored to death_

_Swords_

_Blood death_

_Falling bodies at_

_My feet I am_

_Guilty_

_Red _

_Around us_

_Red inside us_

_Red is life and_

_Death_

She smiled and read the poems out loud to her self

"_You_

_Fall but _

_Find your feet _

_Stand up and keep_

_Walking"_

"_Let_

_My Eyes_

_Wake Up with_

_Your stare before I _

_Die"_

She smiled up at the cloudy day. It was a beautiful day in her opinion.

_Cold like my purpose in life_

"_Winter_

_Hearts fallen_

_Stars with fallen_

_Dreams I try to_

_Catch"_

"_Brother_

_Can you _

_Hear my voice_

_My pain and fear_

_Kyo"_

"_Cold_

_Like the _

_Rain warm like _

_My tired sigh my_

_Rival"_

"_Tired_

_Walking But_

_With no Other_

_Option left at the_

_Moment"_

She sighed before retuning the diary to her bag. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold weather. She felt funny writing and calling on her own poems.

8888888888

Arashi kept training each day at all his limit. He knew Sakura would become stronger as she traveled and he still wanted to defeat her. Kyo trained with him also wanting more experience.

"What do you think she is doing?" said Kyo as her face came to his mind

"Something stupid surely" said Arashi swinging his sword

"Are you still angry about that boy?" said Kyo just staring

"What boy?" said Arashi trying to look a little confuse

"You know the one from the village, the last one to see Sakura" he was not fooled

"I don't remember" said Arashi

"Riight" said Kyo sarcastically

"Just shut it" said Arashi closing his eyes and trying to ignore his presence

"No, really are you still angry?" said Kyo pushing the subject

"I am not angry!" said Arashi stopping his training and snapping at him

"Wow I think you are" said Kyo with a smile 'It's been a long time since I don't have so much fun'

"…" he attacked the older boy-

'Falling

Leafs fallen

Hearths broken minds

That will heal in

Time' he thought

Arashi stood where she used to seat and read by her self for hour's everyday. Six months had passed but to her love ones it looked like years. There weren't many laughs in the castle. Kyo trained more than ever in hope to forget his pain. Kagome passed looking for any detail that needed to be fixing in their home. Sesshoumaru worked harder than ever leaving home for weeks some times. Everyone had their own way to try to forget.

888888888888888888888888

Sakura kept staring but not really looking at the sky. A low snore brought her attention. She stood up and walked to the source. She turned to a tree in which it's had in the high branches a girl. Her hair was dark brown and swirled freely reaching her mid back and her skin was quite tan and she had a trace of small birth marks from her right eye to the corner of her mouth. She counted four in total. She didn't look like a treat. She wore a long pure dark green kimono and had a dagger hanging from her obi. Sakura also could feel some kind of magic from her.

Sakura wondered how long had she been there 'did she hear me?' she never thought about sharing those poems with anyone. She felt angry at the thought.

"Who the hell are you!" her language had improved

The girl almost fell from the tree. She stared down at the angry hanyou with dark brown eyes. She didn't say anything

"I asked who the hell are you." Said Sakura with a cold tone

"My name is Tsukiko" she said trying not to sound scare but Sakura's nose told her other wise

"For how long had you being there?" said Sakura imitating her father's tone

"I don't know I was sleep" Said the girl trying not to show fear but failed when her eyes trembled a little

"Were you spying on me?" said Sakura narrowing her eyes a millimeter

"…" She didn't know how to respond

"I made you a question" but she already knew the answers for her silence or so she thought

"No but I could not help listening…Sorry I didn't mean to" said the girl

"Is o.k. I guess is part my fault" Said Sakura noticing she is the first person she talked to in a long time

"So what's your name?" said the girl feeling safer with the faint smile Sakura had and her softer tone

"Sakura" she said trying not to look at her on the eyes 'I don't need her to recognize me as my father's daughter'

"That's a nice name" said Tsukiko with smile, her name meant 'moon child'

"Thanks" she said in relief of not being known

Tsukiko jumped off the tall tree and laded by Sakura's side

"You are not an ordinary human are you?" said Sakura impressed

"Yes, I am a witch" said the girl with a stare that said 'don't hurt me'

"Oh…I am a hanyou" said Sakura with a smile

"Really I thought hanyous were supposed…" she stooped at mid sentence

"To be stupid or weak" Completed Sakura with a smile

"…" she felt uncomfortable

"Is o.k. I am used to that but tell me why you are here. Aren't you…" was Sakura saying

"My family is composed by evil witches but because I didn't want to be like them I was banished" said the witch girl

"So you are traveling alone?" said Sakura kind of sympathizing

"Yes, I am looking for good witches so they can teach me…and why are you alone?" she said

"I am traveling to become stronger" she simply said

The two girls sat on a clearing talking about how they had gotten to their decisions. Snow fell lightly covering both. It was cold but they didn't care because they weren't alone anymore

"And she was like screaming at me this horrible thing and that she hated me since the day I was born but I really didn't care because I always knew that" said Tsukiko

"Wow" said Sakura when she heard her say that as if it was nothing

"I know, I tell you they are so twisted and they act as if what they do was their right" said the girl frowning

"That's horrible" said Sakura

"Tell me about it, I had to live with it. I always helped the people they capture escape since I remember but I only got caught a couple of times" she said

"What did they do?" said Sakura

"They locked me for days with out food or anything in a small dark room but that's o.k. thanks to that I'm not scared of darkness anymore" Said Tsukiko with a sad smile

"That's good" said Sakura because she wasn't scare of being alone anymore

"Can you…can you make me a poem like the ones you were saying" said the witch

"Huh?" Sakura said

"You were making them about your memories I can tell" said the other girl

"Well…"She began to think

"Like

A black

Cat that brings

Good luck she brings

Hope" she said

Tsukiko smiled, that was a good witch someone who helped the sick and people with what they could but sometimes people didn't liked them because they thought all witches were bad

"What about 'Black luck'" the witch said

"Huh?" Sakura was distracted with the falling snow

"For the title" said Tsukiko

"It sounds nice" said Sakura

They stared at the fading sun and falling snow

"Tell me more about your father" said the brunet

"He is very strong and cold but some say my mother melted his hearth" said Sakura

"It sounds romantic" said Tsukiko

"That's the least thing you could think if you saw him" said Sakura with a laugh

"Really?" said the witch

"Yeah, he is very tall and has this long silver hair and his eyes are like mine but when he stares at you is like you can't lie to him" said Sakura shivering a little

"Scary" said the not so scary girl

"I know but in time I got used to it after all he is my father" said Sakura lying on the white snow

"I felt that way when you stared at me" said Tsukiko

"That's good, I want to surpass him" said Sakura closing her eyes and feeling the weight of the snow on them

"A full demon?" said Tsukiko staring surprised at the hanyou

"Yap that is what I want and that is why I travel" said Sakura sitting

"I think is great that you are trying so hard" said Tsukiko

"You too, you know we are very alike and yet" said the hanyou to the little witch

"Very different" said the little witch

They left the clearing after Sakura detected a snow storm coming. The found a hollow tree and made a fire inside while the storm passed by. Sakura was happy she had hunted no long ago and had something to eat for both. The other girl had some bread and cheese with her.

"Don't you miss anyone from your home?"

"That was not a home, but I miss my little sister…I wanted to take her with me but she said she wanted to stay and help the people they captured"

"So she wants to be a good witch too?"

"Yes, she is very good acting being a bad witch so they will go easier on her but I still miss her"

"I understand, I miss my brothers and sister"

"Kyo was his name right?"

"Yes, Kyo is older than me but Rin and Shippho are even older"

"You are the youngest?"

Sakura nodded "But they never treated me as that. We were equals"

"Your family sounds nice"

"If you call nice being trained to kill each day of your life"

"Who trained you?"

"A few years back it was Shippho and then my father" Sakura stared at the fire to the image of her father in it "He didn't care if I was younger, he just trained me and my brother" She rubbed her shoulder "I failed meditating a lot"

"I was only taught how to curse but I never tried but I did tried the counter curses and removing such"

"Would you teach me?"

"…I guess so. Who knows maybe you will get to meet my family some day"

"I hope not but for exception of your sister"

"Her name is Yoko" it means 'sun child'

Both girls slept next to each other. Sakura had covered them with her outer haouri and Tsukiko with a blanket she had brought with her. Outside the storm kept going enveloping everything in white and cold snow.

'Tired

Of standing

Wanting to fall

Brave young hearts aren't

Aloud' those were Sakura's last thoughts before falling sleep

8888888888888888888888

Arashi stared at the storm from inside hid room through the window. He wanted to go look for her in these conditions, just wanting to know that she was alright.

Kyo was on her old room checking that everything was the same way before she left before her return. He did this very often and was happy to get her scent that was still there but also his mother's tears.

Sesshoumaru couldn't work or even think straight. His mind wondered where his little girl was and how she was.

Kagome cuddled in bed hating being cold. Her eyes were tired but the storm invaded her mind as well like the outside world

8888888888888888888888

The storm refused to stop so the girls were stuck inside with not much to do but talk

"I want to show you something" said Sakura bringing out a piece of paper

"Is beautiful, did you…?" said Tsukiko staring at a beautiful drawing of a flower

"No it was a miko, a few months ago I guess…she died and I kept this as a reminder of her and the village" said Sakura "I did these ones" She showed her some of her own

"They are pretty too"

"Thanks"

"Are those books, why did you pack books?"

"They aren't mine; I took them from my father's library before I left"

Sakura and Tsukiko read the books sometimes showing a paragraph to the other that they thought it was nice. The storm died after two more days and so the girls came out to the bright white outside world.

"I think I have gone blind" said Sakura

Both girls walked together talking from now and then. Sakura had decided to help Tsukiko find a good witch to train her as Tsukiko taught her counter spells and courses to protect her self. Sakura began counting the days and after four days they came across a village.

"Should we search there?" said Tsukiko

"There is a little problem" said Sakura pointing at her doggy ears

"I know" Said the little witch bringing out of her bag a straw (sp?) hat

"It works?" Asked Sakura putting it on

"Yap but I think they are cute" said Tsukiko

"You and everyone else who pulls them" Said Sakura as they walked toward the village

As they entered they heard shouts

"Leave this village at once foul woman" Sakura thought they were referring to her but she wasn't so old so she continued

"If you refuse I will take away all the children from this village and more" said a horrible female voice

"You are twisted not even deserve to be call human" said a kinder one

"Shut your pretty stupid face traitor and give us the girl" said another horrible one

"She doesn't want to be with you, she is not like you" said the same kind voice

"She is my daughter and she will be like us" said the first horrible voice

"You are not match for two of us" said the second horrible voice

The girls ran after the place where the shouts were coming from. For some reason Tsukiko was very worried, Sakura noticed. When they arrived Tsukiko fell on her knees to the cold floor. In front of them two woman wearing dark cloak talked to one wearing a white one behind her a girl about five years old hided. Sakura noticed the little girl had the same little birth marks as Tsukiko but on the left side of her face.

"Look who do we have here, Tsukiko have you come to ask forgiveness" said an ugly woman who Sakura could no see relation with Tsukiko and Yoko

"Never! Leave my sister and me alone" Said Tsukiko standing up and sending her a dirty stare

"You good for nothing child, you are the one who taught her all that shit about the traitors" said another ugly woman

"They are not like you or me witch leave them to be" Said Sakura who had also shed blood of others

"A hanyou, no, not just any hanyou the daughter of the lord of the west and the guarding miko of the jewel" said one of the evil witches

"Sakura?" Tsukiko didn't know if it was true

"So what if my mother is the guardian of the jewel. I am more like my father. I kill and don't give a shit about it. Is their decision what to do with their lives and you have no right to be involve in it" said Sakura with a cold tone that resembled her father's

"This has nothing to do with you repugnant freak" said Tsukiko' mother

"I will end your life my self" Said Sakura coldly

"Don't lie to us, Lady Etsuko has placed a reward for your head and also told that you couldn't even kill a fly" said the other witch

"That was before, now get ready to die and burn in hell for eternity" said Sakura

"No, Sakura I have to do this" Tsukiko held her shoulder

"But…" said Sakura not so sure of liking the idea

"Yes Tsukiko would you kill your own mother" Said one witch

"You are not y mother! I know it. I can see it on your eyes. You killed our real parents didn't you and then tried to make us like you" said Tsukiko

"How…?" said One of the evil witches

"You are not my mother or anything from me but a twisted freak!" Screamed Tsukiko

"You little…" Said the fake mother ready to strangle her

"You won't place your dirty hands on innocent children again" Said the kind woman who tackled her to the ground then brought a white hilt dagger and cut the witch's chest and killed her black putrid hearth. The witch gave a horrible cry before her body became black goo on the white snow. The other witch saw this and began to escape but didn't get far away

"Where do you think you are going…freak" Said Sakura taking out her daggers and slaying the witch making sure to go for her hearth as the woman had done so and saw her become the putrid black substance. Sakura walked to the rest. She saw Tsukiko hugging her sister Yoko and the woman stare directly at her.

"You are not as bad as you think" said the woman with kind voice

"Really, well I guess I better leave" said Sakura

"But Sakura you said you would help me…" said Tsukiko

"And I did, didn't you hear. She was a traitor to them which means…" said Sakura

"You are good witch!" Said Tsukiko to the good witch who smiled at her

"Yes, those came here a few days ago wanting an offering from the village. We refused but I saw this little girl with them and I knew she wasn't like them" said the kind woman

"She took me from them sister, she saved me" said Yoko

"My name is Sutako" which means 'star child'

"Would you teach us?" said Yoko

"OF course" said Sutako

"Sakura…" said Tsukiko

"Yes?" she said

"I wish you the best of luck, thank you" said the good witch

"I should be the one thanking you, I had been alone for a long time but you reminded me my purpose better than anyone, bye" said Sakura turning around and running into the forest

"Bye and take care!" screamed Tsukiko and Yoko. Sutako smiled at them knowing the hanyou girl wasn't bad as she wanted to be

Sakura ran as fast as she could as much as she wanted to stay a bit she knew she couldn't. Etsuko was hunting for her as well as others for her head. She was happy enough to know the little witches were happy and safe.

'Maybe I will visit them someday'

_Diary I hope to see Tsukiko soon but I know it won't happen that soon._

_Again _

_Alone but _

_For how long _

_It doesn't matter to_

_Me_

88888888888888888888

"Stop right there freak" said a sixteen year old girl wearing a light green kimono and a white obi

"Who are you calling freak, freak?" said the sixteen year old hanyou wearing her red outer haori and rest black clothes

"At you freaky freak" said the girl holding a dagger

"Witch" said the hanyou girl

"Freak" said the other girl with little birth marks running from the corner of her right eye to the corner of her mouth

"Tsukiko" said the hanyou

"Sakura" said the witch

Both girls broke into laughter.

"Is being so long" said Tsukiko

"I know how had you being and you sister and Sutako?" Asked Sakura

Arashi and Kyo stared at both in confusion

"They are all fine, why don't you guys come in"

"Don't stand like idiots you two, common"

The girls shared what had happen since they separated and so. 'Like the old times' both girls thought while the boys thought 'Freaky girls.'

888888888888888888888888888

HA, I finish this chap in one day. Now I have o finish my three article critics and type them…I hate that class. I am only sixteen and my English is the worst BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP/ Review but I think I won't be updating very soon.

Sak: you freak

Cto: I am a freak, yei!


	18. Double Chap

Double Chap-Ara/Sak

La Camisa Negra (The Black Shirt) By Juanes- I love Juanes

I have the black shirt on

Today my love is in mourn

Today I have my soul in pain

And is the fault of your witch craft

Today I know you don't want me

And that is what hurts me the most

That I have the black shirt on

And a pain that hurts

It looks like I was left alone

And it was your entire entire lie

What a damn bad luck of mine

That day that I found you

For drinking of the venom malevolent of your love

I was left dying and full of hurt

I breathe that bitter smoke of your good bye

And since you left I only have…

Have the black shirt on

Because black I have the soul

I for you lost the composure

And I even almost my bed-cama-

Cama, cama caman baby

I tell you with stealth

That I have the black shirt on

And underneath the deceased

I have the black shirt

Now your love doesn't interest me

What yesterday tasted to me like glory

Today to me it tastes of pure…

Wednesday in the afternoon and you haven't arrive

Don't even show a signal

And I with the black shirt

And your trunks in the front door

It looks like I was left alone

And it was your entire, entire lie

What a damn bad luck of mine

That day that I found you

For drinking of the venom malevolent of your love

I was left dying and full of hurt

I breathe that bitter smoke of your good bye

And since you left I only have…

Have the black shirt on

Because black I have the soul

I for you lost the composure

And I even almost my bed-cama

Cama, cama caman baby

I tell you with stealth

That I have the black shirt on

And underneath the deceased

Chapter 17: Family Vacation

Sakura smiled at the bright day, her hearth was calm and her soul in peace. She loved her life and to think that back when she was younger the thing she most wished for was death. 'How fool I was' she thought lying in the grass surrounded by the flowers and sweet scents.

_Is like wakening up from a nightmare yet I learned so much. I have come to an understanding with my self yet I believe there are a few things to fix with me._

She still wrote on her diary that was kept well with her all the time. She sat as someone approached

"Mom" she said as a hi

Kagome smiled and said "I have being planning a little vacation for all of us"

"Huh?"

"We are going to the beach"

Sakura smiled, she remembered the first tome she saw the sea. I had been a few days later after leaving Tsukiko. She even draw it to have it always in her memory.

"Are we all going?"

"Yes, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I bought you something especial for the trip"

"Really what is it?"

"I will show you when we get there"

Sakura nodded knowing better than insist with her mother

"We will be leaving tomorrow and we will stay for three days"

"O.k."

888888888

After dinner Sakura trained with Arashi in the dojo

"She said she bought me something too"

"Really?"

"And also Kyo and others"

"Well, I wonder what did she bought us"

"She has being traveling to the future more often"

"I wonder why, and what is she up to"

"We will learn tomorrow"

"But I feel there is something else"

88888888888888

Everyone was outside organizing, when Kagome meant all she did. Sango, Miroku, Taro, Suzu, Kirara, Hotamaru, Yori, even Kanna and Kagura who was visiting her sister were going.

Sakura wondered what was her mother up to. Everyone left in groups toward the sea. Some running, others were flying and Jaken screaming good bye to his master.

Sakura could already feel the breeze of the sea as she speeds to get there. When everyone arrived she was already staring at the endless sea. She turned around and smiled big.

Shippho found a place for them to have shadow. Kagome began pulling the boys and men behind some trees with one of the many bags they had brought.

"I am not wearing that!" screamed Shippho

"Mother please, I beg you" said Kyo

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru gave a low growl

"Lady Kagome please don't make us" said Yori

"You are and that's final; how else are suppose to get in the water" Said Kagome to all of them

She went back to the girls with a big smile. "They will be ready in a moment." Sakura gulped not liking the sounds of anger from the males.

"Now is time for us" she pulled another bag

All the girls followed her to another place. Kagome place the bag down and began taking out many bathing suits. They were many sizes.

"Mom, please I beg you"

"I remember those. We used to use them so if Miroku spied on us when we bathed so he couldn't see"

"They are…"

"I am not putting that on"

"The boys are"

"They are wearing that too"

"No, theirs are different"

The girls were submitted as well by the evil Kagome.

"Now it not that bad is it?"

"I feel almost naked"

"I got this for you Kagura"

"What are these?"

"Sun glasses"

She placed them on. Kagome had always wanted to know how she would look with them.

Sakura was still behind a bush not wanting to be seen

"I am not going out with these" she placed on her red haory that covered to her mid-tights 'it would have to do' 88888888888888

The guys checked if there was anyone around

"They are gone"

"But who knows for how long"

"Where did you find her Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"I can't believe a single female could do this to us"

"Shut up or they will hear us"

"Where is mom?"

"I don't know"

"Get the towels"

"O.k."

As some of the boys took some of the towels some of the girls came out.

"…" there was a long moment of silence 'cough'

Sakura was in the back wondering why they had stop. She walked around them to find Kyo, Arashi, Taro and Yori sneaking to get some towels. They were all wearing shorts, like the ones she saw ones in the future.

She burst into a laugh followed by the rest of the girls including mothers and sisters who hadn't acknowledge that they too were wearing a bathing suit and were giving a show to the staring males. Kanna who was giggling was the first to notice followed by Kagura when she saw her sister trying to cover her self. 'Oh shit' she coughed and all the girls got the message.

They began walking toward the rest. The boys ran to the back with the towels

"Not fair you guys are older" said Kyo handing the towels

"Not me" said Akio

"You got a first row view" said Miroku

"Dad!" screamed Taro

88888888888

The girl were covering their selves as best as they could

"Common, is not that bad"

"In this time it is mom"

"Is not like most of you haven't seen your sons"

"But they can't see us"

"Babies" she said to the girls "Listen here you cowards come out or I will go get you my self!"

"Never!" Screamed someone from behind

"Or are you guys scare or some girls" said Kagome

"Stop him" said Minoru

"Don't listen to her" Kyo pulled his father

"This Sesshoumaru is not scare" said Sesshy

"Get him" Said Minoru as they tackle him

"Let go!" screamed the proud demon

Sakura had enough

"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" She ran to the water after dropping the haory

She entered the cool water 'that's better' she was tired of the sun

She stared from the water at the guys coming out. She had to get under water so the boys couldn't see her red face. 'Damn'. Her parents were against a palm tree her mom on her father's lap. Minoru, Cho, Suzu and the children were playing with a beach ball. Miroku and Sango went for a walk. Kanna and Kagura were tanning. The boys were complaining about Kyo's mother under the shadow of palm. Hotamaru had joined her in the water

"Hey" said the wolf

"Hi" said the hanyou

They stared at the boys

"Your brother is cute, and that human is not half bad" said the wolf with a blush

"Shut up" said Sakura before getting her head almost under the water

"Oh and we can't for get ARASHI" said the wolf with that name out loud

"Shut up!" Sakura emerged and got the wolf's head under the water

"…" Arashi heard his name and turned to see Sakura

"…" She cached his eye and got almost completely under water again after having a good view of his toned chest and free blue hair that was usually in a lower pony tail

"(Gasp) why did you do that?" The wolf was back

"You know why" said Sakura trying to make her self invisible

"Sorry, I take things aren't going well" said Hotamaru

"They never were in the first place. It was all a bad understanding" said Sakura giving her an icy glare

"Ohhhhh, he won't admit it or you" said the wolf crossing her arms

"Admit what?" said Sakura

"That you like each other" said the wolf with a devilish smile

"We don't" said Sakura turning around from the wolf

"Really…?" said the wolf faking surprise

"Really" said Sakura still not looking at her

"Then I guess you don't mind if I…" said the wolf

"I don't mind. You two can do what ever you want" said Sakura giving her an emotionless side glance.

"O.k." the wolf swam back to the sand and began pulling Arashi from the rest of the boys. He gave a quick glance at Sakura who turned immediately around and went under water

'We are just friends and is not like he likes me. Full demons go for strength and race. Hotamaru is a full demon I wouldn't be surprise if he chose her.' But her hearth pained and she just ignored it. She went to the beach after getting surprise by Kyo. The waters weren't safe anymore.

She sat against a palm tree taking the sun rays. Arashi and Hotamaru passed by. The wolf was almost at top of him while Arashi tried to pull his arm from her.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?"

'Train' thought Sakura

"Training"

"Oh, that is why you are so strong. But aside from that"

'Walking' thought Sakura

"Walk"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at them. Arashi had a faint blush when he saw her dark blue swim suit and Hotamaru raised an eyebrow at her

"Did you change your mind?" Said the wolf at the hanyou

"About?" said Sakura

"Well…" Hotamaru pointed with her eyes

"That? Nah" said Sakura relaxing

"I see, let's go Arashi" said the wolf kind of angry

"Bye rain boy, wolf" said Sakura

"Bye lady Sakura" he said

"Bye Sakura"

8888888888888

Kyo heard and saw all that from the water.

"Your sister doesn't give up"

"I wish she did, is really getting on my nerves" said Yori

"Demons" said Taro

"Hey, you humans are kind of weird too"

"I think is just the females"

"I think you are right"

"I guess so"

"So, does Arashi and your sister"

"They are too stubborn"

888888888888888888

The afternoon went by and they went to eat dinner. Some food they had brought. Everyone sat around a big fire. Sakura felt tired and went to put her camping house which she was to share with Suzu, and Hotamaru.

She got the sleeping bags ready and as she was about to change of clothes 'I need a bath' She had saw a water spring not too far from there. She gathered her stuff and went.

"I will be back soon"

"Be careful"

Sakura found the sweet water lake. She didn't care if it was cold. She got into the water and bathed.

Arashi had escaped the wolf girl and wanted to keep it that way. He walked around a little away from the rest until he came across a lake and a vision that he couldn't believe. Sakura was under the moon light. She had kept the bathing suit on but to him it was no difference, her form was still visible making his imagination wonder '_little hanyou there you are, _Damn_, little hanyou come to me or should I get you my self_, shut up_, now, now just look at her don't tell me you couldn't just go there and..., _ahhh_' _Arashi's demon blood wanted her but he wouldn't let it happen

"Arashi?" said Sakura looking at him. When she said his name all control was gone

"…" he began stalking toward her

"What are you…?" She saw his violet eyes change to red

"Little hanyou"

She was paralyze. He bent down and gave her a warning growl _'Don't scream'_ he didn't need everyone there. Sakura felt her body stiff. He traced her jaw with his sharp claws. His eyes never leaving hers. His other hand began to move to her hip and then pulled her toward him roughly. She used her hands to put something between them but only was able to have a better feeling of his chest. He took a lock of her mix hair and brought it to his nose taking her intoxicating scent. He brought his face to her neck and began to nibble, suck and kiss it. Sakura could feel her breath go faster. She closed her eyes scare of what may happen next.

'_Mine' _he claimed her lips in a rough kiss making her eyes open wide. He passed his fangs over her lips. He cupped her chin making her open her mouth

'Too fast' she thought

He brought his mouth to her rougher making them fall to the not so deep waters. Once again they found them selves in a compromising position. He took her lips between his, nibbling, licking and pulling at them. His hands roamed her body and stopped by cupping her breast. She gasped at that and then with a cleared mind felt angry 'How dare him!'

"Pervert" A perfect Sango imitation

-CLAP-

Arashi was unconscious at the other side of the lake "Ooops" 'I think I was to rough' She went to him and pocked him with a stick on the chest 'I can't take my chances' "Wake up idiot"

"Who…are you calling idiot, hanyou?"

"At least you are back to normal"

"Huh?"

"Forget it, let's go back"

She changed into a sleeping yukata behind some trees. He waited.

8888888888

"Have you seen Arashi?" said Cho

"No" Kagome shacked her head

A second later the two teens came out of the verdant forest. Both mothers had a silent conversation. 'Let's keep an eye on those two' was the conclusion.

When Sakura got back to the tent Hotamaru teased her about coming out of the woods

"He was hiding from someone and we came across each other. That's all"

"Riiiight" said Suzu

"No one asked you"

Two days after they left. Sakura was the happiest person of all. She had to keep someone close to her because she was scare of the unpredictable Arashi.

88888888888888888

AN/ I just did this for the fun of it

Sak: You are evil

Arashi nods

888888888888888888

Chapter 18: Demon Slayer Training

The winter was merciless with the young hanyou but she didn't stop. She fell many times too the deep snow but always stood up. She passed hunger but she survived with what she had. The winter ended and the rainy spring came.

_I am tired of walking but I can't stop. I don't know why. _

She heard screams and ran when she recognized it as human. She arrived to a clearing where a girl with long black hair and purple (?) eyes was. She was limping and barely able to sustain her weight with a combination of rod and sword (from one of my favorite video game characters from soul caliber 1 and 2 –Soung Mina- I kick butt with her).

She also noticed the demon slayer attire with red protections. She saw the troll going for the kill but Sakura had thrown one of her swords to its back. The troll charged at her instead in fury. Sakura jumped out of the way and landed in its back taking back her sword and using both as an X and cutting its head. It fell headless to the ground the slayer girl was painfully in battle position

"I won't hurt you. I will be taking my leave now" she said but the girl wasn't convincing after all, the demon had spots of blood all over her face from the recent kill.

"I can't let you go. You…you are too dangerous"

"I…" she didn't get to finish for a chain had wrapped around her hands still holding her swords. She felt someone pulling almost making her fall but she pulled back and a boy jumped from a tree still holding the chain and on his other hand a sharp (like Kojaku's). his demon slayer attired had green protections

"Give up demon" said a boy with dark brown hair and eyes like the other girl

"I am a hanyou" said Sakura coldly

"Whatever" he pulled again. Sakura got angry and pulled harder almost making him fall

"Brother!" said the girl running to help her brother

'Brother?' she went soft "I was about to leave" said Sakura

"We can't trust demons" said the boy

"(Sigh) I told you, I am a hanyou" said Sakura

"Brother Look at her ears" said the sister remembering stories of a hanyou with dog ears

"You are right" said the boy. They whispered to ach other and then giggled a little

"I can hear you, you know" said Sakura

"We will take you to our village" said the girl

"It is dangerous for you to take me; you could get attacked because of me" said Sakura

"I think the villagers can handle a few demons and a hanyou" said the boy pulling from the chain

"I guess so" She said remembering they were demon slayers 'meaning the demon slayer village' then she had an idea "Do you know a woman name Sango" said Sakura

"What do you want with her?" said the boy

"She is an old friend of my mom" said the hanyou

"Who is your mother?" said the girl

"Kagome lady of the west, I am sure you have also heard of my father Lord Sesshoumaru" She hated talking like that about him

"How do we know you are not a liar?" said the boy

"Well, maybe Lady Sango can tell or Miroku" she said remembering his name

"You know our parents?" said the girl

"Suzu!" said the boy

"You are their children! My mother told me they had a son and a daughter now that I remember" Sakura was exited

"Liar" said the boy coldly

"Whatever" said Sakura passing him. The boy felt his tug on the chain stop and say she had tied it to a tree

"Wait a second!" he said running to catch up with them

"They hurt and I told you I won't hurt you" Said Sakura following her nose toward the human village

"By the way my name is Sakura, yours is Suzu right"

The girl nodded

"And you?" she sad to the boy

"Taro" he said keeping a close eye on her

"So how is like being a demon slayer" she said

"Our parents…" was Suzu saying

"Suzu!" said Taro

"Is o.k. I understand. Not too many believe me" she said not looking at them

88888888888

They arrived at a large wooden wall

"Wow" said Sakura

"Who is there?" said a male voice from inside

"Is me Taro and my sister Suzu" said the boy

"Wait" said the voice from inside

A little twin tailed cat jumped down and sniffed them but when she came across Sakura

"Mew?" –Sakura?-

"Do you know me?"

"Meow, mew, mew…" –Sakura daughter of Kagome and Sesshoumaru-

"Yes, wait you most be Kirara"

"Mew" –Yes-

"What are you doing Kirara, she is an evil hanyou" said Taro

"(Hiss)"

"O.k.?" said Suzu

Kirara jumped back inside and seconds later the gate was open.

Sakura entered to be surrounded by demon slayers

"What is going in here…? Sakura?" a woman who Sakura could tell immediately was the mother of Suzu for her face came running to them carrying in her back a gigantic bone Boomerang (She knows who was Sakura. Kagome told her the day of her wedding)

"Lady Sango" said Sakura with a bow

"Mom…then she is" was Taro

"What are you... but come inside" said Sango hugging the daughter of her best friend

Sakura followed the demon slayer into the largest house in the middle of the village

"Are you hungry?" said Sango

"No, thanks anyway" said Sakura not wanting to be a burden. Taro and Suzu started eating

"You look a lot like your parents" Said Sango to the girl

"Thank you" said Sakura

"(Sigh) but you kind of remind me of Inuyasha" Said Sango

"…" Sakura smiled and then felt someone pulling from her ear

"Indeed she looks a bit like Inuyasha" said a male voice from behind her

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to see purple eyes. Miroku had changed from the description her mother had told her. He didn't tie his hair any longer and it reached his should and also now used a demon slayer suit with purple protections. He had a rod at his back

"Dad!" Suzu jumped and hugged her father

"Miroku let her ear go" Said Sango when she noticed he was pulling too hard from when Suzu made him step back

"Thanks" Said Sakura rubbing her black doggy ear (her ear are black, forgot about that)

"I am sorry lady Sakura" said Miroku

"No problem" said Sakura

"Your mother was here no long ago" said Sango

"It looks like your brother Kyo has to start his spiritual training" said Miroku

"Really" said Sakura

"I will be leaving tomorrow" said Miroku

"You are going to teach him?" said Sakura

"Yes" said Miroku

88888888

After eating dinner later with them because Sango couldn't stop insisting. Sakura went outside.

"Mew…" –Something Wrong?-

"No, I am just happy to have meant you all but I have to leave" said Sakura sitting on the porch

"Mew?" –Why?"

"Because a demo ness placed a prize on my head and many demons are hunting me"

"Mew, Mew…" –No demon dares to come here-

"…" she didn't what to do 'What if some gets hurt or worst…'

"Would you like to train with us?" Said Sango

"…" Sakura turned her head around

"You want to be stronger right?" Said Sango sitting next to her

Sakura nodded

"The from tomorrow on I personally will train you" said Sango with a smile

"Really!"

Sango smiled and nodded

88888888888

At the next day

"Take care"

"I will don't worry dear"

"Come back soon"

Miroku gave Sango a kiss. The kids "Eeeuuuu"

"Master Miroku would you take this books back to my father?"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They saw him fly away on Kirara's back.

"Now then let start by seeing what you can do"

Sakura smiled. They went to a large yard behind the house. Sago positioned her self at one end of the yard and Sakura at the other.

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded the emotionless mask on.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Sakura

Sakura began running toward the boomerang

"What is she doing?" said Suzu

"Stupid hanyou" said Taro

Sakura heard them but didn't care. She ran and extended both her arms. The boomerang crashed against her palms and pushed her back. She planted her feet on the ground and slowly stopped. She took the boomerang by the handle and weighted it for a moment

'Show off' thought Taro

"Is heavy, I didn't know humans could be so strong" said Sakura swinging the boomerang

"Huh?" said Taro 'Did that sound like a compliment'

"Lets continue"

Sakura threw the boomerang back at her. She saw surprised how easily she cached it.

"Want to learn that don't you?"

Sakura smiled devilishly

(Note: remember that in Red Moon light Chapter 16 Sakura was able to catch Hiraikotsu)

The training went on; when Sango had to get lunch ready Taro and Suzu stayed with Sakura to practice

"We won't go easy on you like mother"

"…"

Taro threw the chain at her and it wrapped around one of her arms. Sakura pulled at the chain and made him fall. He stood up fast and was about to attack but Sakura began running and pulling Taro with it.

"Stop!" she did and he crashed into the ground

"Take this!" Suzu who was a year younger than her attacked Sakura with the blade combination rod. Sakura used both her swords to stop her after getting away from Taro's chain. Sakura found that they even as human were worthy adversaries.

"Time for lunch!" The training stopped and they went inside.

888888888

"Time to clean"

"Huh?"

"This is not a castle Sakura, we have to clean this place our selves"

"I understand"

Sakura ran down the hall on her knees cleaning the wooden floor with a piece of cloth. She found the action very painful for her back but didn't complain. She helped Suzu in the kitchen and then Sango moving some demon bones to her shop to make weapons. Sakura stared at the demon slayer used the hammer and place a long fang against the fire.

"How many types of weapon can you use?"

"Not too many, mostly swords"

"We will work on that"

Sango continued training with the girl in the afternoon. She found she learned fast her eyes always moving checking for any detail of movement.

888888888888

Early in the morning, when not too many were awake the demon slayers were already up

"Would you go wake her up?" said Sango as she made breakfast.

"Yes, mother" said Taro

When he entered the room he found a sitting Sakura. He recognized she was meditating and didn't want to disturb her but they had to get going with training. He was about to tap her shoulder when she abruptly stood up. He almost fell on his back.

"Sorry"

"…" he gave her a dark stare before leaving

The day went like the one before but with the difference that Sango made her use different types of weapons which Sakura learned soon to use. The night arrived and Sakura could not sleep. She took some paper, a brush and ink and went out side. She stared at the peaceful village and then began to draw.

Suzu stared from the door at the hanyou 'why, how can she be so good at everything'

"Is there a problem?"

"You think you are so perfect don't you"

"Huh?"

"You can do anything and you just have to show it off"

"I don't do such thing, and I am not perfect"

"Now you are perfectly modest"

"Listen, if I was perfect I wouldn't be here. I would be back in the castle with my family knowing that my family is proud of me but he is not"

"Why isn't he?"

"Because I am not perfect, I am a hanyou. Do you know what that means in the demon society...of course you don't. Your parents like you for whom and what you are but my father only wants perfection"

"I didn't know that"

"Sorry your father left to train my brother"

"Is o.k.…you know you aren't so bad to be part demon"

"Thanks…I guess"

"Can you teach me?"

Sakura smiled

888888888Kyo8888888

"Kyo this is Miroku"

"Nice to meet you"

"The same young lord"

"Please don't call me that"

Miroku smiled. He had already informed Kagome and Sessshoumaru about Sakura training in the village.

"How was she?"

"She looked a bit tired but didn't act like it"

Arashi had being listening and sighed in relief but not so much when he heard it was a demon slayer village. 'I don't care' he was about to tell Kyo to go visit her but he was stuck on classes with the ex-monk. Arashi kept away for Kyo who didn't know how to control his spiritual powers and after listening he almost purified a guard. When he was done he told him.

Kyo went to his father's study

"Father…" said Kyo entering

Sesshoumaru was reading some papers and only nodded at his son's presence

"I want to ask your permit ion to visit Sakura in the…" Kyo was saying

"No" he simply said

"But…" Kyo tried

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at his son "You have to concentrate in your spiritual training" he said now giving him his complete attention

"But I have" said Kyo steeping forward

"You almost purify a guard" said Sesshoumaru who had been inform by Jaken

"I…" Kyo didn't know how to get out of that one

"Your powers have just awaken and need to be refine" said Sesshoumaru staring back at his papers

"…I miss her" whispered Kyo knowing that his father could hear him

"What have I told you?" said Sesshoumaru not looking at him

"I know, I know 'don't let your emotions guide your acts'" Kyo said almost mocking him

"Leave" said Sasshoumaru with an angered tone

"Yes father" said Kyo coldly but in the inside smiled for making him show a bit of emotion

Arashi had heard the conversation and was ready to go on his own, no matter how scary his mother could get when she was angry. To his surprise Kyo didn't look down

"If we take Ah-Uh we will arrive by sun set" he said to the rain demon

Both boys took the twin headed dragon and went to see her. They saw the village and then screams were heard

"Demon!"

"We better land" Said Kyo

When they were down they were surrounded by the slayers.

"We have come in Pease" said Kyo

"Kyo!" Sakura jumped over the slayers and hugged her brother

"Sakura…" he hugged her back. He was surprise at how much she had grown

"What are you doing here?" she said letting go. Sango and her children came too

"We came to see you, we heard you were here" said Kyo

"Arashi too"

"I…I just came to make sure you two didn't do something stupid as usual" said Arashi

"That is so nice of you. I missed you too" she said sarcastically

"Now sis…" said Kyo

"Does Sesshoumaru know you are here?" Said Sango knowing well that if he had Miroku would be there too

"Well…not really" said Kyo

"I knew this was going to happen" Said Sango with a sigh

"Kyo why didn't you ask him? You two are going to be in big trouble" said Sakura worried

"It was worth it" said Kyo

"Is it?" a cold voice one very familiar

"Father…" said Sakura

"Kyo I told you, you can't leave the castle" he stepped close to his son

"But father…" Kyo tried but was hit by Sesshoumaru with so strength his body slammed against a tree

"Kyo!" Sakura and Arashi screamed. Arashi was stop by his fathers hand over his shoulder

Sakura began running to him but Sesshoumaru stooped her by putting him self in the middle 'I didn't even see him move' new ideas and thoughts hit her head like a ton of bricks 'this is the real him, the cold hearted killer, the demon that provokes fear in all living things, my father…' she stared at him and he at her both coldly 'the father that never fought me seriously ad now is showing his true abilities, killer he is a killer'

Sesshoumaru kept staring at her waiting wondering what was going on inside that little head. He couldn't stop to noticed how much stronger did she look but not only that 'her eyes are the ones of someone who has shed blood, so she has finally kill'

'He never took me serious, he never fought me seriously' an angry aura began to surround her 'he lied to me, to him am nothing but a weak hanyou, no a worthless hanyou. 'I am not the heir so I am just another piece of furniture to him. I was supposed to look nice and act as if I was perfect' She stared at the unconscious body of her brother. There was blood running from his forehead 'we are just tools to him' she stepped closer 'he…how dare he use us' a dark aura surrounded her 'just to look nice!'

"I hate you" she said with poison on her voice

Sesshoumaru's hearth stopped for a moment. He felt pain; no it was more than that.

"You never took me seriously did you?" she said

He couldn't speak, he didn't know how

"I hate you! I hate you and I want you to die and leave me alone…you just wanted a strong heir" she pointed at her brother "There you have him…you don't need me so leave"

Sesshoumaru took a low breath 'she is just confused' his mind was working again

"First I want to see what you can do" he said unsheathing Tokijin

She didn't have her weapons with her

"Forgot first rule, always be prepare" said Sesshoumaru appearing in front of her

"…" Sakura wasn't ready and was hit with a fist

She hit the same tree as Kyo and landed by him. She had been lucky for she had only hit her arm 'he is taking it easy on me!' she was angrier now

"I don't need more of your stupid rules…I fight my way" said Sakura showing more emotions knowing it would get him angrier

"Sakura take it" Sango threw her boomerang at her

"Lady Sango…Thanks!" Sakura cached it perfectly and had it hung over her shoulder

"Never show emotion to the enemy" said Sesshoumaru about to hit her again

"I told you I don't need your rules!" Sakura jumped out of his way swinging the boomerang in the air to come close to the effect of a helicopter

Sesshoumaru gave her a low growl

"Shut it dog" said Sakura almost hitting him as she landed

"What did you say!" said Sesshoumaru not believing his ears

"You heard me! Mutt" said Sakura making him even angrier

Sakura was able to block all the sword swings barely but she also never got him with Hiraikotsu. After sometime she was tired but he looked like nothing had happen 'Damn him'

"We will continue this lesson other day" he said turning around

"What!" said Sakura almost falling

"Minoru take Kyo" he said to the rain demon

"Wait!" said Sakura. Minoru retrieved Kyo. Arashi stared at the ground feeling useless once again

"You have disappoint me…your mother will be expecting you back home in a few months" said Sesshoumaru about to leave

"That place is not my home…you kept me lock from the world" said Sakura narrowing her eyes to her

"It was for your best" said Sesshoumaru not staring at her

"You didn't believe I was able to take care of my self" said Sakura

"You are too young" said Sesshoumaru

"Right…young, why don't you cut the crap and say it 'you are a hanyou and that is your problem'" said Sakura

"You are a hanyou; there is nothing I can do about that" said Sesshoumaru

"Of course you can't. That is what makes you angry right…having a daughter hanyou. Let me guess I remind you to…oh yes Inuyasha. He may had been a hanyou but he was better that you" said Sakura

"He was an idiot who ran to battle with out thinking"

"Because he believed he could do it. It didn't matter to him that he was a hanyou"

"Fool that was the reason he joined your mother to try to complete the Shekon jewel. He wanted to be a full demon…like me"

"The least he would have wanted was being like you, he hated you. You never helped him when he was a child after his mother died. You are a monster"

"I am a demon"

"Whatever"

Sesshoumaru left with the others Kyo still unconscious.

"Let's get back to training" Said Sakura

Now more than ever she was determine to be stronger than her 'I will show him that even as a hanyou I am still strong'

Sango sighed and continued the training. Sakura worked even harder from that day on.

88888888888888

I THINK I WILL STOP IT THERE…art? No one had ever said or written that to me. –Big creepy smile-

Review and I am almost finish with my STEP assignments. Yai


	19. At the Beat of the Hearth

AN? –JUMPING ON THE CHAIR WITH the MUSIC

Sak: She is crazy

Kag: muy loca

Tna: Very loca

**Switchfoot **

**Meant To Live **  
Fumbling his confidence  
and wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
and failed attempts to fly, fly 

_Chorus _  
we were meant to live for so much more   
have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
somewhere we live inside  
we were meant to live for so much more  
have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

_Chorus_

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer   
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live

Chapter 19: At the Beat of the Hearth

Sakura relaxed her body in the water. Sango had helped her get a bath ready. She was tired like a slave after their owner had a bad day. She had gotten so much into training that she had forgotten about eating. She had received a great scolding from Sango. She stared at the upper window at the sunset. She felt her demonic energy leave.

'Good thing she made me eat' she saw her now black hair swim by her shoulder. She gave a long sigh. The pain was gone for now. 'This is better than nothing' she was still tired from training. She let her body go completely under water. 'He never took me seriously…he never cared' she closed her eyes under the water. 'I am not going to cry ever even less for him'.

After hours and the water getting cold she went to the room where she was staying at Sango's house. She entered silently and went to her room. She could hear her hearth beats with the thought of being attack at that state. She felt scare. She didn't sleep that night. She tried to hear for any sounds that could mean danger but her now human ears didn't let her hear much.

The sun came out and her demonic powers came back. She went outside and began meditating under a tress's shadow. Soon she was joined.

"I thought cats liked sleeping"

"Mew" –I am not a regular cat-

"Hum…can you make me a favor"

"Mew…meow?"-And what favor is that?-

"I want you to take something to my brother"

88888888888888888

Kyo was grounded; he wasn't aloud to leave his room. 'At least he got grounded too' he smiled when he heard his mother kicking his father out of the room last night. He wasn't even aloud to go training but didn't care. His head hurt too much to do anything. 'What happen to her?' no one had told him what had happen after he lost consciousness. Arashi was taken to his mother. Kyo was even able to hear her scolding.

Arashi was in the dojo alone. He trained as much as he could. 'I couldn't do anything for her…she has become even stronger that me and yet she wasn't even able to touch him' he swung the sword harder than before.

Shippho stared at Arashi train with his entire hearth from the dojo door. He had been told what happen in the demon slayer village by Minoru but yet part of him could not believe it. He knew Sesshoumaru had fought Sakura in the past but that had been an older Sakura and the one now was still young and didn't have so much experience.

"Arashi…"

The rain demon turned to his teacher and gave a low bow

"Want to train?"

Arashi nodded. Shippho found he had really being training a lot for his skills had improved greatly. 'At this pace he will beat me in no time'

88888888888888888

Sesshoumaru had finally gotten inside his room after Kagome left. He sat in bed and sighed. He lay on bed and tried to acknowledge what had happen the day before while he fought his daughter. 'She is developing her own stile, a little of all she had seen…but the nerve' he couldn't believe her language. That had taken him back. 'So that is why Inuyasha got like that'

He remembered her words

"_I hate you" she said with poison on her voice_

That memory was to vivid to him and tried to push it away but couldn't

"_I hate you! I hate you and I want you to die and leave me alone…you just wanted a strong heir" she pointed at her brother "There you have him…you don't need me so leave"_

He knew she was still a child and didn't know the real meaning of hate but he couldn't stop the pain in his cold heart. It was as if someone had hit the ice with a hammer.

Kagome sat next to his mate and passed her hand over his silver hairs.

"She said she hated me"

"She didn't mean it"

"Are you still angry?"

"A little"

"…"

"I know you are just trying to do what is best for them, don't worry"

She bent and kissed his forehead.

"You better let him go train"

"After lunch"

88888888888888888

Kyo got a familiar scent 'from the village' a new weight dropped in his bed. He stared at the cat demon that had enter thought his window

"Mew" –Hi-

"Hi and you are?"

"Mew, Mew" –Kirara- She dropped a scroll on his bed "Mew…" –From Sakura- The cat jumped back outside

Kyo picked up the scroll and untied it and began to read

_Dear Brother_

_Kyo I miss you and everyone else for exception of father. I hate him so much but let's forget that. Thanks for coming visit me even against his orders. I hope you are better and that mom kicked him out for the night. I want to tell you so much but this should do._

_The time I passed alone I have learned not to fear being alone. We are all alone in some way. You are alone when it comes being the heir of the west and I am alone trying to beat father. He gave me a good fight the other day but I didn't give him one. He didn't even sweat. _

_I have meant some interesting people and also have kill but just to survive. I still feel sick with the smell of blood. I meant a miko who died to save me, a boy who learned not to fear me and even became kind of my friend, a healer hanyou name Jinenji, a little witch that went against all the bad stuff her suppose mother had taught her and I helped her find a good witch to train her and also found her little sister and killed one of the witches that wanted her to be evil. Now I have meant Lady Sango and Master Miroku and their children Taro and Suzu. Taro doesn't like me because I am a hanyou and Suzu has become nicer with me. I think you already meant Miroku._

_In a few moths I will be there, tell that to mom because I don't want her to worry. Tell Arashi thanks for coming to see me too and that I want to see who is stronger when I get there. _

_Good bye Kyo and I hope to see you soon._

_Sakura, your little sister_

Kyo read the letter twice before hiding it.

Kagome knocked Kyo's door

"Common in"

"Brought you lunch"

"Thanks"

"…"

"…"

"Your father…"

"I don't want to hear it"

"I am your mother and for that reason you have to listen"

"…"

"Your father told you not to go so your sister could concentrate better in her training and you in yours" she took a deep breath "I am not proud of what he did to you and your sister but you know how he is, Stubborn like his entire family"

"Meaning me too"

"Exactly, you are more like him than you think"

"…"

"After lunch go to the dojo, Miroku will be waiting t continue your training"

"Thanks mom"

88888888888888888

Kyo entered the dojo where Miroku awaited him.

"Feeling better"

Kyo nodded

"Then let's continue" he sat facing Kyo, Kyo sat too "First thing is first, the other day I just wanted to see what you could and I have to say I wasn't expecting that but at the same time I did" he said to the almost twelve year old boy

"Huh?" Kyo didn't get it

"Your mother wasn't so good controlling her powers at first too. An important part thing you most know is that this power is control with your emotions" said Miroku with a smile

"My father always tell me not to show my emotions" said Kyo in a whisper

"And you don't have too…project your emotions as your power, now take this sword and try to transmit your power to it" he took his own sword and handed it to him

Kyo tried but only a dark demonic aura surrounded it

"No, you are not doing it right, use your emotions control them, concentrate in your hearth's beat that will help"

Kyo tried again 'Sakura please be o.k.' he closed his eyes

"Perfect" Said Miroku

Kyo opened his eyes and saw a faint blue light. It was a warm energy, the opposite of when his father made him meditate. Where everything was darkness, cold, and no feelings. Kyo concentrated in all those emotions he had wanted to express 'I want to beat him for what he did to her, I want to run free like my sister, and I don't want to be the heir, I want a normal life'

"Enough! Or you will end up purifying all the demons here" said Miroku pulling the sword back

"Sorry" said Kyo hanging his head in shame 'Do I really feel like this'

"Don't worry; you are making a great progress" said Miroku patting the young hanyou on the shoulder

"Thanks…" said Kyo feeling better

"Now let's try to control those emotions" said Miroku

88888888

Arashi sat outside the dojo waiting for Kyo. He didn't dare to go inside after hearing _"Enough! Or you will end up purifying all the demons here" _he had never thought of Kyo having such powers. 'Does she have them too?' he wondered.

Kyo exited followed by Miroku

"Hi there" said the monk to the young rain demon

"…" Arashi didn't trust humans

"… (Anime sweat)" 'I guess he has never liked humans'

"Let's go" said Kyo to Arashi. To Arashi it sounded too much like a command 'it most be important'

"See you later Kyo" Said Miroku

"Bye"

Arashi and Kyo sat under the old Cherry blossom just like when she was there.

"I got a letter from Sakura" said Kyo after a minute of silence

"What did it say?" said Arashi trying not to sound too interested

"She is coming home in a few months…also that she had meant some interesting people" said Kyo with a faint smile

Kyo told him all that the letter said. Arashi couldn't wait for her to come back.

"She will beat you" said Kyo almost laughing

"How are you so sure?" said Arashi 'you were unconscious when she fought'

"Because she is my sister" said Kyo

"That doesn't mean anything" said Arashi

"It does after all we have the same blood" said Kyo believing they still understood each other better than anyone else

"Hanyou blood" said Arashi with a mocking tone

"No, sacred hanyou blood" said Kyo

"From where did you get that?" said Arashi raising an eyebrow

"Indeed" said a voice from above

"Father… what are you doing there?" said Kyo the second part coldly 'I won't forgive you'

"Enjoying the view" said Sesshoumaru almost mocking him. He was leaning against the trunk

"More like listening" said Kyo frowning

He gave low chuckle. Kyo ad never heard him laugh just faint smiles.

"What is so amusing?" said Kyo

"You and your sister, both are like that stubborn brother of mine" said Sesshoumaru jumping to land a few steps from him

"It runs in the family" said Kyo with a smile

"I see you have been talking to your mother. She knew him better than anyone" said Sesshoumaru staring at the sky

"Are you jealous?" said Kyo with mocking voice

"From a hanyou that chose to die with an already dead miko?" said Sesshoumaru sarcastically

"No, from my mother's first love…and the one that kissed her first" said Kyo

"Who told you that?" his eyes opened slightly more

"Well…you see" said Kyo not wanting to deliver his source of information

"It was me lord Sesshoumaru" said Mioga from Kyo's shoulder

'When did he get there' thought Kyo

"Mioga" said Sesshoumaru with light angry tone

"Run" said Kyo to the flea demon

"Thanks master Kyo, let's go Arashi" said Mioga jumping over the rain demon

"Yes…" he was already feeling uncomfortable listening to them

"You are too kind" said Sesshoumaru

"Why thank you" said Kyo

"Maybe you are not like that hanyou after all" 'Inuyasha would had torture him first for being a coward'

"…"

"Sakura resembles him more" said Sesshoumaru

"Does that bother you?" said Kyo frowning 'If she is like that is because of you'

"Yes" Said Sesshoumaru

"Why?" said Kyo

"Because I don't want her to make the same mistakes that he did" he said

"Such as dieing willingly or for someone else" said Kyo

"_Exactly" s_aid Sesshoumaru coldly

"I don't think she is like that. She wants to beat you to a bloody pulp first" said Kyo with a light smile

"Like you?" said Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow

"_Exactly" _said Kyo coldly

Sesshoumaru smiled before walking toward the castle. Kyo noticed he had sound like him 'Damn'. He wanted to hit himself in the head but it still hurt.

888888888888888888

Sakura trained non-stop. She was mastering every weapon she was given. 'I am going to beat him, I will become stronger than him' she used two elbows blades to hit some targets as she ran. 'I most become faster' she kicked and punched a dummy. 'I will do it, no matter how long it takes me'

She had breakfast and the chores ready by the time everyone woken up. Suzu and Taro trained with her but soon quitted after not being able to keep up with her. Kirara made her company when Sakura went running to the forest in the morning

"Did you see how fast he was?"

-"Have seen it before"-

"Really?"

-"He used to fight Inuyasha all the time"-

"They never got along?"

-"When it came to hate Naraku"-

"I wish I could have been there"

-"…"- 'I better shut up'

888888888

Sakura and Kirara went back to the village. Sakura heard screams of fighting and also the scent of 'Lower demons'

She ran faster followed by Kirara. She arrived to see demons trying to pass the gates. She took out the elbow blades she had been using to train. You know what happen next. She cut and killed the enough demons for her and Kirara to pass over the gate. Inside the slayers were in groups ready to fight while others protected the gate. Women and children were being hidden in a secret passage under one of the huts.

"Sakura here!"

"Lady Sango they have come for me"

"Don't worry, we will end them"

"…"

The next hours they exterminated all the lower demons. Sakura let her body fall to the ground

"Finally"

"You did great"

"Thanks"

The next day he village was clean and the best demon bones were kept for weapons.

"We were actually running out of material"

88888888888

Months passed by, five to exact and she knew it was time for her to go visit her family when she saw Ah-Uh bring Miroku back, Arashi was with him.

"Dad! I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

"I guess is time for me to leave"

Miroku nodded. Sakura went inside and collected her stuff.

"Thank you so much for everything"

"You are welcome and come visit anytime"

"Thanks…let's go Arashi"

"…"

They left, Sakura waved good bye at them

"I will get you next time hanyou"

"Keep on dreaming"

As they flew back Sakura noticed she was now taller than Arashi for an inch. She smiled and enjoyed the ride

"How is everything back there?"

"Fine"

"…Ready to see who is stronger"

"What do you think"

"That I am going to kick your butt"

"And I am going to keep those ears of yours as trophies"

"…" She laughed

They arrived to her beloved now blooming garden. She stared at the old Cherry blossom full of pink flowers.

Soon enough she was being hug by her mother. Rin and Cho would have hugged her too but there was something different about them that didn't let them, two big bellies. Sakura smiled big and stared at Arashi

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be an old brother and me an aunt?"

"I guess I forgot"

"Jerk" She said before spotting her brothers "Kyo, Shippho"

Both brothers hugged their sister.

"Look how much you have grown" said Shippho comparing her to Arashi who didn't like it

"Yeah, she is taller than you Arashi"

"Hum" Arashi turned lightly red and turned around

She had forgotten that day was her birthday. She was congratulated for her tenth year of life.

'How many more will I live'

She received presents from everyone even her father. 'A dictionary?'

"Way to go dad" but he wasn't there. She received weapons, traveling clothes and so. She received the sword Rin took to her to war, a throwing daggers from Shippho, a new book from her mother, an new armor Kyo had send to make for her for the one she was using was almost wear out, and a set of maps from Arashi.

"So you know where you are going" he said

"Thanks"

Minoru joined them as Kagome brought something most of them had never seen

"Its call a birthday cake" it had Sakura written and a pastry Sakura tree in it. Kagome placed ten candles and said "Blow them off and make a wish"

"A wish?" 'Make a wish…what is the point'

"Hope" said Kyo

"I wish…"

"Don't say it or it will not come true"

"Oh…" 'I wish to defeat father' she blew off the candles

Sakura passed the day with her family and friends. She saw her father a few times from the corner of her eye. She ran to him leaving everyone shock

"Father…"

He turned to stare at her

"Thanks for the present"

"…"

"But a dictionary?"

"You need to improve your vocabulary"

She laughed which shocked her father. She had laughed before but her laugh now was more controlled. She had changed a lot in one year. He smiled kindly at her before going on his business

"I don't hate you…but I am still going to beat you"

Sesshoumaru stopped to hear her and then went on. His cold warm hearth felt better, more in peace.

Sakura went back to the others and kept celebrating. She left for her room late in night after her fight with Arashi which ended in a tie. She lay on bed but she could not sleep. The bed felt uncomfortable. She was now use to the forest ground or a tree branch. She went outside and found the fresh night air which she was now used to. She went to her favorite and slept on one of its branches.

She woke up very early the next day, before anyone else. She went retrieved her stuff and left. No good byes or notes. She just left with her stuff.

She ran to another random direction, this time more sure of her self than a year ago. She stopped late in night to sleep.

The days passed more accurate. She was keeping a calendar now to know when she was. She didn't try to skip villages anymore for exemption of demon ones. She would wear a straw hat and but some stuff from now and then in the villages or just to feel the presence of others. She almost never talked to the villagers. She didn't want a reason to stay. She continued her path until one day

"A hanyou" she saw an eagle demon fly over her. Soon enough she was surrounded by demon and under a net. She heard someone walking behind her but she turned around too late. She was knocked out cold. …

'Where am I' she was in a cage I what looked like a pub…full of demons.

"Are you sure this is the one" said an eagle demon

"Of course she is…look at her" said a leopard demon

"She has her father's eyes" said a female water demo ness

"Etsuko will pay us double from bringing her alive to her" Said the eagle

"That bitch! Let me go right now! Or all of you will perish" screamed trying to stand up inside the small cage

"Such a big mouth for such insulting being" said the water demo ness

"I swear…" said Sakura

"You have no right to speak hanyou…we could kill you right now if we wanted to" said the eagle showing her all of her weapons on their table

"Let her go" said an albino woman wearing a plain white Kimono and holding a silver mirror

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said the water demo ness standing up and reaching for her weapon

"She is my sister Kanna and I am Kagura wind sorceress and if you know what is good for you, you will let the hanyou" said the sorceress blowing away the demo ness weapon with her fan. She made another movement and saw "Dance of the dragon" she killed the demons in a blink of an eye.

Kanna moved toward Sakura

Sakura growled "I won't give up easily"

"We don't want to hurt you Sakura" said Kanna

"How do you know my name?" said Sakura as she exited the small cage 'My back' she thought painfully

"Is a long story but it will have to wait for another time. We have to get away from here" said the one known as Kagura

"Understand" said Sakura staring at the demons that were standing up. Sakura took her stuff from the table.

"That's the hanyou that has a prize over her head!" said one to the rest

The three females ran outside into a street full of demons. This was Sakura's first time in a demon village. It was very different from a human village. Houses were of al sizes depending in the demon. Some demons were animal form like Kirara and others humanoid. There were no lower demons but it didn't make her uneasiness better for many were already staring at her knowingly

"We better get out of here" Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and Sakura didn't know how but soon they were flying with the feather over the city.

They landed many miles away from the demon village

"Now tell me what you want" said Sakura putting a safe distance between them after all she had seen what the sorceress could do

"Just to help like your parents and their friends helped us" said Kagura waving her fan lightly

"Wait, you said your name was Kagura and you Kanna right?" said Sakura

"Yes" said Kanna

"The spawns of Naraku" said Sakura stepping back

"That monster is gone thanks to your parents we had to find a way to thank them" said Kagura

"Thanks…I think" she still didn't know if she could trust them

"…" Sakura stared at Kanna's mirror

"Can that mirror really look at any place?" she finally said

"Yes" said the albino woman

"Can I see my family?" said Sakura

"Your mother's barrier won't let her" said Kagura as the hanyou approached them

"Oh…what about the demon slayer village?" said Sakura

"Kanna…" said the sorceress

Sakura saw the image of Taro training with his sister and mother while inside Miroku prepared lunch with Kirara by his side. The image disappeared.

"Thanks"

'We should be the ones thanking you' "We have information for you"

"Fukushu" said Kanna

"Who is he?" said Sakura

"The one giving your father so much trouble"

"You mean…"

"He wants revenged over your family for killing Naraku"

"Why?"

"He is the last spawn Naraku brought before his death at the hanyou's hands" said Kanna

'Inuyasha' "where is he?" asked Sakura

"We don't know" said Kanna

"You most inform your father who his enemy is" said Kagura

"I can't" said the hanyou

"Why?" said Kanna

"Because my father and I have a conflict…maybe you can tell him your selves" she didn't want to be trick

"The barrier won't let us through" said Kagura

"If you have bad intention it won't but if what you say is true it will let you pass" said Sakura

"We can try sister"

"I guess we don't another option" she stared at Sakura "it was a nice seeing you again Sakura" In a blink of an eye they were flying toward the west

"WAIT! From where have we meant before" screamed Sakura

"We will tell you someday" Screamed Kagura back

Sakura kept her pace far away from the demon village 'I hope father believes them'

8888888888

Sesshoumaru was in the dojo trying not to get purify by his son as they took a rest from training

"Common just a shake of hands" Said Kyo

The boy had being acting more…more human like. Sesshoumaru recognized that devilish smile from many years ago

"No" said the demon lord

"Common" said Kyo extending his hand

"No" he said again

"Lord Sesshoumaru there is someone waiting for you in the yard" a soldier came in and bowed

"Who is it?" said the demon lord

"They call them selves Kagura and Kanna" said the soldier

"Father…" Kyo had heard those names before  
Sesshoumaru marched with out a word. Kyo followed his father. When they arrived Kagome and Shippho were already there.

"We have come to deliver important information" said Kagura before they started to make accusations

"Why?" said Sesshoumaru

"We own your daughter, remember" said Kagura

"So you know" said Kagome

"It does not matter. We just wish to tell you who is your real enemy" said Kagura

Kanna showed in the mirror the image of Fukushu.

"Naraku" said Shippho

"No" said Kanna

"His name is Fukushu and he was his last creation" said Kagura

"He is the one?" said Sesshoumaru not surprise by the reincarnation

"Yes, he wants revenge over Naraku's death. He thinks of Naraku as the father you took from him" said Kagura disgusted

"Fool, Naraku was scum" said Sesshoumaru

"And the lowest of the lowest" said Shippho

"We know and there is something else" said Kagura

"He wants the Shikon jewel" said Kanna with her plain emotionless voice

"He thinks the jewel is in this castle hidden and he wants it to bring Naraku back" said Kagura

"Then let him keep thinking that" said Kagome

"Then you mean…" Kagura couldn't believe it

"It is not here" said Sesshoumaru with a cruel smile

"Then where?" asked Kagura even knowing they would never tell her

"That is a secret" said Kagome with a smile

(Image of the jewel inside Inu-taisho's chest inside a little shrine, zoom back to reveal the black pearl, zoom back to reveal the gold eye of Sakura running through the forest)

They sat inside in Sesshoumaru's study

"We have tried to find his hide out but he is always moving" said Kagura

"Just like Naraku" said Shippho

"I have question" said Kyo

"Yes…" said Kagura

"Didn't all Naraku's creations have an especial ability or something?" said Kyo

"Explain" said Sesshoumaru

"You have the power of controlling the winds, and you to see things in your mirror" he said to the two reincarnation women

"And suck inside souls" said Shippho shivering

"I see what you mean but we have no idea of what ability is that" said Kagura

"What if he has none, after all he sends others to do his dirty work" said Kyo

"We can not know for sure until we see what he can do"

"I have a question for you two" Said Sesshoumaru "Are you running away from him too aren't you?"

"Yes, he wants us dead because he thinks we could have saved the putrid hanyou"

"I offer you both a work as my spies" said Sesshoumaru

"I don't know" said Kagura

"Your sister can stay here. She will be always safe" said Kagome thinking it was a good idea. She knew Kagura cared for her sister

"What do you think Kagura?" said Kanna

"Is your decision Kanna, do you want to stay here" said Kagura

"I want to be with you sister" said Kanna showing for the first time in a long time a little of emotion

"I know but I want you to be safe, is your decision" said Kagura not sure of what to do

"I will stay if that makes you happy" said Kanna with an invisible smile only Kagura knew

"We accept but if anything happens to Kanna I will cut your head" said Kagura knowing her sister security was assure

"Deal" said Sesshoumaru sure of him self "I want you to find anything about Fukushu were about, you can come visit when ever you want"

"Not like you can stop me" She stood up and walked outside Kanna followed her. The rest stayed knowing it was something between family

"I will be back as soon as I can"

"Take care sister"

"You too"

Kagura took her old feather and took flight to the last place she had known Fukushu were about. Kanna stared at her sister leave until she lost her from her sight. A silent tear ran down her face. Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. "She will be fine, don't worry". Kanna just nodded. Kagome took her to her new room. In dinner there was anew person at the table a silent one.

8888888888888

**_Mala Gente (Bad Person) _**

_By Juanes_

Tú me pides que te deje ahora , ahora (you ask me to leave you now, now)  
Ahora cuando más te necesito (now when I need you the most)  
Tú me dices que este amor se fue al olvido ahora (you say that this love went to oblivion)  
Ahora cuando yo ya no te olvido (now when I can't forget you)  
Tú me pides que seamos solo amigos, amigos (you ask me to be only friend, friend)  
Y a mí no me interesa ser tu amigo (and I am not interested in being your friend)  
Tú me dices que este amor ha sido un malo (you tell me that this love has gone bad)  
Que malo que dices eso, pero que bueno que se acabó (too bad that you say that but good thing that is over)  
Mala gente , te burlaste de mis sentimientos (Bad person, you made fun of my feelings)  
y ahora te lamentas (and now you sob)  
Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro (Bad person, you are going to pay a high price)  
porque a mí tú ya no me interesa (because you don't matter to me anymore)  
Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente (bad person because you are a liar and a bad person)  
¡Y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar! (And in hell fully, fully you are going to burn)  
Tú me pides que regrese ahora, ahora (You ask me to go back now, now)  
Y ahora es a mí a quien lo le importa (and now I am the one who doesn't care)  
Tú me pides que seamos más que amigos, amigos (You ask me now to be more than friends, friends)  
Y amigos para que si no hay cariño (and why friend if there isn't feeling)  
Hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de tu engaño (finally today i have seen throw your tricks)  
De tu mala calaña y tanto mal que me hiciste tú (of you bad vibes and all the evil you did to me)  
Mala gente , te burlaste de mis sentimientos (Bad person, you made fun of my feelings)  
Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro (Bad person, you are going to pay a high price)  
porque a mí tú ya no me interesas (because you don't matter to me anymore)  
Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente (bad person because you are a liar and a bad person)  
¡Y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar! (And in hell fully, fully you are going to burn)

Cto: -Drools as she stares at a Juanes picture- he is cute…who am I kidding –hugs picture-

Sess: I thought you liked me

Cto: you are not real…he is

Sak: but he is married

Cto: -cries- Review please –Sob-


	20. The Hanyou Miko and the Miko Apprentice

AN/ I am inspired by a Spanish Musician name Bebe. The song's name is Ella (She). Bebe means baby, the singer is a woman who is creating a lot of controversy in Latino America and Spain with her songs that tell the truth that we don't want to face and what we to hear.

Ella (She) by Bebe (Baby)

She is tired of throwing the towel

Taking little by little spider webs

Hasn't sleep this night but she is not tired

Doesn't look in the mirror but feels pretty

Today, she wears make up  
Today she likes her smile

Doesn't feel like a stranger  
Today she dreams all she wants with out caring  
Today she is a woman who has become aware of her soul

Today you are going to discover that the world is only for you

That no one can hurt you, no one can hurt you  
Today you will understand that fear can be broken by  
Only closing the door  
Today you will laugh because your eyes are tired of crying  
Of crying  
Today you will laugh even of your self because you have done it

Today you will be the woman you want to be  
Today you will like you the way no one has ever liked you  
Today you will look forward because you are tired of looking back  
A brave woman, a woman who smiles when she passes by

Today you haven't been the perfect woman that everyone expected with a tired face  
Following the rules

Today she wears hills to make her shoes sound every step  
Today she knows that her life will not be a failure

Today you are going to discover that the world is only for you  
That no one can hurt you, no one can hurt you  
Today you will conquer the sky with out looking how high is from the ground  
Today you will be happy even if the winter is cold and long

And long

Today you will laugh even of your self because you have done it

Today you are going to discover that the world is only for you

That no one can hurt you, no one can hurt you  
Today you will understand that fear can be broken by  
Only closing the door  
Today you will laugh because your eyes are tired of crying  
Of crying  
Today you will laugh even of your self because you have done it

Chapter 20: The Hanyou Miko and the Miko Apprentice + (Bad Understandings)

Walking through the forest by her self the young hanyou girl was lost in her own thoughts. She passed a lot of time inside her own mind. Wondering the endless darkness until she came across that light inside her. She knew it was warm and caring but didn't go close to it. She didn't need to. She already knew what it was. The other part of her, the part she wanted to keep away. She had to be cold, hearth less. No emotion or warm for her. She had to be strong. She kept walking and keeping a good distance of the bright warm inviting light. It had been sometime since she had seen Kagura who had told her of the delivered news and the treat she had with Sesshoumaru. Sakura was happy for them but refused Kagura's offer to give her some company as they traveled. Sakura wanted to do it by her self with what she had.

As she walked a dirt path wearing the straw hat she saw an old lady sitting by the side of the road, she had a large basket on her back and looked very tired.

'Why not, I don't have anything else to do'

"Excuse me" said Sakura to the old woman by the road

"Yes child" said the old woman with a kind smile

"May I help you with your basket?" said Sakura

"…Of course child" she looked a little surprise

Sakura took the basket and helped the old lady stand up

"May I ask your name child?" said the old woman as they walked

"Sakura" said the disguised Hanyou

"I am Michi" said the old woman

"Nice to meet you lady Michi" said Sakura liking someone to talk to

"The same goes for you but I have a question" said the old woman

"Yes?" said Sakura hoping she hadn't been found

"Where are you from?" said the old woman

"From the west" said Sakura with the hope of being enough

"Oh…I see" said the old man as they kept walking

There was not much talk between the young and old. Sakura saw that to the village they were going was a big one.

"Thank you child would you like to eat something?" said Michi as they entered the village. A young man took the basket from Sakura, the old woman nodded that it was fine

"No thanks, I don't want to bother" said Sakura ready to leave

"Not such thing girl, you helped this old woman now I have to repay you" she said pulling the girl

"There is no need, really" said Sakura trying not to pull to hard from the woman's fragile hands but her sleeves were pulling up and that made her claws visible. Sakura didn't try to escape as she walked by the woman's side so her sleeves weren't pulling up. They passed almost to the other end of the village where a big shrine was.

"Is beautiful" said Sakura

"Why thank you, we try to keep it as best as we can" said the old woman

"You mean you live here" said Sakura

"Yes" said Michi

"Then you are a miko" said Sakura stepping back from her

"Exactly, do not worry I know you don't wish us harm" said the miko

"I better leave" said Sakura

"Just eat something before you leave Lady Sakura" said the miko already knowing who she was

"…" Sakura followed for she didn't find lies on her words

Sakura followed not sure if she should. The Miko lived in hut behind the shrine. Sakura ate what the old miko gave her.

"Thank you for your hospitality" said Sakura as she ended

"It was nothing" said the old miko

"Lady Michi I am here!" a girl with black eyes and short black hair entered. She looked to be about the same age as Sakura

"You are late again Hana" said Michi

"Sorry…" said the girl with miko clothes and then she stared at Sakura

"…" Sakura stared at her, her ears twitched

"Demon!" Hana ran to one side of the room and took a bow and a arrow and pointed at Sakura

Sakura stood up and brought out her swords defending her self.

"Hana put that down" said Michi standing up and walking toward Sakura who also placed her swords down

"But…" said Hana

"This is Lady Sakura daughter of Lord Seshoumaru, lord of the west and Lady Kagome guardian of the sacred jewel"

"You really knew it was me?" said Sakura

"Since the moment I saw you child" said the old miko with a smile

"…" Hana placed her weapon down but kept giving Sakura a dirty glare

"I am sorry if I scare you, I guess I should get use to humans fearing me" said Sakura trying not to make her angry

"I don't fear you, I fear no demon" she almost screamed

"You are wrong Hana" said Michi disappointed

"What do you mean?" said Hana

"I am a hanyou, I am half demon, half human" said Sakura

"No, you are half miko" said Michi

"I don't have miko powers" said Sakura

"You do, you know it don't you" said Michi

"But I am not interest in learning being a miko, I have no used for that" said Sakura

"You should for someday you will not be able to keep it inside. Someday it will escape with out warning" said the old miko  
"I can take care of that by my self" said Sakura

"You need to learn how to control them" said Michi

"And let me guess, you want to teach me. Is that why you brought me" said Sakura

"Yes" said Michi

"But lady Michi…" Hana didn't like the idea

"Hana she will train with you" Said Michi to the Miko apprentice

"I don't know, the last village I passed to much time in was attack by demons" said Sakura

"Oh yes, someone is hunting you" said Michi

"Exactly, that is why I can't stay" said Sakura

"Do not worry for that. This village is protected by a barrier" said Michi

"…?" she didn't feel any barrier when they came

"I placed it down when we came" said Michi

"I guess I could stay some time, just to learn a little" said Sakura

"Perfect, we will start your training tomorrow, today you can watch Hana" said Michi

"O.k." said Sakura

Hana kept staring at Sakura as she ate. When she finished they went outside close to the woods. Hana was to practice her archery.

"Now keep the level of your arm straight and lined with your nose" said Michi to Hana

Sakura stared from the side taking in all the information. Hana released the arrow and gave almost in the center of the target.

"That was nice Hana" Michi stared at Sakura "What do you think Lady Sakura?"

"Just Sakura, I think she did nice" said Sakura

"Nice?" said Hana not liking her opinion

"I used to see my mother practice and she was great" said Sakura

"Well at least I am better than you" said Hana fuming

"I guess you are right but for how long" said Sakura with a devilish smile

"Now girls, why don't you try Sakura?" said Michi

"O.K." said Sakura

Hana handed her the bow and arrow almost dropping them but Sakura was fast and got them.

"Now Sakura, do you remember all I told Hana?" said Michi

"Yes, keep arm straight leveled to my nose" Sakura concentrated as she did she noticed a faint light blue light surrounding the arrow "What is happening?" said Sakura as she felt the comforting sensation from the blue light

"Just shot it" said Hana hoping for her to fail

"Here it comes" said Sakura

Sakura released the arrow which was blast with the blue light and leaving a blue trail. The arrow destroyed Hana's arrow and the target.

"Didn't know I could do that" said Sakura as she fell on her behind

"You haven't use that part of your power, so is natural to be so concentrated" said the old miko

"I see" said Sakura standing up

Hana was outraged 'I had being training for two years now and she…she can't be so powerful' she stared as Sakura received tips about how to control her energy

'Maybe this powers can help me defeat father after all he is a demon' thought Sakura 'And also to get that Fukushu for it was part his fault that I wasn't aloud to leave the castle grounds' Sakura smiled as she enclosed to the warm light inside her. It was warm and comforting but at the same time her other self became angered and that hurt

Sakura kept watching Hana train and didn't try any other thing until she got to know her other self better. Hana gave her evil looks every time she could but Sakura gave her worst ones. She had learned from the best.

Sakura stayed with Michi while Hana went to her family in the village. Michi told her spells and ways to transmit her powers and other abilities she had. Sakura kept in the middle of the light and darkness. She was both and would have to be part of both if she wanted to reach her potential.

The next day both girls practiced. Hana always trying to show she was better than Sakura and Sakura too concentrated in learning to notice she always out did Hana. Michi kept encouraging both never giving more appreciation to the other but Hana hated hearing her talking to Sakura like she talked to her.

'Who does she thinks she is coming here and trying to take my place, _I should destroy her_, she is not human, _she is a freak of nature_, and she has no right to be here' with out her knowing her thoughts were being control from a shadow a little beyond the barrier

"Little miko you will make my dirty work and kill the hanyou" Fukushu said to him self as the poison insects flied around him. Bringing news of what was happening inside the barrier. "Etsuko thinks she can make it just by putting others doing her work, who does she thinks she is…me?" his voice was soft yet deadly

Fukushu looked to be few years younger than Naraku had looked, around fifteen or sixteen. He had the same crimson eyes and the same handsome face that hided all the ugliness inside his soul. He could make almost any woman bend to his will but that wasn't like him. Many would say he was smart but not as Naraku had. He knew that in time he would become the same. 'Is this really what I want…of course it is' he laughed by him self.

Fukushu could control the darkest feelings inside a person, human or demon and increased them at his will. He had tried to control Sakura's toward her father but the effect only lasted a few minutes.

"_I hate you! I hate you and I want you to die and leave me alone…you just wanted a strong heir"_

He smiled wickedly at the memory of both fighting. He had sensed the lord's pain at her words. He had made her anger into rage and then hate it didn't last long as it had in Etsuko but it was pleasant at a higher level. 'Young silly Etsuko, you didn't feel it was me who planted those feelings in you three years ago but still took you long enough to try anything against them and yet you failed and keep failing me still now' he thought when he saw through the eyes of the demo ness that the life of the young was almost over but he did not count on her hidden strength. Then the fact that everyone compared the girl with the hanyou that had helped to the destruction of his father made him hate her even more. She was part of them, the ones that had ended Naraku's life 'the hanyou, the demon lord, and the miko…yet there is a hanyou missing but who was it?' he knew Kagura and Kanna knew that was his reason to look for them.

He walked away into the shadows wearing a black baboon pelt like his creator. Fukushu hated them all with a rage that could not be compare yet found him self fascinated by the girls strength to keep going. He liked and hated that about her. She was his enemy yet maybe she was a little like him. Full of pain and anger toward the life they were suppose to follow but he didn't let those thoughts take him away from hurting her. 'I wonder how long it will take to this human to try anything against the hanyou' he disappeared in the shadows after giving orders to the poisonous insects to report anything important to him.

888888888

A few months passed by and Sakura found that her miko powers were of great help in battle for not long ago she went with Michi and Hana to help in a village with the sick. At that moment a bull demon attacked and Sakura decided to practice and so she graved the demon by its horns and let the sacred energy flow. The demon became dust and Michi congratulated her.

Hana hated her more since that day 'Acting as if she was that great…the nerve!'

The miko apprentice hated all about the hanyou

Sakura and she were walking through the village and Hana noticed all the boys staring at the hanyou. Sakura had noticed too but didn't care; she wasn't the type that flirted with boys. She was there only for a reason and that was to learn. She had learned to control the flow of energy when she used her arrows and to project to her other weapons. She had learned how to use her healing powers and others.

888888888

In the castle of the west Arashi was nervous. His father had told him the lord wanted to see him. He didn't talk to Sesshoumaru that much unless he was asked a question. He didn't know what to expect. 'Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to hit Shippho so hard

"_You like her don't you" said Shippho as they trained _

"_Who?" said Arashi _

"_Sakura of course" said Shippho blocking his attack _

"_I don't like her at all" said Arashi coldly _

"_I didn't know you were so shy" said Shippho _

"_I don't like her!" said Arashi had enough and was walking away_

"_No need to hide your emotions I already know…" (Hit On the face) _

Arashi knocked the study of the feared demon lord.

"Enter" said Sesshoumaru with unfeeling voice

Arashi entered

"Take a seat" said the demon lord already seated with both hands under his chin examining the ten year old

Arashi waited

"I have heard of your progress as a warrior from Shippho" said Sesshoumaru "I want you to leave the castle and bring me news of where Lady Sakura is"

"…Yes my lord"

"Shippho already has all you need for your travel, the last time anyone saw her she was going toward the south"

Arashi nodded

"Leave to morrow morning, you may retire now"

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru"

Arashi exited the room and walked a little before giving a long sigh 'I have to find her? Why me?'

He went to his room where Shippho was awaiting him with a bag with the stuff he would be taking

"Good luck"

"…thanks"

Shippho knew the young rain demon missed the young hanyou girl and had suggested this to Sesshoumaru.

Cho and Minoru wished him the best of luck. The next day as he was about to leave Kyo stopped him

"I will be the one to look for her"

"Is o.k. I don't mind. I just wanted to wish you luck"

Arashi nodded and left in search of the hanyou name Sakura.

88888888888888888

Sakura and Hana were practicing archery. It was Hana's turn but she did something Sakura wasn't expecting. Hana pointed at Sakura

"Die!" she screamed as the arrow entered Sakura's flesh. As she fell she saw a dark spark on Hana's chest.

88888888

Arashi was walking through a forest when he cached her spring fresh scent and then heard.

"Die!" a human screamed then the scent of Sakura's blood reached him. He ran but was thrown back by a barrier. He charged against the barrier over and over again until he was stuck in it. 'I have to save her!' he was able to pass and kept running toward her scent. He entered a clearing to see a human girl and then Sakura flat on the ground an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. He ran to her and pulled the arrow out. She gasped at the pain but he knew he had to get her out of there.

"Wait!" an old miko tried to reach them

"Don't come any closer!" Said Arashi bearing his fangs

"My name is Michi and I am the miko of this village" said Michi trying to get closer

When he hard the word 'miko' he stepped back

"I won't hurt you; I just want to see how she is doing" said Miko

"Why should I believe you? That girl wounded Lady Sakura" said Arashi

"She is a freak!" screamed Hana with a crazy look on her eyes

"Why did you do it?" said Michi softly

"I hate her, why has she to be better than me…Why!" said Hana

"Because if she is not she will surely die" said Arashi

"…" Hana didn't know how to respond

"Let me see her" Arashi placed her down but stayed close as the miko examined Sakura "Let's take her to my hut"

Arashi followed but kept glancing back at the girl who had hurt the daughter of his lord. The old miko placed her on a tatami and began cleaning her wounds when Sakura opened her eyes.

"What… happen?" said Sakura

"Shhh, you were hurt child" said Hana trying to get her down

"Hana! She is under a spell!" she stood up fast almost knocking Michi

"What?" said Hana stepping back

"I saw it, is like a dark light in her chest" Sakura pointed at her

"Liar I am not under a spell!" said Hana

"You are!" said Sakura who ran to her

"Get away from me!" Sakura touched the girl's chest and a dark spark escaped Hana's chest as the light blue light from Sakura invaded her "What is that?" said Hana as the dark spark faded to nothing

"Fukushu…so this is your power" she noticed Arashi "What are you doing here?"

"Your father send me to look where you were" he said

"You mean to spy on me…does he thinks I am not able to take care of my self!" said Sakura

"Sakura please calm down you are still hurt" said Michi

Sakura dropped on the tatami still fuming. Michi cleaned her wounds

"I…is like a heave weight left my soul" said Hana sitting down

"I am happy for you Hana" said Sakura with a kind smile

"I am sorry" said Hana

"Is o.k. I should have seen it sooner…oh this is Arashi, son of one of my father's generals" said Sakura

Arashi still didn't like humans any less the girl who had hurt Sakura

"Don't worry he is like that with almost everyone" said Sakura wanting to hit him

Michi saw Sakura's wound heal fast. By the next day the girl was like nothing had happen.

"I had taught you all I know" said Michi as Sakura was about to leave. She didn't want Fukushu to hurt anyone else in the village

"Thank you lady Michi" said Sakura

"You are welcome and take care" said Michi

"Bye Hana, bye lady Michi" said Sakura as she ran

"Bye Sakura...take care!" said Hana with tears on her eyes "And thank you"

Sakura and Arashi ran leaving the barrier behind. They stopped after a few minutes

"So where are you going next?" said Arashi

"I don't know but I know Fukushu was close by and I most find him" said Sakura determined

"Are you going to try to kill him?" Asked Arashi

"Try? No. I am going to kill him" said Sakura

"I guess I should go back to the castle then" said the rain demon

"Until my fathers sends you to look after me again" said Sakura a little angry

"You did need help" said Arashi

"Feh…I had everything under control" she said with out knowing she resembled someone

"It didn't look that way to me" said Arashi teasing

"Whatever…I want you to tell father about Fukushu's power to control emotions"

"Don't need to tell me twice" said Arashi

"Bye and be careful!" she said as he ran toward the west

"You should be the one being careful!" he screamed as he left her view

8888888888888(Bad Understandings) 888888888888

Arashi sat under Sakura's favorite tree passing the events that had happen a few days ago in the lake with Sakura. He had faked not to know what had happen. She believed and she even looked glad which was fine with him. He didn't need to explain him self. Since that day she was never alone as if she was scare of being alone with his presence. She had barely talked or discussed with him since then.

"Arashi! There you are" said Hotamaru

'Not her again' thought Arashi tired of her following him

"I have being looking for you everywhere" said the wolf demo ness

'Why don't you leave me alone?' thought Arashi also looking for a way to escape her

"I was wondering if you would like go swimming" said the girl with a wink

"No thanks" he said trying not to just run away from her

"Oh…what about some practice" she said remembering what he liked

'Since Sakura doesn't train with me I guess I don't have other option' he nodded

"Great!" she pulled him toward the dojo

She was good but not as good as Sakura. He got bored of her same moves over and over again. Finally when he was about to tell her to stop she knocked his feet and he fell over her. She blushed 'this wasn't part f the plan'

Arashi was about to stand up when the dojo screen opened.

Sakura and Kyo stood there, looking at Arashi and Hotamaru in a position Sakura had found her self twice.

"So…sorry" Sakura closed the dojo screen and stood there for a moment with her brother.

"Sak…"But she ran. Kyo waited for a moment before storming inside "Arashi! Hotamaru!" both demons who were already up had never seen the hanyou boy so angry "How dare both of you act in such way in the dojo! If you two want to do something like that go to where no one can see you!" he stomped out leaving both shocked.

"I think he is angry" said Hotamaru

"…" Arashi left the dojo

88888888888888888

Sakura needed time to think so she went to her favorite tree but found both their cents there. She was outraged at the thought of them doing who knows what by her beloved tree. She entered the castle trying not to destroy all around her. She came across Arashi.

"What do you want soldier?" she said stoically reminding him which was his position

"I want to apologize, Lady Sakura" he said

"Apology accepted, now move out of my way" she said as she pushed him aside

"Is not what you think" he said holding her hand

"Why should you care what I thought it was soldier? Just don't do it in the dojo or any place someone else can see both of you" she said but he still didn't let go of her hand

"Listen to me" he wanted to explain

"Let go" she said

"Sak…"

"That's Lady Sakura to you" she said with venom in her voice but he still didn't let go "Arashi I order you to let me go" he let go

"Yes my lady" he said as she walked away

Arashi was left alone in the hall staring the floor she had walked. He went to his room not bothering to answer his sister questions.

"What is wrong Arashi?"

He didn't respond just went inside his room and shut the screen door. He didn't go out for dinner. 'That stubborn hanyou, who does she thinks she is!' he wanted to block that conversation from his mind 'stupid demon memory' he just couldn't forget

88888888

Sakura sat on her bed, checking her drawings of the people and places she had seen. She found one of Arashi holding a sword from her tenth birthday

"_That's useless, why do you do it?" he said trying not to move_

"_To remember how you looked like" she said _

"_Demons have a better memory" he said_

"_Anyways do you want to see who is stronger?" she said finishing _

"_I thought you would never ask" he said _

It had been a long time ago but she didn't care. The drawing of the serious boy was still on her hand

'That is in the past, if he wants to be with Hotamaru is fine with me. Is not like I care, we are just friends'

But the hanyou never tried to hide her true emotions. She accepted them but this time she just couldn't. 'Why can't I…'

The hanyou girl didn't go to dinner.

In the table two empty seats were noticeable. Kyo talked to Hotamaru after dinner

"I just wanted Sakura to get a little jealous so she and Arashi…" she tried not to make him angry again

"I understand but you should leave that to them" he said trying to keep a cool façade

"O.k." she said sadly. The wolf demo ness left after that.

8888888888

AN/ Poor, poor Sakura and Arashi. Will they ever be together and admit their feelings

Sak: what feelings (she glances nervously around) I have no feelings see (she placed on a Kabuki mask that has a no expression)

Ara: Stupid hanyou '_but you like her'_ I don't!

Everyone glances at him like 'is he crazy?'

Cto: Anyways…Review and give commentaries flames and all that stuff oh and about the question. Yes, I do have a word check in my computer if I didn't this would me more confusing


	21. Learning

AN/ I have rewritten my story line and I am happy with the outcome. I have added new adventures and stuff. _I don't own Inuyasha_. I have also calculated the number of chapters around 13 more chaps the 12 and 13 will be very especial because is mostly about Kag/Sess. They are going to be like a movie. _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 21: Learning

Sakura was helping Jinenji with his farm. As both hanyous worked under the beautiful day there was talk

"He told me that I had to learn to defend my self for my mother was already too old. He was right, I saved the villagers and that earned me their friendship"

"I wish I could had meet him"

"When I see you, you remind me of him"

"Really? I don't think my father would like to hear that"

"You sure you want to fight him"

"Of course, he is the most feared demon what better way to prove my self"

"And what about that guy Fukushu"

"I can take him, I just have to find him"

Sakura left the next day with the promise of visiting again.

8888888888

Sakura found a very large tree. She stared at it not knowing what it was so different form it. She climbed it and sat on a branch

"Ye is Kagome' daughter are ye not?"

Sakura glanced down to see a very old lady

"Yes, she is my mother, who are you?"

"My name is Kaede child"

"Kaede…my mother told me about you. A miko and also Kikyo's young sister"

"Yes" Both stared as the old miko was about to leave she fell.

"Are you o.k.?"

"I am too old that can not be solved"

"I can take you to your hut"

"Very well" Sakura ran to the closest village "you are kind like your mother"

"Thank you" she didn't know how else to respond to that

The villagers were scare when they saw the hanyou enter with the old miko but with just a hand signal they left. Sakura went to the hut that had the same cent of Kaede. She placed her on a tatamy and was about to fetch some water when.

"There is no point child, I have little time before leaving this world, ye most not worry"

"But…"

"Just stay with me until my time comes" Sakura stayed until the next morning after Kaede died in the night. She buried her next to the tomb of her older sister. The villagers thanked her for giving the old miko her wish. Sakura walked away feeling numb. She had just meant the old miko and now she was dead. She remembered her mother stories about the well she used to go into the future. Curiosity got the best of her and went to find it not too far away from the village.

'This most be Inuyasha's forest she walked until she came to a clearing where she saw the well. She walked toward it 'it doesn't look that especial to me' she wondered if she could use it too 'let's give it a try' she jumped inside and landed safely on the bottom.

"Nothing?" as she was about to jump out the blue light came and surrounded her, 'I changed my mind' but it was too late she was transported to the future. She landed again and stared at a wooden sealing. 'This most be it' she jumped out not expecting to find someone there

"Souta! A demon!" screamed the woman as she ran outside

"Wait!" Sakura was confused 'Is this the right time'

No long after a man entered with an old rusted sword but when he saw her his eyes showed happiness.

"You most be Sakura…I am Souta your uncle" Hitomi hidden behind him "And this is your aunt Hitomi"

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura

"…the pleasure is mine" said Hitomi after seeing the girl was indeed her niece

"Come inside, you have to meet your cousin" said Souta

"Cousin?" said Sakura

Sakura saw a house similar to the one of her books. She entered and a woman who had a scent similar to her mother's hugged her

"Sakura is this really you" said the woman. Hitomi left the room to get the baby

"I think so" said Sakura

The woman hugged her harder 'A…air'

"You are so beautiful and your eyes…" said Mrs. Higarashi

"Thanks?" said Sakura

"I am your grandmother what do you think" said Mrs. Higarashi

"…well I" she stared at the kind woman and smiled "I am happy to meet you"

"Oh you are so sweet" she hugged her again

"Mom I think she needs air" said Souta

"Sorry dear" said her grandma

"No problem" said Sakura

"Here she is" Hitomi had returned with the baby "Her name is Sora"

"Hi there" said Sakura not used to babies

Sora smiled at her cousin. She was around two years old.

Sakura was shown a room that still was her mothers for it still had many of her stuff.

"You can stay here" said her grandmother

"Thanks but I can't stay for too long" said Sakura

"That's o.k. dear" said Mrs. Higarashi. Sakura detected some sadness in her tone

"I can stay a few days I guess" she said

Her grandmother smiled and took her down stairs and to the living room.

"I will be right back" said her grandma

She came back with some kind of books. Mrs. Higarashi sat next to one and Sakura saw it was a photo album as she opened it.

"This is your mom around your age" Sakura saw her mother wear a florid kimono is some kind of festival. Her grandmother kept showing her pictures of her family and even saw one of her father in which he didn't have his stripes and was wearing clothes from that time. She asked her grandmother about some of the people.

"And who are they?" said Sakura

"Those were you mother's friend in school, I think their names were Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and that boy there is Hojo. He had a crush on your mom" said her grandma

"Crush?" said Sakura as she stared at the boy

"He liked her a lot" said the woman who smiled like her mom

"But she chose my dad" she said. She thought Hojo looked like a nicer person than her father.

"I have an idea" said her grandma "Let's go shopping"

"Shopping?" she knew stuff about the future and for this reason it didn't shock her but actually going and see it.

"You need new clothes to fit in" She took her to her room and brought some clothes "This were your mom's"

Sakura dressed in pink with blue flowers dress with short sleeves and that reached her knee and a hat with a blue flower. She thought it looked nice and thanked her grandma.

"No weapons, you don't need them" said her grandma when Sakura was about to take one of her swords

As they walked toward the center of Tokyo Sakura stared wide eye at everything and everyone. She knew what it was but not seeing them. She saw cars, airplanes, and a lot of humans wearing different kind of clothes which some she didn't like. She saw children around her age carrying back packs and wearing the same clothes.

"They are coming from school" said her grandma noticing her curiosity

They entered a shop where Sakura was given to choose what she wanted. She wasn't sure what to wear but lucky for her, grandma was there. Sakura chose a few dresses, some blouses, skirts, pants and some hats.

As they passed by a place she had learned was a bank a sound Sakura had never heard sounded and then a man with something she knew was going stepped out. Sakura knew he was robber. He passed them by and pushed her grandmother

"Move out of the way" Sakura cached her grandma

"Wait you" screamed Sakura as she jumped in front of him

"What a…?" said the man not understanding how she did it

"Return that money and apologize to my grandma" said Sakura stepping forward with out fear

"Stupid girl die!" the man pointed at her but he didn't fire

Sakura held his hand strongly which made him drop the weapon. She punched the guy on the face and knocked him out.

"Common" her grandmother took her out of there not wanting to explain how her ten year old daughter knocked out a full grown man with a gun

Her grandma took her to the park and the library where Sakura saw so many books she almost fainted. By the time they went back Sakura was tired something that usually happened when she fought or trained. Souta and Hitomi were in the living room when they arrived and the baby sleeping in her room upstairs. Mrs. Higarashi went to serve dinner with Hitomi while Sakura watched TV with her uncle who pulled her ears lightly as they watched. Sakura didn't mind, she was happy to have a place to come and not to worry about bringing danger. She ate dinner with a family again and laughed. She told them some things she had learn and sawn. She didn't tell them the bad ones. She wanted to keep seeing them smile. She was sure they knew she was hiding those from them but they did not mind for she was happy. Sakura felt like she could stay there forever but she knew she couldn't. She had other things to do. She decided to stay just a month and a month passed. She learned, saw, and experimented new things about the future. She had found her love for curry a spicy food from a country very far away.

Her grandmother was happy to have her with her but knew her granddaughter had to leave some time for she had seen she had her father's eyes and a lot of determination.

Sakura had gathered her stuff in her bag bringing some her family in the future had given her. As much as she had enjoyed being with them she wasn't use to a Peaceful life. She waited for them in the living room. When her grandmother saw her she just hugged her and said

"Take care"

"I will, I promise to come visit soon"

Her aunt and uncle also wished her luck as Sakura stepped into the well house she heard a small voice

"Sakura" she turned and saw her little cousin Sora. Sakura smiled and entered the well house and then into the well and into the past.

Sakura climbed out and stared at the ancient well before walking away not daring to look back.

8888888888

Sakura sat on the branch of a dry tree she had seen once in her dreams with a hanyou on one of its branches. He liked seating on that same tree staring at the moon like she was doing at that moment. She stared at the soon to be full moon. She sensed someone familiar around.

"Hello Arashi" she said as the demon sat by her side

"Where had you been?" he said after look for her a complete month

"Here, there you know" she said her eyes not leaving she silvery moon

"I do not know, tell me where" he said not liking her keeping secrets away from him

"The future, I meant my family from the future" said Sakura

"What did you think of them?" he had already meant them

"They were nice, very kind like my mother" said Sakura

"I see" he said remembering they were nice for being humans

"Were you worried about me?" said Sakura with happy eyes

"No, I am just following orders" he said keeping away the flush from his face

"Jerk" said Sakura staring daggers at him

88888888888

Sakura had decided to walk toward the north after hearing of the large mountains in which Fukushu could be hidden. She was climbing one of the mountains when she detected a demon from the sky. She saw horrible blue bird with two human like beings attached to it. She jumped away from their tackle and cut one of its wings. The bird like demon gave a horrible cry before being kick by Sakura and a wolf demon girl. A boy joined in and used a sword to cut the other wing.

"Hi my name is Hotaru" (my bad her name is Hotaru no Hotamaru) said the wolf girl with emerald eyes and black hair arranged in a messy pony tail

"My…name is Sakura" said Sakura after staving the demon

"Ahh!" the demon boy finished the demon bird "I am Yori" said the demon wolf with emerald eyes and hair more arranged than the girl

There was an odd moment of silence

"Hotaru! Yori did you get it!" Kouga ran toward them

"Yes dad, with some help" said Hotaru

"Help?" he saw the hanyou "Lady Sakura is so nice to see you again"

"Is nice to see you too Lord Kouga" said Sakura remembering the wolf demon being nice to her

"So what do you think of my boy? He could make a nice mate when he grows up" he patted his son's head

"Dad!" Yori couldn't believe he was at it again

Hotaru giggled

Sakura turned all shades of red "what is that?" she said trying to change the topic

"A bird of paradise" Said Kouga, "They used to be more but your uncle Inu-trash and mother helped us get rid off them. Of course I could have done it with only Kagome's help"

"Of course dad"

"Hey!" then he said to Sakura "Would you like to come with us. I heard you are doing some training. This is a good place to become rougher"

Sakura nodded

"Great!" screamed Hotaru "Want to race?" said the wolf girl to the hanyou

"Huh?"

"You know, run and the first to arrive wins" said the girl ready to run

"But…"

"Bye!" the girl ran away

"I don't even know where I have to get to!" Sakura ran after her trying to catch up

"Wait you two!" screamed Kouga as he and Yori ran after the two girls

Hotaru won but Sakura didn't mind. She saw Ayane and meant other wolves. She saw the almost new castle from which Kouga ruled the south. She became close to Hotaru and Yori. She and Hotaru became very interested in finding who was faster. Kouga placed Sakura in the same training as his children. Sakura learned to fight hand to hand many times pinning both wolves. Arashi and even Kyo showed once and joined them in training once again Arashi and Sakura tied. After a few months Sakura knew it was time for her to leave again.

_Hotaru and Yori are fun to be around. They are twins yet they are nothing alike they are the opposite from each other. Hotaru always doing what ever she wants and Yori always thinks before acting. I have noticed that he stares at me sometimes from across the fire I wonder why. Is he looking at my ears? I know they are odd but it feels weird. _

_I had being drawing these beautiful mountains. I wonder for how long had the wolf demons ruled over these lands. It has so many hidden places some very beautiful. The other day Yori and Hotaru showed me this cavern full of beautiful rocks and crystals of different colors. The most beautiful thing was when the sun light entered the cavern all this colors surrounded us. So many colors that I could not tell which was which. I saw a small forest inside the crater of one of the mountains. _

_I wonder what else is hidden in those mountains. So many secrets nature hides from us like why those birds keep coming even if they knew there are more wolves than them. _

_I am always leaving, why? Am I not happy with them? Maybe I just have to find the place where I belong. I have being happy here but this is not the kind of happiness I am looking for. I want to feel complete. Is kind of nice to know they care but that won't help. I have to keep going but for now I have to make a visit to the place I called home. I wonder what will they think when they see me. I wonder how they will think of me now. _

_8_

_Lord Kouga and Yori are taking me back to the castle. Hotaru wasn't happy to be left out but at the end she accepted. Lord Kouga is strong but not as much as father. I wonder how that makes him feel but I guess he is too happy with his family to care. Good for him. I just hope the problems from my father's lands don't invade him again like a few years ago. I have to find Fukushu to assure they are fine. I don't want them to be unhappy. They already suffered when Kagura killed a lot of their clans. She had to do it against her will and Lord Kouga won't forgive her but I hope that in time he changes his mind. _

_Hope, what is hope? Dreams? A little beyond that. My hopes are too different than the rest. I want to kill someone and be stronger than someone. And I guess my dream is to find the place where I belong. I can only hope? No I have to act. _

They stood at the front of the gates before they were open. Kagome offered Kouga to stay for Sakura's birthday celebration but he refused

"I have to go back. Who knows when those stupid birds will be coming"

"Bye Lady Sakura"

"Just Sakura Yori, we are friends"

"Very well Sakura, Bye and good luck"

"Bye and be careful in the way back"

She waved good bye at them.

8888888888888888Future888888888

Hotaru had told his brother what happen. Yori had already arrived to the palace to find Sakura in the garden as usual but staring for some reason darkly at a flower. He walked toward her.

"Hello Sakura" he said sitting next to her

"Yori? Hello" she was out of her angry concentration

"I wanted to talk to you" he said kind of serious

"Don't tell me your father has made you ask for my hand" said Sakura sighing

"No" he laughed "I came to talk about Hotaru and Arashi" he said

"What about them?" she tried not to sound affected

"Hotaru is not really interested on Arashi" said Yori

"But he is on her" said Sakura

"I don't think so" said Yori shaking his head lightly

"I saw them, he was kind of happy at top of her" she said her voice already showing some anger

"Then you saw wrong, Hotaru told me he fell by accident" he said

"…" she didn't know what to believe

"I know you have feelings for him" said Yori with a small painful smile

"And I know you have feelings for me" said Sakura not daring to stare at his eyes

"That is true but you don't have the same feelings toward me" he said taking her chin and bringing her to see him

"I am sorry" she said staring at his emerald eyes

"Don't worry, I am sure I will find someone else but this is about you and Arashi" he said letting go of her chin

"I don't have feelings for him" she said but he could smell her lies

"You know you do" he said

"…even if I had he doesn't" she said

"He does" he said

She stared at him

"He loves you" he said, Sakura almost fell but she was already sited

'Love? We were talking about feelings not love' she thought feeling dizzy

"Think about it, he is always trying to prove him self to you because he wants you to see him as the best" he said

They were quiet for a long time

"He is even stronger than me. I can't compete against his efforts to make you see him"

"But you are kinder and don't treat me just as a hanyou" said Sakura

"But he cares more about…" he didn't get to finish

Sakura hugged him and said

"You care for me too. That is why you are here" she said

He hugged her back. "I…I am sorry" said Yori letting go

"…Is o.k." she said

Not knowing by then someone was spying jealousy at them but he would never admit it. Arashi could feel his eyes turn red since the moment he touched her chin. He felt like going there and killing the wolf for touching her. '_She belongs to me_! How dare he touch her, _she is mine and only mine! _How could she, _kill him" _

He saw the wolf move his hand at top of hers. His youki was almost in control until someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Arashi let them be" said Kyo

"…" he jumped off the cherry blossom and the wall surrounding the castle. He ran trying to gain control back.

Kyo stared at his sister hug the wolf with his promise to come visit soon. He knew he cared for her but they weren't made for each other. They were not meant to be. He sighed and went inside the castle

888888

Sakura walked inside the castle toward her room. She cared for Yori but only as a friend yet Arashi. She couldn't believe Yori's words. 'He can't care for me that much is just his youki.' She had never thought of him more than a friend. Yet he was her first kiss. She could feel her face turning red at the memory

Arashi saw her walking lost in thought that is when he cached the wolf's scent on her. He could not take another males scent on her. He slammed her against the wall. His eyes bleeding red and snarling at her

"Ara…" she didn't get to finish

He kissed her trying to erase all scent of the wolf with lips and hands. He pulled her lip so hard that it draw blood. He tasted her blood feeling lost in pleasure of it. Sakura gasped when he pushed his entire body against hers. His hands claws almost wanting to rip off her clothes. Those hands roamed her body. Sakura felt too dazed to react. She gasped as his knee pushed her harder against the wall.

He growled at her. She knew it was his youki but still it made her legs feel like jelly.

He smiled as he kissed her neck sending shivers to her body. He wanted to do so much more but there was a problem. Someone was coming their way. In less than a second he was gone. Sakura could still feel the heat of his body.

Kagome and Rin turned toward that hall. Sakura composed her self and went to her room before they could see her.

'What was that' she had never thought of the serious Arashi doing something like that

88888888888888

Cap: Things just get more complicated around those two

Sak: I hate you

Cap: I am your creator you can't hate me

Ara: But we do hate you

Yor: I don't

Cap: thank you Yori …And Remember to review because many of you do…who am I kidding almost everyone forgot

Thank you for reviewing:

Crystalline Twine, Cathy, Parksidevision, and Maruading Storyteller


	22. Difference between the Past and Present

AN/ here sitting in my parent's bed room watching some TV and writing I have notice how much my life has changed since I left Mexico. No more exploring the hills or going out with my friends to someplace far away. We used to take the bus and visit the farms. My friends from an entire life I miss them. My life here is too different from the one I had. I used to be a fool who smiled even knowing they didn't want me there. I don't smile that much anymore or cry. I cried enough the day I left the place I had always known as home. My little room with my own bed, closet, TV, books and all that stuff. Why do I write this? Well my thirteen year old dog was run over a car and died just yesterday. My best friend is dead and I'm here miles away not knowing what they did to its body. I can't cry and I want to cry but I just can't.

I don't own Inuyasha…or will ever do

Chapter 22: Difference between the Past and Present (dedicated to my doggy friend Hooch rest in peace)

Sakura had received present just like the last year but to her it seemed to be just like yesterday. One big difference was the three new babies; Akiko and Akio her niece and nephew and Yasu, Arashi's new sister. Sakura saw he was very close to her and very caring. She smiled when she saw he was scare of carrying her because he was scare of hurting her by accident. She was happy to see them again even her father.

She needed some time to be by her self. Loneliness had become something she liked. It gave her time to think over things and her next step to find Fukushu. She practiced in the dojo knowing her brother was watching from the door

"You have become very strong" said the thirteen year old

"Thank you brother" said Sakura

"And also have change" he said with a voice similar to his father's

"You have also changed" she said resembling both

"Is natural to change you know" he said

"I know, we all change because we all grow" she said

"We sound like old people" he said almost laughing

"I know" she laughed but not like she used to

They trained together not taking it too serious. Just wanting to feel like whom they used to be but they weren't the same. Kyo saw different techniques from her while he was using his own. He had being studying other fighting stiles and assembled them to his like.

Sakura jumped out of the way from his lower kick while he tried to regain balance to try another attack. She blocked his next attack with both her swords. She sends spiritual energy to her weapons. He did the same and both clashed. They didn't measure the effect and both were thrown to opposite walls.

"Wow" said Sakura

"What was that?" said Kyo standing up

"I don't know but let's not do it again" said Sakura standing as well.

They went outside and sat by the cherry blossom.

"Are you going to try to find Fukushu?" he said

"Yes, I have to" she said

"You don't have to, is not your responsibility" said Kyo

"But that is what I want" said his sister

"I won't let you" he stood up

"You can't top me" she said with calm voice

"I will, I don't want you to get hurt" he said

"Too late for that, I have being hurt and then heal and being hurt again" she said staring directly at his eyes to make him see she was telling him the truth

"I won't let you leave again" he said coldly

"I have to" she said standing up

"NO!" he said as he almost punched her stomach

"What a…?" she blocked the attack

"If I have to break a few bones then, be it but I won't let you leave" he said

"I can take care of my self" she said with an angry voice

"I am your older brother and you will obey me" he said

"Not you or anyone can stop me" she said

"We will see" he took

And Sakura took her swords.

Sakura made the first move by jumping on the branches over him and keeping a good eye on his moves. Her jumped to a higher branch and then launched at her. She made a back flip and landed on a lower branch. She threw one of her swords. He only tilted his head and let the sword fly but it gave him a light cut on his face. The sword staved the tree

"Not bad" he said coldly

"Shut up" she said quietly

He could not take to not know where she was or if she was o.k. he wanted her to stay.

Sakura dodged his attack and pulled her sword from the tree's trunk. She turned around and received a blow on the side of her body which made her fall. She was able to land finely at the ground but it hurt to move. Kyo landed in front of her

"Give up"

"I will never give up, to you or anyone"

She attacked him directly with bare hands and punched him on the face. His foot stood planted on the ground, only his face was move a little back. She was surprised at his strength. She was so intrigued that did not see his fist move toward her chest which blew her away. As she fell she saw him fly over her and kick her down to the ground.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" she stood up trying to fill her lungs

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he said

"Well it was a surprise" she said with a faint smile before attacking him again.

Kyo was angry with her. He felt his demonic and spiritual energy gathering on his weapon. He looked down at kage-karite and saw the golden scriptures glow. 'Is this it?' he took the rod and by instinct slammed the point in the ground. The ground trembled and Sakura stopped to be then hit by the same power sending her body toward the cherry blossom. Pink petals began to fall, she felt her vision blur but still stood up.

Kyo and Sakura fought. Kyo showed more strength but Sakura had good tactics and also she wouldn't give up, not even to her brother. She stood panting and tired while Kyo just looked tired.

'He is stronger than me, damn' she wanted to be the strongest.

"Would you give up now?" said Kyo not wanting to hurt her more

"Never will I give up Kyo, you should already know that" she said gaining more strength by the second

"I can always hope" he said

"But hopping won't help, you have to act" she said

"And that is what I am doing" said her brother ready to continue

"Kyo that is enough" said Sasshoumaru coming from the shadows of another tree

"Father…" both said

"She has to go" said Sesshoumaru

"…" Kyo wanted to discuss that

"She needs to become stronger" he took a moment before saying "And to learn how to control her powers and emotions"

"I don't need this from both of you" said Sakura turning around and going inside the castle.

Kyo wanted to stop her from going but was stop by his father

"You have to let her go"

"I know but I don't want to"

Sakura fell on her old bed tired and hurt

'Kyo doesn't think I can take care of my self. I will also show him wrong'

She didn't want to stay any longer there but her body was tired. She waited until the next morning to leave. As she exited she found Arashi waiting for her.

"What do you want?" said Sakura

"What happen to you?" He said noticing how hurt she was

"I had a fight with Kyo" she said narrowing her eyes

"He beat you?" he said almost smiling

"No, no one won father interfered" she said

"I think you lost" he said

"Why?" she said

"Because he is stronger" Arashi said

"What do you know rain boy…you are just a spy" she said

"Is not the greatest pleasure to keep track of a hanyou you know?" he said

"Then don't do it" she said

"I have my orders" he said

"So you really don't care what happens to me…Hm fine with me" she said walking away from him

"…" he stood silent

"Just stop following me" she said as she walked her back to his

8888888888888

A few months had pass and Kyo could not take it anymore. He snacked out of the castle in the middle of the night

'I have to find her' he thought of his little sister

There were a few days before the full moon and he wanted to make sure she was fine. He had never left the castle alone but there was no other way. Arashi was also out keeping track of her. That didn't bother him but he wanted to make sure she was fine. He ran for a long time until he got her scent. It was faint but he knew she wasn't too far away from there. He followed her scent to a lake.

'She has to be close by' then he saw her, not his sister but another girl about his age. She stood in the middle of the lake with the full moon's light bathing her. To him she looked to be almost floating over the water. She had long silvery grey hair and a pair of black wings at her back. She was giving him the back but he could tell she was beautiful. She began to turn around slowly. To Kyo it seemed like a dream when her grey eyes locked with his golden ones. She showed no expression from her lightly tanned skin and beautiful face. They just stared at each other for a long time. Kyo felt his body move toward her but as soon as his feet touched the water the girl's eyes widened a little and then she disappeared like a ghost but she hadn't been one. Kyo knew that, her presence was not that of a ghost. She was a demon, a moon demon. He had read about them. A race that was gone but yet he had seen one.

'I will keep your secret' he thought, it was known that the moon demons had disappeared because many wanted their powers. He could not blame her for running away.

He felt his sister presence closer and went back to his search. He found her on a tree's branch reading a book with the moon's light. She stared at him

"How are you?" He said

"Fine" she said

"Are you still angry?" he said

"A little" she said

He smiled and jumped by her side. He stayed with her until morning when she had her full powers back. He didn't tell her of the girl he saw in the lake. He wanted to have his own secret with the moon demo ness. He did promise her that he would respect her decisions more. He went back home to be scolded by his parents for leaving like that but he did not mind.

888888888

Kagome was tired of scolding Kyo for leaving. He acted as if nothing had happened

'He is just like his father!' she thought 'Well when I first meant him he seemed like an obedient boy but now' she started to remember 'Sesshoumaru also didn't give me the right impression when we meant but when I saw him protecting Rin'

88888Mega Flash Back88888

_Kagome's Pov_

_As usual we were sitting around the fire eating some ramen. Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and growled holding Tetsaiga._

"_Come out Sesshoumaru, I know you are there" he said_

_At the mention of that name we all stood up ready to fight for exception of Shippho who hidden behind Miroku. Sesshoumaru steeped slowly out of the shadows hi face as usual showing no emotion. He stared directly at Inuyasha as if we weren't there. Why I am not surprise…he is just a pompous demon who thinks he is better than anyone. Then she came out of the woods. The little girl that traveled with the cold hearted killer, Rin. She saw me and smiled at us before running toward me and hugging my leg. I was shock that he brought her but I did not mind. The little girl was very sweet._

_I still can't understand what she is doing with someone like Lord Fluffy. I tried not to laugh but I guess he could tell by my scent. Stupid dog demons and their noses. He didn't look away from which made me nervous. Was he going to kill me for thinking of him as Lord Fluffy? I could not take it. A small nervous appeared on my face. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. I wish I could tell them about what was so funny but if I did Sesshoumaru would surely kill me with out a second thought. I controlled my self and stared seriously at him. _

"_What the hell do you want?" said Inuyasha ready to attack _

"_I have come to offer my help to your pathetic group of humans" he said coldly as usual _

"_Hey! Who are you calling pathetic Lord Fluffy" I said not believing what I had said_

_I expected everyone to stay paralyze but I could see Miroku, Sango, Shippho and even Kirara wanting to laugh. Inuyasha in the other hand broke into laughter and then I saw Sesshoumaru staring darkly at me. My first thought was 'I am so dead' until another laugh broke. Rin fell to floor laughing as hard as Inuyasha 'Ha, now you can't kill me' but I still gave him that nervous smile. He stepped forward and I backwards. _

"_So...Sorry" I said but he kept stepping forward. Inuyasha finally got a grip and placed him self between us_

"_You better keep your distance" said Inuyasha _

"_And you should teach your wench to keep her mouth shut"_

"…" _I tried not to blow off_

"_Feh…but what do you mean by helping"_

"_To finish that repugnant hanyou Naraku"_

"_No way! We don't need you"_

"_Inuyasha…" I whispered "Why not?"_

"_What the hell you mean by why. He was about to kill you"_

'_Oh yeah but still' "But if we are allies we can find Naraku faster instead of fighting among our selves" I said_

"_She is right Inuyasha" Said Sango_

"_Sesshoumaru can be of great help" said Miroku _

"_No" he simply said_

"_Stop acting like a child" said Shippho_

"_He won't join us" he said and then I saw Rin almost wanting to cry. I guess she wants to be with us _

"_Inuyasha…Sit" I said_

"_Why…you traitor" he said spitting dirt_

"_He is joining and that's final" I walked toward Sesshoumaru and extended my hand to him "Welcome to the group"_

_He stared at my hand before holding it. I expected him to be rough but his hand barely gave in any pressure. Then he let go and I turned to Rin_

"_Are you hungry Rin?"_

_She nodded and I gave her a bowl of ramen. Inuyasha sat angry on a tree's branch keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru. Sango and the rest sat again. _

"_Do you want to eat something?" I said to the demon lord_

"_No" he said as he turned around and sat against a tree with his eyes close. As I sat I wondered where Jaken was, I guess he gave another things to do to the frog demon. _

_88888_

_The next day we started traveling early. Jaken and Sesshoumaru's dragon joined. Jaken wasn't happy about traveling with us but I guess contradicting Sesshoumaru can be painful very painful. Rin and Shippho traveled on Ah-Uh's back, Rin told me its name. The dragon wasn't vicious like I had though. I saw the children getting a long just fine. I was happy to see both of them happy and then I stared at Sesshoumaru walking by the dragon's side._

_I took some coloring books and gave them to the children. Rin was so happy with the crayons of different colors. I saw her show a few drawings at Sesshoumaru who only gave a bare nod but it was enough to make the little girl happy. _

_88881/2 over8888_

Sesshoumaru entered his room to find Kagome already sleeping. He wished she was awake

'_That can be solved_, let's let her be she is tired, _you should teach a good lesson to that pup_, it won't work he is too stubborn'

He changed and lay by his mate. He brought her closer to him. She sighed at his warm. He passed his fingers over her hair and stared at her face

'_She is beautiful'_

8888_Continuation of Flash Back8_888

_Sesshoumaru's Pov_

_She was kind to Rin and the kitsune even if they weren't her children. She is a very strange human, she is not strong and has problems controlling her own powers yet here she is traveling. She sits by the fire with that impropriated clothing and reads and teaches the children how to read. Humans are very odd, one can never know what to expect from them. The monk keeps trying to touch the demon slayer knowing he will get hit and then he asks other females to bear his children. He is lucky Rin is still a child or he would be already dead before finishing his question._

_My half-brother keeps looking fir a reason to fight me yet every time he tries he gets 'sit' by the miko. Is quite amusing seeing him try to speak with a mouth full of dirt. The miko is very important to him yet he leaves in the night from now and then to be with the dead miko. I can smell the sadness of the young miko in the night. She knows that he is with the other miko yet she smiles the next morning. Maybe she is stronger than I thought. _

"_Inuyasha I need to get back home" she said one day all of the sudden _

"_No" he said and kept walking. I had found this kind of conversations entertaining _

"_Inuyasha! I have to take some tests" she said_

"_I don't care" he said _

"_SIT!" she said and I wondered when he will ever learn_

"…" _he was becoming a good friend of the dirt _

"_I will be back in a few days" she said as she began walking to the village of the old miko_

"_(Mumbles)" he shared something with his now best friend dirt _

"_SIT I don't like how that sounded" she said from far _

_The miko came back a few days later bringing with her more supplies to travel. She brought something to Rin_

"_It's so pretty Kagome thank you" Rin was holding a doll made from a strange material _

"_You are welcome Rin" said the miko_

_Kagome is her name. I heard Inuyasha shouting it the other day_

"_Kikyo could do it" he said with the usual Feh_

"_Well then go to her because I will never be her, my name is Kagome not Kikyo you moron"_

_She stomped out of the camp. My brother left also with remorse for he now knew she knew what he had being doing at her back. I hate to admit I actually feel bad for the miko. She has been loyal to my idiotic half-brother yet he treats her just as a shard detector._

_The miko came back before him she looked sad but did no commentary just her usual 'jerk'. He came back by the next day. He did not try to pick up a fight with me for once but pushed everyone harder to travel. The miko was being left behind with her heavy bag. I did something I hope no one noticed_

"_Give it" I said_

_She stared confuse at me_

"_The bag"_

_She did confusion still showing in her face. I found the bag heavy but as a demon it meant nothing to me. The girl walked by my side and Ah-Uh with the children. Her scent is not like the one of other humans. She smells of Cherry blossoms. _

_8888End of Mega Flash Back8888_

She had enough of them. It was her turn to hurt them.

"Tell me what you know, now!" she screamed her eyes almost turned red to the demon she was pinning to a tree

"I…don't know anything" he muttered

"You do know! Where is Fukushu!" she screamed her claws digging into his skin

"I don't know!" he screamed

"Liar, who sends you to look for me" she said

"Lady Etsuko!" he said scare of the young hanyou

"Etsuko…" she whispered to her self 'they are working together'

"…" she let the demon go. He took a deep breath

"Leave and tell her and all your other demon friends that if they want to continue living they better leave me alone" she said walking away

The demon ran away at the moment she left.

"Lady Etsuko" said the demon

"You have failed" she said with cold voice

"I am sorry my lady, the girl is stronger than I thought" he said bowing to the ground

"She is just a hanyou!" she snapped at him

"But she is strong" he said

"Leave before I decide to finish you my self" she said as she walked away from him

"…Yes my lady" said Nori

Nori walked away from where the girl he had come to love was. She had changed a lot since a few years ago but he had an idea it had to do with the odd demon she was now connected to.

88888888

Sakura had interrogated all demons that tried to attack her but none knew Fukushu or they did not dare to tell her. She was tired of it. She wanted a lead to get him but the closes thing she got was from Sakura who said he was somewhere in the west but the south was huge.

"You should learn to control your temper"

"Shut up Arashi, leave if you are not going to help"

He left with out answering but she did not care. She was tired of him coming to spy on her knowing he was reporting it all to her father.

She walked thought the dark forest her mind wondering in the shadows of her self. She wanted to find Fukushu and then kill him. She wondered about his other strengths. Was he going to try to play with her mind or just attack her directly? What kind of bad demon was him? Was he the serious type or the crazy one? There was still much she didn't know about him but it was necessary for her to know if she planned on fighting him 'but he may send others to do it' she just didn't know what to think of him.

"Confuse little hanyou"

"Who are you? Show your self!"

'Oh I am the one you are asking about"

"Fukushu! Show your self"

"Why should I? You want to call me don't you?"

"Yes and I will kill you. Is part your fault that I missed so much of the outside world"

"And your family killed my father"

'You can't someone like Naraku a father, a monster maybe is a better title for him"

"You didn't know him"

"Neither did you. He abandoned you"

"…you dirty"

"Hanyou? Your insults don't hurt me Fukushu"

"Maybe not but I know what does"

"…"

"You feel responsible for all those deaths don't you"

"Shut up"

"You can't take the life of others with out feeling miserable, how pathetic"

"Whatever, I least I show my face to my enemies"

His presence was gone both were angry at their confrontation.

888888888

Kyo wanted to see her again. He had to see if she hadn't been just a dream. He waited by the same side of the lake. The moon was high on the sky when she walked from the other side of the forest toward the lake. She was bare feet as she walked in the water. He kept quiet all the time as she walked in the water with her white roman style dress. Small waves moved with her every step. She centered in the lake and slowly turned his way. Kyo felt his hearth stop as he saw her eyes again.

"My…my name is Kyo. What is yours?" he said feeling kind of stupid as he stood up and bowed

"Luna" She said barely hearable (I don't really know how Luna sounds in English but it means Moon in Spanish)

"Luna is nice to meet you" he said stepping forward

"…" she stepped back

"Sorry…I won't hurt you I promise" he said retreating

"…" she returned to her place

"Are you alone?" he said

"Yes" she said in a whisper

"Why?" he said noticing she looked sad

"I don't know…I had always being alone" she said

"I understand you" he said

"You don't" she said

"I do for my sister and I are also alone" he said

"Then both of you have each other but I have no one" she said kind of angry

"You have me now" he said extending his hand

"…" 'What is he trying?'

"I promised I won't hurt you"

"…" she gave a step forward then another slowly toward him. It seemed like a life time before she took his and he pulled her to hug

"I promise that you won't be alone anymore" he said

"Really?" she said

"Promise" He said

"Thank you Kyo" she said hugging back

"You are more than welcome Luna" he said

"Tell me about your sister" she let go and they sat at the base of a tree

"She and I are the only of our kind…" he began

Luna listened at Kyo happy to have someone to talk to. She gave him commentaries and advices

"Your father believes in you and her. He just has to keep a strong hearth so none of his enemies can see his weakness"

"What weaknesses?" he said not believing someone had called his father weak

"He cares too much for his family and his enemies will try to hurt you and the rest of your family to get to him"

"…" he was processing the information

"He knows he won't be always be able to be there to protect you and your sister that is why he is so harsh with both of you"

"I guess you are right" he said

88888 Future8888

"Luna!" screamed Kyo into the lake

"You don't have to scream you know" said Luna who was as old as him. She was sitting in a branch

"Sorry" he said as she landed by his side

"Kyo is there something wrong?" she said bringing her hand to his face

"When there isn't something wrong?" he said pulling away

"Don't talk like that; just tell me what is wrong?" she said pulling his face to see her

"Sakura and Arashi… (Sigh)" he said tiredly

"Again?" she was very aware of what was happening

"What do you think… those two are just impossible" he said as he sat

"Give them time, they will come around eventually" she said sitting by his side

"Is just frustrating seeing them like that" he said leaning against the tree trunk.

She rested her head on his shoulder bringing him a little peace. He passed his pale fingers on her silky silver hair and sighed. She moved to face him and they stared at each other. Kyo smiled as he pulled her to a hug. She buried her head on his neck where she began taunting his skin. Kyo gasped as her breath cared his ear. He not wanting her to be the only one to have fun began to feel her figure.

When did it come to this both thought not remembering if they had even declared what they fell for each other. Kyo kissed her with the passion no one thought he had. Before they could go any further they stopped. Both had red faces.

"Why won't you come to the castle with me?" he said knowing already her answer

"I am not ready Kyo" she said still scare of having contact with others

"I understand, don't worry" he said pulling her to another hug

88888888

Cto: Ahhhwww so cute

Sak: Not fare why does he get it easier

Cto: because I like him more. (Wanting to cry) they grow so fast

Kag: I know (also wanting to cry)

Cto: Review! Oh and life changes, we change but that is normal. To advance and become better we have to make a few sacrifices some that may hurt us a lot but in the end they may be worth it. I learned English, found my real self, have learned a lot of new things, became open minded, found my love for reading and writing, made new so call friends, and two new sister, etc…


	23. Anger Management

AN/ Why not? I am planning to use my real name from now on.

"My" Story with a Twist

My name is Norma Lizeth Ch. My name was created by an Italian named Felice Romani who was a poet and scholar of literature and mythology. Norma was the title of one of his operas published in December 26, 1831. I was named Norma after my father's older sister who died after six months of being born. I was born in December 11, 1989 in Estado de Mexico, Cuatitlan Izcalli close to Mexico City. My interests are reading and writing. I write or read on my free time. I want to write a good book in the future.

I have no predictions for the future for I believe anything can happen between now and the then. I want peace with my self and others but from aside form that I would like to become a language teacher and a writer. Marriage isn't something I am too sure of. My aptitude isn't always the kindest or even normal. I want to improve my English to be better at writing my stories.

Chapter 23: Anger Management

A lonely figure walked in the shadows of the forest in the middle of a snow fall. Most would have thought of it as a ghost but she wasn't yet there. Dark hair locks moved with her every step as the young now miko walked. She had dark brown eyes and a face any older woman would be jealous of. Sakura was the name of this young miko but when the sun came out she would be the hanyou Sakura but that time wasn't even close. She had an angry look on her face, her tin eyebrows meeting at the center. She was definitely angry for after six months she had found nothing almost nothing about the one she desired to kill. She was angry at her self for feeling so useless. No one would dare to approach the girl in that state of mind. She was too angry to even respond anyone with a clear answer.

'That bastard, idiotic, Arashi' she had another confrontation with the rain demon which she preferred to call 'Rain Boy' since that was the kind the demon he was. She could not believe he could be so insulting. He was angry with her for telling him to 'shut the hell up!' she was tired of him of coming and going and receiving his insults.

She was so much into her thoughts that she did not notice the snow stop or her body feeling very cold. She was too busy cursing in her mind the rain demon. Suddenly she heard faint screams. She cursed under her breath for not having at that moment her demonic hearing. She ran with humans legs as much as she could until she came to the view of a village under attack. She saw demons entering the houses of human families and taking out children about her age. Some screamed others were too in shock to even speak. She saw a dead miko close to her a bow still held on her lifeless hand. She picked it up apologizing to the one who could not respond her. She pointed at the closest of the demons and shot an arrow which shined with light blue light. It pierced the demon and slowly evaporated it but that wasn't the end of her arrow. It crossed the village purifying all the demons that was close to it. Her miko powers were more powerful as a full human. She eliminated almost half the demons that were attacking. She ran and helped a boy up his feet and returned him to his home. His family thanked her with tears on their eyes. She said nothing still focused on finishing the job which she did not. All went black as she turned to meet a closer demonic aura.

"Boss I found another but she is not dressed as a regular villager"

"Bring her, we don't have much time before who ever damn miko shot that arrow comes back"

The demons were convinced that such power could only belong to an older powerful miko not the child they were taking with them. The demon saw her weapons and assumed she had taken them from an already purified demon and took them for him self

They took all the children from the village and tied them in a line. The ones unconscious were placed on sacks which the demons pulled. No child made a sound of sadness for they were too much in fear. Stories of demons taking them away from their homes were now very real. If they survived, they would never miss behave again. They made the walk fast almost running for what it seemed hours. Finally they arrived to a castle. They were all pull inside and into a small room all cramped with other children who had the same fearful look. The sacks were emptied of children and then the door was closed a click sound came from the other side. Immediately they knew they were lock with no way of escaping. Well that is what they thought.

Sakura woke up with a horrible headache. She cursed loud enough to attract attention to her self. It took her a moment to understand what had happen. When she did she cursed even louder. All children assumed that was the reason she was brought there.

"Where are we?" she said to a boy next to her

"I don't know" he said scare of her cold voice

"No one knows" said a girl by his side

"Damn! They took my weapons" she scanned the room noticing the door "Are there any guards out?" she said

"We don't know but we know the door is lock" said the boy

"Stupid demons, just wait until the sun comes out and they will get the beat of their lives" she said

"Who are you; I had never seen you in our village" said the boy

"I belong to no village" she saw his confuse look "Forget it"

She charged toward the door barely able to make a small gap. All the kids were scare of the strange girl who wasn't scare like them.

"Let…me out!"

"Stop it!"

"What a…?"

"You are going to get us all untroubled"

"We don't want to die"

"You will if you don't let me go!" they did let go "Listen, those demons brought you here for a reason and is not to play. Now do what I tell you to do"

"We should we, we don't even know you"

"Damn! Just do it!"

But they did not listen, she tried to find another way to escape but this time she could not count on them. She understood she needed to calm down and think a more accurate plan. Finally after an hour or so the door was open by a demon that was carrying Sakura's weapons. She kept quiet as all of them. She let them guide them outside to have a better look of where they were. She saw as they separated them and placed them in different rooms soon she was assigned her own with other children.

"Clean this mess and wait outside when you are done" said a demon

Sakura cleaned the place with the other children waiting for the morning to arrive. They finished and went outside as a group of demons entered. She even with her human hearing could notice they were celebrating. She saw other children bringing drinks and food. She was already formulating where they were. It was some kind of tea house where they used human children as servants. She knew such things were against the law in the west and her father would not be happy when he got to know it.

She and the other children cleaned the room two more times after the demons exited. She kept a good eye on them to report them for not telling about the illegal tea house. They were taken later to a room where they were served the leftovers. She did not eat because she tried to control her temper. Finally she saw the morning arrive and as it did so she changed into a hanyou. All children moved away from her as she stood up. She walked out of the room and went into the hall. No demon tried to stop her for they recognized who she was. They knew from other demons of her strength and who her father was. A demon finally offered her some help.

"I want my weapons" she pointed at her swords hanging from his obi

"Of…of course my lady"

"Now take me to the one who runs this place"

He took her to the largest door of all and opened it for her. a large toad demo ness was on a large bed eating like a pig. Sakura clenched her teeth not to lose control.

"Lady Keiko, lady Sakura is here" said the demon trying to sound respectful

"Lady Sakura? The hanyou?" said the toad as she turned on bed to see she was already there. Her face immediately showed worry

"Yes" said the demon

"Child welcome! Do you wish anything to eat? You know your father doesn't has to know you drank some sake if you want to" immediately the toad tried to sit and offer her something from the table near by

"Shut up" she said coldly

"…" the toad did so

"What are you doing is severely punished I am sure you know that" she said matching her fathers tone

"Of course my lady but what difference makes a few humans" said the toad rubbing her hands

"Most I remind you my mother and sister are humans" she said calmly which made the toad nervous

"Well…"

"And even if my fathers doesn't think so highly of them he has made clear that slavery is forbidden, and that includes human slavery" she said as she walked close to the table where the incredible amount of food was and took an apple. "I recommend you to take all those children back to their homes before I report this to the demon my father send to see where I am and I assure you it will be around this day"

"But my lady how will I take care of this place…?" said the demon ness almost falling from the bed

"That is not my problem, now I will escort my self those children" she said

"That won't be necessary" said a demon from behind

"…?" she turned around already having an idea of what was going to happen

"Kill her and cut her in so many little pieces so no one can find her" screamed the toad demo ness

"If this is the way you want it then be it" she said bringing her swords out

Three demons launched at her who she only decided to knock out. She burned some with miko energy. She wanted them alive to face their punishments. She finished them fast and refereed to the toad.

"I should kill you but I feel kind today. Someone will be here soon to deal with you and your followers don't try to escape. They will find you"

She left the toad and collected the children. As she exited the tea house many demons that went there for fun began to beg her not to tell her father they were there

"You should know better than asking such thing from me"

She took the children to their villages. She left them close enough for them to return by them selves. She was going back to the tea house when she cached a familiar scent. Kagura descended close to her.

"Hey, I heard there is a pretty good tea house around here but all when I got there all the demons were outside and scare"

"That was me…" she told her about what had happen. Immediately she left to inform the demon lord. She stayed keeping an eye on all the demons until someone from the castle arrived. She expected her father not Kyo and Arashi

"Good job sis" said Arashi as some soldiers got the demons in wagons to be taken back to the castle for trial

"So what are you doing here?" she said

"Father wants me to be more involve in the land's matters so here I am and I found Arashi in my way here" he said as he was given some papers to sign

"Oh, well I guess then you will take care of this" she said as she watched him write the records of the demons

"Don't worry" he said not glancing away from the paper

"Bye" she said

"Bye" he said as he turned to see her with a smile

Sakura ran into the forest. She wished she could stay with her brother but it would be wrong for he was going to go back to the castle eventually

88888888888888

Kyo walked by the lake with Luna. He told her of what had happen recently with his sister

"She is very brave"

"I guess so…but sometimes she just loses control too fast"

"What about you?"

"Me? I had never thought about it but I guess I can lose it too"

They sat and thrower rocks into the lake. They did not talk much unless it was necessary. The presence of each other was enough to make them feel better

888888888888

Sakura smiled at the beautiful sea in front of her. She loved the smell of the salty water. It was still new for her but she still liked it. Her hearth felt lighter than before. Since the deal with the tea house she had started practicing how to control her temper more often. She had almost moved a bunch of little human kids to fight demons. After thinking about it she found the idea stupid to even try. She realized her father was right which made her angry but kept it at a lower level of anger.

At that moment all those negative thought left her. It was her and the sea with the waves and sound of water crashing in the beach. She felt so peaceful as if she was in a beautiful dream. The sun was setting making the water turn reddish and orange colors. She sat on the sand staring at the sun leave for the day.

"If I could stay like this forever" she said

"Then you will become bored of only seeing the same thing" said the Rain demon standing by her side

"I like it like this but more when you are not around" she said obnoxiously then regretted it

"You don't have to worry about that" he said ready to walk away

"Wait Arashi" she said standing up

"What?" he said glancing back at her

"I…do you think I have changed?" She said her eyes softening

"Why do you ask?" he said trying to ignore her sad tone of voice

"I don't know" she said looking at her feet

"Yes, you have changed but still are basically the same" he said  
"Thank you" She said with a faithful smile

"Why do you thank me?" he said

"Because I was scare…of not knowing who I was anymore" she said kneeling on the sand and making circles in the sand

"You are Lady Sakura, daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru and lady Kagome" he said

"But I mean as a person what makes me, me" she said not looking away from the sand

"That is something you have to ask your self, what I think it doesn't matters for at the end you're your decision is the one that counts" he said

She smiled bigger this time as she stood up.

"You are right" she said

8888888888Future888888888

Sakura sat on her bed staring at through her window to the dark night. She was trying to think how to deal with Arashi.

'He is my friend, he is just confuse but how do I make him see that?' she thought

By morning she already had a plan. She went to the area of the castle where Arashi's family lived

"Hi, Lady Sakura what brings you here?" said Yasu

"Hello Yasu I am here to talk to your brother" said Sakura  
"Did he call you bad names again?" said Yasu frowning

"No Yasu I…we just have to talk, that's all" she said with a small chuckle

"Oh o.k. I will go get him" she said before leaving to look for her only brother

"Thanks" said Sakura

Arashi was in his room getting ready for the day. his mind was full of thoughts related to the young lady of the castle

'What if she tells Lord Sesshoumaru. He may be just like Kyo' the hanyou brother was very overprotective of his sister who knows how protective the father was.

'I am so dead' he thought before a knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts

"Enter" said Arashi

"Brother, lady Sakura wants to talk to you" said his little sister

"…Thanks Yasu. Tell her I will be there in a moment" said Arashi

"Yes" she went out of the room

He sighed before graving his sword and walking out to meet his penalty. Sakura was in the door talking with Yasu

"And I said 'you are coming too' and he said 'why?' and I said 'because I order you to do so' and he said 'Damn Hanyou" she made an interpretation of the rain demon

Yasu giggled before seeing her brother and laughed even harder

"What is so funny?" said Arashi

"Oh nothing just telling her about the time we sneaked to Kyo's welcoming to the demon society" said Sakura trying to control her nervousness

"I remember that you almost got us in trouble" he said

"I was only seven" said Sakura

"Yasu leave I have to talk with Lady Sakura in private" he said to his sister

"O.k.! Bye Lady Sakura" said Yasu running outside to find Akiko and Akio

"Bye Yasu" Said Sakura; she turned to Arashi "Let's go to the dojo"

He followed with out complaining. Sakura closed the door behind her

"Arashi you are my friend and I don't see reason…for the way you had being acting recently" she said facing him

"I…"

"I know you have better control over your nature but next time I swear I will do something I won't like"

"I understand"

"You are a soldier and I am the daughter of your lord. You can lose your life over something like that and I don't want that"

"Yes my lady" he said with a light bow

"Good then let's get some training already" she said already taking her nameless sword

"I am sorry my lady but I have other things to do" he said

"…" she was surprise at him refusing to train with her

"Your father wants me to go check in a few villagers" he said

"I see, well be careful" she said with a sad smile

He bowed and left the dojo. Sakura didn't feel like training anymore. She felt something cold run down her face. She touched her cheek and felt it. She was crying and she didn't even knew why

'Of course I do' she cleaned those tears with her sleeve and left the dojo. She walked to the garden and let her self fall between the flowers. She stared at the blue sky and white clouds. She felt tired and bored.

_We are friends but also our positions can't take us any farther. Not like I want something else but it kind of hurts to know it. He and I had never being the best of friends yet he has been there for me since we were little. After all this will we be still the same as before? I don't thinks so. Again we are changing. We all change because we all grow and so it goes on until we die. _

_I have notice Kyo leaves the castle very often, I didn't t know that but I guess he has right to keep secrets even from me. He respects my decisions and so I will respect his. But that can't stop me from wondering what kind of stuff could saint Kyo hide. Who am kidding I want to know. Why would he hide something from me? He knows me from almost his entire life. For how long had he being hiding this from me? Yet I won't try to find what it is. I believe he has a good reason. He better have a really good one._

_I haven't seen Arashi in two days and I hate to admit that I miss him. Kyo said he was doing some errands for father. Well I think he offered him self for those jobs. He is scare of facing me but why? I knew things were going to change but not so much._

8

Arashi stared at her from afar. She looked sad. He wondered if it was his fault.

"You should talk to her" said Yori

"…" he stared at the wolf demon

"She misses you" said Yori

"What do you know; you don't even really know her" he said looking back at her

"I know that but you do know her. That is why you should talk to her" said the wolf demon

"This is none of your busyness wolf" said Arashi not liking him close to her

"She is my friend I care for her" he said

"…" Arashi could feel his eyes turning red

Yori did not move from his place as he felt Arashi's youki grow angrier

"She is mine" his youki growled

"Then claim her" he said

Arashi took his control back "Is all a bad understanding"

"Just talk to her" he said before leaving

8888

"Lady Sakura" said Arashi bringing her out of her boredom

"Arashi…" she stood up

"Is there something wrong?" he said

"No" she shacked her head and smiled

"…" he started to get lost in her smile

"What?" she said

"I missed you" he hugged her, it took a moment before she hugged him back

"I missed you too" she said

"Friends?" he let go and said

"Friends" she said

"Want to go do some training my lady?" he said playfully

"Yes soldier" she said faking seriousness

8888

Kagome stared from her window at them sighing.

"What is wrong?" said her mate

"Look at them" she said

"What about it?" he looked at his daughter and the son of his best friend

"Don't you see? They like each other" she said

"Oh" he said before turning around

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" she said pulling at his sleeve

"What else? Is her life" he said

"Oh I see" said Kagome letting go

As she was distracted Sesshoumaru captured her in a strong hug and kiss. Kagome kissed back immediately. They let go and Kagome went with him to help him with the paper work of the day. (Get it?)

88888Lake8888

Kyo sat with Luna on his lap whispering to her ear. She giggled and nuzzled to his neck loving the way he felt shivers when she did so.

"I want to stay always with you" said Kyo

"Me too" she said

"Can we forget about the rest of the world and just stay like this?" he said hugging her

"I am afraid we can't" she said

"Well at least I have you" he said

8888Demon Slayer village8888

Taro was in his usual guarding post in the morning around the village when he saw a familiar demo ness run toward him at incredible speed and ten stop a few feet away from him

"Hey you are that wolf demon" he said

"I thought that by now you would remember my name" said Hotaru remembering him well  
"To me you demons are all the same" he said keeping a defense positions

"You sound like the human version of Arashi" she said wanting to laugh at him

"Don't compare my with him" he said angrily

"Well at least his stronger than a human" she said teasingly

"What did you say!" he screamed outraged

"Oh nothing well I better leave" she said ready to continue

"Wait a moment you" he said wanting her to pay for her insults

"My name is Hotaru not 'you', Taro" she gave him a side glance

He stood there lost on her emerald eyes for a moment before getting back to earth

"Whatever" he said turning around and walking toward the village

"Bye" she said before leaving

'What was that? She is a demon don't forget it even if she is friends with Sakura and also remember she was after Arashi' he tried to convince that nothing that mattered had happen.

He went back to his village where a monk was being received.

"I think I have lost my way to the palace of the west" said the seventeen year old monk

"Why would you want to go to a palace full of demons?" said Taro

"Because an old friend of mine lives there, her name is Sakura but I am sorry I haven't introduced my self. I am Konahamaru" he said with a bow and smile

"I am Suzu and this is my brother Taro, we know Sakura if you like we can give you a ride there with Kirara" she said liking his happy aptitude

"Kirara?" he saw the little cat demon transform "That would be great thanks"

"Are you coming brother?" said Suzu when he did not intend to get on Kirara

"I pass" he said still worried about the wolf demo ness

"Have it your way" she said as she and the monk left

As they flied Konahamaru said

"So for how long have you being friend of Lady Sakura?" he said

"Since I was eight that was seven years ago" she said

"Really I just meant her about two years ago" he said

"I think she mentioned you once. You gave her that sword didn't you?" she said

"Yes, that was my family's task. To find the rightful wielder of the nameless sword" he said

"Why nameless?" she said

"Because no one remembers the original name, is so sad that it was lost in time" he said with a sad look

"Yes is sad" she said

The castle came into view.

"I didn't know it was so big" he said

"I thought the same when I saw it. Who would think demons can do such thing" she said admiring the castle

"Is just out of mind" he said

"Look there is Kyo" she saw him flying not far in front of them

"Kyo?" said Konahamaru

"Sakura's older brother" she said as Kyo noticed them and descended in the castle's garden

"Oh" he said as they descended close to the hanyou

"Kyo!" screamed Suzu as she hugged the older hanyou

"Hey Suzu who is your friend" he said noticing the monk

"He is Sakura's friend too" she said

"Then you are also my friend" he said in a good mood after being sometime with Luna

"I am Konahamaru nice to meet you Lord Kyo" he said with a bow

"Just Kyo is fine, so you are here to see my little sister?" he said feeling protective

"Just to see how she is doing. That sword requires a lot of energy to be wielded" he said

"I believe she is in the dojo, common I will show you there. Are you coming Suzu?"

She nodded. The humans followed the hanyou to the dojo from which from outside fighting could be heard

"I think she is training with Arashi"

Kyo knocked the door, the fighting stopped and Sakura opened the door. She saw Konahamaru and smiled

"Konahamaru!" she hugged him not lasting long "How are you?"

"Fine lady Sakura, I see you are also fine" he said

"You could say that" she said

"Everything fine with the sword?" he said as he saw it on her belt

"Yes, it is behaving nice" she said

"I am happy for that, oh my name is Konahamaru"

"He doesn't like humans much. His name is Arashi"

Old friends talked about old times which weren't so old for they were still young. Konahamaru accepted to stay in the demon slayer village to learn something from Suzu's fathers who as we know was a monk. Suzu was more than happy when he said he would. At the point of sun set they said good bye, Kyo noticed there was something bothering Konahamaru and followed him after. He found the monk and demon slayer waiting for him

"There is something else isn't it" he said knowing he was right by the look on Konahamaru's face

"I fear so but seeing her so happy. I just couldn't tell her" he said feeling bad for not telling her

"What happen?" asked Suzu

"The band of seven's tomb was open again" he said

"Who did it?" Kyo began to worry

"I don't know but they only took one body" he said

"Bankotsu's" said Kyo with a little bit of frustration

"The strongest of the seven" said Suzu who had heard the stories

"Why would someone do this again?" said Konahamaru

"Just to get to Sakura, don't worry I will look into this before she gets to know" said Kyo

"Thank you Kyo" said Konahamaru "but I want to help also"

"I will go to the demon slayer village tomorrow and we will start the searching for him" said Kyo

"I want to help too" said Suzu

"You will have to ask your parents first" said Kyo

Suzu nodded with a smile.

88888888pasts88888

Fukushu stared at the hanyou from the shadows. She knew he was there yet she did nothing to attack him. She was odder than odd. The young hanyou knew it was futile to attack him for he would just disappear in less than a second.

"What do you want?" she said

"I thought you wanted to kill me"

"I do want to kill you"

"Well here I am"

"Nice try"

"I didn't know hanyous were so smart"

"Naraku was a hanyou"

"What…"

"He was a hanyou my mother told me"

"I didn't know that"

"I can't believe you"

"What else do you know?"

"Why should I answer you?"

"There is no hurt in just knowing that"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"But it died as a smart cat"

"Can't argue that. Hi was created from a human named Onigumo who sacrificed him self to demons to get to the miko who guarded the shikon jewel"

"Kikyo"

"Yes but the demons took over Onigumo and made him disguise as Inuyasha and tried to kill her…"

Fukushu listened to Sakura. He knew little about Naraku for all who got involved with him would die or die again. This gave him an idea.

"Thank you for the information" said Fukushu mockingly

"…just leave me alone" said Sakura frustrated for not being able to get her

"As you wish" said Fukushu teasing her

"Shut up" she said before he disappeared

She thought about the odd conversation. It was the strangest thing that had ever happen to her. She tried to forget the conversation but some reason she could not forget his curious tone.

"Arashi were you listening too?"

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I guess then you weren't listening. He can disappear when ever he wants another of his power. I guess I will fight him when he wants so to be"

"…You sounded pretty friendly with him"

"I was just getting to know my enemy"

"Hm"

He didn't leave. She knew why. It was time for her to visit her family. In a few days she would be twelve years old.


	24. Two Out Of Seven

AN/ SO here we are again for another chap…I don't own Inuyasha

Beyond the Deep, Deep Forest

Holding a spark of light in my hands

To my soul I plead for someone

Walking alone in the shadows

Of my dilapidated mind

Keeping my eyes high on the sky

Dreaming about the unreal

Keeping in mind that I have

To walk these steps alone

Beyond the deep, deep forest of my mind

Beyond the lonely hills of my soul

Beyond the tallest mountains of my hearth

I lost something that I can't get back so

In the darkness is where you will find me now

Am I darkness or light in this life?

Because I keep forgetting my options

Someone, anyone tell me which one

Should I follow my hearth or think

Before I act

Where I am suppose to belong I

Belong alone for it seems

That no one is listening to my voice

In the darkness there is no such

Thing as sound

Beyond the innocent imagination of my hearth

Beyond the dreams that tell me not to cry

Beyond the fairy tale they believe is my life

Beyond the unbelievable of my fights

In the nightmares is where I lay and where

You will find me at last

Holding a spark of light in my hands

To my soul I plead for someone

Walking alone in the shadows

Of my dilapidated mind

Keeping my eyes high on the sky

Dreaming about the unreal

Keeping in mind that I have

To walk these steps alone

To walk these steps alone…

Beyond the deep, deep forest of my mind

Beyond the lonely hills of my soul

Beyond the tallest mountains of my hearth

I lost something that I can't get back so

In the darkness is where you will find me now…

Chapter 24: Two Out of Seven

It took her another round with Kyo too leave the castle this time he won and she well received more of her father's commentaries. She just listened not trying to explode on his face. She stood there eyes fix on his and listened. She just took it as another way to try to control her temper. Sesshoumaru stood there with out more words a little surprise at her control.

888

She walked throw a village as usual with a hat to hide her dog ears. She was looking for a nice place to eat. As she was about to enter a tea house someone threw a rock at her. She cached it and pulverized it with her fist.

"I knew it! A demon!" screamed an old crazy looking woman.

All the woman and children ran screaming to their homes while the men were organizing outside with weapons ready to skin her alive.

"I am not going to hurt you…I will be" she was about to leave when they began to throw rocks at her. She was trying not to lose her temper and waited for gap to escape

"Liar, kill it" some screamed

"Kill the demon!" others said with hate in their voices

"Please list…" someone hit her on the head making her straw hat fall.

Everyone stopped as they stared at her no-human ears. They all ran to her ready to kill her. Sakura brought her swords out having enough. She didn't intend to kill them just scare them

"Are you all ready to meet your creator?" she said with a wicked smile

They stopped and stared to fear her. They knew demons were strong but some were tricksters. One villager stepped forward followed by others. Sakura was trying to find another idea but was too late for a large group of villagers attacked at the same time. She blocked them but they were too many for her to defend against all so she got hit and hurt. The rest of the villagers piled on her. She was under many bodies of people who wanted her death. She felt anger boil in her veins and her eyes turn red

The villagers were blown away from her demonic strength. She was bearing her fangs at them and looking at them all as enemies. She saw some were bleeding and her instincts told her to kill but she knew better than kill human. She got her self back in control. She walked away from the scare villagers her body in pain. She kept walking until she found a stream and cleaned her wounds that were already healing. She sat at the banc and stared at the blue sky

'I guess I will have hunt something to eat' she knew she could not go back to the village and the word of a demon with her characteristics would reach other villagers soon enough. She sighed in frustration then she heard screams. They were coming from the same village and a lower demon scent reached her sensible nose.

She ran back to the village and saw the demon killing the same humans that had tried to kill her. She didn't think twice before launching at the demon and cutting it to threads. She stood there, hungry, hurt and tired. She saw some of the villagers regroup to attack her. She gave a low growl and they immediately moved away from her path. She walked until she had her back to them and then said.

"I came here to have a nice meal but what do I find? Humans acting like demons and trying to kill me even after I saved their meaningless lives. I am not sure anymore if my demonic side doesn't come from my human nature oh and by the way I am not a demon. I am a hanyou" she said not caring if they had heard and kept walking.

She walks until she found her self a big tree to sleep on. She was about to fall sleep when she sighed in frustration at the familiar demonic aura

"What do you want?" she said

"What happen to you?" said Arashi

"None of your busyness" she said

"Had any more talks with Fukushu?" said Sakura

"No, and what's to you? Since when do they let the soldiers interrogate the ladies of the castle?" she said

"I apologize my lady" he said wanting to bite his tongue

"Don't say that if you don't mean it?" she said not really caring what he thought

"…"

"Leave I am not interested on listening to your insults" she said

"Hmm…" it sounded like a chuckle

"What's so funny?" she said

"You sound like your father. I thought you didn't like that" he said

"Whatever, just leave" she said coldly

He left with out another word.

Sakura felt tired as if just breathing was the hardest thing in the world. She fell sleep with a tired mind.

88888

Sakura was walking with out a course. Her mind as most of the time wondering. Suddenly she cached an odd scent and then heard voices.

"Tell that Fukushu we won't fall for the same trick again"

"Take that!"

Sakura ran to see if Fukushu was ready to fight her. She arrived to see two men fighting a group of demons but there was no Fukushu. She sighed and stepped for guards to help the guys.

"Inuyasha!" said one of them running toward Sakura

"Hey I need help here!" said the other who had dark long braided hair and carried a large sword

"I am not Inuyasha" said Sakura as the strange man hugged her

"You are a…girl" said the man surprised

"Thanks?" said Sakura not sure what was he expecting

Sakura and the strangers defeated the demons. She noticed then that they weren't completely human. They had a scent of clay, bones and ashes.

"Hey you are good by the way aren't you related to a hanyou name Inuyasha"

"He was my uncle" she said

"Was? Then you mean the dog boy is dead" said the taller one

"Years ago" she said

"Ahhh I wanted to see my Inu puchy poo" said the other man beginning to pull at her doggy ears

"Heh?" Sakura pulled away from him and stared curiously at him

"She kind of had a crush on him" whispered the other guy at her

"She? don't you mean…?" she was about to say 'he'

"Don't go there believe me 'she' will not like it" he said noticing 'She' was already looking angry

"Oh I get it" said Sakura

"But I thought Inuyasha only had an older brother" said the 'her'

"Lord Sesshoumaru right?" said the other who didn't have a chance to meet him

"Yes he is my father" said Sakura wanting to kick her self 'what if they are enemies'

"You mean that you…I can't believe any woman would fall for someone so cold" said the he 'she'

"So tell us who the unlucky girl was" said the other guy

"My mother's name is Kagome" she said

"You mean the miko that traveled with the hanyou" said the one with a big scary sword

"Yes" she said

"For how long do you think we were gone?" said the other

"Like twenty years" said Sakura remembering them from the stories

"Wow" said the he who believed being a 'she'

"So what's your name?" said the one we know as Bankotsu

"Sakura and you?" she said wanting to know which they were

"You may had heard of us already we are the band of seven" said one that sounded like the leader

"Brother we are only two" said the other as we know Jakotsu

"I told you we should had change the name" he said with a sigh

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu" Sakura said remembering the descriptions her mother gave her

"So you know who we are" said Bankotsu who still looked the same

"Kind of" she said keeping her guard

"Then you most know that we aren't really alive" said Jakotsu

She nodded

"Have you heard of someone named Fukushu?" said Bankotsu

"I am looking for him" she said

"Then listen to me, this guy tried to trick us like Naraku, the idiot thought we would fall for the same trick but now we want revenge against him for taking us away from our rest and we want you to help us" said Bankotsu

"We me? You just meant me" said Sakura

"Because I don't think anyone else would stop and listen to us like you are doing now" said Jakotsu going back to her doggy ears

"You sure know we don't have the best reputation" said Bankotsu

"I work alone" she said trying to pull her little ears away from he 'she' (I am confused let's just call him 'her')

"We used to be the same but together we can watch each others back" said Bankotsu extending his arm

"And what if you stab me on the back" she said

"She is smart" said Jakotsu

"I swear I won't I just want to destroy Fukushu" said Bankotsu seriously

"I will help you but only because I look for his death also" she said much like her father

"Then you are our new sister" said Jakotsu ready to hug her but she moved away

"I am already the sister of someone else" she said

They camped not far from there. She as the only one who needed to feed went hunting leaving the two ex-mercenaries alone.

"Are you sure brother?" said Jakotsu referring to Sakura

"She is strong and has better knowledge of the situation" said Bankotsu

"But what about Sesshoumaru, he won't like to his daughter around us" she whispered as if the demon lord was close

"I think she won't tell him" he said

"Well I just hope he doesn't get to know in any way" said Jakotsu shivering a bit

"Are you afraid of him?" Said Bankotsu

"Kind of" 'she' said

Bankotsu laughed

"Is not funny, I almost die again that time" said Jakotsu remembering that fight

Sakura came back with a dead bunny. Jakotsu stared at her bloody hands. She could see small bites in the hanyou's hands. She had thought about killing the small animal for too long so it attacked her

"I t most be hard to be Sesshoumaru's daughter" said Jakotsu

She snorted and said "You have no idea"

"You don't like killing?" said Bankotsu as she began to skin the bunny

"How can anyone like killing?" she said clenching her teeth at the scent of blood

"It kind of brings adrenaline and that can be kind of addictive" said Jakotsu

"That's why you two became mercenaries" she added kind of disgusted

"Yes" said Jakotsu

"I just wanted to find a good match" said Bankotsu

"I see" she said Finishing and then sighing

"So you said you were already someone else's sister" said Jakotsu wondering how many children Sesshoumaru and Kagome had

"Yes, my older brother Kyo and I guess you meant brother Shippho and my sister Rin in the past" said Sakura using a knife from her bag to cut the rabbit

"The kitsune that traveled with Inuyasha" said Bankotsu

"And the little girl that traveled with Sesshoumaru" said Jakotsu

"The same" said Sakura about to leave to the closest river to wash the blood

"So tell me why you travel alone?" said Bankotsu

"I have to prove my self to my father, the demon society and to my self" Sakura stopped and turned to them

"The last one I won't complain but the other two you have nothing to prove to them" said Jakotsu

"You should only care what you think of your self not others from you" said Bankotsu

"I know that but I just want to show them wrong" she said

They didn't say more as she left to clean her self and her dinner

"She shouldn't be here" said Jakotsu worried for the young hanyou

"I know, she is too young to be doing this kind of stuff" said Bankotsu

"Is as if they had stolen her childhood and innocence" said Jakotsu

"Her childhood maybe but she is still innocent and I think she is a lot like her miko mother" said Bankotsu

"About mikos I think Inuyasha died with that Kikyo" said Jakotsu jealously 'I wanted to be the one to kill him'

"He surely did, now I understand her. While in the past we had human flesh she was made of clay" he said flexing his fingers

"It is fragile I wonder how long they would last" said Jakotsu staring at 'her' hands

"At least we made sure that girl couldn't bring more of our brothers back" said Bankotsu

8888Flash back8888

"Hurry! Get away before he comes back" she said as she handed them clothes and their weapons

"The one who asked you to bring us back" said Bankotsu as he got dress

"Yes his name is Fukushu a reincarnation of Naraku. He wants to use you to take over the Western lands" she said turning around still modest

"What a fool. Naraku tried to used us too we won't fall for the same trick" said Jakotsu also getting dress

"Then kill me" she said to them when they were finish

"What? Why?" said Jakotsu

"Because I am the only one who can make bodies like yours and I don't wish to bring more disaster to this world" she said

"I see, and then I will grant your wish" said Bankotsu raising Banryuu

"Would you kill Fukushu?" she said staring directly at his eyes

"We will do our best" he said

"Thank you and good luck" those were her last words

Bankotsu and Jakotsu left, leaving the broken clay body of a girl who just wanted the fighting to end

88888End of Flash Back8888

Sakura had already eaten dinner and was resting for the night as she saw the two of the band of seven rest as black and grey soul stealers brought them soul of fallen soldiers who died with out anyone to protect. She found the image beautiful and horrifying. A soul stealer passed by her side and made her shiver when she saw it carrying a soul.

"Don't worry; these souls will be freed once we die again" said Bankotsu

"For the third time" said Jakotsu not really caring

"Does it hurt?" said Sakura

"To die?" said Bankotsu and she nodded "It does but then it all goes numb and then you are dead"

"How does it feel?" she said

"We are not telling you" said Jakotsu as 'she' was brought the last souls

"Why not?" said Sakura

"Because you are too young" said Bankotsu as the soul stealers left

"I want to know" she said standing up

"Is cold and that is all you will get" said Bankotsu

"Cold how?" she said

"Silent" said Jakotsu then receiving a glare from her brother

Sakura did not ask more instead wrote what she had learned on her diary. Jakotsu tried to pick but got hit not so hard by Bankotsu.

_They are kind of fun to be around and also sad. Their bodies are not real and so fragile. For the first time I wonder who was Kikyo. I meant her sister Kaede but I didn't get a chance to ask about her. Kikyo who thought Inuyasha had betrayed her and then died with hate for the one she loved. She made my mother sad for what I heard but did she had such right by being her encarny. No she had no right. She was not as gentle as my mother yet I guess I should thank her for she made uncle Inuyasha happy at the end._

_Bankotsu is kind but hides too much pain. I know he used to kill for a pay but I have to wonder how and why did he began this. I want to understand the reasons of his way to be. Was he an orphan like Rin or was he raised to kill the same with Jakotsu which I find strange refer at him as she but I guess maybe that was one of the reasons 'she' was alone. As I see them now I wonder if anyone had thought about this. Why? The question that always brings more questions. They were or are the band of seven. They are or were strong as demons and they died because they were betrayed by their employers. _

_Why do they call each other brothers? Didn't they have real brothers? Or did they feel so lonely that they made up their own family? Who am I to criticize their actions? I know almost nothing about them or how their lives were._

_8_

_I can't help to laugh at their fake foolishness for they are no fools. They are smart and strong. Bankotsu kind of reminds me of Kyo. He laughs but in the inside there is a thinker. Someone who sees the side and options of the situations. Jakotsu sometimes is sometimes just playing to be creepy but 'she' is an assassin and 'she' liked her job for the adrenaline. I accept that I can't take a peaceful life anymore does that mean I have become used to the same adrenaline? Maybe but I still don't find nothing interesting in spilling the blood of others. Maybe I just like the free life I have now. Would I go back when I finish Fukushu? No as much as I love my family I could not take it but who knows if father apologizes I may go back_

_8_

The oddest group traveled the Western lands looking for certain demon. The oddest group to travel was talking about the oddest things and random stuff.

"But I mean really who thought of the name hanyou. Was it a human or demon?" said Jakotsu

"Maybe a hanyou it self" said Bankotsu

"That may be possible" said Jakotsu who had never thought of the origin of the name

"I guess but do really matters. We do have a name" said Sakura

"But I am sure you know most demons and humans don't even consider your kind worthy of having a name" said Bankotsu

"Then most of the demons and humans are idiots who don't try to see beyond the blood linage" said Sakura a little angry

As they walked Sakura cursed suddenly

"What kind of language is that?" said Jakotsu

"Arashi! Come out" screamed Sakura angrily

"Hello Lady Sakura" he said mockingly

"What do you want?" she said

"To know what are you doing with the living dead?" he said glancing menacing at you know who

"Is none of your busyness kid" said Jakotsu

"They are also looking for Fukushu that's all" said Sakura

"I thought I heard you laugh" he said

"So I can laugh when ever I want and now I want to laugh at you for being such an idiot" she said with an evil smile

"Hanyou I am just here to check on you as your father Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to do" he said not liking when she acted like a smart ass

"Then why don't you go and tell him. You can even tell them their names Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Don't worry he knows who they or were but just leave"

"…" he left

"Why did you let him go?" said Jakotsu

"He would have escaped anyways. I knew this was going to happen sorry" she said tiredly

"Don't worry we also knew it was going to happen" said Bankotsu

"We did?" said Jakotsu

"Well I knew this was going to happen" he said correcting

88888

Arashi wanted to tell his lord what he saw but knew it was wrong yet it was his responsibility. He told Kyo first who knew things were going to get ugly soon. He did not stop Arashi from informing his father. He knew that if he did the rain demon would get in trouble. He listened at the conversation and soon felt his father angered aura. With out word Sesshoumaru left to find his daughter who was in company of unbelievable company. Kyo followed from a good distance.

'Why them Sakura? You knew this was going to happen'

8888

Sakura, Bankotsu and Jakotsu waited for the demon lord after Sakura sensed him approaching. They stood there as he descended from the sky gracefully and angered. He glanced darkly at the two males who were by his daughter's sides.

"Explain your selves" he said colder than usual

"We are only looking for revenge toward Fukushu" said Bankotsu for Jakotsu was to afraid to speak up

"And why do you involve my daughter with this?" he said

"I did it by my own…" She was saying

"I asked them Sakura not you" he snapped at her

"She was the only who stopped to listen. She is wise for her age" said Bankotsu

"She is only a child" said Sesshoumaru like any father doesn't like to see his daughter grow so fast

"But she doesn't act like one" said Jakotsu

"I can make my own decisions" said Sakura

"I am your father and I forbid you to travel with such lower beings" he said

"They have names and I as them I am an outcasts" she said flinching as his aura began to show more anger

"You are my daughter and you will obey me" he said

"What if I say I won't? Would you kill the only two persons who actually understand me besides my brother?" she said stepping forward

"They are already dead. They should be back to their graves" he said

"We have some busyness to solve" said Bankotsu

"The dead has no busyness in the land of the living" said Sesshoumaru

"And who do you think you are to make that decision" said Sakura

Sesshoumaru had heard enough. He wasn't going to be disrespected by his own daughter just because of the living dead. He decided to finish them himself but was planning to do it also teaching her a lesson. His eyes turned red and air began to swirl around him. His body began to change, to grow and turn in the nightmare of many.

Sakura stared paralyze at her father transformed into a gigantic white dog. She felt her knees wanting to give up 'No I can't show fear I most be strong. I will be stronger than he I don't fear him'

"_Get away from them" _He growled knowing she could understand him

"No they…they are my friends and I won't let them at you claws"

"_Would you sacrifice your self for them?" _He barked

"Yes for my friends I will" she said

Sesshoumaru growled furious at her response. He didn't want her to end like his half-brother. He launched at the two ex-mercenaries but they were saved by Sakura who jumped over his back and clawed his skin. She held to his skin not too fall but he was too strong. He shock her off like a bug and she was launched and hit a tree breaking it in half and losing conscience. He felt angered at the two walking dead and launched once again at them but was stop when his son, his heir placed him self in the middle.

Kyo was angry when he saw his sister being hurt. As much as he wanted the two warriors to leave his sister he knew she cared for them so he had to defend them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kyo Sakura's older brother"

He launched at his father to be knocked out by his father's huge paw. He landed close to his sister. He saw blood running down her forehead. He stood up and walked painfully toward his terrifying father. He felt rage like he had never felt in his life. His eyes turned red and hid claws and fangs grew. Sesshoumaru thought that was where it was going to end but he had forgotten the fight in which the older Kyo interfered. Kyo began to change the same way his father did. The difference was that he was smaller and had black fur. He growled at his father. Sesshoumaru's youki wanted to teach a lesson to the defiant pup. He launched at the same time as Kyo. Both dogs bite and clawed each other.

As this was happening Bankotsu had retrieved Sakura so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. Kyo even with his demon side at control saw this and understood they really cared for his sister so he kept his father away from them as they escaped into the forest. Sesshoumaru saw them escape and tried to get them but Kyo kept blocking his path.

"_Move!"_

"_No"_

"_Move right now"_

"_I won't move. Leave them alone"_

"_They will hurt her"_

"_No they care for her"_

As the conversation progressed both turned back to their humanoid forms.

"Father, are you afraid she will end up like uncle Inuyasha"

"…"

"She will not die because of them. They care for her so they would never let her do such sacrifice"

"I don't trust them"

"You don't most of the world. Believe in her she knows what she is doing"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Kyo sensed it too. They were surrounded by lower demons. Both son and father took their weapons out as the lower demons launched at them. Sesshoumaru and his fourteen year old son fought demolishing everything and every lower demon. I t was the first time they fought together against someone else. After the long battle both stood tall a little hurt but no more than a few scratches. Sesshoumaru stared at his son standing tall and proud then he turned to his father with a wicked smile that resembled his father's. Sesshoumaru knew this image from a dream from a long time ago.

"That was kind of fun" said Kyo who had never fought so many demons at the same time

"You will get bored of it" said Sesshoumaru

Kyo and his father walked back to their home where they were tended by Kagome

"Where were you?"

"Just checking on Sakura but we came across a little problem"

8888

Sakura woke up under a beautiful moon. Her head hurt so she couldn't contemplate the stars much.

"How do you feel?" said Jakotsu bringing her some water

"I feel dizzy" she said refusing the water

"I am not surprise after how you got hit on the head" said Bankotsu who was tending the fire

"What happen?" she said to confused to remember

"You got into a fight with your father" said Jakotsu

"He didn't hurt you did he?" she said trying to stand up but fell back

"No your brother came in a distracted him" said Bankotsu

"Kyo how?" she said not remembering much

"He transformed into a puppy" said Jakotsu

"He transformed like your father" said Bankotsu

"I didn't know he could do that" said Sakura

"We want to thank you for trying to saved us but you didn't have too"

"It was something I wanted to do"

"But you shouldn't we are already dead it does not matter if we go back to the world of the dead"

"It matters to me"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu sighed maybe Sesshoumaru was right. She was too young to understand.

88888Future8888

Sakura was cleaning Banryuu the only thing the two of the seven had left her to remember them. She traced the sharpness carefully. Arashi knocked her door

"Enter"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You still have that?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No"

"Good"

"Do you still miss them?"

"Yes"

"…"

"How did they…?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I understand, are you finish?"

"Yes, do you want to do something?"

"You mean training"

"No, something else"

They walked into the garden where Sakura sat with out a word. Arashi after a moment did the same.

"We used to talk about odd stupid stuff. I didn't mind their responses because they were sincere"

"…"

"I am sorry; I keep forgetting you didn't like them that much"

Arashi did not respond knowing that he had nothing to say. He only saw them a few times but it was never pleasant. They walked into the forest with no fix destination. After a while they stopped at a stream where Sakura placed her feet in. She remembered how she used to laugh with them. They were really like her brothers.

88888

NL: So what do you think? I still feel bad for those band of seven that is why I at least brought two back but they have to die again to keep going. I couldn't find the name of the girl that could make the clay bodies sorry about that. Anyways you know REVIEW and if you have anything that you want to be added to this fic no matter what send it. In this fic anything is possible and about possible this a pre-summary of next chap

Chapter 25: Last Wishes

Sakura Bankotsu and Jakotsu are still traveling they get into trouble, they get information about Fukushu and luckily they find him but…


	25. Last Wishes

AN/ Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was sick. The first time since second grade that I am absent from school because of being sick. When I tried to get to the computer my mom send me back to my bed. At least it gave me time to rethink and write the last chaps which as I declared before would be special.

Sak: why me

NL: I think is also time to ask if you want a sequel for this fic. I will give you the simplest way to put it. Sakura and a few of her friends are sent on a kind of vacation to the future to attend a boarding school but they have to share their living space with two normal average humans and there will be evil popular girl, stupid boys, Hojo as a teacher, Kag and Sess visiting the school because of something Sakura did, a new evil attacking the city of Tokyo, new kind of demons, fights between friends, declarations of love, Kyo being chase around by crazy school girls

Kyo: I hate you

NL: Also reincarnations of past characters, making things difficult for Sakura to control

Sak: that doesn't sound like a vacation to me

NL: Is better than your last adventures…you know why?

Sak-shakes head-

NL –BIG EVIL SMILE- Arashi and you end up together what else I could mean

Ara: NOOOO

Sak –faints-

-everyone ready to kill her because of the pairing…for exemption of Suzu and Konahamaru-

NL: You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses would you? –Runs- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

SKA DE LA TIERRA (SKA OF THE EARTH) BY BEBE (I don't know what SKA means and I don't own Bebe)

the earth has fever, needs medicine  
and a little of love to cure the little pain that has  
Aah-aah  
the earth has fever, needs medicine  
and a little of love to cure the little pain that has  
Aah-aah  
the earth has fever  
trembles, cries, it hurts of the pain most painful  
and is because she thinks that no one likes her  
the earth has fever  
trembles, cries, it hurts of the pain most painful

And is because she thinks that no one likes her  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the clean air

and is 'cause there is no respect for the birds  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the earth with step on  
and is 'cause there is not even respect for the brothers  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the ones that have no land  
and is 'cause there is no respect and we close the frontiers  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the little children  
And is 'cause there is no respect for the mothers who look for their children  
the earth has fever, needs medicine  
and a little of love to cure the little pain that has  
Aah-aah  
the earth has fever, needs medicine  
and a little of love to cure the little pain that has  
Aah-aah  
the earth has fever  
trembles, cries, it hurts of the pain most painful

And is because she thinks that no one likes her  
the earth has fever  
trembles, cries, it hurts of the pain most painful

and is because she thinks that no one likes her  
and is 'cause there is no respect and they die of hunger  
and is 'cause there is no respect and the air drowns  
and is 'cause there is no respect and more mothers cry today  
and is 'cause there is no respect and the seas die of pain  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the things of the towns  
and is 'cause there is no respect from the governments  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the little cars (She means the ones in Europe that don't pollute so much)  
and is 'cause there is no respect and the world burns…  
the earth has fever, needs medicine (Really fast)  
and a little of love to cure the little pain that has  
Aah-aah  
the earth has fever, needs medicine  
and a little of love to cure the little pain that has  
Aah-aah  
the earth has fever  
the earth has fever  
the earth has fever  
the earth has fever  
the earth has fever, needs medicine  
and a little of love to cure the little pain that has  
Aah-aah  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the clean air  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the birds  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the earth with step on  
and is 'cause there is not even respect for the brothers and is 'cause there is no respect for the things of the towns  
and is 'cause there is no respect from the governments  
and is 'cause there is no respect for the little cars  
and is 'cause there is no respect and the world burns…

Chapter 25: Last Wishes

A cold night full of sorrow and sadness to a hanyou who would not cry, carrying her pain on her back. Blood covered her young from reminding her of her past. She killed to survive yet it did not feel right. Such way of survival made her want to be six feet under. At top of that the ones she believed were going to be with her until they accomplished their mission were gone. They were back to the peaceful death from which they had been taken.

Sakura dragged the large sword by her self and a bundle of bones of her friends at her back. Her body was tired and needed to alleviate. Her dilapidated mind made her walk toward their last request, their last wish to reunite with their brothers at their tomb. More than ever she could feel her ever so living pain that hunted her every living moment for exception of the full moon nights. The coldness of the snow and winter were crueler with her than any other year or maybe it was just her hearth and soul that were becoming colder with the passing of time.

"Sakura what happen?"

"Kyo, they are gone"

"How, what happen?"

88888

It started as beautiful winter morning to the odd friendly rejected. The trained not caring fort he weather for two of them could not feel it and the younger one just didn't care as long as she was having fun. Since a few months ago they have friends. They were different of course but sometimes the oddest people understand each other.

They fought together when they were attack by the usual horde of demons and protected each other. It was after one of these attacks that he arrived. They fought it out covering them selves on the blood of the enemy but this had happen so often that it meant almost nothing to them. A thing like a tentacle came from the woods and pierced or better say broke one of the hanyou's companions

"Jakotsu!" both said as they ran to the dieing body of their friend. The souls of other warriors escaping the clay body into the heavens

"Sorry brother I guess I will have to go ahead" 'she' stared at Sakura "I know you can do it" 'she' said before her body became dust and a pile of bones after the last souls escaped.

"Show your self!" said Bankotsu

"That shows that things go better if you do it your self" said a dark silky voice from where the attack came

"Fukushu!" Said Sakura recognizing the detested demon

"Nice to know you remember me Lady Sakura" he said as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked the same as he had for the last few years.

With out thought Sakura attacked directly with her swords at hand. Fukushu's hands became tentacles that had sharp ends and became long enough to reach Sakura as she ran. She blocked one of his attacks with her swords but the other would have cut her arm if Bankotsu hadn't cut it with his Banryuu.

"Why do you help one that is related to Inuyasha after all he killed you for the second time" he said retrieving his other arm and reforming a new one.

"I guess you need a history lesson. Naraku was the one who betray me and then he killed me after I was no use to him"

"I can't blame him; after all you escaped from the chance I gave you to kill who ever you wanted"

"Shut up"

"Now, now you should learn to control your temper better"

"…"

"Don't let him get to you"

"I know"

"Then lets finish him "

"For Jakotsu"

Sakura ran to the right and Bankotsu to the left. Fukushu smiled wickedly at that simple tactic but he should have known better. Sakura gave a turn in U distracting Fukushu which gave an opportunity to Bankotsu to attack Fukushu by the back but his hit only got air for Fukushu jumped out of the way in time just to get his black baboon pelt torn revealing a him in a black hayori and a pair black hakamas.

"Didn't know you could work in team Sakura"

She ignored him as she and Bankotsu surrounded him and closed the space between him and them. He used his tentacles again throwing one at each one. Both blocked the attack but it was stronger than they though for it pushed them back. Sakura felt her hearth beat faster wondering if that was what Jakotsu meant by bringing the adrenaline. She misguided his attack and ran with all her strength toward him. She brought one of her swords to cut his chest and barely missed but he didn't go unharmed for Bankotsu had jumped into the air and landed hitting him with his knee on the back making him stumble a few steps enough to give Sakura a chance to knock his feet off. Fukushu made a double back flip and landed launching his sharp tentacles at both. Sakura was able to move barely in time but Bankotsu wasn't so lucky for his shoulder was deeply hurt. Sakura could see a few of the souls escape. She ran to him

"Are you o.k.?" she kneeled by his fallen friend

"Not really, I don't have much time left with this injury" he said placing his hand over the opening

"Bankotsu…" she said he tried to stand up "Don't do…" she was saying before he used a pressure point to knock her out

"I am sorry but if I fail you are our last chance of revenge" he said

"So sweet, anyone could think you have more than friendly thoughts toward the girl"

"Hm, she is like a sister to me if that's what you mean"

"Who would had thought the great Bankotsu having a hearth after all this years, how many? seventy since your first death I believe you were decapitated"

"Let's leave the past in the past Fukushu and finish with this"

"Very well"

8888

Sakura woke up by sunset. The memories of a few hours ago rushed to her head. She searched frenetically for her friend and her enemy. Fukushu was no where to be seen but she found her friend. He was resting against a tree; she would have passed him by if it hadn't been for the escaping souls. She moved as fast as she could toward him remembering his words from a few hours ago. Her nerves were numb from when he used the pressure point from her neck. She kneeled next to him noticing he had his eyes closed. She scared at first moved him a little in hope he was able to wake up. He opened his eyes lazily and stared at her with a faint smile.

"Bankotsu…" she whispered scared of the meaning of his smile

"Sorry…" he opened his hand to show her some kind of wooden figure with a black hair around it "It was just a puppet…it seems that he has searched for the old tricks Naraku used"

"Don't worry we will get him" she said taking the demon puppet

"No, as I said I can not longer travel with you, these are my last moments Sakura before my third death" he said his voice sounding weaker

"Please don't leave me alone" she said, her voice quivering

"Sorry I wish I could changed it but is beyond my control" he said closing his eyes to rest before speaking again

"…" she hoped those weren't his last words

"I want you to do something for me and Jakotsu" he said opening his eyes staring at the fading sunset

"…" she waited

"Take us to our grave with our brothers; I haven't been there for twenty years" he said with a sad soft voice

"I will" she said

"Keep Banryuu" he said referring to the sword at his side

She said nothing knowing how much the sword meant for him. Even in death he hadn't let go of the sword

"Well there they go" he said as the last souls escaped his clay body "Please show everyone that you are more than they think. Don't let their ignorance hurt you"

She took a sharp breath as his face cracked like a piece of pottery

"Good bye" he said with tired voice and blank eyes

"Bankotsu" she whispered as his body returned to be only bones

The pain she hadn't feel in sometime came back stronger than ever in her life. She curled on the ground holding her self away from the darkness her soul was been pull to. Her eyes became empty of any emotion. Her mind was too busy trying to fight the endless darkness. After sometime after remembering her promise to Bankotsu she collected the bones of her old friends with a crazy smile. Her mind was still in danger but these not stop her. She took Banryuu and walked away from where she had lost dear ones.

8888

Kyo stared at his sister saddened by her empty stare. She stared at him blankly her mind reminding her he was her brother. She walked toward him and handed the bloody sword.

"Take this back to the castle for me; I have something else to do" she said, her voice not more than a whisper

"…Sakura" he said as he took the sword that once belonged to a mercenary

"See you later brother" she said disappearing in the darkness of the forest

Kyo did as he was told and took the sword back to the castle. He placed it under her bed so no one that entered her room could find it but her.

8888

Sakura dug with her own hands until she reached the level where the rest of the others were she placed their bones with the rest and then covered it back with earth. She didn't shed a tear, she knew they wouldn't like. She had to be strong and as much as she didn't want to keep her feelings lock like her father had taught her. She stood up and stared at the grave before turning around. She left to look for the one she had to kill. For the first time in her life the idea of killing someone didn't sound that bad, it sounded even better when she pronounced his name silently on her tin lips.

"Fukushu you will die by my hands and only by my hands" she said to the shadow hiding in the shadows that no long after disappeared

8888

About a month since she left the grave of the band of seven Sakura was visiting a human village where she had heard there was a demon attacking constantly. She used her straw hat and waited in the market until it arrived. She was looking upon some merchandise for her travel also as she noticed some village boys staring and murmuring things she didn't catch but just ignored them. As she paid one of the boys tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around placing what she had bought on her bag she stared unfeelingly at him.

"Hello my name is Shiro and now may I know your beautiful name"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him before saying "Sakura" she said unfeelingly before walking away from him

"Sakura, a spring person then" the name sounded familiar but it was common name so he ignored it "Tell why I had never seen your beautiful face around here before" he said following her from a few steps behind

"I am here just to buy some things for my travel" she said still walking

"Oh you are a traveler but I am sure you do know these are not good times to travel with the demon's war and all" he said

"I know" she said stopping

"Stupid demons, they are ugly, stink, stupid, and freaks" he said stopping by her side as she stared at the entrance to the forest

"…" she said nothing concentrating on something else

"What do you think of them?" he said

"…" she didn't answer

"Lady Sakura?" he said

"It is here" she said her voice sounding dark

"What is here?" he asked

"Demon!" a villager ran out of the forest screaming.

Shiro pulled Sakura by the sleeve but he could not move her "C'mon we can't stay here  
"You as a human can't but I" she took off the hat "as a hanyou can"

He let go of her hand and stared at her dog ears "Lady Sakura…"

"Run before it gets here" she said coldly taking her swords out

The boy ran to one of the huts closest to the fight. He saw her wait for the mantis demon that came out of the forest. She stared blankly at it before running toward it and jumping. Using her swords in X formation she cut the head of the mantis in less than a second. The demon fell to the ground making half the village shakes. Shiro stared at the girl who had just killed the demon that had been terrorizing his village. He came out of the hut but did not go close to her.

"I am a hanyou but thank for trying to get to know me but I guess you should go back to your friends" she said

She walked toward the forest before disappearing in the forest

Arashi stared at the entire scene from the trees. She knew he was there but he guessed something bad had really happen to her so call friends to make her so distant from everyone. He followed her until she stopped for a moment before running. He ran after her until she stopped in a clearing. A dagger came her way but she just blocked it with her sword.

"Not bad for a hanyou"

"Yeah right, why don't you come here and let me show you how real warriors fight" She said looking directly at the demon in the trees. He jumped in front of her. She felt edgy at the moment. She didn't' feel like having a conversation with him more like beating him up, after finding nothing about Fukushu.

"You may be from royal blood, but you are still a hanyou" he said teasingly

"Whatever Arashi, why don't you cut the crap and come fight me" she said taking fighting position

"I was send by your father to see how you were doing" he said narrowing his eyes

"But that doesn't mean we can't spare" she gave him a smile quite odd

"I don't want to get my hands dirty with your stinky blood" He said closing his eyes. He hated seeing her like that. It just wasn't her

"You are a jerk, you know. I am just trying to find something to do, this place is so boring" She dropped in the grass being more freely with her emotions for she saw no point in disguising them with him

"Then why don't you go back?" He said sitting next to her knowing exactly why she couldn't

"Because father hates me, for being what I am" She turned away from him. She had began to think that way since her friends left her alone

"You are probably right, you are not even half human, but miko instead" He stared at the clouds knowing she was just confused

"You really know how to cheer one up" she turned around and gave him an angry look

His face was aristocratic as he eyed the girl

"I am not here to make you feel better; I just follow your fathers' orders" he said matter of fact

"… You are an idiot, why do you follow his orders, when all he does is sent you to look after me when I don't need it" now she was getting angrier

"I don't care, but it would be easier if you just went back" he laid in the grass

"Dream on rain boy, I am not going back" she said closing her eyes

"Not even for your mother?" he saw her only with one eye

"Not for anyone, now would you leave me alone" she said getting ready to stand up

"You are always alone" he graved her wrist

"I know" she whispered

"Why?" he didn't let go

"I don't know" she closed her eyes

"Sakura…" he pulled her in to his arms and hugged her

"Arashi…what…" she whispered

"You are not alone Sakura, your family and I will be always there for you" he sounded sad

She rested her forehead in his chest, "Thanks, Arashi" she said as she felled sleep. He held her a while longer before putting her on the ground.

"Take care Sakura" He whispered before leaving

Sakura hadn't sleep since the death of Bankotsu so when she woke up it was very late. The sun was already setting. She stood up and stared at the sky for a moment before placing the emotionless mask on. She thanked Arashi for helping her to remember that she still had her family and friends at the castle.

She went to visit her grandmother in the future remembering how happy she was every time Sakura visited

8888Future8888

Arashi was in hot spring in the forest just relaxing. His blue hairs floated around his bare chest as he stared at the night sky.

"Arashi…?"

He heard someone calling him. He stared around the but the steam wasn't helping

"Who is there?" he stood up

"Get down you idiot!" a familiar voice screamed

"Sakura?" he said

"Who else" she said her head just visible as she approached leaving a good space between them

"What are you doing here?" he said as she eyed his toned chest

"What do you think? I was taking bath but then I was sleeping and when I woke up you were here" she said with a faint blush

"Sorry my lady I will be leaving now" he said ready to leave before someone else got in the hot spring

"Don't, please stay" he felt her hand on his wrist

"…" he turned barely to see she had come out of the water exposing her self to him

"Don't leave me alone" she said as she pulled him back to the water

"But…" he was very aware of his undressed situation

"Please stay with me Arashi" she hugged him from the waist and relaxed her head close to his chest. He hugged her back enjoying the warm of her body against his. He knew it wasn't right what they were doing but neither could control their emotions any longer. He kissed her cutting her lip with his fang to taste her sweet blood. She gasped at his actions but left him to continue. Her hands felt and traced each one of his muscles enjoying their reaction to her touch.

Their fangs grew as their youkis started to gain control over the situation. Sakura's claws began to trace Arashi's back leaving red marks. Arashi broke her skin as he held her tight by the hips. Their kiss was torturing each others mouth as it became rougher.

Sakura let go of him and stared red eyed at him who had also lost control. He even not fully in control understood what she wanted. He smile hungrily at her before kissing her neck and then torturing and teasing. He began pushing her towards a boulder. Her back made contact with the stone and then his entire body which made it harder for her to control her actions.

"Arashi…" her voice contained so much emotion

"Sakura" he said as his lips began to travel down her neck teasing the skin of the only one he had desired

8888End of Dream (:

"Sakura" said Arashi in his sleep

Kyo's eye twitched before he dropped the water over his heated friend. Arashi sat panting after dreaming Sakura had pushed his head under the water. He searched for the hanyou and then noticed he was in his room meaning it was only a dream in other hand Kyo staring at him angrily wasn't a dream. Shippho was with him wanting to laugh his head off.

"Had a good night sleep" said Kyo his mouth cracking into scary smile

"…" Arashi gulped knowing that making the older hanyou angry meant death if it was related to his sister

"I think he did according to the way he was growling" said Shippho cleaning a tear that had escaped

Kyo sighed getting his control back. There would be pay back when they trained but now they had other things to do. He calmly explained what Konahamaru had told them. Arashi seemed more worried than Kyo at that moment. Sakura was already talking about them what if she already knew he was back. Kyo, Shippho and he were getting ready to leave for the demon slayer village when she called them.

"Where are you going?" said Sakura

"…Hm" Shippho knew she could smell the truth and the non-truth

"Hunting" said Arashi 'hunting for Bankotsu'

"Oh" she said, they knew she would never join them for the real killing

"See you later sis" said Kyo as they left

As they ran Shippho teased the young rain demon

"Did that bring any recent memory?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I always knew you liked her since the first time I saw you, you two together"

"(Cough)" Arashi had no interest in continuing the conversation in front of the still angered hanyou

8888

Sakura congratulated her self for not blushing in front of Arashi after the dream she had about him and a hot spring. She went to her parent chambers where she found her mother arranging her hair for the day. Sakura helped her finish earning her a rub on her ear.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not really" talking about her dream wasn't something she wanted to do with her mother "is just that Kyo, Arashi, and Shippho left to hunt and I have pretty much nothing to do"

"Oh what if I train with you?"

"Miko training? It sounds great"

Sakura waited outside for her mother to get changed. When she opened the door she was wearing a miko outfit and her long hair was tied in a pony tale and she was holding a bow and some arrows on her other hand. They made a quick stop at Sakura's room to get her bow and arrows.

Both mother and daughter stood in the dojo. Their spiritual energy challenging any demon around but no demon in the castle was fool to go there.

They evaded each others arrows by using barriers or jus running. Kagome was thankful she had found something to do after her daughter left many years ago, training was a good way to distract hr self and keep on shape. They sat on the wooden floor.

"Mom I was wondering…"

"Yes"

"How do you know when you are…?"

"In love"

"…"

"Is hard to say but if you care a lot for that person and are to sacrifice not only your life for him but also all you have"

"Including my freedom"

"Yes including your freedom or to let him go. Eventually you find if it is really love you feel for them that is how I found I only cared for Inuyasha as a brother and good friend"

"Sorry, it was me who told him to leave"

"Don't worry that happen so long time ago and now I have your father who is maybe more stubborn than Inuyasha was"

"…"

"He is so…"

"But you love him"

"Yes I do love him"

888888

Sesshoumaru was glad that there wasn't as much paper work for the day and went to look for his mate to help him finish sooner. He was worried because of the information Kyo gave him about the disappearance of the body of the leader of the band of seven. He knew Sakura would not stop until finding him. He found his mate with their daughter laughing.

"Kagome"

"Oh we didn't hear you come"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, Kagome I require your help with the paper work"

"O.k. see you later dear"

"Bye"

Sakura was left alone in the dojo wondering why she had asked her mother what she did. She hadn't had a talk like that with her mother for years. She was mostly too happy when she visited to ask her things that worried her. She was happy to be home but still she knew in her hearth that such peace would not last for long. Something in the back of her mind tells her so. That she was born in a family that would be always being in some kind of danger. She knew her place was to protect her love ones no matter the prize.

88888

NL: I am not sure which characters to take to the future in the sequel so I will let you chose. I can only take six of them

OPTIONS (Boys) Kyo, Arashi, Taro, Yori, Konahamaru, and Kiyoshi

Kyo: Sakura's brother

Arashi: Won't admit his feelings for Sakura

Taro: Sango and Miroku's son

Yori: Kouga and Ayane's son

Konahamaru: monk son of Akemi (the girl that worked in the 'in') and Daisuke (monk who passed the sword to his son)

Kiyoshi: Boy from chapter 1 5 who became friend of Sakura

(Girls) Suzu, Hotaru, Tsukiko, and Hana

Suzu: Taro's little sister

Hotaru: Yori's twin sister

Tsukiko: witch friend from chapter 17

Hana: miko apprentice from chapter 20

NL: NOW REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR AT LEAST TELL ME WHICH CHARACTERS SHOULD I USE


	26. Nameless Sword

An/ why did I change my authors name? Because I like my name. It has an important meaning for my family and I also like the origin as I wrote I the Author's Note in chapter 23:'My name is Norma Lizeth Ch. My name was created by an Italian named Felice Romani who was a poet and scholar of literature and mythology. Norma was the title of one of his operas published in December 26, 1831. I was named Norma after my father's older sister who died after six months of being born. I was born in December 11, 1989 in Estado de Mexico, Cuatitlan Izcalli close to Mexico City' and also because I am nothing like Capuleto or in English Capulet. I don't follow my parent's wishes and I don't even have a Romeo but Norma. Norma was an opera with tragic ending. Norma dies burn with her love who loved her no more by orders of her father and she never saw her children again.

I don't own in English Inu-trasha, in Spanish Inu-caca or Japanese Inu-baka

Inu: Hey!

NL: I don't own Inuyasha, HAPPY?

Inu –nods-

Chapter 26: Nameless Sword

Another visit to the castle, another birthday, another year and now she was thirteen, an official teenager and eligible for petitions of courting according to the demon laws and even finding a mate. She had a small talk with her mother.

"Be very careful"

But Sakura already knew this. Yes she was young but not ignorant of what was going on, not after the books she took from her father's library years ago and the explanations of Bankotsu about Jakotsu preferences. She wanted to tell her mother this but instead she let her fulfill her motherly obligations. In other hand she found her self in predicament when Cho, Kyo, and Arashi joined the talk. Cho was explaining demon anatomy and Kagome human anatomy and soon they found them selves in discussion then agreeing and then asking the opinion of the teens who just wanted to drop dead.

Sakura could still feel her face was red and was thankful for her father interference.

She knew Kyo and Arashi felt the same when he asked them to go check on how the soldiers were doing on their training and then for Sakura to train with him to see how much she had improved. She had left him surprised even if he didn't show it. She left satisfied but did not let it go to her head. She knew there was still much for her to learn.

She was on her usual mind expeditions learning how to level her miko and demonic energies. She found the search for navigation painful but kept trying.

Since the death of her friends she had started to train how control her demonic side with out blocking the miko side completely. She stared at her reflection on a lake and saw the two stripes, red blue eyes, and full white hairs. Now she understood how she was able to kill so easily. She felt a terrifying feeling of wanting to kill something or just destroy. She let go of her concentration and turned to her olds self before she began to lose control. As she traveled on her own ways which were alone she kept practicing. Eventually she was able to spend more time that way. She found her self stronger that way but thinking was harder and even harder concentrating in not destroying all around her.

One afternoon she felt an old familiar presence. She could not remember from where but it was clicking something on the back of her mind. As we know demons have good memories and so do hanyous so she was able to remember who owned the presence.

"Etsuko" said Sakura coming to a stop

"I see you haven't forgotten me" said Etsuko coming from the forest's shadows

"How can I forget someone of your kind? Still throwing dirt to your opponents" she said staring coldly at the snake demon

"Hanyou I have come to slay you my self since there seems not to be other competent demon to do it" she said taking her jeweled sword out

"Is that why you brought your friend?" she said referring to the butterfly demon

"So you aren't fool as you used to be" said Etsuko as her friend Kin joined her side

"I was never the fool; you two were for not noticing you were being control by Fukushu's spell" she said recognizing the dark sparks in their chests

"Shut up, you lie and for that I will make your death slow and painful" said Etsuko

Sakura jumped out of the way when Kin attacked her as soon as Etsuko had ended talking. She took her swords out as both demo nesses came after her. More like a dance than a fight they moved. Twirling, jumping, moving in ways not too many of us or at least I can. The sound of metal swords could be heard around the forest as demo nesses attacked in uniting force the hanyou girl who was no longer a little girl. She knew it wasn't the perfect moment to try but she did. Concentrating as she ran away from the already ruin clearing she slipped into the dark side of her soul bringing her youki out. She saw satisfied the fear on Etsuko's green eyes. She smiled a smile the demo ness had feared so much a few years ago.

She faced both with her swords in a position it was used to stab directly. She jumped into the air and clashed the end of her swords against theirs, and then she saw it. Her swords began to brake. She jumped back and examined them with her red blue eyes. She loved her swords and could not believe for trying her little trick they were breaking. Going back to normal she decided to end it all. In a bold move she appeared in front of them and placed her hands full of spiritual energy on their chest before breaking the spell Fukushu had placed on both. They fell back feeling something like relief wash over them. Etsuko stood up now her features changing to the ones of the girl we meant on chapter 22 and Kin to her happy foolish self.

"So you were telling the truth" said Etsuko almost in a whisper

"Sorry I didn't noticed before" said Sakura

"Heck, better now than ever" said Kin

"I think it made us look like old demo nesses" said Etsuko

Sakura smiled liking that side of them better. She asked Etsuko for the location of Fukushu

"Sorry, he comes and goes and I haven't really see him in about a year"

Sakura sighed and smiled at the demo ness who she found wasn't as bad as she had thought. After leaving them she went to look for the one who made her swords. She was scare they would break in the following fights. She jumped over boulders to skip the hot floor of the volcano Totosaid lived on. She made to the cave where the sword maker lived

"Lady Sakura it has been a long time" he said as he worked over a fang with a hammer

"Is nice too see you Totosaid" she said as she saw him toke a deep and then breathe fire out

"I can't say the same, let me guess your swords broke" he said turning his head to see her

"Almost" she said

"Just like your uncle" he murmured but he knew the girl could hear him perfectly  
She handed to him the swords and he made an uncomfortable hissing sound

"Where had you been child? These swords are almost completely useless" he said noticing many scratches and stains of blood in the hilts

"But you just gave them to me a few years ago" she said knowing well of his reputation

"Yes but I made them hundred of years ago for your grandmother when she was about your age" he said

"They were my grandmother's? Why didn't you tell me? I would had taken better care of them" she said trying not to lose control

"I guess I forgot" he said scratching his head

"You forgot!" she screamed

"It seems that you are also like your uncle in the terms of noisy" he said cleaning his ear

"Can you repair them or not" she said tiredly 'now I understand why father doesn't like him'

"Of course I can but it won't do much good. They won't be of much help in battle anymore" he said

"I see" she said

She stared at the old fire demon work on the swords she had never thought were her grandmother's once. Totosaid finished and handed them to her

"Now remember to be careful with this. They are antiques"

"I know but you should have really told me that before"

She left disappointed of the news. She wondered why her father hadn't told her. Maybe he didn't know they were the same.

8888

As usual she had an unpleasant conversation with Arashi and now that her swords were just a momentum of her grandmother so she could not get the demon. As she planned how to get him back a scent of blood came to her. She knew it was human and was already on her way there.

It was a large village but with no alive villagers. She was too late, this time children and women were victims too. She felt her hearth stop as she saw the demons devouring an unrecognizable bloody body. Demons all over the large village were doing the same, enjoying the taste of human flesh and blood. Sakura fell to her knees kind of glad of not had eaten lunch. She saw body parts all in front of her, Blood dripping from every corner. Red, red blood, the smell, the dripping liquid of life inside of us, falling, dripping like old rain from the roofs of the huts no one lived on anymore, tainting the ground, walls and her hands and the mouths of lower demons. Tainting the eyes of the young hanyou who was losing control of her self because of all the rage and hate she was feeling at the moment. Her hands clenched to the ground pleading for control. She knew the possibility of a survivor was small but she had to look. Her boiling demon blood did not hear her petition or maybe it did but paid no attention to it.

The young hanyou stared red eyed at the demons who had noticed her. She smiled showing her fangs before walking lifelessly toward them getting ready for the massacre by flexing her claws that were already covered of blood of the innocent by the pools of the spilled crimson liquid. Her aura darkened and became darker than any other as her demonic side decided how to torture them for making her behalf so angry. The village would be dilapidated soon enough with bodies that were not only human.

Red, red is the blood she spilled of the guilty and red the blood of the innocent villagers who died at the hands of merciless demons that knew no pity. Red were her eyes full of hatred not only for the killers but also her self as she felt enjoyment in finishing the meaningless lives of those who only desired hurt on others and power to bring more pain. She felt disgusted with that part of her nature but knew it could not be change as long as she was alive. She had no desire to end her life yet for there was much to do.

She knew she was changing; it was the kind of change that could be only seen on her eyes as they lost their innocence. Eyes that had seen too much blood in her life were hers and only hers as she refused to let the tears flow freely from their prison of isolated ice.

There stood the figure of the hanyou girl in the center of the large village staring at the sky as she tried to recover her control. The images of her actions surrounded her, the smell of blood and death invaded her sensible nose and stayed printed on her mind, and her body covered with the crimson liquid of innocent and guilty but guiltier than any other was her. She who had passed judgment over them with out a second thought or even a first was now hoping for her mind to heal.

Suddenly she became aware of a new presence. She tried to gain her control faster as he approached but only reached the point where she would not attack him if he was no treat.

"Don't come any closer if you wish to go on living" She whispered loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't stop. She cursed in her mind as stopped close to her. She recognized the scent as the one of a boy

"Are you the one name Sakura?" he said showing no fear for the hanyou that was staring at the sky with crimson eyes

"Yes, now leave; I don't want to hurt you" She said not making eye contact with him

"But you have already killed all this villagers" He said emotionless

"I didn't, they were already dead when I arrived. I only killed the demons" she snapped her blood beginning to run faster for her offender

She stared at him. He was maybe a year or two older than her, his hair was deep black like shiny coal, long too tied at the base of his skull, and his eyes light brown still no showing fear for her state. He wore regular monk clothing and she noticed the long package across his back.

"So you care for humans" He said giving her a small smile breaking the ice a little

"I told you to leave. Don't you understand I don't…" She was about to scream at him

"Then take this" He handed her the long package which she took sensing no danger coming from it. In the other hand it felt safe

"What is it?" She opened to find a sword with a red hilt and a pale blue sharp. As she stared closer at it she could see faint writing on its length

"Is the nameless sword, no one knows where it came from, but it possess great power" he said breaking her concentration from the sword which she could feel calling to her

"And why give it to me?" She looked directly at his eyes looking for a signal of him being sincere

"Because it can only be handled by a person with the perfect balance" he said with a calm voice

"What do you mean?" she said

"You are half demon, half miko. You are balance between light and darkness" he said

"…and what am I suppose to do with it?" she said

"Protect it and it will protect you from losing control over your demon side" he said as he saw her hand approach to the hilt

"…Thanks" she touched the sword and immediately went back to her regular state. The pain she had felt most of her life had become a less painful existence

"You are welcome; by the way my name is Konahamaru" He made a reverence knowing well she was the daughter of a lord

"Konahamaru thanks again" she did the same for she was taught manners

"Well I think is time to take care of them" He said looking all around them and referring to the death

"I guess so; they deserve a place to rest in peace" she said in saddened tone

"Well let's get to work" he clapped his hands ready to work on the dirt

He shoveled the ground as she collected the demon parts. The nameless sword hung from her obi as she tried to block the smell of blood from her censes. They placed the demon bodies in big hole where both purified the remaining of evil specters and feelings that could bring a new demon made of desire to kill. Then she and him gathered the human bodies and burned them in the middle of the night. Later on they placed them in a big urn. They placed the urn in the entrance of the desolated village with a small shrine to keep the spirits at peace.

"I think I should be getting back home, would you like to make me accompany"

"I am sorry but I most keep looking for Fukushu"

"I will pray for your success lady Sakura"

"Thank Konahamaru"

She saw him leave the tainted girl and village. She had not notice her self covered in blood. She went to a close lake where she bated and washed her clothes. She kept her new sword close to the shore and her. It gave her a feeling of safety that she had never felt but once when her father held her until she was sleep. She relaxed in the water and eventually fell in the world of dreams. She was awaken by cold rain on her face. She took her clothes from where she had placed it to dry and changed in a cave close by. She liked rain even if it was related to Arashi and about Arashi the rain demon entered the same cave no long after she had finished dressing.

"You did that?" she said knowing well of his abilities

"Yes, there was human village that was covered in human and lower demon blood. I hate that smell" he said

"…"

"You were there were you? There were no bodies"

"I was there"

"What happen?"

"Lower demons killed the villagers and I killed them"

There was along silence before he exited. She sat on the cold rock floor. After a few minutes he came back with some dry wood and made a fire to warm both. Sakura sat closer to the fire and stared deeply at the flames as if waiting for some truth in them. Arashi stared at her from across the fire from her noticing the new sword by her side.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"A monk gave it to me"

"A monk?"

She nodded

"Why?"

"He said I was chosen to wield it"

"How come?"

"I don't know. He said something about me being part demon, part miko and something about balance between darkness and light"

"What can it do?"

"I don't really know. I haven't tried it yet"

"What about now"

"I guess it can harm"

She took the sword closed her eyes and concentrated in whatever energy she felt coming from it. It hit her like a ton of rocks. There were many options in the power of the sword. It was a swimming in a sea of possibilities each one could do something she did not know or understand.

Arashi stared at her as both spiritual and demonic energies surrounded her.

She chose on of the possibilities and then opened her eyes. She saw the sword shining in an orange light. She swung it but did pretty much nothing.

"Do you think he tricked me?"

"Why would he?"

She swung the sword harder and then felt her energy being drain as some kind of portal was open in the cave. The orange light left and was replaced by a sucking wind that began to pull them into the portal.

"What is happening!" screamed Arashi before being taken in

"Arashi!" Sakura having no other choice went after him into the portal

They were surrounded by an orange sea as they fell like water. Sakura reached Arashi and held to his arm. They saw a bright light at the end and then in with out warning they fell to a grass field. Both stood up and stared at the empty field. Suddenly Sakura felt very tired, she wondered if it was because of the sword. Before any of them could say anything Sakura barely dogged an arrow but it wasn't any regular arrow. It was an arrow with spiritual energy. She pushed Arashi out of the way of the more incoming arrows which contained the same kind of energy. She was going to use her sword to block them but instead a barrier appeared. Arashi was too shock to move for a moment before pulling him self together and pulling Sakura out of the way before the barrier gave up for he noticed she was tired. They ran the other way into the forest no bothering on looking back. They gasped when suddenly out of the shadows Shippho stepped out.

"What were you two pups doing there?" he said

"Ahhh…what happen to your face?" said Sakura referring to the scar across his face

"I could ask you the same ugly now tell me what were you two doing out there?" he said not liking people saying nothing about his scar

"We were…we don't know" she said confused and tired

"Where are your parents?" he said

"You know where they are Shippho" said Arashi

"And how did you know my name?" said Shippho

"You are one of my father's generals and my brother" said Sakura

Shippho broke into a laugh "I have to admit you two are funny but there is no way I am your brother and any less you or I being Lord Sesshoumaru's children. He has no heirs yet" he said with a smile

Sakura was now way too confused to understand what was happening but then the answer came to her.

"The sword" said Sakura

"What about it?" said Arashi

"It took us here" said Sakura

"What are you talking about girl?" said Shippho

"Don't you see? The sword, it brought us to some place" she said

"This place" said Arashi

"You two better come with me" said Shippho pushing both

"Wait, I know. I read about this once. This is another dimension" she said as they walked

"Dimension?" said Arashi

"A world similar to ours with the same people but they are not the same" she said pointing at Shippho

"As much as I find your conversation quite odd, I think is time for you two to explain your selves to Lord Sesshoumaru" he said

"You are right. Fath…I mean Lord Sesshoumaru will listen to us and help us"

"You forget that he doesn't know us here, what you think he would do to us"

"Knowing him torture us"

"You two are crazy. Lord Sesshoumaru is mean but not that much to hurt children"

"Still in other dimension he is mean that is just great"

They walked into a demon camp; many demons stared mostly at Sakura. She wondered what was their opinion on little hanyou girls. Yet Shippho had been nice with her even if he didn't who she was. Then she saw them. Hanyous like her self talking to demons. 'In this world hanyous are not hatred by demons. Shippho took them to a large tent where all was dark.

"Shippho turn that lamp on" said the silky voice of Lord Sesshoumaru

"Yes my lord" he used his fox fire.

Sakura stared at another version of her father who had short hair and wore black hakamas and haori with his usual armor.

"Who are these children?" he said

"I know is hard to believe but this girl said she was your daughter" said Shippho

Sesshoumaru began to laugh holding his head. Sakura had never seen her father show so much emotion.

"Kill them" he said finally in a serious voice

8888Future8888

Kyo and Shippho had already returned from the supposed hunting but Arashi refused until getting some clue of where Bankotsu was. Too late at night he gave up for the day and returned to the castle where he found that the daughter of his lord had fallen sleep waiting for him to return in the garden between the flowers. He carried her inside the castle to her room and placed her on her bed and then covered her with a blanket. He couldn't resist passing his hand over the side of her face; she leaned against his touch before he pulled back. He stared at her sleeping form as it was bathed in the moon light that entered through the window of her room. He exited not wanting to wake her up and then having to answer her questions. He did not want to lose her to the death man, he decided that not matter what he would see that Bankotsu didn't get close to her.

888888_Trailer_88888

_-Sakura is a hanyou but not a regular one if there is anything regular about them. She thought she had already fought her greatest battle... she was wrong-._

"_He…is back" said Bankotsu to Sesshoumaru as he fell to the ground _

"_Ha, ha, ha" a crazy laugh came from the shadows "it has been a long time Lord Sesshoumaru"_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as the figure step out of the shadows and dark blinding light surrounds him _

_-When the one you love is gone-_

"_Luna!"_

_-When you have to fight someone you love-_

"_Die"_

"_Father!"_

_-When everything seems to be lost-_

"_Wind tunnel!"_

_-When the oddest allies come together-_

"_I am not working with that demon"_

"_There is no other choice"_

_-When old allies are back-_

"_Long time no see"_

"_Inuyasha"_

_-When you have to make a decision that could end your life -_

"_I can't let you go on with this"_

_-When all that they thought would never come back…- _

"_Naraku" evil hanyou_

"_Menomaru" evil demon from the first movie _

"_Kaguya" demoness that killed a goddess from the second movie _

"_Sounga" evil posesive sword from the third movie _

"_Fukushu" my own bad guy _

_-are back -_

_#Dramatic music#_

"_Watch out!"_

"_Brother!"_

"_This is your end hanyou"_

"_Arashi…"_

_- 88-_

"_Wind tunnel!"_

"_Father!"_

"_Miroku!"_

"_Sango get away"_

"_We will be always together"_

_-88-_

"_Sesshoumaru…"_

"_Miko why do you insist with that lie"_

"_Because I am telling you the truth"_

_#End of Dramatic music#_

"_Lady Sakura"_

"_Good bye I…"_

_COMING SOON_

_8888End of Trailer8888Past8888_

"…"

"Can't you to take a joke?"

"That wasn't funny"

"Sorry"

"…?"

"So my daughter? I don't remember ever being with a miko"

"Is not like that"

"What else could you mean then?"

"You see you _are_ but also you aren't"

They stared at her oddly

"You see this sword, well in _another _dimension…

Sakura told them all in a way not to get kill

"Another dimension where I took a miko for my mate?"

Sakura nodded

"And I have a human mate that is my sister?" said Shippho kind of disgusted

"_Adoptive_ sister" said Arashi

"And you are Minoru's son" he stared at the rain demon "did you hear that"

"It sounds odd" said a voice from the shadows and then Minoru but not the Minoru we know walked out of a dark corner of the tent

"…"

"He is a rain demon" said Minoru who looked kind of different because he was a fire demon in that dimension

"In our dimension you are a rain demon and your mate is…" Sakura was saying

"Lady Sakura" said Arashi not sure if they really believed them

"Sorry" said Sakura getting it

"My mate, who is it?" said Minoru showing light curiosity

"Cho" said Arashi

"Cho?" said Minoru the name sounding familiar

"Remember that female that works in the tea house" said Shippho

"The one that you almost kill because she spilled supposedly accidentally the hot tea over you" said Sesshoumaru almost breaking into a laugh again

"Ridiculous, I would never choose such…" said Minoru which kind of hurt Arashi

"Remember that she is talking about a dimension where you are the funny guy and Lord Sesshoumaru the cold guy" said Shippho noticing the boy's hurt look

"Anyways what do you want from us?" said Sesshoumaru

"There isn't anything we want but to let lady Sakura rest to gain forces to get us back to our dimension" said Arashi

"Very well, you may stay here if you want to but I warn you that there is a battle coming soon" said Sesshoumaru stretching

"A battle? Against Fukushu I suppose?" said Sakura

"I know no Fukushu" said Sesshoumaru and then in a darker voice "But that miko will pay dearly for defying me"

"Please don't tell me her name is Kagome" said Sakura

"Why not? I am sure she most also be your…you don't mean that Kagome is…" he was interrupted

"I told you not to tell me!" she screamed as she held her doggy ears down. Now she felt forced to help them

8888

"Father, there is no clue of where those two are" said Kyo after searching for them for days

"Do you think they are all right?" said Kagome

"…" Sesshoumaru said nothing for he had no answer

8888

AN/ another chapter done…what will happen next. Well maybe…

Chapter 26: (I don't have a title yet)

Sakura wants to help her parents that are not her parents come to a solution with out war. She learns the reasons and history of them from that dimension, etc…

They travel to a few other dimensions where they don't stay long

"Pokeball Go!"

"Ash I think she is not a pokemon"

8

"Look at that duel monster"

"Wait where is his duel disk"

8

"I am Naruto Usamagi and I am going to be Hokage believe it!"

8

Do I need to say more? Review if you want to but I don't think I will be updating very soon –gets squash by homework- help…

Sak: No way I am helping you!


	27. What’s Odder than Odd?

AN/ TIC TOC TIC TOC I am like a clock but I got broken when they made me see how cruelty of the world. Tic Tic Toc time doesn't make sense anymore. Toc Toc Tic I was ten years old yesterday and today I am sixteen and tomorrow I will be twenty and stuck in a teaching job. Is time fare with you or is time stealing your years too?

This song was the one I used for one of my Step projects…a song that describes a period of my life: now

Don (Gift) by Miranda

I want to know what is happening to me

I ask you what is happening to me  
And you don't know how to answer me  
Because clearly, I surely made you dizzy

With my goes and comes, you got tired of my slow motions  
And even, when I try, I can't hurry my decision

In the precise moment, when everything changes for me

In that instant I assure you I gave you a signal

But you didn't hear me maybe with out attention from your part

It can be to you a little weak the sound of my voice

Oh! A morning I will see you arrive

And I found that, I alone I am not better

And I will ask you to come with me

To where I really don't know, say yes, lie to me

It could be that at the end, you broke the crystal in me

It could happen that you can make me speak

I think you have the gift to cure this wrong

I feel that I most find you, in other hand

I pass the time leaving me

Towards myself, to my center, that I will never find

I would like to have you, and treat you decently

But you see that I can't unglue my self from the script

I should tranquilize and the play the games you proposed me

Lower the guard, I welcome you and I mantle of your skin

Destiny has given me un-evened hearths

Your words, the even me and stop my fall.

Oh! A morning I will see you arrive

And I found that, I alone I am not better

And I will ask you to come with me

To where I really don't know, say yes, lie to me

It could be that at the end, you broke the crystal in me

It could happen that you can make me speak

I think you have the gift to cure this wrong

It's a solo: is the guitar of Lolo

It could be that at the end, you broke the crystal in me

You opened my skin that was so wrong

You broke the silence that made me take away

Maybe it is you who will make me come back

I intuit that you know the best way

And you have the gift that it's require to cure this wrong

(Oh I forgot to mention that Sakura's bag was with them too, is an important detail later on)

Chapter 27: What's Odder than Odd?

Sakura paced around them with a horrible headache. She wanted to murder her father that wasn't her father. She would have never thought of him and his mother as enemies even though she knew they had fought when they had first meant. The point was that she had to end that war before the battle started and that meant entering a camp full of mikos and monks for what Sesshoumaru had told they weren't very friendly to hanyous. She couldn't imagine her mother hating her but she knew that wasn't her real mother.

"Fifty years ago my brother was killed by a miko named Kikyo who died soon after him by my hand then after fifty years this miko Kagome who is the reincarnation of Kikyo came from no where and began to demand for more lands for the humans when they already populate most of the lands and she denies to give me my brother's sword that had been lost all this years. She came to my palace and purified some of my best guards"

"Don't forget this little scar" said Shippho sarcastically

"Shippho was the only survivors of the soldiers that fought her" said Minoru

"That doesn't sound like Lady Kagome" said Arashi

"Because that's not the same Kagome; she comes from a very different future" said Sakura

"Future?" said Sesshoumaru

"Long story but what about the shikon jewel" said Sakura

"She has it and is threatening to use it against us" said Shippho

"So there is no Naraku and she is the enemy…why did I have to land in this dimension?" she said frustrated

"Is there any way to…" Arashi was saying

"If she gave tetsaiga to me I may think about giving humans more land" said Sesshoumaru

"But she would try to purify any demon or hanyou before getting a word out of them" said Shippho

"I can try" said Sakura

"I think you don't understand, humans hate demons and hanyous and that includes mikos hate hanyous like you" said Minoru

"If I am not wrong there is a full moon tonight" she said hoping time ran similar to her dimension

"There is one but how will that help" said Shippho

"As a hanyou this night I become human" she said not scare to point the time she became human for as a full miko she was still powerful

"If as you say, you are from another dimension I guess it could be different from here for hanyous become full demons for a short period of time" said Sesshoumaru

"I hope that rule don't apply to me" she said

Sakura rested in the tent of the one that was her father yet he wasn't. Arashi was outside retrieving information of the situation between demons and humans. There was not much time before the night and she had to think how to approach the subject to her not mother. She could not stop to wonder how she was like after all her father not father was a nice kind of funny guy but that would make her an evil woman with a deep hate for hanyous. She wondered also about the time she grew up in. The night arrived sooner than she expected and still she had no idea how to talk to her at least she still became human for the night. Sesshoumaru stared at her with a faint smile.

"You say Kagome is your mother but I can't imagine her being as gentle as you"

"You, I mean my father and I, don't really get along but I really appreciate your…"

"You are a nice girl if I ever had a daughter like you I could only be proud of her"

His words struck her hearth for she had never received such words from her father. She hugged him and he patted her head.

"I wish you the best of luck Lady Sakura" he said reminding her of her title

She smiled up at him and left the tent, Arashi was waiting outside for her. He had almost never seen her in that state for his lord always kept her inside on her room until morning.

"I have to go alone Arashi, I don't want you to get hurt" she said being honest

"…yes lady Sakura" he had never thought of her worrying about him

She walked into the forest and rounded the big grass field until she reached the human camp that was crowded with mikos, monks and demon slayers.

"Girl what are you doing here, this is no place for children" said a women she could tell was Sango but more serious, she still carried Hiraikotsu but there was no Kirara

"I am a miko and I wanted to see if I could be of any help" she said trying not to look too shock

"Go home; you are too young to die because of repugnant demons" she said with venom in her voice something the real Sango had never done

"Please at least let me talk to Lady Kagome" she said giving her best puppy eyes

"She is busy go home" said Sango about to turn around

"Please I beg you" the last words coming out with difficulty

Sango stared at the girl for a moment before signaling her to follow.

Sakura sighed as she followed the demons slayer. She noticed she looked younger as if she was in her early twenties. She saw Miroku but it seemed that they didn't know each other. The monk was alone and very serious nothing like the Miroku she knew. She also saw Rin who was also a demon slayer and was sharpening some daggers for coming battle. She guided her to a large tent where she just entered and Sakura followed with out a word. There were many candles, some chairs and a large table at the center with an open map in the center which a woman resembling her mother was leaning on. Sakura saw her mother a few years younger but she knew that because she didn't have the mate mark her life ran naturally for a human. Sakura calculated she was about sixteen or seventeen.

"What is it Sango?" she said with out looking up from the map, her voice showing neither anger or happiness

"This girl wants to join the battle" she said pushing Sakura forwards

"She is too young, go back home" Kagome gave a short glance

"Please I need to talk to you" said Sakura

"About what?" she said now a little more interested on the girl

"Don't continue with this, just give Lord Sessh…" she was saying

"He is not a Lord but a common merciless demon" she said angrily

"He said that if you gave him tetsaiga he would try to find a solution for your problems" she completed

"You can not trust demons and about that how did you get into that camp" said Kagome

"…" Sakura was worried to be found out

"Sango wait outside I want to have some words with her in private" she said eyeing the girl curiously

Sango nodded and then eyeing Sakura angrily because she didn't tell her the entire truth of why she wanted to talk to Kagome she left. Kagome told her to sit across from the table from her.

"You are not a regular miko are you?" she said

"I…I am not from this dimension" Sakura said a little distracted by the tone of her voice

"Dimension…why I am not surprise. After all I had seen in this time and my own. Tell from which dimension are you from and why do you get involved in the matters of this dimension" she said sounding more like the Sesshoumaru we know

"I am from a dimension where you…you are my mother" she said

"Your mother? Now I understand why you spiritual powers are so strong but tell me who the father is" she said showing a bit more of interest

"You may not like it" said Sakura

"Don't play with me, I don't have the patience" said Kagome leaning toward her

"Lord Sesshoumaru is my father" she said fast

"A hanyou then, I guess that's why your nature is different from the ones here" said Kagome not showing much interest on the topic

"…" Sakura waited for her real point

"You should just go back to your dimension and don't get on other's businesses" she finally said

"I can't, I can not leave as long as I know that I could had stopped such horrible war" said Sakura her voice sounding higher

"You are jus a child and a hanyou any less" said Kagome bored like

"You sound like my real father…believing just because I am hanyou I can not take care of my self" she said almost standing up from the chair

"Do not compare me with that demon" said Kagome narrowing her eyes

"And my real mother, she is kind and comprehensive. Maybe this is just the opposite of my dimension" she said loquaciously calming down

"And do you think I care when I come from a future where there is a constant battle between humans and demons" said Kagome

"So that's why you hate them so" said Sakura

"Yes, I hate those beasts" said Kagome

"Why don't you try to find peace with them instead of fighting and shedding more blood?" Said Sakura

"Aren't you the noble one, tell you what. Tell that fluff that you call lord to meet me at the center of the battle field tomorrow to talk and I may think about it"

"Thanks for listening" said Sakura standing up

"Just leave but before tell me, do you think I would make a bad mother?" said Kagome thinking about the girl's words

"I think you would do just fine as a protective mother for you are still Kagome" said Sakura with a faint smile before leaving.

She went back to the demon camp with out being stop and told Sesshoumaru of the miko's terms.

"Are you sure about this my lord?"

"Yes, we need trust to come to terms"

Sakura now with her powers back walked with Sesshoumaru Shippho and Arashi to the center of the field where Kagome was already waiting with Sango and Rin. She was also holding tetsaiga and then handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"So will you give humans more land?" said Kagome

"Yes, I will give them more land but I also want you to be the miko at my castle, you can represent humans better from there but no purifying anyone" said Sesshoumaru

"You take the fun away from it but I accept" said the miko

"Very well" said Sesshoumaru as they shacked hands

Sakura sighed bringing their attention to her

"And you did a great job" he said kneeling in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder

"Who would had thought a hanyou being so smart" said Kagome as Sesshoumaru stood up

"Well she is kind of my daughter" he said pulling her to his side

"Most I remind you she is also kind of my daughter" said Kagome pulling her to her side

"But she likes me more" said Sesshoumaru pulling her back

"Are you kidding for what she said in her dimension you are a jerk to her" said Kagome pulling at Sakura

"Like you are now" said Sesshoumaru not sure what the word 'jerk' meant but he knew t could not be good

"Time out! I think is better for me to leave this up to you two" said Sakura pulling from them

She took her sword out and concentrated in the same power and then she swung the sword opening the orange portal. The strong wind began to pull them in. Sesshoumaru took Kagome Sango out of the way and Shippho Rin. Arashi went first

"Bye and good luck" said Sakura before following

They were in the vortex once again thinking they were going back to their dimension but as you and I know that won't be happening soon ( :

888888

They landed in an unknown forest. Sakura tried to find any familiar scent but instead found many new ones.

"Where are we?" she said before sitting

"I am going to look for the cave, wait here" he said knowing she was tired again

Sakura stayed and waited for him after a while she sat on the grass before hearing a strange sound

"Odish, odish, odish"

She searched but only saw plants and trees around her

"Odish, odish, odish"

She saw a blue bulb with legs come out of the woods

"Odish!" she saw the strange walking plant run away from her

"Hi?" said Sakura as the little thing ran away

"Hey Ash look at that pokemon" said Misty

"Let's see what Dexter says" he took out a red rectangle object

-No data- said an electronic voice

"You know what this means?" said Ash to his companions as Sakura stared at their odd clothing and the yellow creature by their side

"What?" said Sakura when she was call pokemon?

"That's some kind of new pokemon I have to get it" said Ash

"Wait Ash" said Brook

"Pikachu thunder attack!" said the boy

"Pika-Chu!" the yellow creature sparked and then electrocuted Sakura

"Ahh" she didn't see that coming and was directly hit

"Poke ball go!" he threw a red and white ball at her

"Lady Sakura!" Arashi cut the pokeball in half with his claws before it reached Sakura

"Lady?" said the three of them

"Ash I think she is not a pokemon" said Misty

"How dare you hurt Lady Sakura!" said Arashi which surprised Sakura and all of us, well me at least me

"We thought she was a pokemon" said Ash which was in part true

"You will pay for this offence to the lord of the west" said Arashi who took out his sword

"Arashi wait!" Sakura was able to grab his sleeve

"My lady" Arashi saw she was very tired and kneeled by her side

"Arashi I made a mistake this is not our dimension" she said

"Dimension? You mean you are from…" said Brook a brunet with spiky hair

"Please do not fear us, I should had talked earlier" said Sakura

"Lady Sakura you need to rest to try again" said Arashi carrying her to seat against a tree

"Very well" she said not trying to fight him

"Can we do anything for you?" said Misty for she had the feeling she wasn't a pokemon but didn't act earlier

"Just let her rest" said Arashi but the made a camp there

"Pika" the yellow creature that resembled a mouse approached Sakura with a worried little face

"Is o.k. I am not that hurt" said Sakura

"Chu…" she patted the head of the creature

"You know this dimension doesn't seem to be so bad" said Sakura

"You hanyous think every thing too much" said Arashi who was sitting close to her

"What is a hanyou?" said Misty

"Is some kind of pokemon?" said Ash

"Ash!" he got hit by Misty

"A half demon" said Arashi

"Demon!" said Ash, Misty and brook staring at Sakura

"I think they know about demons in this dimesion" said Arashi with a faint smile

"Don't worry I would never hurt a human" said Sakura and they sighed "Arashi in the other hand is a full cold blooded demon"

They stared shivering at the rain demon

"But he won't hurt you because I would never let him"

After that Brook made lunch

"So what's a pokemon?"

"They are creatures with incredible powers and some are very strong"

"And the name of this one is?"

"Pikachu"

"Oh, so do you collect them"

"We train them to place them in poke battles"

"Battles, why?"

"To see who the best trainer is"

"Another purpose besides that?"

"Well..."

"Forget it, is none of my busyness" she stared at Pikachu and then said to Arashi "I think I am ready Arashi"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "thanks for the food it was delicious"

They left the group and went deeper into the woods where she took the sword out and tried again

88888

They landed on hard asphalted floor of a city where everyone turned at the kids that fell from the sky

"I had never seen such good a hologram" said a blond boy approaching Arashi

"Look at that duel monster" Said a boy with spiky hair a wearing an necklace of a pyramid upside down

"Wait where is his duel disk" said a girl much taller

"I think we have failed again" said Sakura walking closer to Arashi as people started to get too close to her

"You failed not me" he said

"Hey I am doing my best to get us out of here" said Sakura

"Wait that's a real girl" said Yugi

"Let's run for it" said Sakura

"Best idea you had all day" said Arashi as they jumped over the crowd stepping over a few heads

"Wait!" said the kid with spiky hair as he chased after them but they were too fast.

"Yugi, do you think they escaped from the monster world"

"I think so"

"Well let's get them and return them to their world" said Joey

"I think my millennium ring can help us with that" said Bakura

Sakura and Arashi were in an alley

"That was close" said Arashi

"Very close" said Sakura

"Here they are!" said Bakura

"Run…" they blocked the other way "there is no time to rest"

"Wait!" screamed Yugi

They jumped into the vortex once again

"I think they got back to their world" said Bakura who couldn't sense them anymore

"We did a good job" said Joey

"Shut up Joey" said Tea

88888

They landed in a grass field. Arashi cached Sakura as she fell exhausted.

"Are you o.k.?" he said

"I think so but we didn't get back to our dimension again" she said

"How do you kno…" he was saying

"Did you see that?" screamed Naruto

"From where did they come from?" said Saske

"They just fell from the sky" said Sakura with pink hair

"Hi there, who are you people?" said Naruto approaching them

"I am Sakura" she said

"My name is Sakura too ad this is Kakashi sensei" said the ninja

"This is Arashi" said the hanyou

"I am Saske and…" he was saying

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be Hokage believe it!" he said confidently

Hanyou Sakura smiled up to him. He had just given them important information from that dimension. Now she knew that Hokage was a ninja rank from this she was able to tell a little about that dimension

"Where are we?" said Arashi

"Close to the leaf village, from which ninja village do you come from" said Sakura

"We are not ninjas" said Arashi

"Then you are costumers" said Kakashi

"Not really" said Sakura

"Then what are you doing around here?" said Saske who was all ready suspicious

"Is hard to explain" said Sakura with doggy ears

"We have time" said Kakashi

"Well we come from…" and so she explained the entire dimension thingy to make it short

"WOW! DEMONS" screamed the Sakura with pink hair

"Another dimension, interesting" said Saske

"And…and are you strong? Said Naruto

"What a loser" said Saske

"No one asked you" said Naruto

"I think we are strong for human standards" said Sakura

"Kakashi sensei Can they train with us" said Naruto

"I don't think she is in condition to fight" said his sensei

"But he is" said Naruto pointing at Arashi

"Naruto he is a demon" said Sakura 'Are you trying to get us all kill!'

"So…" said Naruto

"Lady Sakura I think we should leave" he said not liking the way Saske stared at Sakura

"Train with them Arashi but don't hurt them" she said

"Are you sure" he said when he saw Saske smile devilishly

"I see no problem with it but I want to have a talk with Naruto, of course if you don't mind" she said to the blond ninja

"Me?" he smiled "Yeah why not?" he said liking the girl 'she looks like a nice person'

Sakura with pink hair, Saske and Kakashi trained with Arashi who found that humans in that dimension were stronger than they looked

Sakura with doggy ears and Naruto stared from the side.

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Naruto

"I was curious about the spirit you have sealed inside" she said

"Oh, you can see that" he said kind of sad

"I can feel it, is a very strong spirit but why is it inside of you" she said

"When I was a baby that spirit attacked our village but a Hokage sealed the spirit inside of me" he said staring at the sky

"Can you control it?" She said worried about him

"A little I am still learning how to used its chacra" said Naruto

"And let me guess, the villagers don't like you because of that" she said for she had noticed the sad, distant and lonely look in his blue eyes

"The ones that know and there rest just don't like me" he said

"I understand you, in my dimension being just half demon is great dishonors because among the demons society humans are lower" she said

"Wow, but that guy Arashi seems to care for you"

"That's because he is under the orders of my father"

Arashi stared at Sakura laugh and then look sad as she talked with Naruto

"Naruto is harmless, she will be fine" said Saske

"Do not assume what worries me human" he said coldly

"Arashi be nice for once" said Sakura hanyou who went to him

"…" he just gave her an angry look

"Worthless humans" he murmured

"What did you say!" 'Who the hell do you think you are!' Sakura with pink hair

"Ha-ha" Naruto laughed pointing at Saske and Arashi

"What's with you?" said Sakura, Kakashi just stared and smiled

"You two are so alike" said Naruto

Saske and Arashi just ignored Naruto. He wasn't worth their time.

"I think is better for us to go" said Sakura with doggy ears trying not to laugh

"Why so soon?" said Naruto

"Because we have to keep searching" said Sakura hanyou

Sakura opened the vortex once more after telling them to move back.

"Good luck Sakura!" screamed Naruto

"Good luck to you too Naruto I know you will become a great Hokage!"

88888

They landed on a dirt road

"Where are we now?" said Sakura

"It doesn't matter, is not our dimension" said Arashi

"Brother Look" Alphonse Elrik who had suit armor for a body for the moment said

"A chimera" said Edward Elrik angrily and ran toward them. He clapped his hands and then placed them on the floor. Arashi was captured in a cage

"Who are you…?" said Al

"Arashi" Said Sakura for him because she saw the rain demon about to break the cage

"You will pay for doing that" he said

"You are the one who will pay for using alchemy on her" said Ed pointing at Sakura

"Alchemy?" said Sakura remembering once hearing about that science

"Are you not a chimera?" asked Al

"No, I am a hanyou" she said

"Hanyou?" said Ed

"I will explain if you let him go" said Sakura

"Very well" said Ed and then freed Arashi

Sakura explained their situation and the dimensional travel and the Elrik brothers explained about their world

"By the way I am Ed"

"And I am his little brother Al"

"Little?" –Who are you calling little! (Ed attacks NL)-

"Who are you calling little, diminutive, microscopic that can only be seen with a microscope!"

"Brother your temper!"

"We didn't say that"

"So a world where magic exists, who would had thought"

"Your alchemy is very interesting"

"It was nothing"

"Brother can do a lot of more incredible stuff"

"But you have to calculate the composition, mass, density…so much"

"You know some science don't you"

"I find it quite revealing, is nice to know what your world is made of"

"So you are the daughter of a demon"

"Yes, a demon lord"

"So you are some kind of princess"

"Please don't call me that"

"Lady Sakura is the granddaughter of Inutaisho one of the most powerful demons in our history and daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru currently the most powerful demon of all the country and also Lady Kagome who is the most powerful miko ever known after Midoriko"

"No one asked you!" said Sakura

"And let me guess, your father is a dog demon then"

"Inutaiyoukai"

"…"

"It means that he is in the highest rank of the demon society"

"Lady Sakura are you ready"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you guys"

"I can't say the same"

As she was about to open the vortex a strange light emerged from no where. Everyone waited until it ended

"A bunny?" a black bunny with a blue pear on its forehead was standing there kind of smiling and then

"Cute" Al was about to go and pick it up

"Mokona is Mokona!" screamed the bunny -Mokona is Mokona (Attacks NL)-

"It talked?" They all said, not even Sakura and Arashi were used to that kind of stuff

"The presence of lady Sakura and Arashi is requested at Master Yuuko's shop" said Mokona

"Who is Yuuko?" said Sakura

"All will be answer when we get there" said the Mokona

"You mean you are following that fur ball" said Ed not believing it

"Mokona said Mokona is Mokona!" screamed the black Mokona (there is actually a white one for the ones who don't know xxxHolic)

"I don't care what a bunny says!" said Ed

"Shut up Shrimp!" screamed Mokona

"What did you say!" screamed Ed as Al held him back

"Shrimp!" screamed Mokona

"You two calm down" said Sakura as she picked up Mokona

"We better go" said Arashi

"Good luck" said Al

"Shrimp, shrimp…" and so on screamed Mokona

"Let me go!" screamed Ed outraged

"Bye" said Sakura before Mokona opened its mouth wide and a gust of wind pulled them in and then they disappeared.

"Good riddance"

"We better go brother"

"Yeah, enough of weird stuff for the day"

8888

They landed on a back yard of some weird house where outside a very tin woman with long black hairs, smoking one of those long fancy cigarettes, and wearing not too covering clothes was waiting for them. This was Yuuko, wish granter but for certain prize. She smiled cat like when she saw Sakura. Yes she would give her what she wanted at exchange of going back to her world.

"Welcome Lady Sakura and you most be Arashi" said the scary looking woman

"You called for us, what do you wish from us" said Sakura not liking her so much, Mokona jumped from her arms and ran inside the house where two children picked him up and went to play

"It's not what I wish but what you wish Lady Sakura but would you pay the prize" said Yuuko known sometimes as the witch of dimensions

"So you can return us to our dimension?" said Sakura

"I may but let us go inside for something to eat, Watanuki will be here soon" said Yuuko

They followed the strange woman into the large house which was replete of strange artifacts from many other dimensions. They entered a large room and Yuuko motioned them to sit on the cushions that were on the floor.

"Now let's talk about business" she said making her self comfortable in a larger cushion and still smoking her long cigarette which bothered Sakura's sensible nose a lot

"What do you want?" said Arashi

"Nothing from you but from you Lady Sakura, I want those two swords of yours" said Yuuko bored like but eyeing the hanyou evilly

"No" said Sakura with out thinking about it twice

"And why is that?" said Yuuko frowning a little

"They were once my grandmother's I won't give them up any less to someone I don't know" said Sakura

"Just like your grandfather" said Yuuko who had offered help to the demon but refused for the prize had been one of his swords

"I am here Yuuko...Oh sorry I didn't know you had customers" said Watanuki who was a tin, pale boy, whit black hairs, blue eyes and wearing glasses

"Bring something to drink Watanuki and some cakes too" said Yuuko smiling up at him which made the boy frown for that smile meant trouble for them, meaning the boy and the girl with dog ears, him or all of them

"Yes, if you excuse me" he said before leaving 'what's she up to now' he knew that woman was only trouble for she had already got him in many of them

"So you won't give up those swords? Then what can you offer me to help you accomplish your wish" said Yuuko trying to convince the hanyou

"I don't know but those swords I won't give them up" said Sakura securing her bag over her shoulder

"What about this, you teach Watanuki some of your spiritual abilities and at exchange I will help you" she said giving a puff a ring of smoke which went after Sakura

"You mean the boy that was here just a moment ago?" said Sakura waving the ring away from her

"The same, you see he has the ability to see spirits and the spirits also find him quite appetizing" she said before the boy entered the room and handed Yuuko a bottle of sake and then hading tea to the children for Watanuki was a very responsible boy and didn't like Yuuko smoking in a room with children

"So you want me to teach him something to help him protect him self" Said Sakura watching Watanuki smile at her 'he looks like a kind boy'

"Exactly but if you fail I will be taking those swords" said Yuuko pointing at Sakura's bag where the swords were

"I accept" said Sakura clenching her hand on her bag

"Are you sure" said Arashi

After they ate they went to the kitchen where Watanuki was cooking something that made Sakura forget about the horrible smell of Yuuko's cigar. They explained what Yuuko wanted Sakura to do

"I am not taking classes from a demon" he said chopping angrily some poor vegetables

"Hanyou" said Sakura "Look I understand if you don't like me but I need to get back to my dimension and I won't give those swords up"

"I don't care I am not getting involve with this stuff, I just don't want to see those spirits anymore" he said placing the pasta on hot water

"You have to learn how to confront your fears or you won't survive in this life" said Sakura

"Easy for you to say, you are part demon and miko" said Watanuki

"My life is not a sunny walk in the morning, understand!" screamed Sakura outraged

"…" Watanuki almost drops the dessert after hearing her scream, the girl was two or three years younger than him and she had stronger lungs

"Saku…" Arashi had never seen her so upset

"That's lady Sakura, don't forget your place" she snapped at him, her eyes almost turning red

"I apologize, my lady" he said trying to not make it harder on her

"No I am sorry Arashi, Watanuki those swords were my grandmother's I can't give them up" said Sakura calming down

"That…that… Yuuko knew you wouldn't be able to teach me anything she tricked you" he said understanding what Yuuko's plan was

"But you have spiritual powers, I can teach you something" said Sakura

"I am not sure, and I have dinner to make" said Watanuki

"We will help you finish sooner if you want" said Sakura

"We?" said Arashi who received a 'shut up' look from Sakura

"O.k." Watanuki said

After they finished dinner they went outside where Sakura showed him how to make a sealing charm and other kinds. Yuuko smiled from the door as she saw Watanuki really learn about the seals and ways to protect himself from the not so powerful spirits. He promised Sakura that he would study more to be able to overpower the powerful ones. They saw Yuuko come to them

"I guess you accomplished the impossible" that earned her a dark stare from Watanuki "So let us begin"

Sakura followed the instructions of Yuuko. She and the witch stood facing each other. Sakura brought the nameless sword out and Yuuko placed her hand on it chanting a spell as Sakura tapped into the swords power. The sword activated

"There you go" said Yuuko

"Thanks" said Sakura

Sakura opened the portal

"Bye and good luck" said Sakura

Watanuki waved his hand with a smile

"Bye Sakura!" screamed Mokona from the arms of his mater, Yuuko

Sakura and Arashi jumped into the portal

They landed in that same cave from where they left. Sakura sighed after standing up

"Finally"

"I better leave"

"Thanks Arashi"

"…" He just left

Sakura sat in the cave and stared at the nameless sword. She was curious about the other powers but she wondered if they would give her so much trouble as it did before. She decided that before trying she would rest for it was really tired some to go from dimension to dimension.

_Arashi was of great help. I am kind of happy that he was there. Still there were some things I didn't like from those dimensions, like the first. Make creatures fight for their selfish wishes just to find who's the best at something that had no reason. That bothers me but Pikachu seemed happy. Then meeting Naruto and learn that he suffers so but he still smiles and laughs. And the others they were just people like who have odd problems in their lives. _

8888

Arashi returned to the castle and informed all that had happen. His lord and Lady didn't seem too surprised at the news for they were already expecting something like that to happen to their daughter. Kyo asked them how they knew but they just said someone told them once long time ago.

888Future888

Sakura could not take it anymore

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"I guess I forgot" said Kagome with an innocent smile

"But…" Sakura could not believe it

"There is no point on that now you better get ready" said her father

"But…" she could not believe them

"I think you should be getting ready now, I can sense some of the lords arriving" said her brother

"You knew and didn't tell me!" she pointed at him

"Now Sakura, don't scream or you will scare the guys away" said her mother

"I don't want a bunch of demons making that kind of offers to me" she said blushing furiously

"Is tradition" said her father

"But..." she didn't want to

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Fujita is here" said Jaken as he entered the study of his lord

"You better go" said Sesshoumaru

"But…" she thought 'maybe leaving for another year is not such a bad idea' but it was too late for the hanyou

"All will be fine dear" said Kagome

"Easy for you to say" said Sakura as she exited the room

"Are you sure of this father, Sakura is not too happy about it and you know that they aren't actually too many males that would accept her for been a hanyou"

"Is a tradition that has been followed by our family for thousands f years, I will not let it be broken after all this time"

"Then is your fault if we end up sending coffins to the other families instead of their sons"

"Kyo I know that you care for your sister but you have to let her make her own decisions"

"Like you are doing now"

Sesshoumaru growled at his son for his tone toward his mother.

"Sorry"

"Is alright son, your sister knows how to take care of her self"

Kyo nodded and left the room and went to the dojo where his old friend Arashi was training and swinging the sword with such force that no other demon would go close toward him.

'What worries me is how will Arashi take it' He said before turning around and ready to flee the area when he heard some of the daughters from the other lords call his name 'why me' he thought as one spotted him and gave a nervous laugh telling the other girls where the heir of the west was.

8888

Sakura clenched her teeth as Cho brushed her hair and the other maids dressed her in a fine Kimono. She hadn't wore one of those on a on a very long time. She turned around to let the maids work the other side of the bright red kimono with golden and silver feathers printed on it. Cho placed the Obi on which was dark blue and then she told Sakura to sit for her to do something with her hair. Sakura was patient as Cho braided her long hair into one long braid leaving some locks escape and then place some jewelry and stuff like that on it. Sakura stood up when she thought it was done but soon she saw the maids bringing the make up. She groaned cursing the tradition in which some males from the demon society were to court her. She didn't want to go but she knew she would make her father look bad for inviting all the young lords and the sons of other lords. Now she understood why Arashi had not spoken much to her for the last few days.

She refused to let her eyebrows be wax and the white make up to be applied. She had her lips being painted red and light red eye shadow. Kagome entered the room and smiled at her daughter before handing more make up at Cho from the future. Eyeliner, bluish mascara, and other stuff which made Sakura want to scream for she felt as if there was no point in so much stuff.

When they were finally done Sakura stared at her self in the mirror and frowned. The person there wasn't her. She felt weird before being sprayed with perfume her mother brought. She sniffed and it made her fall. Kagome giggled before helping her daughter up

"I can't believe I am doing this" she puffed a hair out of her face

8888

NL –Sighs- homework is evil and don't deny it. Review because this is the longest chap I had ever written. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-oh, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or xxxHolic. I was actually going to add more series but then I went to take the trash out and my little sister closed the program and all I wrote was gone so I can't remember all that I had written. Curse you defective memory.

(Inuyasha, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-oh, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist,and xxxHolic characters cheer because NL doesn't own them)

(othere series that she forgot to write about cheer because she forgot about them)

NL: Just shut up and 'you' review


	28. An Important Search

NL: I am taking all of you to the sequel for exception of Yori and Hana

(Yori and Hana go party) (Sakura, Kyo, Arashi, Hotaru, Taro, Suzu, Konahamaru, Kiyoshi, and Tsukiko go to the corner to sulk)

NL ( : I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 28: An Important Search

It was a nice sunny summer day with no worries for most but our hanyou wasn't one of those. She stood in a clearing debating with her self if she should try other power of her sword.

"Well better now than later" she concentrated on another power of the sword.

O.k. it didn't go as bad as she thought but that she was staring at her self as a demon was confusing

What the hell? She was staring at her self as a human

Both Sakuras walked toward each other and touched, it all swirled and they were once more one. Sakura tried it again and found the same result

"So I can divide my powers, interesting" said the human one

"But when we touch we become one again, that sucks" said the demon one

"And it looks like our personalities divided too" said Sakura human looking at her other self

"You said it, but should we go back to normality" said demon Sakura with a devilish smile

"I think so, the sword became two too but I can feel how they call each other" said human Sakura seriously

"So we can't go very far away from each other, what a stupid technique" said demon Sakura sitting

"I am with you but it can be of great help later" said human Sakura sitting also and then touching her other self and became one

"Now no one can blame me for being loquacious" she said to her self "let's try another"

She concentrated on a similar power and go to see her self all around

"A multiplication technique" echoed from all the Sakuras in that clearing. She went back to normal and decided to rest before using another technique. By the end of the day she couldn't help the big smile on her face. She had learned so much from the sword and there was still so much to learn.

She had given names to all the techniques

The one that transported her from dimension to dimension: Vortex of diversanity

The one that divided her self in two: Double hearth

The one that multiplied her: Thousand minds

Other that sends a twister: Cutting Twister

Other where she got herself stronger physically: innervate

Other that sucked energy from her enemy: enervate

Other turned the blade on fire

Another turned the sword on ice

Other that made her invisible: Crystal light

Other that sends a wave of miko power from the sword: Spiritual blast

A version of 'spiritual blast but with demonic energy: Demonic blast

One that opened a portal in time: infinite time

Infinite time was the last she found that day for she entered the blue portal and got to see her self in the forest years ago in the cave where she passed her first time out of the castle. She soon found that she could only go to certain times to keep herself from disturbing the time line. She could not go back and save the lives that were already gone but she tried many times but to no used, still she thought it was a great power. She decided to continue the next day but didn't get a chance for Arashi was there to take her to the castle for her annual visit. She sighed and as they went to the castle she told him of all the powers of the nameless sword.

"And you say there are more"

"Yes, who knows how many but I think I will find about them sooner or later"

"Maybe you should get rid off it"

"I think that would be more dangerous, who knows what could happen if it fell on the wrong hands"

"But then you would be in constant danger"

"Like most of my life. Don't worry I can take care of it and my self"

They arrived to the castle a few days later for she was too much into the east. The usual went on. It was her birthday and she had just turned fourteen years old. She as usual received some supplies for her journeys and some material from her mother to draw. It was a usual day for her, even boring as she watched Akiko, Akio, and Yasu play in the garden, the five year olds covered the hanyou with flower necklaces. Sakura sighed as her father approached her; she stood up and asked the children to leave for a while.

"How had you been?" he simply said noticing how much she had grown almost resembling the Sakura he had known eighteen years ago

"Fine" she gave a simple answer to his simple question

"That's a very interesting sword" he said noticing her new weapon

"Do you know about it?" said Sakura wanting to hear any information about the odd sword

"Not much really, who gave it to you?" he said

"A monk" she said

"And do you know what it can do?" he asked wondering if she had found the swords power to travel in time

"I have found some stuff but there are many of its powers that I haven't try" she said not being specific

"Show me some" he simply said

They were in the dojo and then she used the first technique she had tried after the 'Vortex of diversanity'. Two Sakuras stood at different sides of their father. One with long dark hair and brown human eyes and light tanned skin the other a girl with silver hairs, no dog ears, one magenta stripe at each side of her face, and eyes with the same marks as her father in the eyelids but lighter.

"What do you think?" said human Sakura

"I think this technique stinks" said the demon Sakura

"I asked him" the human side said

"And I'm also giving my opinion" said the stubbornness of the hanyou

"But no one asked you for it" said the other being more logical

"So, I do whatever I want" said the childish and selfish side

"Are you sure we are part of the same person?" said the sarcastic side

"As much as I wish the answer was no the truth is we are…but I am the stronger part" said the show off side

"And what am I then?" said the patient side

"The weak human part" said the funny side

"If we weren't the same I would purify you" said the angry side

"Try it wench" said the big mouthed side

Both Sakuras were about to kill each other but at the moment they touched they turned to one self once more. Sakura sat a little dizzy and tired because of the technique.

"That was interesting"

"I think I have issues with my selves"

"Your powers don't get along, that's normal"

"I wish it wasn't, I really wanted to kick my other self"

"So what else do you have?"

Sakura for the first time in along time was having a good time with her father as she showed him all the powers she had found but still there was no best power to her as the one of his sword to bring the death back which unknown for her was the reason she was alive today. Sesshoumaru had hidden this from her for he didn't want her to think it wasn't right for her to be alive at this moment. Kagome had been attack but that did not made her responsible for what had happen. It was partly his for not allowing her to visit her family and hers for not being careful and going without telling him but the most responsible of all was Fukushu.

"Is there something wrong?" said Sakura when she saw his father space out for a moment

"Is nothing" he stared at her wondering what would be his life if she wasn't there "All those techniques are quite impressive but they take a lot of energy from you"

"I know but with every try take less energy and it also depends on the technique"

"It seems that you have everything in control then"

"What's control father, there is always a conflict to deal with. The finding of this sword only means more trouble but if I don't take care of it worst things can happen such as Fukushu getting his hand on it" she smiled at him "I can take care of the sword and is the only thing I can for it because it also helps me. Is something beyond those techniques, is some kind of security"

"You sure about keeping it"

"Very sure father, Kyo is the heir, mother protects the Shikon jewel and I will be the guardian of the nameless sword"

Her words hurt him; she just wanted a reason to be. To protect that sword that who knows where it came from, she just wanted to be for a reason, to have some used to anyone. That sword was her new reason to be and he hated it. He needed to think about a way to make her see that she just needed to live her life with out having so many worries. He needed to talk to his mate to formulate a way for this to happen.

Sakura said good bye to her father and went to her room and organized her stuff that she had brought. She placed her grandmother's swords on the wall where she could always see them. She took Banryuu from under the bed and gave it a good clean before putting it back. She organized her drawings on boxes that she kept on her closet in a way she could always find the ones she wanted whenever she wanted. The room looked cleaner than it had looked in years. She didn't mind cleaning, she was the daughter of a lord but that didn't make her a good for nothing spoiled brat.

Kyo entered the room with Arashi and gasped at the spotless room as his sister stood up after placing the last the last boxes in the closet

"What happen here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's so clean"

"Hey, none of you cared to clean the place when I am gone so I took care of it"

"I didn't want to lose anything that may be important to you"

"Brother, no procession could ever make me angry at you"

"What about the sword?"

"That would"

8888

Night covered the western lands with a mantle of dark skies and thousands maybe thousands of hundreds of stars that in the future only a few would be visible. Sakura stretched in the garden after dinner and a usual discussion with Arashi. She sat on the grass staring at the shiny whishes that may never become true leaving many with broken hearths and souls. An earth demon walked toward her and she stood up.

"You are the young lady of the castle, is nice to meet you" he said bowing, he looked a few years older than her but with demons you never know really how old they are

"There is no need for that. I take you are a new soldier" she said recognizing the uniform some ranks lower than Arashi and Minoru

"Yes, I am Rokuro at your service" he said again bowing and with a calm voice

"I told you there is no need for that" she said helping him bend back

"But your beauty request it my lady, I fear that my simple mind would not know of any other way to address you" he took her hand on his, their faces very close to each other's

"…" she noticed he was way to close and his words freaked her out for a moment

"You are, even at this young age, beautiful as this stars a thousand times and your shine is as blinding as the sun's" he said staring directly at her golden eyes

"Thanks?" she simply said not noticing the light blush on her face that Rokuro did

"I would be honored if you would be my mate" he simply said

"Mate?" she repeated as if the word was alien while her mind tried to find the meaning

"I don't care that you are a hanyou but your eyes. They make me feel as if I had died and went to heaven staring at the sun from the closest cloud" he said coming closer still holding her hands

"I…" their noses were almost touching

"There is no need for you to worry; you won't have to worry about anything anymore" he said as his hand began to approach her waist

"Get away from her!" screamed Kyo knocking the demon away from her "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"…Kyo don't hurt him, he did nothing to me" she said as Kyo bared his fangs

"He was going to…" he saw the way his hands were going to touch her

"I am sorry my lady" whispered Rokuro

"Let him go Kyo" said Sakura

"…" Kyo lat go of him but gave him a warning glare before the demon disappeared

Rokuro made his way to the soldiers quarters, at the door Arashi stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and giving the demon a bored look

"Most I remind you your place Rokuro, you re not aloud to be with the ladies of the higher class" said Arashi knowing well of the earth demon reputation

"Like you are" said Rokuro showing his real self

"What do you mean by that?" said Arashi straightening

"I heard you were very close to lady Sakura that's all" said Rokuro with a hint in his voice that told he meant more

"That hanyou is only my responsibility; I make sure she is alright because of lord Sesshoumaru's orders, no more" said Arashi coldly

"Like I would believe that, the way you look at her says it all. You are acting like a human for you have fallen for a repugnant hanyou" said Rokuro making a repugnant face that went well with his personality

"So you just wanted her for the benefits of her heritage" said Arashi trying not to sound as angry as he felt

"What else could I have wanted from a hanyou and one as despicable as that fuc…" Rokuro was saying but did not get to finish because of Arashi's fist against his jaw. The demon clashed inside where other demons made way to the furious rain demon

"You will respect lord Sesshoumaru's family including Lady Sakura" he used his foot to step over the demon breaking a few ribs "You are even as a demon not in her blood rank and will never be"

"That means she is out of your reach too" he spat hurt

"That does not affect me" he said coldly before kicking the demon into the wall letting some of his frustration out. He didn't understand why such commentary would make him so angry but just ignored the feeling of pain in the back of his hearth. He turned around to meet sad golden eyes

8888

Sakura scolded Kyo for acting the way he did but also thanked him for trying to help her. After that she went to the soldier's quarters to apologize to the demon about what Kyo did and that she could not accept his offer but as she saw him and Arashi talk she decided to find about what they were talking about. She went behind some bushes hiding her scent and aura. She crawled until she was very close to them enough for a human to hear

"_Like I would believe that, the way you look at her says it all. You are acting like a human for you have fallen for a repugnant hanyou" _said the demon she thought was different and that maybe they could have been friends

"_That hanyou is only my responsibility; I make sure she is alright because of lord Sesshoumaru's orders, no more" _'no more' she thought as his words hurt her even more

"_Like I would believe that, the way you look at her says it all. You are acting like a human for you have fallen for a repugnant hanyou" _Sakura wanted to hurt very badly both demons _  
"So you just wanted her for the benefits of her heritage" _'was that all? Because of a position in the demon society!'

"_What else could I have wanted from a hanyou and one as despicable as that fuc…" _She saw Arashi's direct hit and the demon that had recently learned how to fly backwards go inside. She followed and stared from the door as Arashi stepped over the demon

"_You will respect lord Sesshoumaru's family including Lady Sakura"_ she saw him step even harder over the demon's ribs _"You are even as a demon not in her blood rank and will never be"_

"_That means she is out of your reach too" _said the demon keeping in mind that he was happy at least with that

"_That does not affect me" _said Arashi before kicking the demon sending him to the wall and then he turned around to see her. Sakura smiled weakly before saying

"I guess you were right all this years, who would want a hanyou like me as a mate" she said before turning around and walking away

It took a moment to Arashi to understand what she meant, when he did his eyes widened in pain as he ran after her but he found she was already gone, maybe by that moment she had already left the castle. He felt miserable because he hurt her even more than the other demon.

8888

Sakura ran with out stopping for days until she reached the well. She went to her grandmother and passed a few days in what she called a brake. Her mind needed time to rest before continuing her search for Fukushu. After a good month of rest she went back to her time and continued the search for her enemy with out success but she was already aware of Fukushu's excellent abilities to hide. She went to visit Jinenji and her other friends that may know something about Fukushu but none knew of him. She was starting to get tired of the entire thing of fighting the demons who wanted her head and keeping control over the sword for as she unlocked more powers it took more energy from her. After ten months of only fighting demons and the regular deadly stuff she was to go to her grandmother again but she never got there for in her oath she came across a deadly worried Kyo.

"Sakura!"

"What is it?"

"Mother…"

"Mother! What happen to her?"

"She was captured by Fukushu"

Sakura didn't know what to say and didn't care about giving him an answer. In her mind she only thought of a way of finding her mother. Both brother and sister knew what they had to do as they ran toward the castle as fast as they could. As they ran Kyo informed her that their father did not know of this. Sakura already feared for the way he would take it. When they arrived both bolted in his study and said what had happen as best as they could.

"Get ready" he simply said

Both left for the armory where they were given armors and stronger fighting clothes. When they were enough far away Sesshoumaru took his anger and frustration on the room. He broke the chairs, table and melted most of the place before leaving to see if they were ready to look for his mate

Arashi was there too as the rest of the ones who were to come and cared for Kagome getting ready for the search. Kyo was dressed in a grey version of his father's clothes and instead of the regular honeycombs two red stripes were placed in the cloth over the shoulders, a reddish armor with a double armadillo rim-like piece around his left shoulder and the usual flat pointed ankle-high boots. Sakura wore a dark red combination of miko outfit with the same baloon effect as her brother and father and the insignia of the west at her shoulder. Sesshoumaru was at his usual for he was always ready for battle. The rest who were coming wore regular soldier uniforms. Minoru, Shippho and Arashi were going too.

They all went at fast as they could searching for her not leaving a single rock unmoved, as they went the rest got to know about Kagome's dissapearance. Sango, Miroku, Taro, Suzu, Kirara, Kouga, Ayane, Hotaru, Yori and even old Mioga and Totosai joined the search. After not much succsses in finding her some were already thinking the worst but Sesshoumaru, Kyo and Sakura never lost hope.

8888

Sakura was close to the village named Kaede after the old miko who once lived there when she cached an odd repugnant scent. She followed it until she reached a hidden cave. There she saw her mother laying on the ground uncontious surrounded by demons who tried to brake the faint barrier she had placed to protect her self. Sakura slayed all the demons before entereing the barrier with out trouble and arrying her mother away from there to look for the rest.

8888

Fukushu was tired of playing with the hanyou and decided to act now. He had captured the miko with a lot of trouble and placed her on the cave where everything started to be eaten by the demons. He did not count on her placeing a barrier but he knew she would not be able to held it for long. In the meanwhile he searchrd for the desesperate hanyou but found rather a little pathetic flea demon who was looking for the miko.

"Please don't hurt me?" pleaded the flea as Fukushu held him by his little clothes

"You know where the jewel is, don't you" said Fukushu who had ears all over the lands

"I won't tell" said the flea for once brave

"Oh you will" said Fukushu before using a spell to see inside the narrow mind of the flea and seeing the conversation. Fukushu smiled before letting go of the flea and then went on search of the hanyou.

Myoga searched for Sesshoumaru and told him fearing for his life what had happen, he apologized meny times but the ord was to worried for his daugther to care. Sesshoumaru told the rest they needed to find Sakura as soon as possible.

8888

Sakura was traveling toward the castle hoping to find anyone to deliver a message to her father that she had found her mother but none were close. To be sincere it was too desolated. She stopped at a clearing after she sensed a familiar presense.

"Show your self!" Screamed the hanyou placeing her mother down

"So you have finallly arrived my dear Sakura" said Fukushu from the shadows

"You will pay for trying to hurt my mother" she said waiting for him to come out of his hiding

"Not hurt, kill my dear" he said making his appearance, he had aged now he recembled Naraku more than ever

"You bastard" she hissed

"Now, now what kind of lenguage is that for a princess as your self" he said walking toward her

"Shut up and fight me for once"a she took her sword out

"Oh I will fight you today so be ready or better not be for is useless" he said taking a sword himslef.

8888

Sesshoumaru had already gather Kyo, Arashi and Suzu not that a bunch of children could be of much help but atleast it was a bigenning. They ran toward screams of a hanyou girl and demon were heard as they fought to the death. They arrived to see Sakura lean on her sword and then scream

"Double hearth!" The two Sakuras were tired. Two Sakuras appeared surprising most because of their differences

"Change!" screamed the human Sakura transforming her sword into a bow but with no arrows, not that she needed them

"About time some of you appeared" said the demon Sakura

"Take mother away" said the human side creating an energy arrow and shooting some lower demons that began to enter the clearing

"Sister" Kyo didn't understand

"Yes?" said both

"…" He was lost but took his mother and handed her to his father before saying "I am not leaving you alone"

"I am already alone" said the human side shooting another arrow as Fukushu tried to make a barrier strong enough to hold her attack

"And I like it that way" said the demon side sending a demonic energy blast

"At least we agree at something" said the human side

"Don't get used to it" said the demon side before launching her self to the demons and slaying as many as with he sword as her claws

They were too shocked to do anything as they saw the girl who they thought they knew show part of her self that no one thought was there. Demon Sakura had a really wicked smile as she killed while the other Sakura kept a serious face way too unfeeling and cold. As if all had reacted at the same time they joined the battle against demons. Sesshoumaru kept Kagome protected wrapped on his tale.

"This is your end" said the human side

"I will make sure of that!" screamed the demon side

8888Future8888

Sakura's fingers played nervously with the moon necklace as she waited to be call. She was supposed to make a great entrance all thanks to Jaken's idea. How she hated that toad, now more than ever. She sat on her bed trying not to take the nameless sword and travel a few years somewhere. She didn't want to make a fool out of her father so she didn't play Houdini. She wanted to lie on bed but she couldn't because Cho told her that it would ruin her hair. She was beyond frustrated as she heard from her window the guests greeting each other.

"Is time Sakura" said her mother from outside

Sakura sighed and exited to find her mother was also ready for the celebration and her father as well. They were holding hands something that she saw rarely and only when they were alone.

"Are you ready?" said her father with a faint smile that she loved so much

"Not really but if I wait any longer I am going to chicken out"

"Then let's not make them wait any longer" said Kyo who as the rest of his family was in his best clothes. He had failed to escape the castle when Shippho found him hiding in the stable with Ah-Uh. Now he had to join the so awaited reunion and wait another day to go see Luna.

They walked together and meant with Shippo, Rin, Akiko and Akio at the entrance of the main room where the guests were. Rin, Shippho and their children entered first receiving welcoming and smiles. Etsuko smiled at them and they held no grudge against her for Sakura had told them what Fukushu had done to her. Then entered Kagome and surprisingly Kyo for it was a tradition for the father to introduce his younger daughter. Sakura stood by her father's side trying not to turn around and disappear for another year.

"It will be fine" said her father

"Do I really look that nervous?" she said

"You can't keep still when you are nervous" he referred at her finger playing with the necklace

"Oh," she sighed and then said "I would try my best"

"Just be your self, is all I can ask you" he would never ask her to act and hide who she was

"My self, o.k. but don't come crying to me later" she said before they stepped into the room

Demons and three hanyous cheered for the young hanyou who to their opinion looked beautiful. Sakura gave a low sigh and then smiled lightly caching the stares of many young demon lords and to be lords. She could see in their eyes how the were already planning their strategies but the one who called her attention the most was her old friend the rain demon who tried not to make eye contact as his little sister made commentaries to him about how pretty Sakura looked.

He tried not to look at her, even less notice the males that were giving her those looks he couldn't believe that even some of them were of those who wanted her kill eight years ago. No, he had to keep his cool and hope for the best.

As soon as her father left her side they attacked all at the same time, some offering her a drink, others complimenting her dress or hair and others trying to make the smart talk. She was feeling too dizzy with all the aroused scents. A simple warning growl from her brother scared some away but to his luck this brought the attention of many females that had been looking for him and in less than a second he was in the same situation as his sister.

Kagome stared worriedly at her children as they tried to swim out of the sea of bodies while Arashi was left in the desert of loneliness. Sesshoumaru noticed his mate's worry.

"They will be fine, the same happened to me" he said trying to make her feel better

"Do you mean you were surrounded by a bunch of demo nesses?" he did the contrary

"Yes" he simply said

"…" she began to walk away

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To have a little talk with Minoru, I want to know what happened" she said giving him an innocent smile that hided much more

Sesshoumaru noticed his mistake but before he could talk with Minoru she had reached him. The older rain demon gave him a mischievous smile before beginning the interesting talk with the lady of the castle.

88888888

NL: Poor, poor Sesshy Anyways review and I will…I will…I will think about it


	29. Pain, Death and Broken Hearts

AN/ So I am back to Spanish lyrics, now by La Quinta Estacion that in English is the Fifth Station. The members of this group are from Spain but they sing in Mexican Spanish which believe me is very different from the original Spanish from Spain. Oh and this song is kind of jazz and traditional Mexican music combined. Odd don't you think?

**Would Give By the Fifth Station**

I would give anything to have

Only seconds to disappear

But I follow to be visible as yesterday

I would give anything to know

That the ground follows here under my feet

But no, I continue being as volatile as yesterday

And I would give, so many things I would give

Just to make this world not turn so quickly

So many things I would give, not to see your odd habits

To be hung once again from your smile

I would give anything to know

What you think when you say that everything goes well

Perhaps, I would have a reason to run

I would give, so many things I would give

Just to make this world not turn so quickly

So many things I would give, not to see your odd habits

To be hung once again from your smile

And now you see… that I do not have left so many things to lose

And I would give… so many things I would give

Just to make this world not turn so quickly

So many things I would give…

And I would give…

Chapter 29: Pain, Death and Broken Hearths

Why was the world moving so strange? And where was she. Something told her that the fluffiness was familiar but she was too tired to think back where she had felt so protected before. So she just relaxed as she was sung around and kept away from the demons she was not aware of.

Sesshoumaru used his dragon strike to finish another horde of lower demons and keeping his mate out of their reach. He couldn't believe she was sleeping through all that, but then again he knew she was a heavy sleeper. He wanted to stop and sigh. This was just too absurd; his life had been twisted and molded all thanks to a girl he didn't know was his daughter and a miko that had fallen for his half-brother years ago. Where had his old self gotten to, the cruel cold hearted killer that brought fear to any who came across his path, every female wanted him even if it was for a short time which he rarely granted but now. Now he had a mate, was a father to two hanyous, he even had grandchildren. Did he look old, no. he still resembled a man of twenty or twenty-one years old. He struck another demon finishing before the other herd arrived. He turned to see his sons Kyo and Shippo finish more. Kyo used his kage-karite special technique; shadow killer, it was a blast formed of his demonic and spiritual energy that when it hit created great impacts. Shippho and the others who had arrived not long ago fought trying to make their way toward the youngest hanyou.

To say the hanyou went berserker was far away from what had happen to the demon side. She ripped with sword, claws and fangs enjoying the taste of blood that was always kept away from her controlled mind by the miko side. It was her turn to have some fun, no more writing, drawing or exploring. Her body was just had too much adrenaline to stop.

The other Sakura, the miko side kept a good sights on her other half wondering what would happen if she purified that side of her self and be Sakura just as a miko. Yes, that wouldn't be so bad. She may be able to move to a nice village and become a guardian there. Too bad for her the other Sakura could tell her thoughts and she knew it so the idea left as soon as it came.

Fukushu manipulated other demons to protect him self from the attacks. He was calling all lower demons in miles and they kept coming and coming soon enough they would be all tired and he fresh as the next morning when he became ruler of the west and then take over the other lands. Too bad that was just a dream, he would never accomplish it for you and I know that if that was to be Sakura, Kyo, Arashi and many others would not be there. So to say he wanted was all it could be.

"Ahhh" the two Sakuras screamed as one demon snuck behind the human one and was able to make a big gash across her abdomen. They had just found they shared pain and not only thoughts.

"You idiot stand up!" screamed the demon Sakura as her other half was about to be strike by the demon

"Shut up" she said before purifying the demon

"Interesting" said Fukushu who also got behind the human side

"…" she was frozen as she felt his cold fingers apply pressure on her delicate human neck "ahh"

"Let her go!" screamed the demon side as she felt the same fingers take her life away

"It will be easy to finish you. You were fun but as all it changed don't you think my dear"

"Let me go!" she screamed releasing a strong wave of miko energy that purified his entire arm and part of his shoulder.

"You bitch!" he screamed stepping back

"Take this!" the demon side slashed across Fukushu

"Don't ever touch me again!" said the humans side shooting an arrow

No, he didn't die, yet. He stood up bleeding half death and then did something that I had just come up with. He called to all the demons that were coming and were already there. A monster I decided to create and a monster he or rather it became. A mass molten, disgusting, repugnant and sickening body, something that even I can not explain so well for it was beyond being a demon, this was something you didn't want to come across at anytime or place, well maybe in hell.

Sakura stood like an ant before it, she came to be one once again and panted at the lost of energy and injuries.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel!" growled the beast that once resembled and beautiful deadly man rather a demon from the past. The rest were now fighting the monster from different sides.

"Sakura get away from him!" Sesshoumaru moved her away

"What does he mean?" she said standing behind him noticing her mom was now awake and shooting a few arrows.

A horrible raspy laugh came from the mass that called it self once Fukushu "he lied to you, they all have" said the horrendous voice "do you know what is inside you? The Shikon Jewel, the Shikon Jewel is in your left eye. They never told you as well that you once…"

"Silence!" screamed Sesshoumaru before using his dragon strike on the mass of molted demons

"What does he mean!" screamed Sakura not believing that they never told her

"I mean my dear hanyou that you were born with out life!" screamed the horrendous voice as it body reformed

Sakura felt her hearth stop, time stopped, her soul became a piece of dark work as her sword that as I hope some of you remember was created from the bones of a child that was half high class demon, half higher class angel. The demonic side of the sword in that moment over powered the miko side provoking an unbalance mind and nature on the hanyou. Her hands trembled as the demonic energy captured her mind. Her eyes turned fully red but they did not show savagisms, the single stripes on the sides of her face appeared, her fangs grew enough to escape barely her lips, and her claws grew also turning a reddish color. She was surrounded by the darkest demon youki energy and her sword changed into a dark blade.

"You lied to me" she whispered her voice still the same "you knew that I wasn't suppose to be here, hanyous of my kind are suppose to die at the moment of birth but you" she stared at her father with dark red eyes "you took my life back with out a prize when so many of my kind never got that chance" she trapped her father in a web of dark energy

"You see Sakura, he doesn't really care for you, and he just wanted to make your mother happy" said the bloody creature that was responsible for her pain

"No one is talking to you monster" she said turning to him

"Sakura he just wants to mess-up with your head, don't let him. You are stronger than this" screamed Sesshoumaru wanting his real daughter back.

"Oh I am stronger I know that but I just don't want to live this lie of a life but first I have to finish you both" she said with a smile beyond wicked and twisted while the rest of her face kept the same cold appearance. "I think you should be the first, you just deserve it for trying so hard Fukushu or whatever you are. I think I had never seen something as disgusting as you in my false life."

"You think you can defeat me? Hanyous are hanyous no matter what and that means that you will never be able to beat me"

"And what about your father, your creator, Yes fathers break our dreams from now then but you didn't have to worry about that did you. Well I think is time for you to be reunited with your _dear _father in hell and experience the same living death as me!" she held her dark sword high before burring its end on the ground "Gate to hell open to me and do my desired work!" she began to open a gate under the monster to the neater world. This is no good no matter how strong she has become for her body has lost the balance and her life now is more in danger than ever before.

"Sakura stop!" screamed her father feeling how fast her energies were drained. Kagome shoot an arrow and destroyed the dark energies that were holding her mate. Sesshoumaru stood up and was about to pull his daughter away from the sword but he beat by his son Kyo

"Kyo don't" screamed their mother now fearing for her children's life

Kyo did not hear, there was also calling to him. He graved the sword with his sister and then an explosion of white light appeared. All of them were blinded but they could still see the figure of the two hanyous holding the sword and then they began to change. Something from their backs pushed until they broke the silk and two wings emerged, each one had an angel's wing and the other a demonic looking wing. Both wings from them beat creating a tornado of light and darkness. They powered together the sword that opened a dark hole under Fukushu's creation and then as it scream horrible, cursing both brother and sister it sunk into the darkness of the neater world to be reunited and punish for his failure by his creator and then a stronger explosion of energy happen, hiding the hanyous.

Kyo found him self in a white and black world. He began to crawl and then walk slowly as he experienced his growth once again. A baby, a little boy who was still learning to walk, a boy who was recently learning how to write, a boy that knew so much even at young age, a regular boy wanting nothing to do with adult problems, a young man who had found he fell in love, and then a seventeen year old that would sacrifice him self for his sister. He heard laughter and recognized one of the laughs as his sister's. He ran until a girl appeared in his path. She wasn't his sister but they looked much alike; the differences were that she had light blue eyes that resembled the sky, her hair was wavy and pure golden color and mouth wasn't the same as his sister's or mother's instead her lips were so thin that were almost invisible.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am nameless" said the girl who had also a different voice

"Where is Sakura?" he asked

"Right here brother" she came from no where, she was also back to normal

"What's this place?" he said

"Home" she simply said with a smile

"What do you mean home, our home is at the castle not here" he said taking her hand ready to get out of there

"That's your home, mine is here with the ones of my kind" she pulled her hand away

"Your kind?" he said as more hanyous who were born from spiritual beings and demonic appeared

"They all died and I should be dead too. It is not fare that they didn't get the same chance as I did" she said walking toward them but was stop by the girl with out a name

"You most go back with him" she said

"I won't" said Sakura

"Don't lose your chance in life; you have earned it even before you were born" she said pushing Sakura toward her brother

"What do you mean?" she said

"You will understand soon enough" she said with a sad smile "Good luck Sakura Taisho"

Kyo and Sakura saw how all the hanyous who were like them began to sing an old song, very old about life and death. It was beautiful and sad for their truths were revealed to them. They slowly disappeared as they swirled around in tip toes and dancing and singing and enjoying them selves in the little place hell and heaven had given them. Those souls that could not live because of not being fully in balance like Sakura and Kyo. These two hanyous were their voices and like a sister and brother to them. The ones to understand who and what they were and to make the world understand also and protect their names so no one forgot them anymore, the only name that could not be found was of that girl who resembled Sakura so much but I guess is better for me to tell you that Sakura was the reincarnation of that child. Sakura was a reincarnation like her mother but she did not know this. In other hand Kyo saw it but kept it in silence for he now knew that the sword his sister carried was made from her own bones from a past life. He didn't want her confused anymore. They were back in the field and he just felt exhausted and passed out. Sakura was by his side staring up at the blue sky unable to move; her sword was on her obi as if she had never taken it out.

She closed her eyes tired as she felt the presences of her mother and father approach.

She woke up close to a fire camp. Her body was still tired but she was able to turn her head enough to see her mother sleeping by her father's side. He was awake and had been keeping a watch over her and his son who was still sleeping.

"…" she found her voice gone

"Rest" he simply said but with her father nothing was ever simple so he went on "Before you were born your mother was attack by a demon. The arrow that pierced her skin also got to you so when you were born it was already too late. You were destined to live and that's why you are here. That's the reason my father gave me tensseinga. To protect the ones I cared and love"

"…" she wanted to tell him that she was sorry

"If you ever try to end your life again I will be the one to do it. I won't admit such cowardly from you of all people. You disappointed me Sakura"

"…" she held her tears back with all her strength. She would not cry not even at his words. It was painful, yes, but she would show him that she was not a coward or weak in the matter of live. She gave him a dark stare before using all her force and turning her head the other way to see the amber fire, beyond this Arashi and his father slept. Shippho was around keeping guard, Miroku and his family went back home as well as Kouga's.

They stayed there for the next to days to wait for the hanyous to gain their strengths back. Sakura was still tired as they traveled toward the castle but did not stop to rest or ask help. They arrived and she just went to her room and fell sleep. She woke up in the night because of someone knocking her door

"Enter" she said not wanting to stand up

"How do you feel?" said Shippo who brought Akiko and Akio to see their aunt

"Better, is there something wrong?" she knew for the expression on his face

"The demon council is here and they want to talk to you" he said

She sighed and stood up. She thanked him and went to with him. Akiko and Akio seeing their aunt was better went to outside to play and tell this to Yasu.

Sakura entered the dark room full of high class demons and her hanyou brother.

"I see that you have grown much in this past years lady Sakura" said an old forest demo ness Kumiko

"What do you want?" she said coldly not liking the way some were looking at her

"I see you want to go straight to the matter" said the fire demon named Kichiro

"I don't have time for this; I am leaving the castle tonight" she said

"That's what we talk to you about; you are no longer in probation. You may stay here" said the old demo ness Kumiko

"I am leaving anyways" she said turning around

"You are not!" Kyo stood up

"You are not my father and even if you were" she stared at her father straight in the eye "I wouldn't stay"

She left the room

"Father do something to stop her!" said Kyo to his father and then stared at her mother who was just staring at the door her daughter used

"Is her decision to leave and so she will return when she wishes so" he said

"But…" he wanted someone to stop her and he was about to do it but was interrupted by a voice

"I take then than this reunion is over?" said Kumiko

"Yes, all of you are invited to stay for the night" said Sesshoumaru standing up

Kyo bolted out and ran after his sister. He found her by the cherry blossom ready to leave

"Don't leave, please" he said

"I am sorry Kyo but I can not stay" she said "but I promise to come back" she said with a smile

And so she left once again. Sesshoumaru saw her leave from his window as Kagome cried on her his shoulder. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she came back. Next year was the year he would send her to the past. Not long after he came up with a little plan. That year the relation between father and daughter complicated. It was horrible for Sesshoumaru but it was the way it was meant to be. They barely talked, she skipped Arashi every time she got. Eventually he showed her the same cold aptitude. He waited for the year to end wanting to see his daughter smile and his family to be together once more.

He gave her missions retrieving stuff and eliminating lower demons. He didn't want her to take it easy but this also brought to her mind that he was just using her or waiting for her to fail and then he said 'I told you so' she felt he did not believe on her since the fight with Fukushu. Yes, she said he was going to kill him but she was not her self in that moment. And for the Shikon Jewel she kept it for she didn't even know how to get it out. Well it didn't bother her so it was just fine with her to stay there, after all not to many knew where it was and the only one that could had given her trouble about it was in hell.

8888ABOUT A YEAR LATER8888

She wanted to just kick them out of her way and escape the torture.

"Is it true that you eliminated Fukushu by your self?"

"Not really, my brother helped me at the end"

"I still think you are strong and also beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Would you like some sake?"

"No thanks, I don't drink"

"I guess being part human makes it effectible to you"

"I just don't like drinking"

"One won't hurt"

"No thanks"

"You are so beautiful, would you…"

"I need some time alone"

She walked toward the window and stared at the moon wondering how long that would last until the peace was broken once again. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice how some guys were already approaching her. The first placed a hand over her should which she just removed with her own hand.

"You smell wonderful" whispered the male close to her ear before placing his hand on where if she had been Sango, a red mark would had appeared on his face but Sakura did something better. She punched him in the face and sends him flying across the room

"You pervert! Don't touch me ever again!" she screamed pointing at the demon and then earning glares and stares from others "I am sorry, if you excuse me" She left feeling so angry at the world at that moment. Kyo was happy for what she did and also because it gave him the chance to escape and go to Luna. Sakura went to the garden and sat by her favorite tree

"Are you o.k.?" said Arashi sitting next to her

"No" she said leaning her chin on her knees

"…"

"I hate this" she began using her sleeves to clean her face "I hate looking like that just to attract males that don't even care for me"

"Is all part of being the daughter of a lord" he said

"I know but this" she shakes her head making the flowers and stones that were in her hair fly "You know, I think something is going to happen soon"

"What do you mean by something?" he said

"Is that al this peace is before the storm who knows what is going to happen but something is going to happen" she said

Arashi held her face and said "You worry too much over everything"

"And you worry about me" she said resting her face on his hand

"Because you always get in trouble" he said leaning closer to her "and I couldn't have it other way"

"Arashi…" she whispered

"Lady Sakura, I" he didn't finish because of her lips against his

He knew her and had seen her in her best and worst still he was there with her even knowing that they could not be together. That many would hate them for taking the chance of power from them. That kiss was the sealing of a contract hat they were only to be friends and not give to their desired anymore. This kiss was different from any other they had. It was kind and soft at the same time demanding with a hint of sadness. So painful was going to let go but they would stay that way as long as they could. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him toward her, something that she had only dreamed of doing.

It was kind as their lips entrapped each other softly but it became more demanding when he began to nibble her lip becoming more harshly as she refused to let it go any further. She wanted to let go and then try to forget but he wouldn't let her. He wrapped his arms around her figure bringing her fully against his toned body. She gasped at the contact favoring Arashi. He took control over her and took all advantage of it as he ravished her mouth with all and fangs. He made her lip bleed and enjoyed every drop of her life. Finally he lat go of her swallowed lips breathing hard for the lack of air. Sakura hung her head hiding her eyes from him. She didn't want to see him at that moment and didn't want him to see those tears that were forming on her eyes and warned about falling as they blurred her sight

**The Fifth Station - Perdition (This song inspired me for the scene) **

There is a light that freezes my soul

To walk towards her gives me calm

I do not see anybody near me

But I notice that I move away

And I forget to live

I believe I have already lost my body

That nothing is left, nothing not even time

I do not think nor I feel, nor act or lie

I am about to be, I am about to shut up

For not to say what I want

To guide my self by his words

Was my sad perdition

To lose to my self in his glances

Made me remember that I am not anything

I finish ripping my skin by because of the pain

Needed a little heat in my life

Fall the leaves as fell my dreams

Slipping before my eyes fleeing from my fingers

I do not think nor I feel, nor act or lie

I am about to be, I am about to shut up

For not to say what I want

To guide my self by his words

Was my sad perdition

To lose to my self in his glances

Made me remember that...

To guide my self by his words

Was my sad perdition

To lose to my self in his glances

Made me remember that I am not anything

To guide my self by his words

Was my sad perdition

To lose to my self in his glances

Made me remember that...

To guide my self by his words

Was my sad perdition

To lose to my self in his glances

Made me remember that I am not anything

I am not anything

Tani

Arashi knowing better left her alone knowing well that she needed to think about what had happen alone. Him self needed time to think for tomorrow they would go back to be same as before. He entered his room and just stared through his window at the girl he wanted to comfort and more. She didn't move from where he had left her. Neither knew that was going to be the outcome of the night but even if they knew that could not have helped to repeat their actions. In the blink of an eye she was gone. He knew she hadn't left the castle, he could still sense her presence.

Sakura dropped on her bed refusing to let the tears fall. He was going to tell her those words that she had wanted so much but could not let him. It was even more painful to know she felt the same way but could never be brave enough to say it. She could hear the guests leave and she wondered how much damage had she done. Before he could knock…

"Enter" she said and her father entered the room and saw her eyes reddish because of holding the tears that were about to fall. He didn't understand what had made her so sad, was that she felt wrong when she hit the other demon. Actually he was glad she did before he could get his claws on him.

He sat on the side of her bed and before he could ask what was wrong she began to cry on his chest like when she was little. He could smell the young rain demon on her. The answer came easily after that. He let her cry her broken hearth out before she began to fall sleep. He placed her on the bed and covered her. He wondered if he could find a way to turn her into a little child again and shield her of all the pain but he knew he couldn't.

Kagome was already on bed when he got to the room. Sesshoumaru told her what Sakura had not told him but he knew that had happen. Kagome sighed tiredly wondering if she had been the same at that age. She noticed her mate's worry.

"They will come together sooner or later, I can feel it but we need a way to" she didn't finish instead she stood up and went to some of the stuff she had just brought from the future. When she found what she was looking for, she giggled like crazy before she showed the pamphlet to her mate. He read it and found it quite interesting.

"So what do you think?" said Kagome as she was leaning over his head

"When does it start?" he said looking up at her

"In about two weeks" she said looking down at the pamphlet and pointing the date

"And what do you exactly expect them to do there" he said

"Well we send them all; you know Suzu, Taro, Hotaru, and Yori" said Kagome

"What about Sakura's friends?" he said

"Do you think they would take the future right?" she thought aloud

"Are they all humans?" he said thinking humans couldn't cause so much trouble as demons

"I think we need more planning on this but I think it would be nice for her and the others to worry about something else instead of fighting for their lives and worrying about who will attack them next" she said "something else to think about you know"

"Very well" he said before Kagome hugged him from behind

"I knew you would accept" she said

"Really?" he said before pinning her to the bed "but I want something in return" he whispered to her

She smiled before giving him a light shock of miko energy and running into the hot springs. Sesshoumaru smiled before going after her but found she had placed a barrier for him not to enter.

"I want to bathe in peace" he heard her said

8888

The next morning Jaken murmured to him self about Sakura's actions and how she had made his lord look bad. Too bad for him certain hanyou was close by.

"What was that Jaken?" Said Kyo who was

"Oh master Kyo I did not see you there" said Jaken bowing

And then let's just say Jaken couldn't tell much for some days. Kyo went to breakfast where almost everyone was already there but his mother and sister Sakura,

"Your sister is not feeling well and your mother left early to solve some businesses" said Sesshoumaru noticing his son's curiosity. Kyo sat and stared around the table which was quieter than usual. He noticed Arashi was too distracted as if his mind was someplace else.

"Sorry about being late" Sakura entered her hair still a little wet from the bath she took

"I thought you didn't feel well" Said Kyo eyeing his father questionly but he was just ignore

"I am just fine, that demon deserved that punch and even more" said Sakura bluffing

"So I take everything went well after I left" said Kyo

"You did?" She didn't notice he was gone

"What kind of sister are you to not notice" said Kyo playfully angry

"The one that was under too much pressure" said Sakura sitting

"That reminds me, where you went?" said Sesshoumaru

"No where, I just went to visit someone" said Kyo way to fast

"Oh Kyo has a girlfriend" taunted Shippo while Akiko and Akio laughed

"Girlfriend?" said Kyo not understand the meaning of the word

"Is a term from mother's time, it's something like courting" said Sakura who had passed more time in the future than him

"Oh" he simply said ignoring the stares and was about to eat

"So who is the girl, someone we know" said Minoru

"She is not my girlfriend" he said trying to hide the lie on his scent

"So is a she, interesting. You were starting to worry me you know" said Shippo and then getting hit by Rin

"And what's that suppose to mean!" he could not believe his older brother

"Well had never seen interested in any female, what else?" said Shippo moving a little away from the reach of his mate

"For your information Luna and…" he had just broken his promise to her and had told them about her existence

"Luna does not that mean Moon in Latin" Said Sakura

"Moon I guess then she most be pretty" said Minoru getting a glare from Cho

"Shut up!" screamed Kyo tired of them playing with his mind

"Kyo we won't ask more if you wish so" said Sakura giving a warning stare at the rest

"Thanks" he said before standing up and not having appetite anymore left the room

Sakura sighed when his angry aura was far away. He had left the castle once again and the mystery of where Kyo went so often was solved.

"Who would had thought he was going to get so angry over that" said Shippo

"He wasn't ready to tell us that's all" said Sakura starting to eat

"And when are you going to be ready?" said Shippo

"What are you talking about" she said wondering if they had seen her and Arashi the last night. Arashi glared at the hanyou as if it was something regular

"Oh just wondering sis, you know there are many males that are after you. I am sure one or another got your attention" said Shippo enjoying the way her face turned red

"Those idiots only care about the social status, I have interest for none of them or anyone" or so she now told her self

"So, why did mother go?" said Shippo trying to change the subject because of the angered hanyou

"She went to talk to Lord Kouga" said Sesshoumaru

"Are there problems with the east?" asked Rin who was at charge of the commercialization

"Is an offer your mother came up with?" said Sesshoumaru

"A treaty or something I suppose" said Sakura not really interested in such matters

"Yes" he simply said

The morning went peacefully in the castle but miles away into the east they weren't so peaceful

"The future!" Kouga knew from where she was but never thought they could take someone else with them but then again he meant Sakura, Kyo and Arashi twenty years ago

"Yes, I think they need a rest but is your decision to let them go" said Kagome

"I will let Hotaru go but Yori can't go" said Kouga

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Because he is stating his training to be the future lord" said Ayane proud

"Oh well, I will arrange everything and I will come pick her up in about two weeks" he said kind of sad for not being able to bring the other wolf demon

"Do we tell her or keep it as a surprise?" said Ayane

"I think we should keep it a secret for now, I don't want Sakura or Kyo to know yet" said Kagome giving that playful stare meaning they would not like the surprise

"I understand, thank you so much Kagome but I have a question" said Kouga and she nodded "Who else is going?"

"Well I already talked with Cho and Arashi is going. Sakura and Kyo are going and I haven't talk to the rest but I will let you know" she said getting up

Kagome exited the eastern castle and went to mount Ah-Uh

"Now let's go to Miroku and Sango" she said to the dragon and they were off to the demon slayer village

Kagome was welcome kindly by the villagers that respected and liked her for being a kind woman. Kagome talked with her best friend Sango about her idea and Sango could not help it but to hug her friend at her idea. Yes they needed sometime to act like regular kids for sometime and in the future there were no demons for them to worry about. It was clear that both Suzu and Taro were going too but then there were Sakura's friends. She thought about it and she had noticed how close Suzu was to Konahamaru so she went to visit her friend Akemi. She had come to her 'in' from now and then when she could. Akemi was more than glad to let her take Konahamaru for he had not stopped talking about the demon slayer girl since he came back. He wanted grandchildren and the demon slayer was a strong girl. Of course Kagome as a woman from the future just tried not to laugh for in her opinion they were still too young. After that she went to visit one of Sakura's friends which she had heard so much about. She traced the witch to her village and it was not hard to find for how many villages were protected by witches.

"I am not sure" said Tsukiko

"Go sis, I can take care of things here" said her sister Yoko

"You say Sakura is going?" said Tsukiko

"Yes, her brother Kyo; my son, and other of her friends too" said Kagome

"I guess it can't hurt" said Tsukiko

"Great I will come get you in about two weeks"

Kagome left in direction to the castle in her way she stopped in a village Sesshoumaru told her about. There she talked with Kiyoshi.

"If it's for Lady Sakura's benefit I accept" he was easy to convince.

Kagome went back home and told her mate about the ones that were going. He had tried to talk to a miko call Hana but she could not come because she was now the only miko from her village. At that point they thought they were enough and so they went to the next face of their plan.

8888

NL: Another chap done and the beginning of the squeal. So there are around three or four more chaps left and next chap is

Chapter 30: From Where We Started

The title explains the chap it self. But let me tell you something about it. Is going to be about how Sakura arrived first to the past until the point she came across Sesshoumaru and then of how Sesshoumaru sends Kyo and Arashi to the past too and explains Kyo of his ability to control the well's power and other stuff that he had to take with him. Kyo tricking Naraku about his relation with his sister and the sword and all that stuff that did not appear in Red Moon Light. And other stuff that I will think about.

So you know Review and so and so...


	30. From Where We Started

AN/ so here I am trying not to freak out because I am excited about writing this chap. Maybe is because I want to finish this and start my two new fics. The squeal to this one and a new Sess/Kag so I want to finish this as soon as I can

**Break the Sea by the Fifth Station **

Because the life no longer speaks to me

It only kisses me on silence

In the black needs

Of my thoughts

Your eyes killed me once

And they killed me always

Where I am untouched by noise

Unknown to my mind

Chorus

Breaks the sea with your voice

Divide the air with your dances

Let me touch inside

Where it has not been touched by anybody

A single word from your is enough

In order to make my body tremble

It does not matter what you say to me

If the heat has not died

Your eyes killed me once

And they killed me always

Where I am untouched by noise

Unknown to my mind

Chorus

Break the sea with your voice

Divide the air with your dances

Let me touch you inside

Where it has not been touched by anybody

Chorus

Break the sea with your voice

Divide the air with your dances

Let me touch you inside

Where it has not been touched by anybody

Where it has not been touched by anybody

Chapter 30: From Where We Started

It had been a year since the death of Fukushu and since the hanyou hadn't made any improvement but find more powers from her sword. Things weren't going so well in her opinion things were getting worse since the demon was taken to hell. Lower demons that feared him and were in his side had searched for her, for vengeance and of course they could get none. Things were getting more like a routine and this didn't help her mind much. She was becoming weak minded every time almost breaking into tears when she began to remember all those who she saw dead and could not save. The hanyou needed something new in her life, some emotions instead of the false mask she had developed over the years. She hated everything that she was for even her own kind did not let her stay with them. She was suppose to live for who knows how long feeling colder everyday as her hearth beat slower with her slow steps. She did not hide her self from humans anymore. Her cold stares were enough to scare them away if they tried to attack her in a group like in the past. So cold hearted she was becoming resembling her father but as his that was just a mask for the enemies. Her time was taken by wondering and missions her father gave her. Of course she accomplished these missions but in her opinion they were not worth it for there was nothing for her in them but still did it. The innocent was usually involved and her civil senses took control of her answer knowing well that the demon lord could have accomplished this whenever he wanted.

It was another spring morning in the castle of the west when Sakura was resting on her favorite tree. She wondered in her mind as much as she had done that year. Her mind brought her to the rain demon who was always keeping an eye on her and her brother. He had become meaner on his insults to her since she ditched him so often. Well she was no little kid to be watch over by a demon who was the same age as her. She was sixteen now and deserved some respect. In that time girls of her age were already consider adults and she knew it well. They were even some of her age that already had children. Children? What was she thinking? Maybe she thought of such things because of the ones that were playing in the garden. Her mind was so empty recently that anything would bring some kind of thought.

"I have been looking all over for you" said Kagome staring up at her daughter trying to contain her smile at seen her so mature and beautiful. Yes, this was the Sakura she had meant all those years back

"Sorry mom" she jumped from the tree and landed by her mother's side "I didn't know"

"Well, I guess you are finally are old enough to take care of your self" she said giving a playful stare at her daughter

"Finally you get it" she said for after a few hours ago her mother had tried to make her hear about the laws of nature

"Now, now even if you are sixteen, to me you will be always my little baby" said Kagome to her younger daughter and hugged her

"Mom, stop it!" Kagome began to tickle her which was Sakura's weak point

"Oh, I almost forgot how ticklish you were" said Kagome the evil mom

"No mom, don't" Sakura pleaded as she felt her mother tickle her ribs

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but father wishes to talk to you sis" as much as Kyo liked see his sister laugh he helped her separate from their mother

"Father? What does he want?" Said Sakura not really wanting to talk to him that day

"I don't know but it seems important" said Kyo who saw his father write some king of instructions

"… It most be one of his little jobs" she said more to her self than to them

"Take care dear, but before you go" Kagome bent and took a package she had bought in the future not long ago "this is for you" she said handing it to her daughter

Sakura opened it to find another drawing kit

"Thanks mom, the last one you gave I got it full last week" she always drew new places she saw

"And this is from me sis" said Kyo handing her a book he had thought would be his sister's likes

"A book, Kyo you are great" said the book hanyou

"And you are weird; you are the only girl that I know that enjoys so much to read" said Kyo not really ever knowing other girl who liked to read as much as his sister

Sakura hugged them both, something the hanyou did almost never and said good bye before going to her father. She went to his study and knocked before receiving the regular 'Enter' from her father.

She entered "Take a sit" he referred to the other chair in from of his desk

"So, what is it now?" she said knowing it was all business

He handed her envelop with the instructions. She opened the envelop and read the inside carefully

_You are to go twenty years into the past and approach your mother and her group. You will keep close eye on them and make sure that they retrieve the last two shards from Lord Kouga. You will not kill unless necessary and you will not engage in battle only if it is needed. Destroy Naraku who is back and don't let him get your sword. You will call me by my title when I join the group and will not give any hint of your self to me or anyone. Make sure Inuyasha and Kikyo leave for the after life after the parting of the demon slayer and Monk. You will retrieve tetsaiga and leave your mother and me to continue the journey toward the well. You will not interfere but keep a good distance between us if there is any danger toward her. the mission has to be completed by the Red Moon appears. _

"You are kidding" Sakura whispered after she stood up as she clenched the instructions "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! IS THIS THE ONLY REASON FOR YOU TO CALL ME" She said so angered for all made sense to her. Her father only kept her to do this. To shape time and that was it. The reason why he made her train so much and all the pain she went through was just for this. She threw her chair to the wall behind him with one hand.

"I don't have any other use for you" he said unfeelingly but feeling inside such hatred for him self

"I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!" her palm made a loud contact with his desk

"I have other daughter" he didn't show any remorse for his words but felt like not deserving any of his children

"You…you don't care do you" she saw him turn around in his chair "you… I am just a tool for you and is just because this sword isn't" her eyes began to fill with tears and her voice sounded almost like breaking into sobs. He could just not see her like that. She was his pride and to see her almost breaking into tears was breaking his hearth

"Leave tonight, as you saw the directions is in that paper" he said wanting her out of there. He could not take it any longer

"I can't believe you are my father" she said coldly after whipping the unshed tears

"Then who else… my dead brother" he smiled at the thought, maybe Inuyasha could had been a better father than him

"I am sure he must had been way better than you" she said remembering how everyone that knew him thought he was brave and strong

"He was weak…" said Sesshoumaru who hated the way she compared them

"Just the way you see me. Well you don't have to worry I will do it" she said coldly and giving a death glare at his back

"I knew you would" he said wanting to gain control over the conversation

"Sure you knew. You always know don't you" she said with hatred on her voice

"…" he said nothing; he just wanted her to leave

"Is this the only reason for what I live. To go and play a role in their lives" she turned around not wanting to say, hear or see him anymore

"Don't forget whose lives are" she heard him say but she said nothing and just left to her room to retrieve her stuff. She stared at the room before packing the necessary for the journey and her diary of course. She wanted to keep track of all that was going to happen or had happen. She left the castle making sure not to come across anyone any less her mother for she could not take it. She went to where she thought had say but she could not check because she forgot them in her room.

8888

Kyo searched for his sister and went to her room to see if she had left again. There he found a piece of paper that had both his sister and father's scent. He thought that it was just another of her drawings and was about to place it on one of her notebooks to keep it safe but then he saw the writing. He read it over and over again feeling his blood freeze at the words. He knew his sister could do such thing but never thought it was her who had defeated Naraku but at what prize. The fight with Fukushu almost took her life and Naraku was suppose to be worst than that. He feared for her life and was furious with his father for not telling him of the so call mission which was more like a suicidal task. He ran out of the castle with out telling his parents what he was going to do. He was going to stop her this time.

8888

Sakura was staring down the dark cliff from she was supposed to use to start her journey to the past. She was so tired of all but she had to do it at least for her mother the rest but not her father. No she was doing this for the rest not him.

"Sakura" she heard her brother scream as he approached her, she hoped Arashi wasn't with him "Brother, what are you doing here….'' She said worried because of his expression, and then it came to her. He knew and it was for sure after she saw the piece pf paper on his hand. She understood what he was doing but she needed to do it "Brother, what are you doing here?" she said colder not wanting his help

"What I am doing here! Are you crazy? I won't let you go alone" he said almost graving her sleeve but she was faster and moved

"It was my decision to do it. Don't interfere" she said not liking to be ordered

"I am sorry I just don't want anything happening to you" he said knowing well since the beginning that he could not be able to stop her

"Kyo, I will be fine, don't worry" she said with a ghostly smile wondering if she was really going to be o.k.

"You always say that" he said hating every time she said so because it meant that she wasn't sure

"And I always am" she said who always came back even if it was a little hurt

"So you are going to arrive before there Red Moon?" said Kyo who he as her had been thought about it since little

"Yes, the time limit to finish the mission is that night" she said sighing and then staring at the crescent moon. She had about twenty days and wondered if it was enough time

"Then this is good bye" he said wondering if he would see her again like many times he had when she came back

"No, I will be back. I promise" she said knowing her brother cared for her safety as she cared for his She jumped from the cliff into the darkness and the beginning of this story . He sensed her phantom tears and looked down to find she was already gone. He knew she would not cry she hadn't in a long time.

"Be strong little sister, and show them, show them all who is the best" he said to the his already gone sister but he knew that in her hearth she heard him

He turned around and golden eyes meet golden eyes. His father turned around and Kyo had to wonder if he was there to see her leave at least.

8888

Sakura landed from the vortex in a lake

"You bastard!" she screamed cursing her father. She kept cursing and trying to get her self dry. At the next morning she kind of recognized where she was and knew that Kaede village wasn't far away. There she saw her mother and others from far away. She saw Inuyasha being sat and couldn't help but laugh about it. Her mother looked almost the same. Miroku and Sango looked younger but not for so much. She had to wonder what they did to keep themselves looking younger in the future. She saw little Shippo and could not help but giggle as he was scare of a little bug. Her mother saved him of the killer caterpillar and she noticed that her mother had always being kind.

She followed them toward the north to retrieve the jewel shards. She killed a few demons that tried to attack them and cleared their way until they arrived to the western lands. She knew she had to keep a low profile there. Her father could be almost anywhere for she knew he patrolled his lands often. She sensed the group stopped for the night and so did she. She climbed a tree and fell sleep; she chose a cherry blossom to remind her of her beloved tree.

She didn't know what happen but the tree moved and she had no time to grab her self from someplace and fell. She stood up and saw her father

"Ouch, why did you do that?" she said trying to sound ignorant, she picked up her bag and waited for him to speak

"Hanyou leave my lands" Yes, it was her father, he hated her and surely he would try to kill her.

8888

Ten days had passed since she left and he could just not find peace.

"Master Kyo your father requests your presence" said Arashi who was also worried about the hanyou

Kyo sighed and wondered what could his father want

Sesshoumaru stared at his son heir and the rain demon that stayed out of the room

"You too Arashi" he said and the rain demon entered. He waited for both to sit and then he handed Kyo and envelop. Kyo opened it and read, a big smile appeared on his face

_Join your sister after Naraku's defeat and help her get the group get to the last two shards. You and Arashi will trick Naraku into stealing your sister's sword but it will only help them find them for your sister can detect her sword. Do not kill Lord Kouga and follow the rest of the instructions Sakura has. _

"But after the Red Moon you will reveal yourself with the clothes your mother has provided" he said because he didn't want his daughter to know that yet "and give this to her" he handed his son the moon necklace. Kyo had received his after Sakura had left a year ago for almost sacrificing him self to save her.

"Yes father" said Kyo and Arashi bowed

"And also take some bottles of sake" said Sesshoumaru

"Why sake?" asked Kyo

"To celebrate" he simply said with a ghost of a smile

Kyo did not know what his father was up to but he knew it was going to be fun if he almost smiled as if he was remembering something.

"But how do I get to the past?" he said

"Use the well, you have the power to control it" said Sesshoumaru

Kyo nodded and left with Arashi. He was surprise he could control the well's power when they didn't arrive to the future.

They traveled toward the west following the scent of Sakura and the group until they sensed a dark aura. Kyo and Arashi followed the poisonous insects until they arrived to an abandoned castle that wasn't really abandoned

"A hanyou but not any, I am right?" said Naraku who came out

"Naraku" said Kyo not believing his resemblance to Fukushu "I am Kyo and this is Arashi"

"So you know who I am, I guess you are related to that hanyou named Sakura" said Naraku who had kept a close eye on her since she destroyed his puppet

"Yes" said Kyo seriously and ready to trick the hanyou "that repulsive girl is my sister and I fear she has come from another time as us to try to stop you master"

"Master?"

"My parents, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are fools who would not join you but I and Arashi in the other hand are here to help you finish with her for she gives you a lot of trouble in our time" said Kyo bowing trying not to blow his cover

"Master Naraku that sword of hers can give you immense power for even I had seen her use it to destroy one of yours most powerful subedits, Fukushu" said Arashi

"Master if you get that sword from her you could even control time" said Kyo "You just need to absorb it to have control power over it"

Naraku thought about it, their scents did not lie or at least he thought for Kyo and Arashi were good liars

"You two will be paid for this important service when you go back to your time" he lied, he planed on killing the miko and demon lord so he wouldn't have to worry about the hanyou girl on the future. Arashi and Kyo bowed low hiding their smiles from the one that didn't even deserve to be call hanyou.

Kyo and Arashi went to the forest to watch the battle. They knew they could not interfere until Naraku was defeated. Sure enough they saw Kagura bring the sword to Naraku and then Sakura and the rest arrived and waited for Naraku who had prepare a surprise attack but he did not count on Sakura's keen senses when her demon side was in control.

Many times during the battle Arashi had to stop Kyo from running toward his sister and after the explosion of blue light he could feel for being her brother all the pain she had felt. He fainted as he could see all of her memories, he could hear her thoughts

_So cold_

_So empty_

_So lonely_

_It's all in vain _

_I can't feel_

_I can't see_

_I can't breathe _

_It's all darkness_

_Why am I here_

_Why do I continue?_

_Why am I so lonely?_

_It's all a lie_

_No one_

_Not me_

_Not them_

_No one can save me_

_From the darkness of my soul_

_Who am I? _

_Who cares?_

_Who hates me?_

_Everyone hates me_

_Is this death_

_Is this the end?_

_Is this my fate?_

_It most be_

_I'm so tired_

_I want to sleep_

_And never wake up_

_Let me sleep_

_Let me dream_

_Let me forget_

_To find peace_

"Sakura!" he could also hear the others who were swimming in her mind

_Who calls?_

_Who cares?_

_It doesn't matter_

_I failed_

_My hearth is long gone_

_My fate abandoned me _

_My mind is lost_

_In a sea made of confuse thoughts_

"Sakura" someone called

_What is the point?_

_What is my reason to live?_

_What will I do if I decide to continue?_

"You are strong" he wanted to repeat those words to her

_I am not_

_I lost_

_I failed_

"Don't give up!" his mind also screamed

_Why would I continue?_

"Because you are not alone" he wanted to be there for her too

_Am I not alone?_

_Am I not alone?_

_I am not alone!_

_Who do you think you are?_

_To know how I feel_

_You don't know me_

_You don't care_

_No one cares_

"We care" he heard his mother scream

_Why would you care?_

"Because we are your friends" said the voice of her hero

"You are never alone" said Kagome

"And even if you were, you are strong" said their father to who Sakura felt more faithful at that moment because of his words

_Who are you?_

_Why do I feel so safe?_

_Do I know you?_

"Yes, you know us" said Kagome and with that he felt the hearth of his sister heal as she came to an understanding with her self

"I am not alone am I?" she said after healing

When Kyo woke up they were all ready to leave. He saw his sister almost fall and he went to her rescue

"I am sorry, but I didn't want you get anymore hurt" he said to his sister

"K… Kyo"

(and this is the end of the chaps bringing the past back)

8888Future8888

Sakura sat under the cherry blossom reading a book trying to ignore the glares she was receiving from Arashi. Things had gone back to normal in their opinion so they acted their parts of disliking each other. Rin and Kagome who were watching their stupid display sighed and went inside wondering what could they do but there was nothing for now. They had to let them make their own mistakes and wait for the best and if all went as Kagome and Sesshoumaru planned the waiting would be shorter

8888One year Ago8888

"We had been waiting for you" said a dark one of the voices in the deepest pits of hell

"Father" Fukushu who had been separated from the other demons said and bowed low

"Father? Naraku now I understand why you thought he was going to fail" said Menomaru who is a moth demon from China

"I recommend to just finish him, he is of no use" said a demoness names Kaguya

"He is a weak demon even for being one of your creations, finish him" said a demonic sword named Sounga who none of them dared to touch yet

"No, he has information that weneed to take on our revenge, don't you Son" said Naraku entering the mind of the demon. Fukushu gave a painful cry as he felt his mind being searched and scrached to find every piece that could be helpful.

"Yes master" was his response now that he was brain wash not that he needed it

The monster laughed at the result of nineteen years of absence. But the most interesting pieces of information involved the female hanyou and her sword and the moon demo ness Fukushu had found about recently about. Yes, both had incredible power that they were to control if their plan went well. But they needed more planning and also a way to escape hell which they had already but it would take a little bit, they had worked on it for all those years and with Fukushu there they would only need one more year of wait.

Where a year ago the demon Fukushu disappeared a dark hole began to appear and from this the monsters began to escape into the mortal world once again. They were ready to kill and used any means to bring death and pain to the ones they hated most.

Menomaru wanted revenge against the miko who helped Inuyasha last time to destroy him and Sesshoumaru whohad taked the place of his father as the lord of the west. Kaguya wants to destroy Kagome too and the monk who sender her to hell with his wind tunnel and all the ones they cared for which included their children. Sounga wanted Sesshoumaru's head and his son's for the boy could use tetsaiga while Sesshoumaru tenseiga to defeat himand Naraku wanted them all dead. They all wanted to kill anyone who was related to those who they hated so much but most of all the hanyou named Sakura who was daughter of the miko that they all wanted dead for she had the power they all wanted, they also wanted Inuyasha dead but they had lost that chance when he was taken to the next life by Kikyo, well they are going to get a try anyways.

They knew that bringing the hanyou down was going to take someone as powerful as her and someone she could not hurt. They knew the perfect demon for that but they needed a bone for the dog.

8888Castle8888

Sakura felt a cold air which gave her a bad feeling. There was something wrong, very wrong in the air. She knew it was going to happen soon, since the day she returned to the castle. She didn't know exactly what it was but it was bad. She tried to ignore the feeling many times but could not help to worry

"Sis are you o.k.?" asked Shippo who had been playing with his children

"Yes, is nothing" said Sakura going back to making flowers crowns with the little girls

Shippo knew there was something bothering her. He wondered if it had to do with the rain demon that was watching her from his window 'children' he thought sighing

8888Night8888

Kyo and Luna had fallen to the water but they did not let go of each other as their mouths feed from each other. She removed his haori before passing her sharp claws over his chest leaving red marks and almost breaking his skin. He shivered with her tough touch and he had to wonder how she knew to manage him so well when she seemed so delicate. He pushed her back so he was at top of her. His eyes were tainted red as he gasped for control. Her eyes were fully black like new moons as she stared hungrily at the perfect specimen she had fallen for. His chest was strong but reacted easily to a simple touch from her. His now crimson eyes expressed all he felt for her as he bared his fangs to her. His face even at that expression was still beautiful with the flawlessness any mortal or immortal wanted. His dark hairs had grown to reach his shoulder and now were being use as a curtain to hide them from the outside world.

"Mine" he growled something she loved him to do

"I am yours" she repeated tilting her neck to the side to show him that she considered him to be the one in control. Kyo kissed her neck tenderly before nipping at it. How could she make him lose control like this? He had been trained for this never to happen but with her all that training meant nothing.

"Kyo" she whispered as she felt his fangs ready to mark her as his mate. She pushed him off her and kissed him not wanting to refuse him but she just didn't feel ready to be bonded to him. Kyo closed his eyes understanding her. It hurt but not for long. He was going to take her as his mate someday and make her completely his and no one; no one would ever touch or hurt her as long as he was alive.

8888

Kagome was under the bed when Sesshoumaru entered looking for her. He knew she was there and the giggle he heard from under the bed confirmed it. He began to undress giving her a nice show of what she was missing. Soon enough she jumped into his back and clung there from his semi nude form. He used his tale to place her in front of him before he began to remove her clothing. His claws took care of every garment an as he placed her on the bed he whispered to her what he had plan for the night. She tried to escape his hold but this just made him want her even more. Their struggle was like a game for both. Hard to get each other as Kagome tried to escape or at least getting him tired before he could grab her.

"Your mine Kagome and I do whatever I want with you" he said before licking the back of her ear. Kagome knew that was his youki talking but the real Sesshoumaru was also there. "I love you"

She turned around and kissed him, giving up to him.

8888

NL: Kyo is possessive like his father, what were you expecting?

Sak: Ahhh - (doesn't want to see that)-

NL: anyways next chap is the evil guys coming back and all that

Naraku: remember to review - (Evil Laugh)-


	31. Mirror Hearts Part 1

AN/ Just enjoy

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters

Chapter 31: Mirror Hearts Part 1

_My name is Sakura but all of you already know that and if you don't then let me tell you a little bit more abut me. I am the daughter of the demon Lord of the West; Sesshoumaru Taisho and the powerful Shikon Miko; Kagome Higarashi. My brothers are Shippo a fox demon and Kyo a hanyou like my self who also has spiritual powers and my only sister Rin, she is human. We all live at the western castle but a few years ago I left, rarely I came back to visit my family, recently I decided to stay with them after learning how really my father felt about me meaning that he was proud of me being his daughter even if I am a hanyou. My father had a half brother hanyou named Inuyasha who died a few years before I was born and they really never got along but it was thanks to him that my parents got to know each other and that I am here today. I wish I had more time to meet him but I guess it just wasn't meant to be._

_My sword I call it nameless because everyone forgot its name. This sword has incredible powers some that I haven't even discover yet. I think it makes me one of the strongest persons in the world but I just try to keep it safe from the wrong hands. With in my left eye there is the Shekon jewel that caused so much trouble and pain in the past. I am just your average miko hanyou because there is just no other of my kind to compare me to. _

"Lady Sakura" Arashi noticed she was too distracted

"Yes?"

_This is Arashi a rain demon who thinks he is better than me because I am not a full blooded demon. He is son of Minoru, one of my father's generals and Cho who helps my mother keep the castle away from falling apart. He also has a little sister named Yasu who is all the opposite to him, she is not an arrogant jerk. (She is in denial) _

"Is time for breakfast" he said and she followed

They sat with the rest and ate breakfast

_I still wonder if it was the best for me to come back. I guess it is for it makes my parents and everyone well most of all happy. _

8888

Sesshoumaru was in his study dealing with the evil paper work as usual when his loyal servant Jaken entered very worried. Usually Sesshoumaru would ignore the toad but news he brought were just disturbing

"Some kind of weird human is attacking demon villages" said the toad to his master

"I will attend personally to it" said the demon lord

He had been looking for certain walking dead since a few days ago and he was almost sure this was the one. He would finish him before his younger daughter got to know. He told his mate of this and left her at charge of the castle until his return. As much as she felt that what they were doing wasn't right she let him go. For the descriptions of the attacks she could tell the living death was under someone's control so she would wait for his mate and pray for all to go alright.

8888

Sesshoumaru had already checked upon the destroyed villages finding that the attacker used a huge sword which made all his doubts about this being other than Bankotsu go away. He followed the repugnant scent of dead and bones to a clearing where he knew the bandit was hiding

He saw the bandit drag him self from the shadows with effort and keeping his balance with a very familiar sword. Sounga was tired at the moment after provoking so much destruction

"He…is back" said the puppet as he fell to the ground, his body transforming back to just bones. Sesshoumaru was confused at first but all of that went away as an old unwelcome laugh sounded all around him

"Ha, ha, ha" laughed the monster from the shadows "it has been a long time Lord Sesshoumaru" he said before stepping put of the shadows. The eyes of the demon widened at the sight of the presence of the detested hanyou. He kept his guard up as Naraku picked up Sounga and then other dark voices began to sound. He saw as his family enemies appeared one by one and all went to Naraku. They combined strengths to do something he had just notice but before he could run he was trapped in the darkness. And then voices began to enter his mind

"You are to kill Sakura" they whispered

"The miko tricked you" Kaguya created an illusion of Kagome and Inuyasha together

"She cheated on you with your brother" he saw his mate laughing behind his back

"He is alive somewhere" they said showing a fake Inuyasha waiting by the sacred tree

"Those are not your children" they said

"All humans and hanyous deserve to die painfully"

"Kill them all"

"Kill Kagome"

"Kill Kyo"

"Kill Rin"

"Kill Rin's children"

"Kill Sakura and bring us her sword and the Shekon Jewel"

Sesshoumaru found him self alone in the clearing with the bandits bones. His eyes had a red before going back to their regular golden color. He walked away toward the castle stepping over the old bones. His mind was busier deciding the most painful way to kill a miko, a human female and four hanyous.

8888

Kyo stepped into the lake feeling somehow a bad feeling involving his beloved Luna. He could not stop feeling worst after not telling her he had talked a little about her with his family but when he found no clue of where she was he felt even worst and then a scent hit him. 'Fukushu' he thought before the demon landed in front of him. A strange void in his eyes

"If you want your demo ness back you will kill your own sister and deliver her sword and the jewel to my masters" said Fukushu with a twisted smile

"Where is she!" he demanded not caring about what the demon had just said

"Kill Sakura first" he said before Kyo brought his kage-karite and used his strongest attack on the weakened demon who died immediately. His only used was to deliver a message. Kyo gave a scream of outrage

"Luna!" he screamed before transforming into a big black dog and began searching for her

He ran all over the forest and many others but didn't find her anywhere. He finally got his control back and decided to talk to one of the person he trusted more. Arashi was his friend since they were children and he would be of great help. He went directly to the castle with out stopping until he came across her.

8888

Sakura was patrolling the lands instead of her father that night. She was the hell bored and could not stop wondering how her father did it and wanted to curse her brother for running away again to see the demoness, which she only knew her name. She stopped close to the castle to take a rest of all the running around. She took out a bottle of water her mother gave her if she got thirsty. She drank feeling a familiar presence coming closer. She smiled when she saw her father come out of the shadows but the look he was giving her was just so cold and empty.

"Die" he said before sending a blast of energy toward her with his Tokijin

"Father!" she screamed just barely escaping his attack but not for long for he was fast and appeared behind her. He used his poisonous claws and pierced her back to her stomach all the way. She fell from his grasp to the bloody ground. Anyone would have thought she was dead but she was not. Her sword pulsed giving her some energy, enough to help her stand up

"Why father?" she asked with lips full of blood

"I am not your father hanyou" she didn't have enough strength to move away from his next attack. He graved her by the hair and threw her against a tree. Her back giving a loud crack from the impact

"Father…" she said

Sesshoumaru felt his head twirl around as memories of him with his family passed by. That hanyou that he was about to kill had made him smile and laugh, feel happy and sad.

"Finish her" screamed someone Sakura did not know

Sesshoumaru just stood there looking down at her

"I will do it my self!" he raised Sounga I hand ready to kill the hanyou

"She is mine to kill Menomaru" said Sesshoumaru raising his sword. Sakura had enough energy to roll and use a technique from her sword.

"Crystal Light" she whispered before turning invisible and escaping

"She escaped, why didn't you…"

"Don't ever question me. I will get her" he said before disappearing into the shadows

8888

Kyo ran until the scent of blood reached his nose. It was the blood of his sister so he ran toward her as fast as he could. He found her breathing hard as she laid n the ground covered on her own blood.

"What happen to you?" he said kneeling next to her

"Father…something is wrong with him Kyo" she tried to sit but he didn't let her "He tried to kill me"

"Father? Are you sure?" asked Kyo not believing their father would hurt her so badly

"It was him but, but his eyes were different and he had the scent of Bankotsu on him" she said her mind too tired to decipher what it meant but after Kyo explained her it made a little more of sense. He also told her of what had happen in the lake and the disappearance of Luna

"You are not telling me something about her" she said knowing her brother well

"She is a moon demoness" said Kyo

Sakura thought about it. Moon demons had strong powers and it was believed they had disappeared years ago. But still the question of who did it was in the air. She used one of her sword powers to gain part of her energy back and heal part of her injuries from there they went to the castle

8888

Back in the castle screams of panic sounded as two humans and two hanyous ran around trying not to get themselves kill

"What's wrong with all of you!" screamed Rin as she carried Akiko

"Rin run!" Screamed Kagome who had just skipped the cook and his knife as she carried Akio

"Mommy what's wrong with dad" cried Akiko

"Here is daddy" said Shippo appearing in front of them with a cynical smile and a sword held high

"The other way!" screamed Kagome as she kneed her son in the face and ran to the other hall with Rin close behind her. They made a mistake and entered the soldier quarters by accident and let's just say they were happy to see them but 'they' weren't so happy. Kagome placed a barrier around them and escaped to the other side of the castle. They entered Sesshoumaru's office and Kagome graved Tensaiga and Tetsaiga knowing well they could place strong barriers to protect them.

"What do we do now?" Said Rin who was trying to calm her children

"We have to find Sesshoumaru, I am sure he knows what is going on" said Kagome as they jumped from the window into the garden and began running to be stopped by Sakura and Kyo. Kagome noted Sakura's tired face but before she could ask, she tackled her away from an attack. Kagome searched for the responsible one but only came across her mate's golden eyes as he stared down at her from one of the walls that surrounded the castle.

"Mom we have to go" said Kyo helping them up

"What is wrong?" asked Kagome not understanding from where the attack could have come from

"What do you mean what's wrong, didn't you see father tried to kill you" said Sakura

"He and everyone else from the castle" said Rin as more servants and soldiers began to exit the castle and approach them with red eyes

"What a" Sakura could not believe what she was seeing

"Run!" screamed Rin when she saw their father blow another attack

"Time for you to die miko" said Sesshoumaru landing close to them

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing!" screamed Kagome ready to pound his chest but was stopped by Sakura

"Mom, he is under some kind of spell, he thinks we are his enemies, we can't stay here, common" Sakura pulled her confused mother

"Dance of the dragon" Sesshoumaru's path was blocked by a group of dangerous tornados "Up here!" Kagura and Kanna were at the feather trying to reach them. Understanding what she meant Sakura jumped with her mother into the feather while her brother transformed and carried their older sister and the children. Kanna used her mirror to hide them and then they escaped the demon lord and the coming demons from the castle who tried to kill them.

"Kagura, do you know who is doing this?"

"I am afraid so" said Kagura with a hint of fear in her voice "Naraku is back and not alone"

"Mom do you know anyone named Menomaru?" asked Sakura

"It sounds familiar but is just being so long" said Kagome who had fought a lot of different enemies in the past

"He was defeated by Inuyasha and you many years ago, he is moth demon" said Kanna showing them his image with her mirror

"I remember, he almost froze time" said Kagome

"And he had this sword, a strong demonic sword" said Sakura

"Could it be?" said Kagome to her self

"Sounga" said Kanna showing the image of the demonic sword

"But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took care of that sword by sending it to hell" said Kagome not believing what was happening

"So we have an old hanyou, a moth demon, and a demonic sword to defeat?" said Sakura as they landed in a clearing, she placed then a barrier around them

"Kaguya is back too" said Kagura remembering how she and her sister were tricked by the demoness

"That witch I remember, she almost turned Inuyasha into her puppet and stopped time too" said Kagome

"At least Kyo already took care of Fukushu" said Sakura

"But he was very weak and he was being control" said Kyo who had turned back to his humanoid form

"It looks like a lot of your pass enemies came back" Said Rin who was holding her children who had fallen sleep

"Mom, what should we do?" asked Sakura not having experience with those enemies

Kagome thought about, and thought and then it hit her so hard that she almost passed out "Miroku"

"What about…" Sakura was saying when she understood  
"The wind tunnel!" they all said not believing it. They left directly toward the demon slayer village

They arrived to the village but there were no villages but a strong scent of demons.

"It looks like they escaped" said Kyo who came out of their house

"Who is there?" a voice from no where

"Konahamaru?" said Sakura being the first to recognize his voice

"Lady Sakura is that you?" he said as he entered the village

"Yes, it's me and the rest, where is Miroku and the others?" said Sakura

"Right here" Sango said as she and her children with Kirara landed

"The village was about to be attack by a large number of demons so we send all the villager into Midoriko's cave so they are being protected by her barrier" said Suzu

"Where is master Miroku?" asked Kyo

"He is fine and sleeping but…but his wind tunnel reopened" said Sango saddened

"We feared this; it seems that Naraku is back" said Kagome

"Why am I not surprise, that bastard can't just leave our families alone" said Sango ready to go and look for the evil hanyou

They left the village together for it was not safe to stay there for long. They went to pick up Miroku who was exhausted because of keeping his wind tunnel close. They camped miles away explaining what was happening to the demon slayers and monk. Sakura saw that Suzu and Taro also had a wind tunnel on their palms too.

"Do you think we can defeat them all?" asked Sango to Kagome

"We have no other way and with Sesshoumaru under their control it will be harder" she said

"Don't forget the entire castle wants our head too" said Sakura "Rin I think it would be better if we send you and the children with grandma until we solve this"

"I understand" she said knowing well that she was no warrior and the safety of her children being more important to her than her own

Sakura opened the vortex and delivered them to her grandmother. She received a medical kit from her grandmother after she saw her wounds and a bag with supplies. Sakura smiled and promised them that they would be fine at the end of all. Kagura and Kanna left to search for more information about what were their enemies planning. Not long after they came back with Hotaru who seemed very worried, they left again in search of actual information and not wolf demons that were lost.

"The western troops are being led to the other lands" she said "Lord Sesshoumaru has declared war to all"

"War? They are using him to conquer the country!" said Sakura outraged

"We have to stop him"

"But how" then she had an idea, It was crazy, there was a chance that it may not work but she had to try.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

She opened another vortex and jumped in

"I will bring him back in a minute or two, promise" said Sakura

"Hey, don't I have a saying in this" the hanyou said angrily

"Not really" she said before pulling him into the vortex

She and Inuyasha exited the vortex

"Long time no see" he said not really meaning it for he had just left Kagome a few minutes in the past

"Inuyasha" said Kagome not believing it "But how?"

"I took him from about a few minute or two before he left with Kikyo" explained Sakura

"So are you going to explain to me what is going on or what?" said Inuyasha sitting

Sakura took a deep breath and then explained the situation to the hanyou. He listened rather well until she finished before giving her a glare. He was suppose to leave with Kikyo but now he was suppose to fight his old enemies, not that he minded getting to hurt Naraku and even his older brother. He noticed the way Kagome was dressed and how silent she was. She hadn't get a chance to speak to him before he left with Kikyo and he guessed it hurt her more now to see him back knowing well he would not stay.

"So we get to kick their butt again, so what?" he said as Kagome began digging in the bag her mother gave them

"Is not that easy, don't you see that they are working all together" said Sango

"So we work all together too" he said

"I am not working with that demon" said Taro pointing at Hotaru who had been studying the silver haired hanyou

"There is no other choice" said Kyo

"Do you imagine what will happen to all the lands if they succeed?" said Hotaru

"By the way who the hell are you four?" he said referring to the Taro, Suzu, Konahamaru and Hotaru

"Inuyasha" said Kagome with sweet voice

"What?" he said

"Sit" she said before sighing

"Why did you do that?" he spited dirt, his old friend

"For being ignorant" she said

"I am Hotaru daughter of Lord Kouga" said Hotaru

"You mean you are that wolf's child" he said almost falling but he was already on the ground

"I am Konahamaru; I am just an old friend of lady Sakura" said Konahamaru respectfully

"I am Suzu and this is my older brother Taro, Our mother is Sango and father Miroku" she said

"That makes sense" said Inuyasha nodding

"Idiot" whispered Kagome before she began preparing the ramen

Sakura saw Inuyasha was already drooling for the ramen. She wondered if she had done the right thing on bringing him. Her thoughts were taken toward certain rain demon she had forgotten all about. Her hearth almost stopped when she imaged him trying to kill her. No, they didn't know what had happen between them but then again what if he told them. She would never forgive him if he did. She did not notice her claws were already digging into the skin of her palm.

"What's with you?" said Inuyasha

"Oh, she just misses Arashi" said Hotaru

"I do not" she screamed outraged

"You mean the rain demon, right?" asked Konahamaru to Hotaru

"The same" she said

Sakura's face was red with anger before she began chasing the wolf demon around the camp

"Sakura and Arashi sitting in a tree k…i…s…s…i…n…g" chanted Hotaru over and over again. Suzu giggled and Taro rolled his eyes

"Stop it!" Sakura could not get her

"Calm down you two" said Kagome angrily and that was enough to make them sit

"Wow, you are even scarier as a mom" said Inuyasha

"Sit" she simply said before taking the soap, shampoo, her stereo and some clothes she always kept in the future her mother packed for them. She had seen a hot spring close by when they arrived and she really felt in need of a bath. "I will be back later and don't start fighting or all of you will be grounded" she said before exiting the barrier.

8888

Sesshoumaru had been talking to his generals about the actions they needed to take to conquer the other lands. He was not going to forgive them for letting the miko trick him. It was a quiet night in the castle, something that felt odd to him. He entered his room and there the miko's scent was stronger. He took a deep breath with out knowledge. The room had changed little for exception of a few female objects around. He could not take in mind how she could have done something like that to him. He would never let any other male touch her any less his half brother. They were going to pay for thinking they could trick him into giving his lands to their son. He exited the room; he did not feel like sleeping in the same bed with out her. He wondered the castle until he reached a room. He opened to find the swords his mother used on the wall over a bed. It was Sakura's room; he had to admit the hanyou had some talent, for being a hanyou that is. The drawings on the wall were of far and close places. Some were of regular humans and others of demons and then he saw one of him self. It was him on the garden staring at the sunset. Maybe the hanyou did not know of her mother's real plans. No, she was into the plan alright. The girl had not shown respect for him in a long time. There was a scent of tears in the room that he tried to ignore but the memory of the girl crying on his shoulder kept coming back. He left the room with another thought to meet with young violet eyes.

8888

Yasu was scare. Everyone at the castle was acting very strange including her parents and she could not find brother. They barely talked and when they did they said something about killing Sakura and getting her sword and the jewel. No one ate dinner, no one cooked or cleaned. They were all getting ready for fighting and then there were those strange people in her Lord's study talking about world conquest. She left when she heard a sword speak. She walked alone around the castle and was about to go into Sakura's room when her lord him self exited. She stared at the tall demon before bowing; she did not want to try her luck at that moment.

"What do you want?" he said coldly recognizing the girl as Minoru's daughter

"I just want to know when are Akio and Akiko coming back my Lord" she missed her friends terribly

"Never" he simply said before walking away. The girl's innocent eyes reminded him of those of the little girl he had adopted many years ago but she had been tainted by the miko and her tricks. He should have known to not believe any human after all that was why his father died.

Yasu wanted to cry but did not. She entered Sakura's room and began flipping her drawing notebooks and tried to forget what her lord said.

Sesshoumaru went to his dojo to find the rain demon the female hanyou had an affinity for. He looked very angry, surely for being tricked by the hanyou. He needed sometime to get away from the castle infested of memories. He ran searching for the traitors and his first guess was right. Their scent was at the demon slayer village, he followed it to a clearing where he could sense a strong barrier. The miko exited the barrier with saddened face. He followed her to a hot spring and as much as he wanted he could not stop staring as she undressed and entered the waters. He heard her sigh as she relaxed and then swim toward her odd machine. She pressed a button and music a sad toned song began to play and with it her saddened voice.

Something More by the Fifth Station (This song is so Kag/Sess)

Sometimes I think that I lie to you

When I say to you that I love you

Because this no longer to love

Sometimes I believe that I have died

When you are not here and I wake up

Because I know that this no longer to love

Is something more, something that fills me

Something that doesn't kills or poisons

Is something more, something more than to love

CHOIR

Is something more than the distance

Than the pain and nostalgia

We know that is not going to separate us

Is give you a kiss every night

That your hands enamor me

And that what we have grows more every day

Because we are something more...

Sometimes I believe that I have lived

More than thousand years with you

Because I know that this no longer to love

Sometimes I think that it is a lie

By how you entered my life

Because I know that this no longer to love

Is something more, something that fills me

Something that doesn't kills or poisons

Is something more, something more than to love

CHOIR

And I know that this is not to love

Because in your eyes I can get lost

With you I forget what is to fear

Perhaps you do not know what you are for me

The night, the day in my life

The blood in my veins

I would give everything for you

With you the world has no end

And time does not end for us

Is something more than the distance

Than the pain and nostalgia

We know that is not going to separate us

Is give you a kiss every night

That your hands enamor me

And that what we have grows more every day

Because we are something more... (x4)

He stared at her running tears as they hit the hot waters. She hidden her face with her hands and began to sob because of her love. She murmured to her self 'Why?' why was this happening to her when she thought they were finally going to live in peace. That their children would find love like they did but few hours ago Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her. She could not understand why they couldn't just leave them alone. Her mind was playing tricks on her, telling her that he was close by, which he was.

"Why they keep coming back!" she splashed her hands on the water and exclaimed into the skies "Why us! Why us!" she repeated over and over gain "Why him" she whispered to her self as she hugged her self trying to control the flow of tears. She wrapped a towel around her self after she exited the waters. She was shaking with sadness and tears that would not give up. She was about to grab her clothes when she stumbled with a rock and was about to fall back into the water if it hadn't been for a pair of strong hands. It made her shiver for she knew that touch and at the moment it was welcome but at the same time it wasn't. His tale wrapped around her and pulled her toward his chest. He gave a low sigh which she was barely able to catch.

"Why?" he asked

"Why, what?" she said as he removed her tears with his finger

"Why did you lie to me?" he said feeling as if he had already died

"I have never lied to you" she said clenching her hands on his clothes

"Don't lie" he said taking one of her hands off him

"Sesshoumaru" she said pleadingly

"Miko why do you insist with that lie" he said his hold tightening on her hand

"Because I am not lying" she buried her face on his chest "Because I am telling you the truth"

"How can I believe you?" he said not being able to hold him self and passing his hand over her raven blue hairs

"Why don't you? Think why you not trust me anymore" she said not letting go

"Because you cheated me with my half brother" he said almost growling

"Inuyasha has been dead for twenty years" said Kagome staring up at him

"And why did I see him at your camp?" he said frowning

"Because Sakura brought him back to help us. We have no idea of how to deal with this" she said

He did not know if believe her but there was something in his mind, something alien that told him not to. Kagome saw the confusion in his golden eyes and above this some kind of small stone on the center of his forehead. She knew what it was; she had been under its control once also. She placed her hand over it, she sensed it was a strong spell but she would not let them hurt her family any longer.

8888

Miroku was having the best of dreams. He and his Sango were alone meaning with out the children in their home. How he missed those days when they could run around…

"Hey Miroku, why are you smiling?" said the hanyou shaking the ex-monk

"I think I am dead, I am seeing Inuyasha, is this hell?" he asked

"What do you mean by that!" said Inuyasha before being brutally pushed aside by Suzu

"Dad you are not dead" she said smiling at her father

"Oh, wait, what you are doing here" he said first referring to Inuyasha "What are all of you doing here!" he said referring to the rest

"Long story" said Sakura tiredly

"Mostly involving Naraku, Menomaru, Kaguya and Sounga" said Inuyasha sitting down and watching out for Suzu. The girl was strong as her mother

Kyo took charge of explaining what had happen since Miroku had fallen sleep

"But who has such power to control Sesshoumaru" asked Miroku

"Not one, but all of them" said Sakura darkly and ready to take revenge

"They combined their forces to gain control over him" said Kyo who could not stop think about how to find Luna

"What about Lady Kagome" he looked shock for a moment "Don't tell me she is under their control too"

"No, my mother just left to get a bath" said Kyo

"Oh, I guess then she is not taking it well" said Miroku sadly

"I fear so" said Sakura who had to make the barrier stronger. She knew this was something her mother wanted to deal alone.

"She is taking too long" said Inuyasha standing up "I am going to get her"

Two growls were heard from the other two hanyous

"Inuyasha don't forget with who are you dealing with" said Sango

"Kagome is still Sesshoumaru's mate and their mother" Miroku completed

"So what? What if she in trouble" he said ready to leave

"My mother can take care of her self" growled out Kyo

"What's with you anyways? Weren't you suppose the optimist guy" said Inuyasha to the young hanyou

"Leave him alone" said Sakura trying to push Inuyasha out of Kyo's way

"Whatever, is none of my business anyway" said Inuyasha sitting down

"Kyo, where are you going?" said Sakura when she saw her brother about to leave

"For a walk" he simply said

Sakura just felt frustrated with all of it. They hadn't said a thing about Luna because Kyo had asked her so but she saw no reason to and then again how was that demo ness like to accept her brother. Was she looking for a high state like many other females? No, her brother would know something like that.

8888

In the now dark castle of the west the dark ones, the evil one, the putrid one, the detestable ones were planning how to eliminate the demon lord when he had taken over the country for them but then they felt a strong force trying to break their spell.

"The miko!"

"Why is he not trying to kill her?"

"That bitch is trying to break the spell"

Of course they did not just let her so. They tried to gain their power over him back but at the distance from where he was it was going to be impossible.

"This can't be!"

They knew the demon lord was going to want revenge over what they did but it wasn't going to be that easy. They had passed along time planning this and they already knew what to do if this happened. The soldiers would keep their course toward the other lands under their command but they were going to need to get rid off their obstacles first so they began placing on plan B.

8888

'He is gone' thought Arashi as he made his way silently around the castle sensing for his controlled Lord. He had left that afternoon to hunt and when he came back everyone had been acting very odd and when he saw Lady Kagome, Rin, Akiko and Akio being chase around the castle it left him no doubt that something was terribly wrong. He had tackled some of the persecutors and then saying it had been an accident. He wanted to know who was doing such dreadful thing and not fear for their lives but changed his mind when he saw Sakura hurt and he was going to follow her and the rest but Kagura's attack blocked his way and for this he did not get a chance to leave with them.

He was outraged that Sakura had forgotten about him, and then again he almost left his little sister there. He could not understand how was she able to repel the spell that had affected the rest but he was glad she was not under their control. He had found her in Sakura's room and then send her into one of the castle's secret passages toward one human village where he knew Sakura had a friend. And now he, after getting information of what had been going on and some spying around, knew a possible important piece of information that was related to the young heir of the lands. He sneaked until he reached Kyo's room. The room wasn't that used so much since a few years ago, it was completely painted in black and many rare weapons hung from the walls. No one would have thought that such room could belong to sweet Kyo, but it did. He got the same taste as his father when it came to decoration. (Just think if Sesshoumaru's mom had not decided to take care of the decoration) A cranium that helped held a red candle was the only light that there was, the faint light wasn't enough to show the entire room but Arashi could make out some bookshelves (with books of war, fighting and so…) a low table with some papers at top of it and a large bed with red silk covers that only held the hanyou's scent. Arashi shivered, he had never been in the room. Kyo usually would go get him to do something like training or hunting. But he wasn't there to admired or fear the room. Rumors said that there was a hostage there and an important part of the country's conquest. After that he made some spying and heard from Naraku him self that a moon demo ness was being held there. He thought about it, was it mere coincidence that the female Kyo was courting was named Luna and after what Sakura said about the meaning of the name. He knew there was a faint chance. No one was aloud into the room and that rule still held for some reason.

"Who is there?" said a frightened voice from one side of the room

"My name is Arashi"

"You are Kyo's friend, the rain demon"

"Yes, and I take you are Luna"

"How did you know that?"

"It does not matter, we have to leave"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because they are using a spell to keep me here, I can not escape"

"Can't you try to break it?"

"Is too strong and I am too weak at the moment" then she said "You leave and tell Kyo that I am here"

"But"

"Please, go before they know that you are not under their control"

"Very well"

"Thank you Arashi and I hope that things between you and Lady Sakura go well"

"What has exactly Kyo told you?"

"Go before they find you" she said after they heard someone approaching the room

Arashi opened the window and left. He was soon found not to be under the spell and was hunt like a wild animal. He had to knock out some of his own comrades but it was for a good reason, after all they would thank him later.

88888

I am ending it there for today. So what do you think until now, any recommendations or questions?

Review or wait more for the next part


	32. Mirror Hearts Part 2

**AN/ curse you writer's block!**

Chapter 32: Mirror Hearts Part 2

A night longer than any other was going on. Sakura thought as she glanced at the moon that seemed to have stayed in the same position for hours. She stared around the camp. The slayers and monk were sleeping, Inuyasha was examining Tetsaiga and Tenseiga and Kyo had not come back and she was just sitting staring up at the moon.

"Can you use Tenseiga?" asked the older hanyou

"No" she simply said not feeling like talking

"Everything is going to be just fine, don't worry" he said knowing the feeling well

"I am worried about mother" which was partly true for she was worried about many other things

"You can go look for her" he said

"No, she wants to be alone" she said

"I don't get it. How can she get so upset over Sesshoumaru" he said placing the swords angrily on the floor

"Because they love each other" she said but she had recently doubted love existed at all

"Fhe" was his answer before leaning against a tree

"I don't see how you can be so angry, my parents are… well were happy together, can't you be happy for them?" Said Sakura

"I am happy for Kagome but Sesshoumaru, he doesn't deserve her" said Inuyasha who just cared for his friend

"Then who, Uncle this isn't about you still having some feelings for my mother, is about her being happy by my fathers side like in the past twenty years" she said wanting to knock some sense into him

"Is just that she has changed" he buffed

"Time does that" she said smiling lightly

"No I mean did you see the way she was dressed, like…" he said not remembering many times when she used any make up even if it was lightly

"The Lady of West? That's her title and she wants it to be respected" said Sakura knowing well her mother wanted to be always presentable by her father's side

"He changed her" said Inuyasha

"My mother matured not like others" said Sakura with an invisible smile

"…You are just like your father" said Inuyasha turning his head to the side

"So some say but I think we should give that title to Kyo don't you think" she said dropping the serious act

"Kyo?" asked Inuyasha

"He hides his emotions as good or better than father you know. For years he has been seeing this demoness and none of us knew or even suspected about it. He can look like the happiest person in the world sometimes but he really feels like just blowing everything up. Just think about it, this is what I have been able to see, imagine all that is still unseen. We always thought that we knew each other but you see as time passed we changed and even back then we didn't know who we were ourselves but there is still the bond of being brother and sister between us so sometimes we do know who we are by the other's words or actions" she said as if her brother was a living question

"So why is he upset?" asked Inuyasha who had noticed barely the anger on the other hanyou

"I can not tell you, it was a promise between brother and sister" said Sakura staring up at the moon

"If Sesshoumaru had been at least a bit like you or Kyo I think I would understand what you mean better but at the same time if he hadn't been the way he was I would not had meant Kikyo or Kagome or any of my friends also he helped me to decide to become stronger. He had helped me even if he didn't want to or with out his knowing. He is always playing the ice prince but I guess Kagome showed that he is just a big fluff in the inside" he said looking deeply into the fire

"You and he are a lot alike even if you don't want to admit it but it is true. In the outside you two act very differently but in the inside even you are fluffy" she said smiling and trying to make him see that he had a bond with his brother too

"Don't call me fluffy" he simply said

"So are you going to use Tetsaiga?" she asked when he picked up the sword again

"Of course by the way do you think Kyo can use Tenseiga?" said Inuyasha passing the sword to her

"I don't know but why do you ask?" she said wishing she could

"Because to defeat Sounga we need both swords" said Inuyasha

"Sounga was grandfather's third sword right?" asked Sakura remembering the stories

"Yes the Netherworld sword, it wants to kill all that it lives" said Inuyasha who had felt the sword's desires once

"A sword that desires death…is just horrible but it also makes sense" she said knowing well the regular use of the weapon

"We can stop it if we get someone to use Tenseiga" he said

8888

He thought he had escaped them but he had missed one. A certain fox demon who was his teacher. He felt a cutting pain in his back. His hand pulled out a dagger that he recognized well.

"So, you are a traitor too" said Shippo from above

"No! You are under a spell. You are not thinking well Shippo please try to remember why are you doing this"

"Because those human wenches tricked me and tried to use me to get to the power and as I soon as I find them they will die!" he screamed with fury before being covered by the blue flames and transforming into his demon form. The giant fox jumped into the sky on search of the ones who hurt him

Arashi already felt light headed because of the loss of blood. He began to walk faster to try to find the hanyous and humans that he knew would never betray his lord.

8888

He fell tiredly to the ground as she hugged him.

"I am such a fool"

"No, you are not a fool; we all are for not seeing this coming".

8888

Kyo had gone hunting and delivered the dead prey to his sister who wasn't so happy to be the one who had to skin the poor creature. He noticed that the night was lasting longer and he wondered if it was their enemies' doing. He also noticed his mother had already taken too long and went looking for her. Sakura did not try to stop him. She was too busy trying to not get tainted by blood. When he entered the area of the clearing he almost threw up. He knew what his parents did alone, he wasn't a little child not to, but seeing them was another matter, especially his mother who was just covered by his father's tale.

Wait, his father? And he wasn't trying to kill her? A quick explanation was all that he needed and is what he received. He sighed before leaving both alone. They wanted to discuss the situation. Kyo knew what kid of talk they were going and he didn't want to be around it. He didn't go back to the camp immediately but went for a walk wanting to forget what he saw. Should he have told Sakura not to go looking for their mother?

"Kyo?" said a hurt voice from the shadows before Arashi came out and then fell to the ground

Kyo was at lost for a moment. Was it a trap? Was he going to attack him or just wanted to be led to the others? But when he saw the deep cut on his back he had no doubt he was on their side so he picked the rain demon up and took him to the camp.

When he arrived the meat was already being cook as Inuyasha ended with the rest of the ramen. When Sakura saw the rain demon in less than a second she was tending him. She took out an aid kit from her mother's bag and began to clean and stitch the cut at his back. She was so into the task that she did not notice the rest had woke up. They were all staring at her surprised because running down her face were silent tears. Kyo or any of them had not seen her cry in a very long time or even never. Sakura took the tears as sweat and cleaned them before they stopped flowing. She placed Arashi on a blanket and covered him with another before she ran out of the camp on search of her mother. Kyo remembered who was there and before he could call her back she was gone. Soon they all heard a piercing scream from the young hanyou before she was back in less than a second with a pale face and trying to hide her face with her hands but because she wasn't where she was going she went to meet a nice tree.

"What happen to her?" asked Inuyasha

"Believe me, you don't want to know" said Kyo

Kyo placed her close to Arashi on another blanket, a few minutes later their parents came. Everyone was quiet before all hell broke lose. Inuyasha began screamed and trying to get to Sesshoumaru with Tetsaiga but Kyo was holding him back, the demon slayers were discussing because Suzu asked why had Sakura acted so odd by just seen her parents. Miroku tried to tell her but was stop by Sango and Taro who tried to kill him while Konahamaru stopped both. And then Kagome said the word which made Inuyasha drag Kyo with him to the ground, this quieted them all for a moment before they started again. Sakura opened her eyes tiredly and after a second or two she was throwing stuff at her parents and hitting everyone else but mostly Kyo and Inuyasha.

"You perverts!" she screamed as she took the stuff from the backpack and after those were gone she took her sword out. Kagome who was being protected by Sesshoumaru thought it was enough so she sneaked behind her and hit her on the head with a pot. Poor hanyou fell to the ground with a bump on her head. After that they all were very silent to not wake her up, well most.

"What is he doing here!" screamed Inuyasha before getting hit and sit

"He is not under their control any longer, I made sure of that" said Kagome

"Then we are not under disadvantage anymore" said Miroku

"We never were" corrected Sesshoumaru

"What do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Suzu

"Lady Sakura" said Konahamaru before having to explain "she has the nameless sword and is known to be one of the most powerful entities in the country"

"Also she has the shikon jewel inside her left eye" said Kyo

"Why in the world did you put it there?" said Inuyasha

"Because we knew she would keep it safe" said Kagome

"But that was because you knew she would survive to the age when she went to the past but now you are not so sure" said Inuyasha angrily

"My sister can take care of the jewel but I think she needs some help this time" said Kyo

"No kidding" puffed Inuyasha

"Kyo…" said a tired voice from the back

"Arashi, how do you feel?" Asked Kagome

"It does not matter…Kyo, Luna is at the castle" he said to the young hanyou

"Who is Luna?" asked Inuyasha

"Kyo, where are you going?" asked Kagome when Kyo stood up from where he was sitting and was about to leave

"To go get Luna back" he said

"We are going all together" said Sesshoumaru with a warning growl

Kyo growled at his father but stayed. They didn't need to start a fight among them selves

"Why would they want Luna, but most important who is she?" said Taro thinking out loud

"Maybe you should answer us Kyo" said Suzu as a recommendation to the hanyou

"She is my mate to be" he said

"Wow! Sesshoumaru is going to be grandpa" said Inuyasha almost falling from the tree in which now he was sitting

"Sit" now he fell "we already have grandchildren" she said which only made Inuyasha stare at the unconscious female hanyou and rain demon curiously

"She means Rin and Shippo's children" said Hotaru before Sesshoumaru could get his hands on his younger sibling

"Oh, but why would they want her" said Taro who really didn't like most demons and could see no use on them

"To get Kyo into a trap" thought Hotaru

"She can control the sea and the moon" said Sakura who had just woken up

"How can she" asked Arashi who hadn't sense any kind of strong power from her

Everyone stared at the younger hanyous and before Sakura could answer a pot found its way to her face. Kyo stood up and jumped into a tree angrily and sat there looking down at them. It was clear that they would not get an answer from him and Sakura. They would have to find eventually so they got ready to leave on course toward the castle. Arashi refused to be left back as well as Sakura who was very tired of using her sword's techniques and being hit. These two got over Kirara while Kyo carried the demon slayers and monk; Inuyasha and Hotaru went by themselves and Kagome on Sesshoumaru's back. They arrived to the castle to meet the rest of the servitude and some soldiers. They all had red eyes and some were transformed in demon forms. At the front of this group was Shippo who snarled at them. Sakura sighed before bringing her sword and stepping forwards.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha not believing she would hurt them all, including the fox demon

"Taking care of this" she said before she raised her sword into the air and then whispering something. A thunder storm came and hit all the demons from the castle, they all fell to the ground as their energies were drained and then taken into the sword which gave Sakura some extra energy. She used this extra power to heal her self and Arashi. She knew that the demons from the castle would be back up sooner or later for it was in the nature of these demons to gain their energy fast so they moved into the castle which had changed a lot in a few hours.

Darker shadows dominated the walls hiding all the art and color that was once seen there. Sakura could swear this wasn't her home but the scent of the years was still in the air so she knew her way through it even if she had her eyes close. Her ears twitched in search of any sound as the group entered the study of the demon lord that looked empty.

"Where are those bastards?" said Inuyasha as he took out his sword

"May, may is that you Inuyasha" said a feminine voice from the shadows

"Kaguya!" Inuyasha still hated the witch for making him hurt Kagome all those years ago

"Is so nice to see you remember me my puppet" she said

"Where are the other pieces of shit, Kaguya?" said Inuyasha not caring about making old talk

"You mean my associates, well they have moved on toward the other lands" she said as she sat on Sesshoumaru's chair "you know to conquer them"

"And let me guess, they left you here to fight us" said Kagome who just wanted to shot her on the head

"I have no need to fight any of you, why should I when your old friends can do that" said Kaguya who could sense the demons from the castle moving toward them

"We are leaving" said Sesshoumaru

"What! Why?" asked Sakura

"She is no treat, but the other three are more dangerous" he said

"Don't say, of course they are leading a demon army" she said tired of running around and just wanting to finish them

"Oh and Kyo, your dear Luna is with Naraku if you want to know" Said Kaguya trying to get into his nerves

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl and then said "Sakura, Arashi you stay here and finish her" the two teens nodded "Kyo you and the others go for Naraku. Kagome, Inuyasha and I will go for Menomaru and Sounga" he said and everyone understood that if they wanted to defeat them they would have to separate

The rest left through the window toward the other lands in search of the demon armies.

"Are you not a beautiful one?" said Kaguya to Arashi as she walked around the desk

Sakura growled not liking her tone toward her 'friend'

"And you resemble your parents so much that it makes both of you a beautiful couple" she said as she stood a bit taller than Sakura

"Shut your mouth!" screamed Arashi showing his fangs at her and his eyes red with anger

"Oh, did I touch a soft spot" she said with a cynical smile

"Shut up and prepare to die" said Sakura who had felt hurt by the commentary and had just snapped out of it

8888

Kyo had transformed and now carried Suzu, Taro, Hotaru and Konahamaru while Kirara carried Sango and Miroku. They went as fast as they could toward the south as they followed the scent of demons and a hanyou that none of them liked. They saw the demon army marching down and at the front of this Naraku him self. Kyo gave a loud howl before he rushed down so fast that the humans almost fell. He landed in front of the evil hanyou and transformed to his human form but his eyes were still red and face angry.

"So, you have cached up with me, well is not like it will make any difference. All of you will perish" he said as Kyo tried to get some control back to look for Luna but then he noticed something odd. None of the demons that were behind Naraku had the scent of higher class demons, they all smelled of mindless lower demons and like that the illusion was gone and they were surrender by thousands of lower demons. It was a trap.

"Ready Suzu" Said Taro who was staring at the other side of the battle field full of demons. His hand reached for the other to remove the praying beads

"Ready brother" said Suzu as she too was about to unleash the destructive power if the wind tunnel

"What are you two doing?" asked Konahamaru

"Using the gift Naraku gave us" said Taro before unleashing the power of a black hole "Wind Tunnel!" both brother and sister remover the beads and began to absorb all the lower demons being careful to skip the places where poisonous insects were. Konahamaru and Hotaru took care of these and other demons for this young monk was strong as any demon slayer for him as you know grew up in difficult times and the wolf demoness as a higher class demon and also daughter of a demon lord was well trained for battle. Sango, Miroku and Kirara were behind Naraku as they fought the demons like the old times. They were many lower demons but these were the best demon slayers.

Kyo and Naraku stared at each other with such hate that it can not be described. Kyo had tricked Naraku into making his sister angry all those years ago and this resuming on his defeat. Naraku had hunted and hurt Kyo's family and friends in the past and now he had taken the only female he had ever loved.

Kyo and Naraku launched at each other screaming their anger out. Kyo punched the hanyou on the face sending him a few feet back and then the hanyou send a tentacle which cut Kyo's cheek. Naraku was just buying time and Kyo knew that. Something was wrong, he could feel it and then he knew it. He took no moment to spare and used kage-karite and hit the hanyou in the abdomen with all his strength.

"So, you know. I guess you are smarter than your old man" said the puppet before becoming a wooden figure

Kyo could feel his control leaving but there was no time for that.

8888

Sesshoumaru had seen his mistake as they found no demon army in the North or East.

"Great job fluffy" said Inuyasha as they ran back to the castle

"Inuyasha, Sit" said Kagome as she was carried by Sesshoumaru

The hanyou would catch up later with them but for now they had to reach the castle as soon as possible

8888

Sakura already hated the witch so she stepped forwards but felt her leg sinking into something. She looked down and there was a mirror that was pulling her in Arashi held her hand and tried to pull her out but when he gave a step forwards he stepped into other mirror and so both began to sink

"This was easier than I thought" said Kaguya as she saw both sink more and more

"Arashi…" Sakura was gone and Arashi was just left to see her hand that had tried to reach him sink with its owner.

"You will pay for this!" he screamed as his head was the last part of his body to sink

"Don't worry boy, she is still alive… for now" she said as Arashi sunk into the mirror

Sakura found her self in familiar waters that felt cold as ice as pain staved every part of her body. The difference was that she could not float; she only sank into the darkness.

'What am I doing here? I over came my past already. Why am I back here? Wait this is a trap. They want to mess up with my head, well I won't let them'

She kept going down into the darkness of her own soul where her demonic side loved to spend time in. She landed in the bottom softly before she could finally move. She stared at the endless darkness before she began to walk not knowing where she was going but had not intension of stopping or giving up.

'Is this an illusion or just a dream, the way my life is going I guess I can't see the differences any more. Just like a dream I walk with out knowing where am I going or even if I am going anywhere at all. Am I lost or going the right way, I don't know but I guess I know this is a trap in which I am walking into. This darkness is entering my mind and it makes me think things that are not and things that are disappear from my sight. Lost but since when I have not being lost in this path or any. I always think I am going the right way but it turns the other way like a reflection in the mirror. Mirror, a mirror is all there is in my life. Reflecting my future according to my actions, it is cold and is not always as specific as it seems. You never know what is behind that reflection that tells that is you. What about your mind, does it reflect that? No it doesn't, you can see the emotions of your face but as easily I can smile when I am in pain. Tears can be fake and words just sounds that our brains translate. To see beyond the reflection of your self is something not too many can do. To see reality as it is, is a gift and curse in this world. Keeping in mind that someday we all have to die but still we try our best to make our time here the most pleasant to be regarded as a worthy one to have an eternal happy after life. What is beyond my reflection in the mirror, how can I know that if I don't even know my own reflection in a simple piece of glass? I try on new smiles to make others think that I am alright when I am not and I feel my insides eating me alive as I hold more anger and sadness to my self. Keep smiling because I want them to be happy even if it eats my soul, heart and mind at it' she stopped her steps and thoughts as she came across a wall that reflected her self and then…

"Why aren't you smiling?" asked her reflection

"There is no one else around, there is no need"

"You look horrible" said her reflection with a smile

"And you look fake" said Sakura narrowing her eyes

"Of course I do, I am you" she said

"You are not me because you are just a reflection and you don't know everything about me or what is going inside my mind right now"

"And what if I told you I knew"

"Then you would be lying but there is no problem with that because you are just my reflection and reflections usually do that"

"Am I?" said the reflection before demonic and human Sakura appeared in the mirror

"Am I not half of you?"

"Am I not your strength?"

"What makes you think you can ignore us?"

"When we have done so much for you"

"Try as you want"

"But we are you"

"And you are us"

"We know you from the inside out"

"Your secrets"

"Your pain"

"Your real emotions"

"Your heart"

"Your mind"

"Your soul"

"My heart, mind and soul are all I have in the end and you claim to know them when even I don't understand their meaning. My heart can not fulfill its desires because it fears to be hurt at the end, my mind is a world that I can not stop to wonder and get lost, and my soul is composed of you two so of course you know it and you also know all the pain that brings to me. You are just another reflection and not my true self" as she finished the reflections became one once more and didn't talk back to her but smiled for one of the few times in her life for real, a real smile from her soul, but not her mind that was still tormented by confusing thoughts or her heart that still could not be with the one it desired it for fear of being hurt.

8888

Arashi walked as Sakura did and came across a wall that showed his reflection as well. He stared at him self with emotionless face as his thoughts wondered toward the hanyou he cared most for.

"Why do you hurt her?" asked his reflection

"I don't hurt her, I keep her safe" he said staring at his smiling reflection

"You played with her heart and broke it" he said pointing at his own heart

"I didn't" he said not wanting to believe it

"Why do you lie to your self, you have cared for her since you meant her but you just don't know how to tell her so with out making it wrong" said the reflection showing the old memory of when he saw her for the first time in the garden as she read a book

"I am a demon, she knows th…" he was interrupted

"That you are cold, selfish, arrogant. She knows that and still she can see something in you that you don't" he his reflection not wanting to say more for it was him as well

"I am a demon I can not care for her the way she wants me to" he said for he didn't posses a human heat as she did

"And because you think you can't bring her happiness" completed the reflection

"I can not love her, she deserves better than a simple soldier" he said knowing well his place. Many that saw him with the hanyous made that clear to him

"You know she doesn't care for that" said the reflection almost screaming

"But I do" he said before he hit the glass but it didn't break, instead Sakura appeared with tears running down her face. Arashi touched the reflection as if wanting to touch her but it was just glass

"Arashi" she said saddened

He stared at her as she passed through the glass and hugged him. She buried her face on his chest and cried. Arashi was frozen fir a second before he hugged her back.

"My lady, what is wrong?" he said

"Please don't leave me alone ever again" she stared directly at his waiting for his answer

8888

Sakura kept staring at her reflection trying to see what was hiding from her

"Lady Sakura!" she heard someone calling her and she could tell this was no illusion

"Arashi?" she could not believe he was there

The rain demon stopped a few steps away from her and smiled as her which made her blush. They stared at each other before she found her self on his arms. Arashi held her strongly at her before looking at her directly in the eye

"Lady Sakura, would you be my mate" he said and immediately she knew it was a trick

She stepped back from him until her back hit the crystal wall. She could already feel her anger building up

"Which bastard are you?" she said trying to control her anger

"So, you were not trick, I knew this was a stupid plan" said Menomaru with his real voice, Sounga was at his hand

"Answer my question and change that damn form" she said

"You do care for the rain demon, don't you?" he said transforming back

"That is none of your business" she said calmly

"_Kill her already" said Sounga tired of games _

"All in time, first I want a few words with her" said Menomaru to the impatient sword

"Words with me, you are kidding me right? You are my enemy and that damn sword I heard is very tricky" she said

"_That was a complement **(or is it compliment?)** Girl" said the sword _

"Shut up, you annoy, you don't even have a face to look at" said Sakura making Sounga anime sweat

"_Well, you have those dog ears and they look stupid" it said _

"They are cute and how do you know? You don't even have eyes or at least one" she said wanting to laugh at her own words

"You are actually a fun one, not like your father or uncle" said Menomaru who couldn't help but smile

"I thought 'hey these guys will be going back to hell very soon so I may as well give them a good moment" she said

"_You are the one who will be going to hell" aid Sounga _

"Not exactly" said Menomaru

"Huh?" now he had lost her

"I like you girl and I want you t join us" he said freaking her more

"Why should I do something like that?" she said with narrowed eyes

"You will get the respect you deserve if you help us conquer these lands" he said

"Thanks, but no thanks. You forget that you tried to kill me and anyways I don't call fear from others respect" she said

"Smart and beautiful" whispered Menomaru which made her shiver

"Cut the crap Menomaru, you are freaking me out more than Sounga" she said

"Then I guess you really refuse" he said

She nodded and in less than a second she found her self in the air. She looked around for what was holding her and saw it. Barely visible treads of silk were wrapped around her. He had tricked her and now she was trap.

"So beautiful and such a fool" he said as he passed his hand through her hair

"You bastard" she tried to move her head away from his hand

"I gave you a chance and you lost it, now is time for you to lose something else" he said

8888

Arashi pushed her and she almost fell to the floor

"What is wrong Arashi?" asked fake Sakura sadly

"You are not lady Sakura" he said 'her eyes are deeper and she would never cry even in this situation'

"Then you leave me no choice" she said before turning to her real form, Kaguya

A mirror appeared on her hands

"I don't know how you were able to escape my spell before but it won't happen again" she said

Arashi felt his body go heavy, his vision blurred and then he was in a darker place that the one he was before

"My new puppet" she said passing her hand over his empty eyes to check he wasn't there any more

She smiled at her good work and then left to see how Menomaru was doing with his part of the plan

8888

"Now to get the shikon jewel" he said as his hand approached her left eye

Sakura felt extreme pain as the black pearl left her eye. She went blind on that eye but with the other she could still see him stare deeply at the black pearl holding her grandfather's tomb

"The bastard dog that killed my father and sealed his power from me" he said to him self and then said to her "I think I will enjoy destroying this place later" Sakura struggled to be let out

"Do you have it?" asked Naraku's dark voice that came from no where

"Yes, do you know how to get inside?" asked Menomaru

"I know who can tell us" he said before Menomaru threw the jewel to the empty shadows where Naraku cached it and left to continue that part of their plan

"You bastard! Come back here!" Sakura screamed and struggled to be let go

"Now we will take care of you" said Menomaru ready to strike he with Sounga

"No!" she screamed s loudly that it made him step back "I can't die, not yet!" she cried as her demon blood began to take over but was controlled by her sword and in that moment both noticed the mistake he had made. She smiled while her hand reached for her sword and before he could stop her she had freed her self.

Both swords clashed as the wielders placed all their strengths into them

"You are not strong enough" he hissed at her

"You don't know me" she said before jumping back and using another technique "Spiritual blast!" a blue light surrounded her before it shot from the sword into Menomaru. He tried to protect him self with Sounga but the sword was little help and he ended up very burn

"_That sword, it can't be stronger than me!" _screamed Sounga before it took complete control over Menomaru and began attacking Sakura savagelyIt was easy for her to determine his attacks because he wasn't thinking right at the moment. She pierced his shoulder before kicking him on the side a blowing him to one side. He stood up fast and used the stronger technique it had to offer.

"Dragon Twister!" The red energy mass shot toward her. She created a barrier but it didn't help and was hit directly with the powerful attack. She collapsed for a single moment and then stood up with a faint smile. She liked stronger adversaries and even if she didn't like to kill a good fight was always welcomed.

"_What are you smiling about child" asked Sounga angrily_

"Now I understand why it was needed my father and uncle to work together to defeat you"

"_What!"_

"Is great to find someone so strong after long, you know it has been kind of boring around here"

"_You insolent hanyou!"_

"Insolent? Who is the one who came here and took over my home? You are the insolent one for thinking you can defeat me"

"_You are worthless, a piece of trash that doesn't deserve to live"_

"Really? And who are you to make that kind of decisions"

"_Give up! Dragon Twister!" he shot another red energy blast toward her_

"Sorry, can't do" she said before using a new technique "Destiny Gate!" A black hole, much like Miroku's wind tunnel opened between her and his attack. The attack was absorbed before the gate closed

"_You wrecked girl, you are all that I hate the most in this world, You a hanyou born from that miko, a human as the first female who condemned me to be sealed for two hundred years. You are worst than Izayo, that girl that used to follow Sesshoumaru, and the miko"_

"And I take I am worst than Inuyasha too?"

"_Are you not even a freak among your kind, of course you are worst than that hanyou, you and your brother"_

"I will take that as a compliment Sounga and it will be your last"

In that moment the gate of destiny opened behind him and his own attack hit him directly

_Menomaru was destroyed, nothing was left of him but Sounga stood still where both had been._

"_You tricked me, how could a lower being do this to me"_

"Easy, you talk too much" she said

"What is going on in here" said Kaguya as she passed through the crystal wall in the back followed by Arashi

Sounga flew toward her with the intent to take over her body but she was no fool

"Not me, him" she said referring to the rain demon. Sounga if had a face would be smiling wickedly

"No!" but it was too late. The sword had attached to Arashi's arm and had wrapped some kind of red ropes around his arm. Sakura saw the expression of pain Arashi's face a some pieces of those rope like thing went under his skin

"_Now, kill her" said Sounga with new found energy _

Arashi began to walk toward her.

"Arashi…"

"_Is time to die worthless hanyou" he said with a cold voice_

_8888_

Kagura was at the moment in the southern lands delivering the news about the situation. Etsuko nodded understanding. She had changed in the last few years to become more responsible. She gave orders to place strong barriers to stop the soldiers that were soon to reach the lands. She thanked the wind witch.

"And here I was thinking Lord Sesshoumaru had gone crazy. Thanks Kagura"

"I do what I can" she said before leaving toward the east where she delivered the same news to the panther demons who were left kid of sad because they wanted to have a reason to fight Sesshoumaru.

Kanna had been left in the North to explain things to Kouga who still hated Kagura so this was the best plan with which they could come up with. Kouga heard every word and immediately called his soldiers back. He was ready to meet the battle half way of his lands to make less the risk of the rest of his people to get involved

"What about lady Hotaru" asked Ayane

"She is with Sakura and the others" said Kagura to the wolf demoness

Yori heard every word and had to be stop by his father for him not to go and look for his sister. Kouga believed in Kagome and the others to keep Hotaru alive

8888

Hotaru ran by Kyo's side as he carried the younger demon slayers. She was worried about her home lands and the war that was about to start. She hoped that Kagura had delivered the news to her father even though she was hated by all the wolf clans.

They arrived to the castle grounds. There was no demons insight

"They are moving toward the east" said Kyo

"It was all a trick" said Miroku

"They knew only father and Inuyasha could defeat Sounga and that I would go wherever Luna was" said Kyo

"Leaving Sakura to go after Kaguya" said Konahamaru

"So, she is in trouble?" asked Suzu

"She and Arashi" said Miroku

"Ahhh" they heard Sakura scream before she and Arashi broke a wall and fell outside

"What is going on?" Taro could not believe they were fighting in a situation like that

"He is possessed by Sounga" said Sakura "Naraku has the jewel, get him!"

Arashi began to laugh darkly "you won't be able to make it in time. The moon demoness will be sacrificed and the moon's power will fall to us and we will rule the world" Sakura punched him on the face because he was making Kyo angrier

Kyo ran inside the castle, the others were going to follow him but certain evil hanyou sent a group of lower demons to distract them while he had a talk with the good hanyou.

Kyo ran to where he could sense Luna's presence and it took him to the other side of the castle where the garden was. There, Naraku stood with the jewel on hand and Jaken beaten to a bloody pulp not far. Kaguya was by Naraku's side holding her golden mirror which showed the reflection of a sleeping Arashi. Kyo didn't lose any time and used his Kage-karite. The rod charged with spiritual and demonic went directly to the demoness mirror and broke it before she could do anything. But it wasn't the only thing it broke. It pierced her through and she gave an angry scream.

"Hey Kaguya" said Suzu who cam with her brother over Kirara

"The child slayers" she said

"I am not a child! No matter Wind Tunnel" said Taro before he used the weapon Naraku gave them and sent back the demoness to hell.

"Not again!" she screamed as she tried to hold into the ground but it was too late.

"No matter, I was going to kill her myself eventually" said Naraku

"You bastard" said Kyo not ever knowing anyone else so despicable

"Such actions in front of a lady" said Naraku before he stepped aside to reveal a Luna that was trapped in a circle of darkness. She tried to speak but Naraku had placed a sound proof barrier around her

"Hey, then what am I suppose to be" screamed Suzu from the back

"You two should be going back to your parents before is too late" said Naraku

"Our parents can take on whatever you send to them" said Taro

"Really?" said Naraku before a herd of lower demons flew over them toward the others were

"Suzu, there is no time to lose" said Taro before they started to go back

"Be careful Kyo" said Suzu as they left

8888

Sakura had heard Taro's scream when he used the wind tunnel and no long after Arashi was struggling for control. She ran and used her own sword to cut the ropes on his arm and then Sounga flew tom land not far from them. Arashi fell to the ground panting

"Thanks" he said

"It was nothing" she said to him

A moment later a large number of lower demons began to arrive and surround them.

"Wind Tunnel!" it wasn't Taro or Suzu but Miroku who had unleashed his own death

"Father!" Suzu screamed as they landed not far from him. She intended to go towards him but was stop by her brother. There were demons closing in and they had to fight

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she beat the hell out of all demons that came in her way as she advanced toward her husband. When she got there, she clung with him with all her strength

"Sango get away!" he said as he kept pulling in all the demons

"We will be always together" she said "we made that promise to each other twenty years ago and you are not going to brake it" she said as tears began to run down her face

Miroku could feel his own tears coming as he remembered the night when they made that promise but he wanted her to live and see their children be happy. He didn't want her to be suck with him t where now they new the wind tunnels took. To hell, was the destination of each but when Naraku was defeated the souls of his grandfather and father were freed but as long as Naraku was back he could not let her spend a single moment in such place. He could not push her away but there was no need for someone pushed him back and in less than a second someone had placed his beads back with a spiritual seal.

"Mister Miroku you can't die yet" said Konahamaru as Hotaru fought the demons. Taro and Suzu flew on Kirara toward them and Suzu hugged their parents Taro just locked relieved.

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I got here first than them, what about that!"

"Sit" said Kagome as Sesshoumaru and she landed by his side

"Where is Sakura?" asked Sesshoumaru before they started slaying demons.

"She is over there" said Suzu pointing where she and the rain demon were fighting the floating sword

"Lets take care of that sword" said Inuyasha

Arashi and Sakura fought Sounga but it was hard for there was no body to attack but the sword it self.

"Hey Sakura! Over here" screamed her mother as she waved her hands

Then Sakura had an idea. She tricked Sounga and took it by the handle. Sounga thought he had her but with a simple shock of spiritual energy it changed his mind. She threw the sword into the air as high as she could. Sesshoumaru saw her plan and took out Tenseiga. Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and both used their attacks that went directly toward the sword. Sounga screamed and then saw her. She stood by the rain demon's side with a smile before she used her own attack

"Heaven's judgment!" she threw her own sword that was shining with white light. The sword collided with the crystal ball like handle that contained the evil spirit before it broke it into many pieces and then purified the dark demon spirit that resided there. Only little pieces were left of it as she retrieved her sword from where

it had landed.

Then they heard a scream like no other because they had never heard Kyo scream in such pain.

"Kyo" Sakura whispered to her self as she could feel the same pain as him in her chest. It wasn't physical hurt but his soul. She took no moment to spare and ran toward her brother followed by the rest, Arashi closer to her than anyone else.

8888

AN/ I CAN'T BELIEVE I CHANGED MY ORIGINAL IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER, THAT IS WHY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE IT! –Very tired-

Review Please Oh and next chap is the…well you know End!


	33. A Name

AN/ LAST CHAPTER AND THEN THE SEQUEL! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAP

I am so emotional at this moment people. I am so excited about this last chap that I can't hold all the ideas for this and sequel in place. I need to concentrate and think but first the tips I follow when I want to write a fic

1. Take a cliché and make a crazy change Exp. Second chap from Red Moon Light Kagome saw Inu and Kik together and ran way but instead of meeting with Sess she got to meet Sak her daughter from the future

2. Don't make so many new characters, something I learned the hard way.

3. Plan the future chaps by making a story line and then short resumes about them

4. If you have a crazy idea or two write them down no matter how stupid hey sound

5. Always keep in mind the past of every character and the way they grew up

6. Don't make a big mess if you have many characters in the same scene by giving them a short piece of the conversation at the time

7. If you have a new idea that you think will mess-up the entire story check the story line and see if it fits someplace or another

8. Don't kill all your characters NO matter how many of them don't play an important part in the fic or unless is really necessary

9. A comeback is always interesting if it brings new feelings and topics that are related to the past ones

10. Read your own past chaps to make sure you like the fic and to remember details

11. Imagine the scenes before writing them down so you can began thinking about the next scene

12. Always bring something new and unexpected

13. If you are not good at making jokes then write something so dark and pathetic that is funny

14. Don't kill Kikyo unless you are sure she won't play at least a small part in the fic, no matter how much you hate her

15. Read another fics and mangas to get new ideas or inspire new ideas

And that is all I can think at the moment I hope it helps some

Chapter 33: A Name

She was crying and trying to tell him something as she pounded on the barrier that kept them away from each other. He saw her black wings start to turn grey as she cried even more. He could feel his heart break with every second of her suffering. He saw her collapse and he could tell she wasn't breathing. His world had just ended. He gave a terrible scream of pain as all that had mattered to him in that life now meant nothing. His eyes emptily stared at the one who had provoked all the pain and numbness he was feeling. At least he would kill him and let her soul rest in Pease.

Sakura and the others stood back for his aura was very dangerous at the moment. Only Sakura being also a half demon, half miko could approach him as she did the scene of Luna on the floor made her heart ache even more for her and her brother. Kyo saw his sister was by his side but he didn't care. He cared for nothing else but to make Naraku pay. His face now held truly no emotion, not even on his golden eyes. His face looked paler and the stripes darker as the shell of the hanyou walked toward Naraku.

Naraku believe it or not was in fear of this hanyou. He was frozen by the as hell made of ice stare. Sakura took advantage of this and used one more of her techniques.

"Transform" her sword transformed into a bow and with an arrow made of her own energy she shot down the barrier that was around Luna. She ran and made it to the demoness. She felt for her pulse and found it lightly there. She smiled before

"She is alive" she screamed but her brother did not hear for he was fighting with all the will he had left. Naraku was hit many times and he could not think right for all he saw was the golden eyes of Kyo. Finally he got a grip and inserted the jewel into him self this provoking a strong wave of energy that pushed Kyo back. He snarled before fighting the force of the evil hanyou.

Sakura carried Luna to the others and she noticed the black of her wings was back and she had finally opened her eyes

"Kyo" was her first word before she stood up and flew toward the young hanyou "Kyo!" she screamed as she with a sword made of moon light threw it to Naraku who screamed in pain.

The sword was followed by daggers and blasts of energy. Kyo stared at the one he thought he knew completely but he had just found a new side to her. She was a strong and powerful warrior. She landed by his side, her silver kimono with a red blood obi and her silver hair tied with a red ribbon under the light of the moon and the strong gaze she had made her look like a goddess to him. Her eyes as she stared at him also told her more than ever why she loved him. He was tall but many are tall but he was tall as if he could reach the sky and not being touch by human or demon, the gods could be jealous and not talk to him. His face was a sculpture of marble and surely who ever designed it so died with not regret. His short black hair that almost covered his golden eyes moved like silk with the wind and even more beautiful was the movement when he was the one to move. Those golden eyes even though there are a few with the same color, his held to all that to her was precious. She knew him like no other (she knows him better than Sak) for he always told her all that he felt and thought as she did the same. She loved him for all that he was and wasn't, even though he was a hanyou and of high class while she was an orphan and a wild demon from the forests (She doesn't sound or look like one but she is.)

She held his hand and thanked which ever God had placed her on his path all those years ago.

Kyo's aura was calmer and the demonic and spiritual energy was no treat for his family or friends then he wondered how come it didn't hurt Luna. Well, she was a powerful demoness, more than any of them could think but her power was dormant and peaceful.

Sesshoumaru with the others stood side by side ready to fight Naraku who now stood in a column made of twisted demons and other things. At the top he stood with an unrecognizable face and twisted smile and I really mean twisted for it went from his ear like thing down his neck. Bloody fangs, red eyes, no nose and only areas of his head held the now dark purple hair.

Kagome and Sakura could see the dark jewel on his forehead. Blasts stared, strikes, swords, blood, screams of pain, light, darkness, cries, falls, regrets, tears, wind tunnels, demons, hanyous, miko and monk, slayers, evil laughs all went so for three and many times one or another fell but were rescued by a friend. (I AM TOO LAZY TO GO INTO DETAILS) They were all exhausted as well as the evil hanyou that had lost piece by piece parts of the jewel thanks to the warriors that no matter their differences stood by each other. He had at least a third part of the jewel. Sakura held to one of the thirds and her mother had the other.

They were al covered in blood and cuts. Most needed to lean on something to stay up, Sakura had a broken arm and it had to be the right one. Kyo had lost Kage-karite for Naraku had broken it in two. Luna had attacked mostly from the air but there were other demons there that she had to deal with sometimes there were too many and she had to be saved. Arashi had to hold on of his arms for a tentacle had made a deep cut and he was loosing blood fast. Inuyasha was very bruised and tired like Sesshoumaru. Kagome had kept a barrier up to protect them from many attacks at the same time she shot arrows but this had drained a lot of her energy. Sango had a little Kirara on her arms and used her Hiraikotsu to stay up. Miroku many times fell because of the need to keep the wind tunnel close. Suzu could not use hers any longer for it got cut by the edge and it was at risk of opening any more. Taro's had sucked in an entire hive of poisoned insects and was having a great difficulty to just keep him self awake. Hotaru even as one of the fastest got hurt and had almost lost her control but was saved by a nice punch from Taro who actually apologized for it. Konahamaru had been poison by a poisonous insect and now was resting not far from the battle.

Naraku, our so hated hanyou had lost a lot of energy and was running out of ideas as he tried one after another but they just stood together helping each other which made it almost impossible but the one that gave him more trouble was the female hanyou that was having trouble not passing out for she had used a lot of her energy because of the sword.

8888

About a mile away the armies of the west stood still as some tried to break a barrier that wouldn't let them pass toward their home and to help their lord. Minoru charged once again with other demons toward the barrier but they were all just pushed back. Shippo from the east side of the barrier was doing the same with the servants, he and Cho were the ones who tried the hardest. They all just woke up close to the other lands ready for battle with no memory of what had happen but they felt that there was something very wrong at the castle so they went back as soon as possible. Armies from the other lands were left confused. In the way they came across Kagura and Kanna who had Yasu and they told them what had happen. Shippo's first question was where his children and Rin were. Kagura assured him that Sakura had sent them to a safe place. When Cho asked for her son, she gave him a sad look.

"I believe he is inside" said Kagura

Cho feared for he son's life. She knew he was strong maybe stronger than his own father and her but still he was her first child and if he died she didn't what she would do. She as a demon didn't have a close relation as he did with his father but she was always there to tell him to do when even the demon general was at lost. It hurt her to no end to know he could lose his life. She walked around the barrier looking for a weaker spot but found none but her mate who had began doing the same. She hugged him and he held her secure. He knew his mate was strong and to see her cry was something he had almost never seen. She told him that their daughter was fine but Arashi was inside and from the blasts that could be feel and heard they knew an incredible death risk battle was going on. They saw a monk that had once visited the castle stumble out and when he saw them his face was glad. He took out a sutra and placed it on the barrier opening a door for them.

"Where are the others?" Asked Minoru

"Fighting Naraku" he said before passing out

"Keep an eye on him, I am going to get the others" said Minoru before leaving for now they had a way to get in

Cho did and looked after the young human who looked about a year older than her son

"Arashi and the others are still alive" he recognized familiar violet eyes that were very similar to the young rain demon

"Thank you" she said before he passed out again

No long after the demons from the armies arrived and then the servants. Minoru and Shippo organized them to get them as fast as they could toward the castle. Cho took charge of one of the groups and as Konahamaru opened more entrances the demons grew angrier s they were told what had happen

"How dare that bastard hanyou use us!"

"He will pay so much that he will wish we let him at the hands of Lord Sesshoumaru"

They all went inside ready to take whatever it cost too kill the hanyou

8888

Sakura had enough, they were all hurt and she could not stand it anymore. She ran toward him and jumped into the air bringing her sword down on him

"Sacred binding!" she screamed as she staved the demon on the chest and as the sword made its work she used her sharp claws and pulled the piece of the jewel out of his forehead. She took her own piece and threw them to her mother

"No!"

"Is time for you to finally leave them alone" then she said "Even if it means I have to spend eternity with you"

Silver chains began to explode from his body as the nameless sword shone brighter inside of him. Sakura, believe it or not, hugged him reassuring her control over the sword.

"You don't have the guts" he hissed

"But you should know that is not like that, I want my friends and family and many others to be happy and for that to happen I have to keep a constant eye on you"

"No!" he screamed as chains began piercing both of them. Blood ran from her mouth as she smiled weakly down at the worried and crying faces

"Remember that you wanted me and the sword, well you are getting us"

"No!" he screamed as another pair of chains escaped his body

"Lady Sakura" it was faint but she heard him. The rain demon looked up at her with teary eyes. She thought 'I had never seen him cry' in that moment a tear escaped the violet eyes that had hunter on her dreams.

"Good bye" then she was to say "I…" she jus couldn't knowing she was not going to see him ever again "I wish you all to have a happy life" she said making his heart ache at the lost of her first words

The soldiers and servants entered into the scene but they did not move for in front of them the princess of the castle was about to sacrifice her self for all of them as well. She smiled at them as more chains wrapped around her self and the evil hanyou. The earth below her and him began to open with white light and slowly they began to sink but a light from above the darkened sky went through the darkness and pulled them back. She didn't know what was happening, did she use the wrong technique or did she not have enough strength. Both stared up at the sky and slowly they saw figures descending toward them with white wings. She thought she was dreaming but the stare of fear on Naraku's crimson eyes told her otherwise.

One of the figures went closer to her than any other and he held her cheek before whispering "Mitsuko" that name meant child of light

His face became visible to her and she saw a man with light blue that held the kindness she saw from now and then on her father's eyes when he was happy to see her.

"My poor, poor child" he said as he pulled her free and with out harm from the chains and Naraku. He hugged her and stared at her eyes with fatherly love "You look so much like your mother, Mitsuko" he said

"But my name is Sakura" she said

"I know but you are the reincarnation of my dear Mitsuko and now I have you back" he said hugging her closer

"But I want to be with my family and friends" she said trying to pull away

"I know I just let my self be taken away by the moment" he smiled

She smiled back before he let her float down to earth

"What about Naraku!" she screamed as she began to lose sight of him

"We will make sure he never escapes his new home" he said with a laughing voice

She could hear Naraku's scream as the angels took him to a place for people that didn't even deserve to go to hell. She landed softly I the hole she had almost opened to hell. She felt strong arms holding her before she lost consciousness. Her sword landed not far from them.

8888

Sakura woke up at the sound of hammers and people walking around and talking

"Not there!" she recognized the voice of her uncle

"I am not a child anymore, I believe I can make my own decisions" she heard her oldest brother

"You are still younger than me you brat" said Inuyasha from outside

"But my soul is older and wiser" said Shippo with a serious fake voice

"The hell with you" she heard him hit her brother

"Hey, why did you hurt daddy" she heard Akiko said

"Let's get him" Said Akio before screams from the hanyou were heard

"Leave me alone you pests"

"Sweet revenge" she heard Shippo said before he walked into her room "You are finally awake"

"What happen?" she asked not remembering much

"Well, there was a strong light coming from the sky and ground and then it disappeared as you fell from very high in the sky, Arashi cached you"

"Naraku is really gone isn't he" she said remembering the angel

"I believe so but would you mind telling me how you did it?" he asked

"Is very hard to explain but to make it easy let's just say we have a friend up there"

"An alien took Naraku?" he was just kidding so she laughed and dismissed the question (he knows stuff from the future because of Kagome so don't flame me)

"So what is all that noise outside" she asked

"We are making some repairs, that's all" he said before going toward the door "You better rest, mother said she had a surprise for you"

She nodded and went back to sleep. Later on in the night she woke up because she sensed someone watching her. She searched in the shadows until he came out of his hiding place

"Arashi…" her voice was suddenly almost gone so it was heard as a very faint whisper

"How do you feel?" he asked sitting by his bed

"Better" she said

"I brought you dinner" he said point at the food close to her bed in a small table

"Thanks" she said before he began going for the door "Arashi…"

"Yes?" he turned barely around

"…" what was she going to say? She didn't know "Go…good night" she finally said

"Good night my lady" he said before he left with barely visible smile that she could tell was fake. She sunk into her bed and turned around many times trying to forget his stare "Damn" she whispered to her self before reaching for her food but it was a little too far and as she stretched she lost her balance and fell to the ground chin first. She whimpered before crawling toward her food but at the moment she wasn't feeling really hungry but she ate anyways.

8888

The next day she was visited by her friends and family and some of the soldiers and lord and ladies that were worried for her for she was the one who had almost lost her life in a sacrifice for the good of the country. She was polite and thanked for the presents a few brought. Konahamaru and an older guy that looked a lot like him entered the room and smiled at her.

"Lady Sakura I have waited long to meet you" said the older man

"Is nice to meet you…" she was saying and waited

"Daisuke my lady" he said

"Just Sakura please" she said dropping the formalities

"Very well" then he sad "you can really wield the nameless sword" he said looking at the sword that was close to her bed

"Yes but I have been thinking about giving it a name" she said placing the sword closer to her

"A great idea" he said knowing well she was the only one who deserved that right

"Father…" said Konahamaru remembering him the reason why he was there

"Oh, yes, yes, you see Sakura. I have come to tell you the little knowledge I have from the origins of the sword" he said

"Really! Please take a sit" she said to both, she couldn't wait

"Thanks" then after a few seconds he started "Many, many millennias ago when humans were not too many and the gods and angels walked this earth an archangel named Hikaru and a dog demoness named Ayaka fell in love. They ran away from their worlds toward the mountains where they lived very happy and even more when Ayaka was to have a baby" then he had a very sad look on his face "But the child did not survive for the same reasons the ones of your kind for exception of you and your brother, die. They were both heart broken when they discovered that they could never have children, that was the birth of the first hanyou" he said before taking a deep breath "They placed the child's body in a sacred lake that only them knew of and let the body stay there until only the white bones were left"

He waited for any sign of her wanting him to stop but she juts stared directly at his eyes waiting

"From the bones they made the nameless sword but back then it had a name. Then they left the sword in the darkest depths of mount Hakure protected until the rightful wielder came to it. Hikaru had a prediction that one likes his daughter would come across the sword someday and he wanted this one to be protected"

"You mean me" she said with no hint of emotion

"I believe so" he said

"What happen to Hikaru and Ayaka?" she asked

"I am not sure but I believe Ayaka stayed in the mountain with sword until her final days and Hikaru went back to the heavens to guard it from there" he said trying to remember the story he was told by his grandfather long time ago

Sakura smiled and brought her sword closer to her that had been by her bed.

"So this was a child" she said looking at the sword

Daisuke and Konahamaru didn't know what to say

"Sometimes when I wanted to cry I could swear I heard a child cry coming from the sword and sometimes I even heard laughs. I am her reincarnation…you knew didn't you, Kyo?" she said knowing well he was outside

The door opened and Kyo entered "Yes" he said

"Mitsuko" then she said after she saw their confusion "Her name was Mitsuko and so the sword's name will be Mitsuko"

"How do you know?" asked Kyo

"Is just a feeling" she said with a smile

Finally she was alone with a moon demoness that was there to deliver her lunch

"Luna" said the hanyou

"Hum?" said the demoness

"Do you really love my brother?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I love him more than my own life" she simply said with a smile "And I hope things between you and Arashi go well"

"What do you mean " the demoness collected what was left of her last meal "What has Kyo told you?"

"Oh, nothing" she said before leaving. 'When I get my hands on him!'

8888

**NL: Oh my God I just found that the singer from Miranda is a man and his voice sounds so… (Song from Chap 27) **

**Sak: girly **

**NL: YEAH! Go to YouTube DOT COM and type Miranda Don and see the video, yes it is in Spanish but is way funny. **

**Sak: For you perverts there are nurses wear miniskirts**

8888

The next day she was much better so she left her room and helped in what she could with the repairs on the castle. As she helped make the dinner for everyone with other demoness she was call by her father. She entered his office where Kyo, Luna, Arashi, Hotaru, Taro, Suzu, Konahamaru, Tsukiko, Kiyoshi, their parents and her family were. She was confused because some like Arashi looked miserable and others like Hotaru looked very happy. She sat on a chair like the rest and waited for her father to speak but it was her mother who started

"I have been thinking all of you need a vacation" she then said "We are sending you all to a place where you won't have to fight demons but only worry about getting to class" she said with a smile

Sakura felt lost, what did she mean by class

"We are sending you to the future to go to a boarding school" said Sesshoumaru who saw her confused look

"You just want to be left alone" said Inuyasha

"Sit" she simply said

"…" Sakura was very quiet for she was remembering the times she had visited the future and had seen children coming from school

"Sakura?" asked Tsukiko worried for her friend

"Alright" then she said "I will go"

They never thought it would be so easy.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked with a smile

8888

NL/ I thought this chapter would be longer but anyways the sequel is next and blah, blah, blah… Review

THIS IS KIND OF A PREVIEW FOR 'Red Cherry Blossom'

I Look for Your Skin by the Fifth Station

I look for silence in this city that never sleeps- Sakura and the rest are drag around Tokyo by Kagome

I look for the answers deeply within my mind – Sakura has to drag some of her friends away from a candy shop

I do not see anything but the fight to be the strongest, - they began placing boxes in front of a large house

I do not believe in anything but in the pain and luck - behind an old school building can be seen

I walk among people asking where you are – A 'girl' and a 'boy' watch curiously

I walk among people asking my self if you will come – an evil cheerleader passes by very fast in her car and creates a dirt cloud

I look for your skin I return to want, to be thirsty, - the 'girl' stares darkly at the leaving car

To feel alive for the first time, -Sakura sighs as she and others are in a computer room

I want to run, to see you again, have you close – The computer is trying to eat Konahamaru!

And not to return to think that I can get lost in the yesterday, - the girls pull him out before Sakura purifies the demon

I look for your skin... – the 'boy' and 'girl' enter to find Sakura with doggy ears

I look for my way while I sink in mud, - Sesshoumaru is checking many rooms

I look in my memory I look for everything, - Kagome sneaks out of one

I do not see anything but the fight to be strongest – Sesshoumaru spots her

I do not believe in anything but in the pain and luck –Kagome runs, Sesshoumaru close behind

I walk among people asking where you are - he finds her outside with Luna and the children

I walk among people asking my self if you will come- she gives him an evil smile, he sighs

I look for your skin I return to want, - Sakura is in her classroom

To be thirsty, to feel alive for the first time- she is trying to pay attention but there is a girl passing a note

I want to run, to see you again, have you close – the note goes to Arashi

And not to return to think that I can get lost in the yesterday, - he throws it through the window

I look for your skin... – the girl starts to cry and brings everyone's attention. Sakura hits Arashi

I look for your skin I return to want, - Sakura walks in the streets by her self

To be thirsty, to feel alive for the first time – she begins to run

I want to run, to see you again, have you close – but is stop because there is too much people

And not to return to think that I can get lost in the yesterday, - she senses something and looks up

I look for your skin... – in a roof of a building a dark figure can be seen


End file.
